Rise of Orion
by bubbajack
Summary: Takes places directly after episode "Into the Bunker". Losses can sometimes lead to gains. Mason 'Dipper Pines learns this all too well when a strange device created by the Author to defeat Bill connects itself to his wrist. Will it be enough? Will it be his salvation or damnation? Or perhaps the key to new adventures. Multi-crossover. Dipper Harem! Beta/Soundboard requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.1: Life and Times of Mason Pines. **

* * *

A gentle wind blew through the forest of Gravity Falls Oregon, making the boughs of the trees sway in the night, and the light of the waxing moon filled the attic room with a pale light. Therein, Mason 'Dipper' Orion Pines fell into a fitful sleep after crying himself to sleep. The reason for this was quite simple Wendy had politely turned him down after the two of them had survived their trek into the bunker in the forest. He said it was fine at the time, but in truth, he felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces and fall into his stomach. Mable must've known he wasn't taking it well because she quickly set up a slumber party at Candy's and was gone for the night. Leaving him to wallow in his self-pity. Despite all the eccentricities and selfishness, she could be a good sister on occasion.

Since he had finally fallen asleep, he never noticed when his backpack shook and moments later, something slunk out of it crawling across the floor like a slug making a beeline towards Dipper's arm which was hanging over the bed near the floor. As it crawled across the floor its form was revealed in the moonlight. It was a mercurial silver substance that was trailing behind a single globulus black eye with a crimson red dot for a pupil. This thing reared up like a snake as it approached Dipper's dangling hand before a bee needle protruded from its eye and poked the sleeping boy in his finger, drawing a single dot of blood, causing his hand to twitch in his sleep.

Taking in the DNA, the_ thing_ did a quick DNA match. _'Twelve point-five percent genetic match to the creator. Minimum parameters met. Commencing integration and biological genetic lock.' _The strange thing wrapped itself around the sleeping boy's arm and locked itself into place, its singular eye acting as the face on a wristwatch. With an audible 'click' the thing snapped itself shut around Dipper Pines wrist. _'Docking complete. Commencing with nanite dispersion throughout the compatible host.'_

Trillions of billions of microscopic machines spread out from the faux watch sinking into the boy's pores and then even deeper still.

_'Integration into host flesh… complete. Integration into the host body's skeletal structure… complete… symbiosis with host nerves… complete. Flooding of host bloodstream… successful… The lining of host digestive tract… complete… coating and integrating into all host organs… successful. Powering internal nanites from host metabolism. Power supply achieved. Duplicating Host Memories… success. Beginning full body scan…'_

A low thrumming whir came from the wristwatch_. 'Muscle structure… inadequate. Bone structure… lacking mass. Mental capacity… high. Reflexes… weak. Lung capacity… weak. Overall assessment… The current host is incapable of withstanding advanced functions. Solution? Improvements required. Commencing bodily overhaul.'_

The trillions of machines inside Dippers body went to work, tearing down and rapidly rebuilding muscle, bone, and severing, reconnecting, and reorganizing nerves while flooding his body with all manner of hormones and chemicals like Melatonin to keep him asleep Testosterone to help speed things up a bit and HGH the human growth hormone.

With that done, the device had one last thing it needed to do. _'Linking to satellite… downloading Intersect Program into host… Download successful. Linking core to hosts subconscious…'_

* * *

Dipper was having a terrible nightmare. He stood in front of the Bottomless Pit unable to move, and the words Wendy told him the other day kept ringing in his ears. Every time they repeated; the ground would give way underneath him a little more… Until finally he fell into the endless oblivion with a scream.

As he fell into the infinite black void, Dipper was joined by of all people, Wendy herself. The redhead was falling right next to him sitting cross-legged looking completely unconcerned about their current circumstances. Dipper looked at her in shock. "W…Wendy?! What are you doing here?!"

Wendy spoke, "Hello Mason Orion Pines. I thought it was time we talked."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. It may've looked like Wendy and sounded like her, but whatever this thing was it lacked her mannerisms and though it looked like it possessed her laidback demeanor, this thing came off as far too detached. Also, he never told her his actual first name, let alone his full name. "Bill is that you? I'll tell you right now, I'm not making any deals!"

The Wendy look-alike frowned. "I am not the Great Adversary Mason Pines. I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Dipper said incredulously, as the wind whipped past his hair showing his big dipper birthmark on his forehead. "How can you help me? How do you expect me to even trust you if I don't even know who you are? For all I know, you could be another Shapeshifter or Bill in disguise!"

Slowly the Wendy clone nodded. "Your logic is sound. Perhaps we should change the venue?" The apparition snapped her fingers.

Dipper found himself in a ballroom sitting at a white-clothed table with a single lit candle in the middle of the table amidst many plates and forks. The woman sat across from him, and on a raised dais say a gleaming baby grand piano.

Dipper looked around. _'Wait I remember this place, its… it was where I played my last piano performance. Before mom and dad got super busy with their jobs.'_

"Is this more comfortable?" the faux-Wendy asked not unkindly.

Dipper frowned at her. He knew this… whatever it was, was trying to get on his good side for whatever reason. "Not really. This is a bittersweet memory for me. And anyway, you still look like Wendy."

The being nodded. "I presumed taking the guise of Wendy Corduroy would put you at ease, my apologies."

Dipper watched as Wendy's hair shortened to a bob-cut her hair lightened to copper red, skin tone darkened to a lively peach and finally, she donned a little black dress. It was, but most certainly was _not _Wendy.

"Is this better Mason?" She asked.

Dipper nodded slowly. "You keep calling me Mason, why?"

"It's your name, your actual name. Why shouldn't I call you it?"

Setting that aside for the moment, Dipper inquired. "Speaking of names, what's yours?"

The girl smiled. "Sian it is an acronym for Supernatural, Intersect, Analyzing, Nanomachine."

She had his full attention when she mentioned supernatural analyzation. He felt more at ease now, knowing he was dealing with a machine and not a malevolent spirit. "Who created you?"

Sian smiled coyly. "The one you call the Author."

Dipper felt his jaw drop. "You… you're serious?"

Sian nodded. "I am Mason. Also, before you ask, no I'm not entirely sure what happened to him either. He was gone one day. I was not active at the time to witness the events that led to his disappearance."

The brown-haired boy looked downtrodden for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "So why are we talking all of the sudden, and what do you want with me?"

Much to Dipper's surprise, the AI was capable of looking sheepish. "When you went down into the bunker, I was able to hide in your backpack. I waited till you were asleep before I did a quick blood test, confirming you are distantly related to my creator before biometrically locked myself to your left wrist."

Dipper shook his head in wonderment. "Wait, wait, I'm related to the Author?" He was thrilled to find out this tidbit of information.

"Indeed," Sian confirmed. "Twelve-point five percent of your DNA matches his."

Dipper set his mind to thinking_. 'Well, it's not Grunkle Stan. Maybe I should just ask her?'_ he decided to do just that. "What is the Author's name?"

"He has always just been the Creator to me," Sian admitted. "But we are getting off-topic. You wanted to know what I wanted with you yes?"

Dipper looked away sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah right."

The embodiment of the AI explained. "My original purpose was to act as a replacement for the Creators journals. I was originally programmed to locate and categorize supernatural anomalies."

"But?" The boy sensed a but coming.

Sian frowned. "But, after Bill Cipher betrayed the Creator…"

She was abruptly cut off by the bewildered twelve-year-old. "Wait, the Author actually trusted Bill?"

"Oh yes. He sought to understand the supernatural and its various creatures and Bill, at first was delighted to help for a price. Over time, however, he eventually revealed his true colors. That he seeks to dominate this dimension. So, using DNA from the Shapeshifter and successfully splicing it with alien nanotechnology which he assumed was originally meant for medicinal purposes, I was repurposed into a prototype battle suit with the primary directive of putting an end to Bill Cipher."

Dipper felt his jaw drop… again. "Woah… again why me? Was I just the closest person or?"

Sian shook her head, "No, I was originally meant to be worn by the Creator, and as I stated you are genetically related to him."

The light of understanding dawned in Dippers eyes. "Oh, so you can only be worn by people who are related to the Author! That makes sense…" Now he had questions. "You said you were a prototype that means you weren't finished. So, what kind of problems should I expect?"

For the second time since they'd met, Dipper was astounded at the range of emotions this AI was displaying. She looked away while rubbing her arm with her opposite hand, displaying clear signs of guilt. "Since I was incomplete before the Creator disappeared, he was unable to find a suitable power source for me. The best solution I was able to come up with was feeding off your metabolism…" Seeing Dippers clueless stare she inquired, "You don't know what that means do you?"

"I don't. I'm only twelve you know. The best I can figure is my metabolism helps me digest food."

Crossing her legs Sian pointed at him and assumed what Dipper referred to as a 'teacher pose', "It does much more than that though that is the very, _very _basic gist of it. Your metabolism is what transfers energy to every single cell in your body, it is responsible for so many processes it's nigh impossible to list them all." Sian then became sullen. "So, me leeching off of it is… not good." She then brightened a little. "There is good news though."

Dipper hesitated to ask. "What's the good news?"

"Since you have yet to go through puberty, I can and have been modifying your metabolism to better accommodate me, meaning it won't put as much of a strain on you, as long as you don't overdo it."

"Wait, you've been modifying my body without asking?!" He wished she'd brought this up earlier.

"I jumpstarted your puberty early yes. I am guiding it, so you receive optimal results. Why is this a problem?"

Dipper let out a groan of annoyance. "It's not, I guess. But from now on, no bodily modifications without my permission unless it's an emergency or something."

Sian nodded seeming relieved. "Understood… thank you for being so understanding."

Dipper shrugged. "What's done is done. You're not evil at least. So that's a plus. Besides, the evil Dorito known as Bill needs to be stopped."

The AI was glad her host was so determined to stop the dream demon. She giggled at his joke. "Indeed, he does… Mason, may I ask you a few personal questions?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead?"

The AI leaned on the table her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. "Why do you continually let yourself be called by a nickname you hate?"

Dipper said a little too defensively. "I don't _hate_ the nickname. Mable just has always called me that."

The girl across from him quirked her eyebrow, "Oh, then why go through so much trouble to keep your forehead covered at all times then?"

The boy raised a finger "I…" he lowered it and grudgingly admitted, "Ok so I hate the nickname."

Sian grinned in satisfaction. "You're being honest with yourself, this is good. Now, why is your sister so dependent on you?"

Dipper folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning as far away from her as he could. "That's a little too personal…"

Sian could tell just by reading his body language that Mason didn't want to talk about this. Yet Sian pressed on regardless. "Mason, I've seen your memories, I already know the answer, but I want you to say it."

The boy slumped in defeat. "It started when Mable and I were six. Our mother got her law degree and was an acting lawyer and dad was already a brain surgeon and was rarely home, but with both of them gone, they decided to hire an Au pair to watch us… Victoria," the boy spoke the name with venom. "She was awful. Treated me like crap. Made me do all the cooking cleaning and other things she was supposed to be doing."

"Why just you Mason… why just you?" Sian pressed when he didn't answer.

The boy sighed. He didn't like reliving these memories. "I made a deal with her, she could do whatever she wanted with me, as long as she left Mable alone."

"You defended your sister just like you always do… like she's come to expect you to do."

That's not true." The boy argued.

The AI smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Whenever she is in danger you are the first person to jump to her rescue. The Gnomes, the Gobblewonker, Gideon. You even sacrificed a fun day at the carnival with Miss Corduroy just so Mable could have a pet pig she knew for all of one day."

Dipper tried to interject. "Yeah… but…"

But Sian wasn't done. "Yet how does she repay you shortly afterward? Belittles your height, and even before that makes fun of your supposed lack of masculinity, do I even need to bring up Mermando?"

Dipper turned green CPR didn't count as a first kiss but he didn't need to be reminded of that. "I wish you hadn't."

"See what I mean? She takes advantage of the fact that no matter what kind of crazy hijinks she gets involved in you will always be there to bail her out because you do. Hell, it was her fault Miss Corduroy found out about your crush before you were ready to tell her in the first place."

Dipper opened his mouth to refute that but quickly snapped it shut. It was true if Mable hadn't interfered and locked him and Wendy in that tube? Closet? What was that thing anyway? That a lot of what happened in the bunker wouldn't have happened. Which Dipper would've been absolutely fine with, h begrudgingly he admitted? "Ok so maybe Mable relies on me a bit too much."

Sian sent the boy across from her a pointed glare. "It's called being codependent and it's not healthy."

Dipper threw up his hands. "Either way you look at it, it's my fault she's like this anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

The Artificial Intelligence gave a noncommittal grunt before she just decided it was best to change the subject. "There is one other thing I'd like to discuss."

"Go for it," Mason said sounding less than enthused.

Sian made her pitch. "About the Manotaurs, they were never encountered by the Creator, so I have very little information on them besides your memories. If it is agreeable to you, once you get a handle on how to use me, I would like to spend a day observing them in their natural habitat. One thing that perplexes me is, if they are eating their elderly and you saw no young, then how are they keeping their population up?"

The brown-haired boy rubbed his nonexistent beard. "That's a good question, and I'm fine with that. It gives me an excuse to stay out of the Mystery Shack. I'll see if Grunkle Stan needs anything done in town tomorrow too."

"And all of this will away from Miss Corduroy too yes?" The AI teased knowingly.

"That too."

Sian laughed, sounding so much like Wendy. "We'll speak later Mason."

* * *

Dipper woke up groaning in pain. His whole body ached, all of his muscles were sore, and his joints didn't feel like they fit anymore. _'Is this puberty? If so, it sucks.'_

_'This is puberty, Mason. Congratulations on becoming an early bloomer, no thanks necessary.'_ A familiar voice chimed in his head, causing him to jump on his mattress.

_'Sian?'_ he called out with his thoughts uncertainly.

_'Who else you dweeb? You weren't hearing voices before I showed up, were you? As that would be a sign of psychosis.'_ she mocked with no heat in her tone. She may be an AI, but she clearly modeled her personality at least in part, off Wendy. _'Now, look down at your left wrist.'_

Shaking his head at her snark, Dipper did as asked. He saw a gleaming silver watch with an opaque black face on the front. It had no hands or other means of marking time just a single red dot-like an eye staring back at him from the dark. "Sian?"

_'Hiya handsome.' _She joked. _'Nice to see you up and around.'_

_'Fuck puberty.'_ Dipper thought his body in pain as he proceeded to shake his messy brown hair into place to hide his unseemly birthmark and donned his usual attire, plus his white and blue hat.

_'You'll thank me eventually.'_ The AI retorted. _'For now, you should get something to eat and go talk to Stan.'_

Silently the boy nodded and made his way downstairs careful to avoid the final broken step like always before he made his way into the kitchen. Grunkle Stan sitting blear-eyed at the table a cup of coffee in one hand and the was wearing a white wifebeater and his blue striped underwear.

Hearing him enter the room, he grunted and raised his mug in salute. "Kid."

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper began awkwardly before deciding this conversation was best had over breakfast. So, making his way to the fridge, Mason got out eggs and scrounged up some ham and a skillet before he laid them all on the counter. "Ok, now…"

Before he could finish, he had a sudden flash of insight. In his mind's eye, he saw how to properly prepare a ham omelet, from pouring cooking oil into the skillet to how to properly crack the eggs and when to flip the omelet. Then, just as quickly as the vision came, it went.

"Kid, you ok?" Stan called out, something akin to concern entering his gravely voice for his great-nephew when he saw the boy stand there in a sudden daze.

Shaking himself out of his sudden stupor, Dipper replied, "I'm fine Grunkle Stan, just deciding what to make for breakfast."

As he expertly followed the directions granted to him by that sudden flash of knowledge, Mason Pines question his new friend that had taken up residence in his mind. 'Sian, just what the blood was that?'

_'That young grasshopper was your first use of the Intersect program. Pretty sure I mentioned it last night.'_

Dipper cracked the eggs on the side of the skillet scrambling them with a spatula and adding salt, pepper, rosemary, and thyme. _'Yeah, but how's it work exactly?'_

The AI gave a sigh before she explained. _'In essence, it is a digital database consisting of all manner of skills, languages, combat, and espionage tactics needed for a CIA field operative. I downloaded it into your brain last night while you were asleep upon recognizing your astonishing mental capacity. It works via flash memory. If you find yourself in a situation where you need to know something, the information will be drawn from your subconscious and into your muscle memory temporarily until the danger has passed.'_

Dipper digested this information as he added the ham and flipped the omelet over allowing it to finish cooking. _'So, in other words, I'm a living Gary Stu and Mcguffin all rolled up into one?' _

_'Essentially, yes.' _Sian admitted.

_'Cool. Are there any drawbacks I need to know about?'_ He decided to cross all of his t's and dot all of his I's now instead of later.

_'Overuse could lead to mental instability, psychosis, and loss of motor control among other things, due to the strain the intersect puts on the human mind with repeated use.'_

Dipper grit his teeth in frustration. _'And you thought it would be a good idea to put that thing in my head because?'_

_'As you stated earlier Mason, you are young. I decided something was needed to compensate for your lack of experience in many fields. The CIA's Intersect was just what was required to make sure you were ready for any situation that may arise.'_

_'Yeah, if it or you don't kill me first!' _Dipper ended the mental argument divvying up the omelet onto two plates and handing his Grunkle his portion before getting himself a mug and pouring himself some of the black ichor known as coffee and sitting down across from the man. He was a grownup damn it, despite what Wendy and everyone else thought, and he was going to act like one. And adults drank coffee.

Grunkle Stan looked down at the portion of the omelet in front of him, then up at his great-nephew, with his eyebrow raised. "Ok kid, I'll bite, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked nervously as he took a sip of his black coffee and grimaced at the bitter taste.

Stan chuckled a little at the face his ward was making. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to. But seriously, don't try to con a conman Dipper. I know you want something. So out with it."

Hearing that nickname coming out of his Grunkle's mouth normally wouldn't bother him. He would ignore it like water off a duck's back, but after his heart to heart with Sian, he didn't feel like just ignoring things that bother him anymore. "It's Mason."

"Hmm?" Stan inquired as he took a bite of his omelet which he silently admitted was excellent.

Taking another swig of black coffee and suppressing a grimace, the boy forged ahead, steeling his nerves. "My name is Mason Grunkle Stan, please use it."

Grunkle Stan looked at him for a moment before nodding and saluting him with his coffee mug. "Alright _Mason_, what's on your mind." Seeing surprise on his great-nephews face Stan shrugged. "What you didn't actually think I thought Dipper was your _name_ did you c'mon kid, gimme _some_ credit."

"No, I'm just surprised you're not making fun of me like you usually would."

Stan shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Sheesh kid, you know I didn't mean anything by that right? It was just some good-natured ribbing. Hazing, back in my day everyone did it, builds character."

"Right, is that also why you show blatant favoritism toward Mable too?" the boy asked before he dug into his meal.

Stan raised a finger to retort that statement but then rubbed his chin as he thought about it. It's true he did call her princess and let her have her fun more often than not but that's because she reminded him of himself when he was her age while Dipper reminded him of his older brother, he'd lost a decade prior due to his crazy experiments and his own stupidity.

"Ah, crap…" Stand hung his head for a moment. "I'm sorry kid. I… you remind me of someone I miss something awful and… I guess I might'a been projecting the way I act around him onto you… sorry."

Hearing his Grunkles' confession, Dipper felt a little bit better. He looked up from where he had been picking at his meal and managed a weak smile "It's ok."

Stan decided it was time to get to the heart of the matter. "So, what's really going on with you? You come down here, make breakfast, start trying to drink coffee, ask to be called by your name, and then call me out on my shit. What's eating ya kid? Does it have anything to do with Wendy shooting you down yesterday?"

Groaning in embarrassment and hiding his face in his hands, Dipper asked, "Who blabbed?"

"Before Mable left for her sleepover, she mentioned you might be out of sorts for a few days and sent a look at Wendy who looked out of it herself. It wasn't too hard to figure out the cause."

Sitting up but refusing to look at his great-uncle, Dipper braced himself. "Well go ahead and get it over with?"

Stan was lost. "What?"

"The mocking the belittling, the teasing, and the taunting. Go on I'm expecting it so I can take it." Dipper was prepared to take anything his Grunkle could dish out.

Running a hand down his face Stan realized he might've gone a bit too far with his teasing of Mason. "Mashugana kid, I'm not a monster. I've been dumped plenty… I will say you have good taste though. Spunky redheads, trust me, I've been there too." When he saw the tension leave his great nephew's shoulders, he knew he'd managed to reassure him a little. _'I really need to make it up to the kid.'_ He scratched his perpetual stubble, before a lightbulb when off in his mind. Getting up and going to his wallet he pulled out a couple of hundred-dollar bills before shaking his head and making a split decision. "C'mon kid we're going out for the day. You 'an me."

This threw the pre-teen for a loop. "Wha… but what about the Mystery Shack?"

"It'll keep for one day. Somethings are more important than money, it's about time I realized that. Meet me at the front door in twenty."

Dipper was thrown for a loop by his Grunkles sudden charitable behavior. "Okay."

Since he was already dressed, he decided to hang around the store. Thus, he was the only one present when the door suddenly opened, and a certain redheaded lumberjill walked in. The two locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. The younger of the two broke the silence, giving her a curt nod. "Wendy."

Wendy managed her own awkward little wave. "Hey Dipper, how are you holding up?"

"Fine." His words were short, and he was doing his best to look at anywhere but her and ignoring the mounting pain in his chest that felt like a knife in his heart kept being twisted.

Wendy noticed all of this and grimaced. Her little man was anything but fine, but what could she do? She couldn't date a twelve-year-old! _'No matter how mature he acts! I'll get thrown in jail!'_

_'Are you sure about that?' _A voice in her head counterargued,_ 'I mean this is Gravity Falls, a town where it is legal to marry a woodpecker!'_

Looking at the stuffed moose head next to her, Dipper spoke as if he was talking to Wendy herself. "You should probably just head on home. Grunkle Stan is planning on heading into town today. This tourist trap is gonna be closed for the day."

Wendy was surprised to hear this; she knew just how money-hungry her boss was. He wasn't the type to just let a chance to fleece rubes pass him by. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." It was Stan who answered her. "But just because I'm not gonna be here doesn't mean you and Soos won't be expected to work. I pay your salaries and I expect results."

Wendy rolled her eyes. _'Typical.'_ Narrowing her forest green eyes at her boss, she challenged him. "And what'll you be doing while we're here?"

Putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder, Stan replied. "The kid and I will be picking up some supplies for the Shack. That darn 'S' has been down for too long now."

Wendy couldn't argue with that. The sound of the front door opening was heard and Soos and Mable walked in with Soos carrying Mable's sleeping bag under one arm and Mable being all but covered in glitter. Seeing the three standing in there Mable stopped for once reading the awkward air in the room. Soos did the same.

Mable made her way over to her brother and threw her arms around him. "Hey, dipping sauce, you didn't miss me too much did ya?"

"Sup dawgs?" Soos greeted his boss and friends.

Gently returning the hug Dipper gently chided his sister. "Mable, we're almost teenagers. Don't you think it's about time you started calling me by my name instead of that childish nickname?"

Mable pulled back and looked at her brother oddly. "Whatdaya mean Dipper?"

The slightly younger of the two Mystery Twins sent his sister a deadpan glare. "Mable, you know Dipper isn't actually my name, right?"

Mable looked flabbergasted. "Wha… of course it is."

Mason shook his head slowly at his elder twin. "No, it's a nickname you gave me a long time ago based on my birthmark," He pointed at his forehead before continuing, "One that I really just put up with to make you happy. Do you even remember what my _actual_ name is?"

"Uuuuh… Micky?" She guessed before she rapidly changed her answer at the broken-hearted look on her brothers face. "Michael! No Macklemore! No, wait that's not right…"

Deciding he'd had enough he cut Mable off mid-rant. "It's Mason."

"Mason! I knew it started with an M." Seeing the annoyed look her twin was giving her, she shrugged asking "What so I forget one little thing. I bet you forget stuff about me too."

"Test me." Her brother challenged.

Mable took her brother up on that challenge. "What's my favorite animal?"

"Unicorns."

Mable nodded. "That was an easy one. My full name?"

"Your full name is Maybelline Virgo Pines. You don't like corn on the cob or taffy because it messes with your braces. You got your braces put on two years ago and you were so scared getting them put on, that I had to go back and hold your hand during the procedure. You wanted to learn how to knit after watching Little House on the Prairie. I had to teach you the basics since mom couldn't be bothered. I spent what I had in my piggy bank on yarn for your first sweater. You hate country music cause it either makes you sad or is really honky. You like any kind of pie. I could just go on!" Mason ranted stopping only to get his breath back, "But I won't I'm just…" He shook his head eyes full of disappointment. "I'm just done."

He walked past his sister and crush not looking at either of them, before throwing open the front door with enough force that it actually fell off its hinges. The sound of a car door opening and closing was heard signaling the male twin was waiting for his Grunkle in the white Lincoln that was the stanmobile.

Stan ran a hand down his face. _'I shoulda seen this coming.'_ He walked over to the downed door and picked it up. "Soos, fix the door while I'm gone, will you?"

The Hispanic man gave a salute. "You got it, boss dude."

"Grunkle Stan, what was all that about?" Mable sounded lost, hurt, and confused.

Propping the broken door up against the wall, Stan looked to Wendy then Mable. "In my experience, a dog can only be kicked so many times before it starts biting those who mistreated it."

With that cryptic piece of advice said the man left the Mystery Shack.

* * *

The drive into town was mostly silent. Stan focused on driving and Mason glared out at the passing scenery. Clearing his throat awkwardly Stan inquired of his great-nephew. "You don't uh… hate your sister, do you? I think that would break her heart if she thought you did."

The boy crossed his arms in front of himself and glared at the floor of the stanmobile. After a moment he spoke. "No, I don't hate her. I could never hate my sister. I'm just sick and tired of the teasing and her taking me for granted," Looking at his Grunkle Mason continued, "When someone pointed that out to me recently, I denied it… But she couldn't even remember my name Grunkle Stan, and that… that hurts."

Without taking his eyes off the road, Stan reached over and patted his great-nephew on the shoulder. "It'll be ok Mason. Just give it time."

The boy gave a noncommittal grunt before the car came to a stop in front of one of the more higher-end clothing stores. "What are we doing here Grunkle Stan?"

"What you need is to reinvent yourself and as the old saying goes, the clothes make the man. So, let's get to it." Stan told him before he got out of the drivers' side slamming the door shut.

"You don't need to do this," Mason called from the passenger seat as he got out himself. He didn't need his Grunkle feeling sorry for him.

"You think this is charity or something?" Stan asked in his gravelly tone as if reading his thoughts. "Well, it ain't. You wanna be treated like a man, you gotta dress like one, now c'mon."

Smiling a little the boy followed his Grunkle into the store. It was much higher-end than the Walmart or Target he usually went to for clothes. Directly ahead was a glass display cases, the left was lined with luxury wristwatches, while those on the right showcased and all manner of jewelry. The entire store seemed to be set up similarly men's apparel on the left and women's clothing on the opposite side.

Mason immediately went left and started looking over some hats that looked to be made of black felt. He also ran a hand down the dark brown leather coats hanging nearby

"You've got some fine taste young man."

Mason jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Standing behind him was a reedy looking older man, his grey hair was swept back on his head and he had a pair of pince-nez glasses perched on his hawk-like nose. His kindly green eyes looked down at Mason and he was wearing dress pants, and shoes combined with a pressed white shirt underneath a vest. He gave off a grandfatherly air. The man gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Rudy Fitzroy, the proprietor."

Mason nodded respectfully. "Mr. Fitzroy, Mason Pines."

The elderly man picked up one of the hats the boy was eyeballing. "Well young Mason, certainly look like the hat-wearing type. This is a homburg, the precursor to the fedora and in my opinion a better option. Why crinkle up and dent a perfectly good hat, right?"

Mason couldn't help but agree and he chuckled at the man's joke.

"This, meanwhile," He said touching the same leather jacket he'd been eyeing. "Is a sports jacket, a blazer to be specific. Good for all kinds of weather."

"Ah, Mason there you are kid." Grunkle Stan came up to him. "Fitzy, I see you've already met my great-nephew."

Looking to the boy then to Stan the tailor spoke in surprised tones. "Deyn shitering mir!"

"Ikh shik ir nisht!" Stan replied hand over his heart.

It took Mason a moment to realize the two were speaking Yiddish. His dad rarely spoke like this and so he had no idea what they were saying, but he wished they did.

Flash. Linguistics, speech patterns, language, and syntax all flashed through his mind in an instant. Just like that, he could speak and understand Yiddish as fluently as if it were his first language.

"Hey, Mason, you alright? Your spacing out again." Grunkle Stan asked sounding concerned.

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine don't worry."_ He unknowingly replied in Yiddish.

Both men looked at each other, blinked in surprise and exclaimed at the same time, _"You speak Yiddish?" _

_"I do alright."_ The boy sheepishly replied.

The two older men shared a laugh at that, before switching back to English. "So, Stanley what can I do for you?"

Jabbing his thumb at his great-nephew, Stan got down to brass tax. "Mason here needs a new look. Wants to be taken seriously by the girls."

A twinkle entered Rudy's eye. "Ah, he's that age, is he? He got his eye on a particular gal?"

Stan was quick to brag about his great-nephew. "Yeah, you know Dan Corduroy's daughter, Wendy? She's working at my place for the summer."

"She's wild that one. You have your work cut out for you boychik." Rudy appraised.

Mason scowled. "She already shot me down. She 'just wants to be friends' she said. Apparently, I'm 'too young' to be boyfriend material." The air quotes were implied by the boy's tone.

Rudy put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't give up just because the girl said no once boychik. My Irma, she said no to me three times before she finally agreed to marry me."

"One of those times was in kindergarten if I recall correctly," Stan added.

Rudy nodded wistfully. "Yep, near the swings. I proposed with a plastic ring if I recall," He shook himself out of his reverie before he continued, "Anyway, the point is you shouldn't give up just because a gal turns you down." Plopping the homburg down on the boy's head and rubbing his hands together, Rudy said conspiratorially, "Let's show Miss Corduroy what she's missing out on yeah? So, what kinda style are you looking for?"

"Well, I like to adventure in the woods a lot." His eyes drifted back to the sports jacket.

Rudy caught his gaze and grinned. "So, something rugged, durable but classy. Like a… a modern Indiana Jones… Oh yeah, we can work with this."

"Except without the whip, I don't think Wendy is into that…" Mason facepalmed when he realized he'd said that out loud.

The two adults looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Stan wiped a tear out from under his glasses. "Kid you're a riot you know that?"

"Grunkle Stan, I thought the whole point of this trip is so people stop calling me a kid, so can we start with you?"

* * *

Mason tried on several outfits, but one thing he made certain of was that they matched his new hat and coat. At the moment he was wearing what he felt was his new signature outfit. His new homburg and blazer, along with a light green polo shirt, charcoal washed jeans and to top it all off a pair of heavy-duty black biker boots that zipped up on the sides.

"For all that exploring you'll be doing." Rudy who insisted he be called Fitzy replied when he asked why them specifically.

While he liked his new look and didn't doubt Fitzy or Grunkle Stan's desire to help him, Mason couldn't help but desire another opinion, a woman's opinion.

"What's wrong Mason you look unsure, and I won't have a dissatisfied customer leaving my store," Fitzy stated.

"Well, it's just that, I'm dressing like this to be taken seriously… but I kinda want a girl's opinion on how I look before I buy any of this stuff."

Fitzy nodded sagely. "Ah, wanna test the new look before you try it on Miss Corduroy. Completely understandable. Wait here a moment, I know just who to ask. She came in here earlier on one of her usual shopping binges. I'm sure she'd be willing to help if I asked."

Fitzy came back shortly leading of all people, Pacifica Northwest. She was wearing a hot evening gown with purple opera gloves and had a black fluffy boa draped over her neck accented by dangling diamond earrings. Despite his dislike for her due to how she treated his sister, Mason had to admit she looked good in that gown.

Pacifica for her part stared at him for a moment before she blinked and shook her head. "Dipper Pines isn't this store a little… _upscale _for you?" The blonde couldn't not be a rich snob for five seconds it seemed.

For his part, Mason rolled his eyes and gave as good as he got. "Hello to you too, Pacifica. It's Mason, not Dipper. By the way, how are you handling your whole family history being a sham? If I recall correctly, your ancestor was a pig shit shoveler before the big coverup."

Pacifica grimaced at him. "Money can buy a _lot _of things apparently. Including silence."

Mason huffed; he shouldn't really be surprised the Northwest's money could bury the truth.

Fitzy stepped between the two. "Now, now _kinder_, no more arguing. Mason, you wanted a woman's opinion, and Pacifica is one of my best customers." He nodded at the snooty blonde. "Pacifica if you would?"

"Only cause it's you Fitzy." Pacifica proceeded to walk around the Pines' boy scrutinizing his new ensemble. She stopped in front of him and pulled his blazer tighter around his shoulders and flipped his homburg up a little before nodding. "There. All in all, I think he looks… acceptable. At the very least, this is a large step up from his usual nerd attire. He looks presentable now like this."

"Thank you?" Mason said, unsure if he was being insulted or not.

"Like whatever." She looked to the store owner. "So, is like, that all you needed Fitzy?"

The elder man smiled at her kindly. "Yes, dear that will be all."

The blonde turned to leave, but Mason didn't want to let her go without thanking her. "Wait."

Pacifica turned; eyebrow cocked. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it."

Pacifica blinked for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, no problem."

"What's with the dress anyway?"

Pacifica rolled her blue eyes to the heavens. "Oh, my parents are throwing the same stupid party they do every year. Northwest Fest. Of course, they expect me to dress up and entertain a bunch of snooty rich kids."

Mason scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm not sure if it counts for much, but I think you should go with that dress. It looks nice on you."

He might've been imagining it, but for just a second, Mason thought he saw Pacifica smile at him. "I think I'll do that. Pink's my favorite color anyway." She looked towards Fitzy. I'll be buying this one Fitzy."

The man smiled in a grandfatherly way. "Very good Miss Northwest. Bring it up to the till when you're ready."

Mason watched Pacifica walk away confused. When he looked back, he saw the two older men smirking at him as if they knew something he didn't. "What? He asked, utterly flummoxed.

Fitzy just shook his head, still grinning. "Nothing boychik. So, it looks like you've got yourself sorted yeah?"

"How much will all this cost me anyway? Mason asked looking to his Grunkle, he didn't want to put him out of too much cash.

"Not a single red cent. I still owe your Great Uncle for the _thing_." The shop owner said seriously.

"The thing?" Mason echoed. "What's the _thing_?"

"We don't talk about the _thing_," Stan replied in a drop the subject kinda way.

Fitzy asked Stan, "You still got that goat?"

Stan nodded before he asked his own strange inquiry. "Yeah… you still got any of that polish vodka?"

"Yeah… it makes good drain cleaner…. Mashugana what a night that was." Fitzy said shaking his head before heading towards the counter. With Mason feeling very, _very_ confused...

_'Maybe some mysteries just shouldn't be solved.'_ The boy thought to himself.

* * *

On the opposite side of the store, Pacifica was doing her best to calm herself down in the changing room. Reason being, she had actually talked to Dipp- no, no, he said his name was Mason she reminded herself.

_'I talked to Mason! And it wasn't all hurtful barbs… I think. He even said I looked good in this dress!'_

At first, when Pacifica found out her heritage had been built upon a lie, she'd been devastated. But her parents covered it up by greasing the right palms. Yet for her, the damage was done. All the money, the prestige, the self-imposed snobbery, the need for perfection the high-class pedigree… it was all a lie. She knew the truth now and with that truth came a sense of freedom.

Pacifica could do the things normal kids did! She could drink soda, eat food in a car, she could make puns which she'd always secretly enjoyed, maybe even play that game _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_ that she thought looked interesting. She knew had one person to thank for her newfound sense of freedom.

Dipper Pines. She knew he was trying to get back at her for being a snob to his sister, but she was thankful to him all the same. This deep-seated thanks had evolved into affection and then outright infatuation for the boy. He didn't care that she was a Northwest. That her family had more money than sense, or that if he'd wanted to, her father could probably have had Great Uncle out of town. He treated her the way she deserved to be treated… which at the time wasn't very nice. But she appreciated the fact that Mason treated her like a person and not someone to schmooze up to unlike all the other so-called 'friends' her parents had introduced her to over the years.

The thought of all the other rich kids she'd met caused Pacifica to deflate. She had to put up those two-faced vipers soon. It was the same every year they'd come over, act all nice while the adults were present but once they were out of earshot, they'd mock her. Call her things like a 'High-class Hillbilly', a 'rich hick', and constantly imply she was a child of incest due to how similar her mother and father looked to each other. She _despised _Northwest Fest.

But the one thing Pacifica feared more than the company she was forced to keep at the party was _the bell_. The blasted _bell_ her father kept in his breast pocket at all times. She had, since a young age, been conditioned via wooden paddles, belts, and other unsavory methods, to fear the ringing of that _bell_. Just last year she finally found a name for what her father had done to her Pavlovian Conditioning. To hear _the bell _equaled pain. For any infraction she committed that didn't conform to his upper-crust view all her father had to do was ring that bell to bring back the sense of pain to her being.

Yet in her mind, it was all pointless. The heritage of the Northwest's was a sham. So, despite her fear, the natural blonde had started rebelling from her upper-crust upbringing in small ways. She started small not wanting to get caught. Her first infraction had been going out wearing mismatched socks. It was something that normal people did all the time right? Well, she did it too and didn't get caught. Feeling emboldened, she did 'crazier' things. Like leaving her clothes on the floor of her room instead of hanging them up at night, making her own food (She should've added less mustard to her sandwich), and even going to the local pool even though she was told it was for hobos.

It was there she saw Dipper's obvious crush for the gangly, freckled, and redheaded lumberjill Wendy Corduroy. It vexed her to no end. _'Like seriously, what does he see in her? Does he like redheads? Older women? Maybe he finds flannel of all things attractive?' _Pacifica couldn't figure it out. Yet she was far from discouraged. She _was_ a Northwest after all. Her legacy may be a sham. But she still had a stubborn streak a country mile wide. As a consequence of her upbringing, she was used to getting what she wanted… and she wanted Mason Pines. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself.

No lumberjill was going to get in her way.

She exited the changing room with her dress of choice only to find the place was empty sans for Fitzy who was manning the counter. "Did the Pines leave already Fitzy?"

"Ah, Pacifica, _meyn tayer_! Yes, Stan and Mason left a little bit ago." Fitzy smiled kindly at her. He'd always treated her well and even encouraged her rebellion. He was like her unofficial grandfather figure, always having a kind ear to listen to her complain and knowing when to smile and nod… which was usually when her mother was shopping with her. "Mason went down the street and Stan said something about getting supplies for that shack of his."

Pacifica nodded, absentmindedly handing him her black card. "Hey Fitzy, do you think it's possible to change someone's opinion of you if you try hard enough?"

Only after he'd rung up her purchases and put the dress in a cardboard box did the man answer. "I believe anything is possible should someone tries hard enough. We've managed to cross oceans, fly without wings, and even land on the moon! So, at this point, I think anything is possible."

Pacifica smiled at the man and nodded. _'He's right! If people can do all of that, then getting Mason to give me another chance should be easy by comparison!'_ Taking her packages, the girl said sincerely. "Thanks, Fitzy. You always know just what to say."

"Anytime Pacifica," He called out to her just as she was reaching for the door handle. "Good luck with Mason my dear. I'll be rooting for you."

Seeing the vibrant blush on the girl's face made teasing her worth it to the old man.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Shack, Mable and Wendy were down in the dumps ruminating over Stan's words. Mable paced back and forth across the wooden floor causing the boards to creak. Waddles watched his mistress as she attempted to walk a hole through the floor. "I mean, ok so I forgot his name, but it's not _that_ big a deal, right?"

Wendy was doing her best to act cool, leaning back her chair and reading a magazine like she always did, but she'd been looking at the same page for the past twenty minutes. Finally, she asked the elder twin. "So, his first names actually Mason huh?"

Mable quit pacing to look over at the redhead. "Yeah. I'm surprised he never told you… considering… you know…"

Sitting upright in her chair Wendy continued. "Dip… Mason I mean, is a cool kid, and I mean that, but there's no way I could ever date him. I mean, he's sweeter than any guy around here hands down, but if word ever got out that I was in a relationship with a twelve-year-old, I'd either get thrown in jail or get put on a watchlist. And that's not counting what my dad'll do. He'd disown me at the _very _least."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that dude," Soos commented distractedly as he tried to hammer in a nail to get the new hinges on the door, his tongue sticking out slightly due to his intense concentration.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

Even Mable was confused. "Yeah, why not?"

"Romeo and Juliet Laws hambone." Soos easily replied, " They cover provisions of statutory laws in some states that pertain to individuals under the age of consent who engage in sexual intercourse, when there is a minor age difference," Soos finished hammering in one nail and lined up another as he continued, "In the case of the State of Oregon, a three year age gap is considered acceptable for both parties."

Both Wendy and Mable blinked mouths agape for a moment. Then Wendy finally ventured to ask. "Umm, Soos… how exactly do you know this? Heck man, _why _do you know this?"

"Oh, I was helping Mr. Pines with his taxes… something about needing to know the amount of jail time for tax fraud. Took me forever to find the right info, and I picked up a lot of stuff along the way."

Mable thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like Grunkle Stan."

"Sure does," Wendy agreed. Before she became contemplative. "_So…_ I could actually date Mason and not go to jail for it… huh…"

Mable shot Wendy a knowing grin, her braces gleaming. "What's this? Is _somebody_ rethinking their thoughts dating a certain _someone_?"

Wendy suddenly found the floor very interesting. "Ehh…"

"I wouldn't do that right now dawgs." Soos said as he hammered the final nail into the door hinge, "Little Dude needs time to decompress from well… everything. If Wendy confesses now, it'll just come off as a cheap trick to try and get back into his good graces. Same thing if hambone tries to get the two of them together."

Again, both Wendy and Mable felt their jaws drop. Mable speaking for the two of them, "Soos, how?"

Soos shrugged, wiping sweat from his brow as he replied, "I'm a guy dudes, I can guess what Little Dudes' probably thinking right now."

Both girls looked away shamefaced. Mable asked in a sad broken voice. "Is there _anything_ we can do Soos?"

"I think it would be best to give the Little Dude his space. Maybe try little things like compliments and stuff… and just be there for the dude dawgs. Seems like he needs it."

The two Mystery Shack employees looked at each other and nodded. It was worth a shot. Each had something in Mason they couldn't afford to lose. For one it was a potential boyfriend… but more than that, it was a boyfriend who actually enjoyed mocking cheesy movies, stood up for her, made her smile, and paid attention when she spoke. While for the other, it was the brother she'd known all of her life.

* * *

Mason walked down the main street of Gravity Falls. In all honesty, he hadn't explored the town much. Outside of Pioneer Day and that one time he tried to impress Wendy and her crew, Stan usually took them directly to _Greasy's Diner_ then back to the Shack. So, he decided to spend today to familiarize himself with the town proper. Thus far, he noticed about half a dozen shops he'd never seen before. One shop, in particular, caught his eye. A music store calling itself _The Brown Note_. The whole front of the store was covered in TVs for some reason.

Chuckling to himself at the name Mason looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was watching him before he made his way into the store. The ringing of a bell made him jump slightly. _'Calm down Mason you're in a music shop, not hunting down a supernatural creature.' _So, thinking he straightened his new blazer before he started to look around the store. The right side of the store was covered in shelves that had all manner of vinyl, cassettes, and CD's from various genera's and eras of music and numerous shirt racks were covered with shirts dedicated to various bands or artists. On the other side of the room was a class counter that had various instruments. Some of which also hung up on the wall behind the counter. What surprised the boy the most was the person manning the till.

"Robbie?" He said in surprise.

Hearing his name called in surprise, the goth teen looked up from his magazine and blinked in surprise. "Dipstick?" He chuckled. "What's with the getup twerp?"

Rolling his eyes at the teen's sense of humor. Mason made his way up to the counter. "So, you work here huh? I guess this is where you got your new guitar."

"Got it in one Brainiac," Robbie flipped his hat down. "What're you doing in here anyway? We don't sell kazoo's or recorders. Only big boy instruments."

Pulling his hat back up the younger boy gave as good as he got. "Ha-ha, been napping in any graves lately zombie boy?"

"Why you little!" Robbie was about to reach out for him when someone stepped in.

"Robbie! Like, that's not how we treat customers, man!"

The person in question was a tall woman in her late forties. With long dark brown almost black hair framing her face. She was wearing a black and pink tie-dye shirt along with a pair of torn jeans and sandals on her feet. Her whole appearance just screamed hippie. She was currently looking at Robbie in disappointment.

"Sorry Mrs. Lynne," Robbie said snapping his hands back to his sides sounding contrite.

Shaking her head, the woman made her way forward putting her hands on her hips. "Like accosting the customers is not cool man, it could totally harsh everyone's chill and fill the store with negative energy and bad karma."

Robbie turned away muttering, "He started it."

The woman looked him over and then shook her head. "I doubt that. He's a kid, you're a teenager."

At this point, Mason spoke up. He may not like Robbie, but he didn't want to be the reason for the boy to lose his job. "Actually, ma'am both of us probably said things we shouldn't have. I think it would be for the best if we just let it go. I'm Mason, Mason Pines."

The woman looked at his offered hand for a moment before smiling and taking it. "Hey Mason, I'm Tamara Lynn. Also, I was wrong though you're no kid. It takes a man to admit when he's messed up. You're mature for your age, aren't you?"

It felt good being recognized as a grownup. "I try ma'am."

She wiggled a finger in his direction. "Ah-ah, no 'ma'am'. It's Tamara understand?"

"Yes, Tamara…" It felt unusual to Mason calling an adult by their given name, but he'd have to get used to it he supposed.

She gave him a thumbs up. "Cool. So, Mason you in here to browse or are you looking for something in particular?"

Turning and looking at all the instruments the boy replied. "I just came in to browse… Wait! Is that a Roland AX-7?!" He pointed up high on the shelf.

Following the finger, Tamara saw him pointing to an eighty-eight key, cherry red electric keytar. "That it is. Do you play little dude?"

Even Robbie looked intrigued as he waited for his answer. "I played piano years ago. From four to eight."

Tamara's eye's gleamed with excitement. "You any good?"

Rubbing his arm, Mason sheepishly admitted. "I won a couple of competitions back then, I guess."

Snapping her finger's, she motioned to her employee. "Robbie get that thing down here for the little dude stat."

Sighing Robbie muttered to himself. "Are you hippies supposed to be about free love, and choice and that junk? So why are you so bossy?"

Smiling wide enough to light up the whole room, Tamara replied, "I learned how to harsh other peoples buzzes in business school dude. Now hurry up!"

As Robbie was actually forced to do work at his job, Mason voiced an observation that had been bugging him for a while. "You remind me of one of Robbie's' friends, Tamberly."

"That's my daughter dude," Tamara said with pride. "My wife and I are so proud of our little girl. We just wish she'd stay off her phone sometimes.

"Wife?" Mason echoed. It took him all of five seconds to connect the dots. "Oh… _OH_!"

"Wait to go and be super awkward dipstick," Robbie commented from his place on top of the ladder.

For his part, Mason looked away embarrassed. "Sorry, it just took me a minute… It doesn't bug me or anything." He rapidly assured the older woman.

Amara ruffled his hair though his hat. "It's all good man. Your brain just needed a second to play catchup. Speaking of catching up. I haven't seen you around before. So, where you from?"

"Piedmont California my sister Mable and I are here for the summer. We're staying with our Great Uncle Stan. He runs that tourist trap outside of town called the Mystery Shack?"

The hippie nodded knowingly, "Right, right, Robbie mentioned that place a couple of times, his ex GF works there. Wendy, right?"

Mason nodded sheepishly. He really didn't feel comfortable talking about her right now. "Yeah, she's a cashier. Just so you know, if you ever come by Grunkle Stan is a total conman, don't buy anything or believe a word he says."

That actually caused the woman to laugh. "Grunkle huh? He sounds like a funny guy. Like a totally far out kinda man."

"You could certainly say that Amara."

"Here," Robbie handed him the AX-7 out of its box, strap already in place. The weight of the instrument felt unfamiliar to him for he'd only ever played traditional piano's, but all the keys were present. He felt like he was greeting an old friend after a long time. _'It's like riding a bike, right?'_ He hoped that was the case at least. Looking to Amara he asked, "What should I play?"

Amara spread her arms wide and spun around, "Whatever you want dude. This is your show."

Mason's thoughts turned back to Wendy and how things just didn't work out between them… before he knew it, his hands were moving across the keys and he was singing "Forever Man" by Eric Clapton.

He could sing, that was another thing he could do rather well. The reason he sucked so bad at Dusk 2 Dawn was due to both nerves and embarrassment at having to sing the Lamby Dance in costume in front of Wendy. He normally had a great tenor voice.

By the time he finished both singing the song and playing a piano rendition, his audience of two was floored, both had their mouths agape and were staring at him like he was a tourist attraction at the Mystery Shack. Mason was starting to feel exposed by all the staring. "Umm… ta-da?"

A chorus of clapping soon followed, but it was far too loud to be coming from just one person. Turning towards the door, Mason found his Grunkle Stan, Pacifica, and worst of all Tamberly holding her phone and seemingly recording all of this.

Stan came forward smile. "Wow Mason, if I'd have known you had talent like that, I wouldn't have had you wearing wolf-boy costumes to attract rubes."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan… Tamberly… please tell me you haven't uploaded that to your blog?" the young pre-teen all but begged.

"Like um, do you want me to lie?" the girl asked, playing with the pink stripe in her hair.

"We've talked about recording people without asking first my little Tambourine." Her mother chastised, "It's not cool."

"Neither is calling me by that stupid name mom! Gosh!" The goth shot back at her mother.

Mason for his part ran a hand down his face. "Well, it could be worse… Wendy could know that the song was meant for her."

Tamberly's thumb moved as if on reflex. Mason blinked incredulously… "Tell me you didn't just put #Wendy on that video."

"I'm sorry! It was a reflex!" Tamberly apologized.

Mason felt his world sink out from under him. He paled, removing the keytar from around his neck before he brandished it like an actual ax. Walking forward sedately he spoke in an eerily calm tone. "Amara, you're about to be short a daughter."

Robbie, Grunkle Stan, and Amara grabbed Mason before he could club Tamberly to death as he intended. Stan grabbed him by his collar all while trying to snap his great-nephew out of his murderous fugue state. "Calm down kid!"

"I _am _calm _very_ calm," Mason said, unable to move because everyone was holding him back.

"Yeah, we noticed," Robbie snapped grabbing him by the shoulders. "Snap out of it, dipstick!"

"Like please don't maul my daughter with a musical instrument. That's so not groovy dude!" Amara begged while trying to take said instrument out of his iron grasp.

The teen suddenly felt a sense of serenity flood his body. Moments later he heard Sian's voice in his head. _'Mason, you need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world.'_

_'Sian what did you do?' _Mason felt drained.

_'I just flooded your body with endorphins. You were about to beat Tamberly to death with a Keytar.' _It sounded like the AI was chastising him. _'That said, you have a beautiful singing voice and you play wonderfully.'_

The boy slowly lowered the musical instrument in his arms._ 'Thanks… for stopping me from bashing Tamberly's head in and the compliment.'_

_'Your welcome Mason I hope you've forgiven me for earlier.' _The AI sounded apologetic.

_'Wha… we weren't fighting… I wasn't really angry I was just overloaded with too much information at once. Sorry if it seemed like I was angry at you.'_ The boy explained.

_'Ah… that makes sense.' _Sian rationalized_. 'You should probably reassure the others your alright. We'll get some practice in tomorrow.'_

_'Right.'_ With that, the boy returned his attention outward to the people who were around him staring and looking anxious.

"Mason," Pacifica asked, "Are you alright?"

Amara then looked to her customer, "Is everything copacetic man?"

Mason nodded refusing to meet the woman's eye. "Yes, sorry Amara… I should, I should go."

He tried for the door only for Tamberly to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm like super sorry little dude, I didn't think you'd snap like that." Tamberly looked contrite.

For his part, the boy worked his mouth several times, trying to get words to come out until finally, he sighed. "I'd like to say its no big deal Tamberly, but after Wendy shot me down just yesterday… this is not gonna help things _at all_."

Both Robbie's and Tamberly's eyes widened. "Like, OMG! You confessed?!" She went to type away on her phone only for her mom to snatch it out of her grasp.

Amara tucked the phone away in her pants pocket. "I think you've gotten in enough trouble with this thing for one day, she then said to the boy, "Be chill Mason nobody got hurt, nothing got broke, so everything's cool man."

Robbie meanwhile was still shocked the preteen had the moxie to confess to his ex. "Hah, what made you think you had a chance dipstick?" Robbie mocked only to be slapped upside the back of the head by both Stan and Amara.

Shut up!" Both adults said simultaneously before looking at each other.

Stan introduced himself. "Stan Pines, sorry about Mason."

"Amara Lynn, and it was my daughter's fault." She said shaking his offered hand.

"Are you alright Mason?" Pacifica asked sounding genuinely concerned.

The preteen nodded. "I'm… I'm fine… I just really don't want to go back to the shack and face Wendy now. It's gonna be twelve different kinds of awkward." He handed the keytar back to Amara. "Here this is yours."

"How much does one of those go for anyway?" Stan asked reaching for his wallet.

"A grand," Amara replied easily.

Stan grabbed his chest. "I think I just had a minor stroke," He looked to his Great Nephew apologetically. "Sorry Mason, too steep for my blood."

"It's fine Grunkle Stan." The boy didn't expect him to actually buy him a keytar. Even a lower-priced one cost three hundred fifty bucks.

"Do you accept debit cards?" Pacifica asked holding out a black card.

Everyone looked to the blonde in shock. Amara was the first to speak. "We… we do."

"Then I'll take one, a leather carrying case, and an amp… _please_." The last word came out strained like she wasn't used to using it.

Mason took a step towards her confused. "Pacifica why are you…" The blonde sharply cut him off.

The Northwest heiress fixed him with a sharp glare, hands-on-hips. "Look, Pines. You've clearly got talent. For you not to utilize that talent is a crime. Like cutting out a singer's tongue, chopping off a painter's hands, or blinding a photographer. I'm doing this so you can continue to use and hone that talent of yours. So, don't read too much into it alright?"

That wasn't at all what Pacifica wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how beautiful she found his singing, how masterful she found his playing, how she could listen to him all day long. How it even though it had been years since he'd played, he wasn't at all rusty. Yet that wasn't what came out of her mouth at all. Her Northwest pride instilled in her over years and over a decade of practiced putdowns refused to let her be so open. Still, she managed to squeeze a compliment in there somehow, or at least she thought so because he was smiling at her.

Mason couldn't help but smile. "Sure Pacifica, and thanks."

The blonde gave a sincere dare Mason say shy smile in reply. "You're welcome."

The ding of a cash register broke the tender moment between the two. "Your total comes to $1,750, Miss Northwest. Do you like, want a receipt dudette?"

Pacifica shook her head. "No that won't be necessary, thank you."

Amara handed the keytar, now in its leather case to Mason, the amp in her other hand. "Groovy. Here you go Mason; you cool cat you."

Slipping the carrying case over his shoulder, Mason felt… complete for lack of a better term… well almost. Something caught his eye in the display cases. One was filled with felt biker patches. Gazing over them, Mason found one of a pine tree, beneath it, on a ribbon was the caption _'Born to be Wild.'_

Pointing at it, he asked. "How much for the patch?"

"A dollar fifty," Amara replied.

The boy glanced at his Grunkle. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Now this I can afford," Stan said reaching for his wallet.

* * *

After promising not to be a stranger, the two Pines men left The Brown Note and were not so secretly being trailed by a certain blonde. After about five minutes of this, the younger of the two stopped and turned. "Thanks for earlier Pacifica, I owe you one."

The blue-eyed blonde jumped a bit as if she didn't expect them to notice her. "You're… you're welcome Mason,"

"Yeah, your alright Northwest," Stan grunted.

Getting a sudden burst of inspiration, she blurted out, "Mason if you want to pay me back, could you come to play at Northwest Fest?"

"That party your parents are having?"

Stan saw dollar signs. "As Mason's… current legal guardian and temporary manager let's talk about this in my office."

Pulling open the door to Greasy's he led the two to a table, he and his Great Nephew on one side Pacifica on the other.

Turning to his Grunkle eyebrow raised Mason asked, "My manager since when exactly?"

"Since I've been providing you room and board for the past few months," Stan replied flatly.

"I've been working at your tourist trap I think that makes us even." The preteen hotly replied. He wasn't a tourist he could so easily fleece.

"Thirty percent that's all I'm asking."

"You'll take fifteen and like it." The boy said sharply.

Twenty-five." Stan counter-offered.

"Twenty, plus I get to keep any and all tips I make. Final offer." Mason looked his Grunkle straight in the eye as he spoke.

Slowly Stan nodded. "Alright, twenty percent. You drive a hard bargain, Mason."

The two shook hands. "I learned from the best," He then turned to the blonde who was silently watching this all play out. "Sorry about that, but its something that needed to be sorted out right away."

"No worries," Pacifica had a cellphone out and had been seemingly recording all of this. "This is a verbal contract between Pacifica Belladonna Northwest and…" she looked at him expectantly.

"Mason Orion Pines." The boy offered once he realized what she wanted.

"In return for… let's say $120,000 plus expenses, Mason Orion Pines agrees to play at Northwest Fest in two weeks' time. Agreed?"

The boy was shocked at the amount of money he was being offered and slowly nodded. "Agreed." Glancing to his left Mason noticed his Grunkle was practically drooling at the amount of money he'd be making. Elbowing his Grunkle before he embarrassed himself, the boy cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, where am I going to keep the money?"

"Do you not have a bank account?" Pacifica inquired sounding confused.

The musician shook his head. "No, most kids our ages don't have bank accounts, much less credit cards."

"Oh." Pacifica sounded embarrassed. This was just another thing in her life she had taken for granted it seemed. "Well, we can work something out I'm sure."

_"I can set up a bank account for you Mason."_ The mechanical female monotone voice came from his left wrist.

Raising said wrist Mason asked in shock, "Sian?"

Noticing the kid talking to his watch Stan easily pieced two and two together. "Where'd you find the smartwatch kid?"

"Out in the woods the other day, some poor sucker must've dropped it." The boy easily went along with the offered lie.

"Heh, their loss, your gain. Must be a Chinese knockoff though. It's no Siri that's for sure." Stan commented offhandedly looking it over.

"Sian is plenty smart Grunkle Stan," Mason said defensively of his AI companion.

_"Thank you, Mason, give me a minute and I'll have a routing number set up for you to a bank of your choice."_

"Chase," The boy asked. "My parents use it."

_"On it."_ Sian remotely hacked a couple of satellites and quickly set up an account for her host. _"Done. We can set up the password later. For now, here's the routing number."_

Two and a half minutes later, and at Grunkle Stan's insistence, Mason was sixty- thousand dollars richer, insisting on half upfront. Twenty-four thousand of that which he paid to Grunkle Stan as his twenty percent, leaving him with thirty-six large.

"That's _still _more money than I've ever had in my life." The boy said to himself in mild shock.

Pacifica stifled a giggle finding his shock at having such a 'paltry' amount of money cute.

Stan was grinning like a cat who caught the canary. "This calls for a celebration! Susan steak and eggs for me, and whatever the kids want on me."

Everyone in the diner gasped! Lazy Susan hesitantly asked, "Stan darlin' you mean you don't want your usual half-plate special?"

Stan leaned back in the booth, folding his hands behind his head and just kept smiling. "Not today Susan, today we're livin' large."

Susan actually blinked both of her eyes she was so surprised. Eventually, she shrugged. "Alright. One steak and eggs, how do you want them cooked?"

Stan was quick to reply. "Medium for the steak and scrambled for the eggs."

She quickly jotted that down before she looked over to the kids. "What about you two?"

"Medium bacon cheeseburger with seasoned fries and… do you still have any of that pasticcio ice-cream left from the other day?" The brown-haired boy asked hopefully.

Susan smiled knowingly. "Sure do pumpkin."

Mason smiled. "I'll take some for dessert."

"Righty-o… and you Miss Northwest?" Susan asked having fixed her lazy gaze on the girl who in living memory had never entered her establishment.

The nervously drummed her fingers on the tabletop before she stuttered out. "I'll… I'll have what Mason's having please."

The waitress nodded before asking quizzically. "Whose Mason?"

"That would be me," Dipper replied. "You didn't actually think my name was Dipper did you, Susan?"

The woman rubbed the back of her head, "Well I always wondered about that. I kinda thought yer folks were a little screwy in the head to name you Dipper of all things. Mason huh? Suits ya sugar. Speakin' of suits, you're looking sharp their kiddo. Been down to Fitzy's have ya?"

"Thanks, Susan." The boy said bashfully while playing with his blazer while everyone had a good laugh.

"I'll get those orders right in." the waitress promised before she tottered off.

Pacifica turned to face her crush once more. "So, Mason, do you think I could get a demonstration of what you'll be playing for Northwest Fest?"

The boy looked around nervously. The diner was full of the usual suspects since it was the lunch rush which included Wendy's father Manly Dan his sons, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. "Right here? Right now?"

Pacifica nodded. "Please."

"Your gonna be playin' to a crowd much larger than this kid. Might as well shake off the stage fright now rather than choke later during showtime." Stan argued.

Mason nodded he knew his Grunkle was right which was an odd thing to admit even to himself. Unzipping his new carrying case he slung his keytar around his neck and asked, "What would you like to hear? I know Classical, Jazz, Blues, Rock, and Country music."

Pacifica was thrilled. Besides classical, her father would hate pretty much anything else. "Anything but classical sounds great! Surprise me." The blonde broke her usual decorum by placing her elbows on the table palms supporting her chin as she waited expectantly, a smile on her face.

Mason could feel the eyes of the other patrons of _Greasy's_ on him from the moment he took out his keytar. Not wanting to disappoint the waiting crowd he quickly decided on a song and started playing _"Boom Boom Boom"_ by John Lee Hooker. Not that he had anything against ZZ Top's rendition, but why play a copy when the original was available? He closed his eyes as he started belting out the lyrics and played just as he did in the Brown Note and he quickly lost himself in the music. Here, he was in his element. The only other time he felt this sure about himself was when he was investigating something strange and keeping Mable from getting squashed by the villain of the week. For despite everything, his older sister's safety was paramount in his mind.

_'I forgot how much I missed this.'_ Mason thought to himself as he finished up his piano rendition of the song. When he opened his eyes, he found everyone in the restaurant staring at him, just like in the Brown Note earlier. "Sorry, was I off-key?"

Everyone started clapping and whistling, with Sherriff Blubs and Deputy Durland coming up to the table from their usual spot at the countertop Blurb having a big smile on his face. "Well, I'll be, who'd a thought a city boy like you knew how to play the blues? You got some hot hands their city boy."

"Yeah, you're one cool cat that's for sure," Durland added.

Gently setting his keytar aside, the boy nodded "Thanks you two, sorry for disturbing everyone's lunch."

Blubs chuckled his belly jiggling like a bowl full of jelly. "Disturbing everyone's lunch? You'd only be doing that if you stink… and cityboy, you don't." Blurbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled fiver before slapping it down on the tabletop. "Keep on keeping on Pines."

Durland added another five on top of his partners own before the two headed back to their spots at the countertop. "Yeah, you play real good kid, really good."

When a twenty landed on top of the two fives, the boy looked up to see Manly Dan standing in front of his table. Manson gulped, for even though he wasn't trying to be, the giant of a lumberjack was simply intimidating by nature.

"Mr. Corduroy," Mason said nervously.

"Now, now, none of that 'Mr. Corduroy' crap boy. It's Dan alright!" Much to Mason's surprise, the man wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah alright, Dan…" That just sounded weird even at the man's request. "Can I help you?"

Placing a massive hand on his shoulder Dan grinned. "That was some fine piano playin' kid. Why I haven't heard piano that good since…" Dan's gaze became far off and he spoke in a wistful tone. "Not since Amanda up and disappeared."

Mason looked to the Corduroy boys for an explanation but Marcus the eldest son just shook his head and nudged his dad in the ribs shaking his dad out of his fugue state.

Dan shook himself like a wet dog. "Hmm, oh, sorry 'bout that. Got stuck down memory lane for a bit. Anyway, nice job kid."

"I think his names Dipper dad." Gus, the youngest piped up.

"No, it ain't. Who names their kid Dipper?" Kevin the middle child argued with his sibling.

The preteen decided to step in before a fight broke out. "Thanks, Dan, and its Mason by the way."

Manly Dan nodded as if he always knew that Mason was his name. He turned to Stan. "Pines, my daughter pulling her weight at your place?"

"Yeah, even if I gotta yell at her to get to work and quit being lazy half the time, she does her part," Stan replied easily.

Dan chuckled shaking his head. "That girl of mine… I'm was half hoping this job'll teach her some responsibility."

Stan's reply was as flat as it was frank. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

Dan frowned. "I was afraid of that. Maybe I should send her to her cousin's lumber mill after all… Some real hard work may be just what she needs to snap her out of that laidback attitude of hers. She's fifteen now, she needs to start thinking about her future."

"Please don't do that sir." Mason pleaded.

Dan looked at the boy, eyebrow quirked. "Why not? She sounds just as unmotivated as always."

Mason took a moment to formulate his response. "She may not be the most motivated person, but what she is, is the best friend I've ever had. I can't claim to have many if any of those back home and I'd hate to lose one of the few I've made here. I'd… I'd hate to lose her."

Manly Dan was surprised for a moment before he smiled. "Well, look at that. My little chipmunk is being all inspiring and junk. Alright, kid, you convinced me. She can stay."

Mason let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Wendy may have shot him down, and it hurt like hell to be around her right now, but that didn't mean he wanted her sent away. That was the last thing he wanted. "Thank you, Dan."

The lumberjack chuckled. "Wendy should be thanking you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mason saw Kevin and Gus making kissy faces in his direction. His face heated up immediately. It was obvious they knew he cared for their elder sister as more than 'just a friend' and were bent on teasing him. Marcus though clunked their heads together causing the two to fall over in pain, causing Dan to take notice.

"Hey what happened?"

"They tripped," Marcus said a threatening undercurrent in his uncaring tone, which the younger two caught and silently nodded.

"Be careful boys." Turning back Dan finally noticed the blonde sitting on the opposite side of the booth. He grimaced. "Northwest."

Pacifica looked away uncomfortably. "Mr. Corduroy."

Looking between the two, Mason couldn't help but ask, "Umm, is everything ok?"

Manly Dan shook his head. "Ancient history between her family and mine lad. Bad blood."

"Pacifica?" Mason asked when it became clear the redheaded lumberjack wouldn't be forthcoming with information.

The blonde sighed. "My great-great-grandfather Nathaniel Northwest commissioned Northwest Manor to be created on the hill by various groups of lumberjacks. Promising to hold a lavish party for the entire town once the manor was completed. He, however, reneged on his part of the deal, and the mass deforestation caused a massive mudslide which killed many lumberjacks. Mr. Corduroy's ancestor included I believe. Ever since 'Northwest Fest' has only been a party for the 'elite and upper crust'." Pacifica's disgusted tone indicated just how she felt about this.

Mason nodded. "You don't sound too pleased about this."

"What was your first clue Pines," Pacifica snapped. "My family's entire history is built on nothing but lies, deceit and backstabbing and I… I hate it."

It felt good for the blonde to finally admit it. Like she was cleansing herself of some sort of taint. Much to her surprise she found the boy she was infatuated over smiling at her and he also seemed to be pondering something if that deep almost brooding look on his face was an indication.

Suddenly and without warning, he picked up her cell phone and turned the voice recorder back on before speaking into it. "Furthermore, as a final stipulation of Mason Pines contract, the townsfolk of Gravity Falls are allowed to come to Northwest Fest as long as they dress and conduct themselves appropriately," He looked to the stunned blonde, asking, "I'm assuming suit and tie are required?"

Snapping herself out of her daze the Northwest heiress nodded. "Yes of course."

Mason grimaced. He hated monkey suits even if they were considered proper decorum to give a piano performance. "Noted."

Turning the recorder back off he asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

Pacifica rubbed her jaw. "Possibly, since it's a contract and I've already paid you. Daddy wouldn't dare back out as it would make him look bad… on the other hand, he likely would have a coronary at the idea of letting 'common folk' in the house… Like no offense." It was only after she said it that she realized it might've come off as rude.

"None taken sugar. Here's your food." Lazy Susan replied balancing three trays on her arms.

The blonde looked at her meal. A sandwich consisting of a bun two meat patties with cheese, two strips of cooked bacon, onion, lettuce, and tomato with mayonnaise. Thin strips of fried potatoes dominated the plate and a tall glass full of liquidly ice cream topped with whipped cream and a cherry stat next to her plate.

Pacifica's table manners that had been drilled into her over her lifetime had her moving on autopilot, she moved to unfold her silverware, placing her napkin in her lap and preparing to cut into her sandwich when someone stopped her with a touch.

"Pacifica, you know you can just pick it up and eat it right?" Mason asked his hand gently touching her with a look of bemused concern on his face.

Giving herself a little shake Pacifica gave him a disarming smile. "Right, of course, I knew that."

Placing her tableware aside, the prim and proper girl picked up the burger and took a massive bite. Grease dribbled down her chin as did condiments, but Pacifica didn't care she couldn't help but smile. She'd never felt so… _normal _in all her short life. Here she was sitting in an ordinary restaurant, eating a common food, across from a boy she (secretly) liked.

It was a good day to be Pacifica Northwest.

Turning to Mr. Corduroy Mason asked, "Manly Dan, what's Wendy's favorite meal from here? I figured since we've been gone all day, we can at least feed her."

Pacifica narrowed his eyes as he brought up Manly Dan's eldest child. Ok, so she still had to deal with his feelings for a certain _lumberjill _but still, progress!

* * *

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and once the meals were finished and check paid for by Stan with Mason leaving the tip and getting food to go for Wendy, Soos, and Mable; the two Pines men said their goodbyes.

Mason offered the blonde girl a shy smile. "I'll see you around Pacifica… thanks for well… everything you did today. It means a lot to me."

The blonde clasped her hands behind her back seeming almost shy to the boy. "It's… It's no trouble. I was glad to do it! As I said, you have talent. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

She stood there smiling bathed in the twilight glow of the setting sun and Mason felt like this was a memory he wasn't soon to forget.

Then a black rolls Royce pulled up to the diner and the front window rolled down revealing an elderly man in complete butler attire, his head was completely bald, but his upper lip covered by a thick dark brown mustache. "Miss Pacifica, I trust you've found everything you require for the coming festivities?"

"I have Wellington thank you," She glanced at Mason for a moment before adding, "Mason Pines was being a gentleman and keeping me company while I shopped around town."

Wellington got out and eyed the young boy with narrowed dark eyes. "He conducted himself properly I trust?"

Mason found himself meeting the butler's gaze. "Of course, sir."

Pacifica came to his defense. "He was the definition of a gentleman Wellington. He even agreed to provide entertainment for the Northwest Fest."

The butler blinked in surprise. Pacifica had never vouched for someone before. "Is that so," He smiled and nodded at the boy. "You have my thanks for keeping Miss Pacifica company young master Mason."

Mason rubbed the back of his head. "Just Mason is fine sir."

The butler nodded as he proceeded to put Pacifica's purchases in the trunk. "Indeed, young master Mason."

_'I guess there's no helping the need for propriety.'_ Repressing the urge to roll his eyes Mason gave the man a nod as the heiress settled into the backseat.

"I'll be seeing you then?" He asked awkwardly, he never was good at goodbyes or with girls.

Pacifica graced him with a smile so fleeting he almost thought he imagined it. Almost. "You will. Be seeing me around I mean… bye, Mason." Pacifica finished soft just as the engine roared to life before it carried her away.

The Stanmobile quickly took the Rolls Royce's place, with Grunkle Stan at the wheel. "Hop in kiddo." Stan didn't say anything till the boy sat down the bags of food nestled between them his keytar in the backseat, and clothes in the trunk. Yet once they were on the road back to the shack Stan broached the topic. "So, I can't help but notice you've been smiling like an idiot since I pulled up. Any particular reason?" Stan asked knowingly.

"I think… I think I made a friend in Pacifica Northwest today. To be honest, I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Well if you want my advice…" Stan began only to get cut off by his Great-nephew.

"No, I don't really as its probably going to come in the form of '_Sweep her off her feet get her to say I do, then drain her bank accounts and bail'_ or something along those lines, right?" Mason asked while turning and giving his Grunkle a sharp glare.

Stan began to sweat. "I Uhm… So, have you thought about how you're going to handle Wendy? Since she's probably seen that video of you singing and all."

Mason facepalmed before he let out a long low groan. "Shit, I forgot all about that!"

_'Nice deflection Stan.'_ The elderly man congratulated himself.

"So… any ideas on how to deal with Wendy?" Mason finally asked unable to come up with anything on his own after minutes of brooding on the subject, and silently thankful his Grunkle hadn't reprimanded him for swearing.

"Don't bring it up unless she does. Just pretend it never happened. Give her the food you got her and play it cool."

Mason nodded, that sounded like a plan. He did note one critical flaw in it though. "What if she _does _bring it up though?"

"Get out of there as quickly as possible," Stan advised. "It's not a talk you need to have right now."

"Right… Thanks, Grunkle Stan." Mason said sincerely and he meant it.

"Anytime kid," Stan replied, giving him a smirk.

* * *

Wendy had just finished listening to Mason's song for what must've been the dozenth time when she heard the car pull up. She quickly hid the screen. She had no intentions of making a big deal of the song or even bringing it up. Even though it was obvious he was still carrying a torch for her and this all but confirmed it for the redhead, she didn't wanna rush things. If she did that, it was likely highly likely that she'd screw it up and she didn't want that.

Not this time. Not with him.

So, she leaned back in her chair and pretended to read her magazine all the while keeping her gaze fixed on the door which soon opened revealing the preteen in his new threads. Gone were the grey shorts black vest, red tee, sneakers, and borderline iconic hat. In its place was looking like a sharply dressed cool yet casual dark brown leather blazer over a lime green shirt, the charcoal washed jean offsetting them and both matching his biker boots, while he had what she thought was a fedora of all things completing his new look. He had a leather carrying case on one shoulder and was carrying two paper bags that unless her nose was deceiving her had food from _Greasy's._

He looked her way and shot her a hesitant smile. "Hey."

Placing her magazine down and leaning forward so that her chair rested on all four legs Wendy gave the younger Pines' twin an official once over. "Looking sharp there, Mason. I dig the new threads dude."

"Thanks," He came forward and placed one of the two bags on the checkout counter. "There's food in here for you and Soos."

"Awe… you didn't have to talk Mr. Pines into getting us grub dude, but thanks for the free meal."

"I didn't buy you anything," Stan immediately denied from the entrance to the Shack. "The kid spent the money he got playing for tips in Greasy's on you three."

Wendy's forest-green eyes softened considerably upon hearing that. "Mason, you didn't need to do that. Thanks."

"It's nothing don't worry about it." The brunette said bashfully.

"Dude," Soos said digging around in the bag after helping his boss get everything in from the car, "Thanks for the grub. You the man."

"No problem man. I got you the open-faced ham sandwich and rice pudding."

Soos all but drooled. "By all is right and righteous with the universe. How'd you know my fave meal at Greasy's dude?"

Mason shrugged. "I figured there had to be a reason you kept calling Mable hambone all the time, so I took a shot in the dark."

Soos grinned. "Little dude, you're like Batman or something… just without the cool costume and gadgets."

Mason just shrugged before handing Wendy her meal. "I got you chicken fried steak. Your dad said it was your favorite?"

"Yeah… my dad was there? You must've been around during the lunch rush then?" Wendy guessed. Her dad and siblings always ate at Greasy's for lunch. It was like church for them.

"Yeah, the guy gave me a twenty. Nice guy."

Now that surprised her. Her dad was a penny pincher. He had to be for them to survive. With her mother declared legally dead by the courts, they didn't have nearly as much money as they did but they got by due to her father's tireless efforts logging in the forest. Her brothers joined him once they were old enough and even she pitched in when she was younger. So, for him to drop a twenty-dollar bill…

"You must've been something man, my dad doesn't normally do that. Thanks again for the food." Wendy said earnestly.

The young boy just smiled at her. "For you anything. After all, we're _best friends,_ right?"

The way he stressed best friends made Wendy want to wince, but she held it back. He was still clearly hurting. It proved that Soos was correct and she needed to give him time to lick his wounds.

"Right." the lumberjill replied uneasily.

Mason nodded and looked around. "So, where's Mable? I thought the smell of food would've lured her downstairs."

She headed up to your guy's room dude. Said she needed to think about stuff and junk." Wendy informed him, "She took what you said pretty hard," Wendy held a hand up to forestall any arguments from the younger Mystery Twin. "I'm not saying she didn't deserve it; I mean she forgot your actual name. That's harsh dude. No doubt, but she looked broken up as she headed upstairs. I'm just giving you fair warning."

Mason let out a sigh looking up at the ceiling which also held the room he held with his sister. "Thanks for the heads-up Wendy, you're a true friend." He smiled at her and he could tell by his tone that this time he meant it.

Wendy shot him a smirk, and although she didn't know it, it tied mason's stomach into knots. "Anytime dude, good luck."

Holding up the second bag he retorted, "I don't need luck, I have a plan, but thanks."

As she watched him go, Wendy thought to herself hopefully. _'Maybe I still have a chance?' _She tucked into her meal thinking, _'I sure hope so.'_

* * *

Mason nervously stood outside the room he shared with his sister. 'What if she locked the door, what if she doesn't want to talk to me, or maybe she's asleep? I hope she doesn't get angry and start throwing things at me.'

_'Mason you'll never know any of these potential outcomes if you don't at least try the handle._' Sian chided him from his own mind.

"Right." He finally decided to turn the knob thankfully it opened with no resistance. The room was dark lit only by the rapidly fading light of the sun shining into their triangle-shaped window. Laying haphazardly on the floor was a half-finished sweater the yarn and knitting needles cast aside. On Mable's bed was a giant lump of sheets. Therein Mason knew he would find his sister.

Walking up to the immobile mound the boy called out, "Mable get up, we need to talk."

"Uh-uh." Her muffled voice called back. "It's obvious you hate me, and I don't blame you. I'm a terrible sister!"

"No, you're not." Mason counterargued. "You're just my opposite. You're the whimsical one, the happy one, the one who lives in the moment and doesn't overthink everything. Mable, you're the other half of the coin… my twin."

"Yeah, I'm the one who doesn't think, that can't even remember your name even though we've been almost inseparable for almost thirteen years. I'm the one who almost got you and Wendy killed the other day because I just wanted you to confess when it was none of my business!" That last bit was shouted with Mable throwing her blanket cocoon off.

Her hair was a tangled mess, and she had her sweater pulled halfway up her face meaning she was in 'Sweater Town' as she called it. A place she only went to when she was very depressed. Dried tracks of tears showed that she had been crying. Waddles, ever the loyal pig, was laying next to her.

Holding up the paper bag he coaxed, "Well you're going to have to come out of Sweater Town if you want to eat these pancakes."

Mable motioned to the bag with both arms, sweater still covering her face. "See what I mean, your so thoughtful while I'm thoughtless."

Mason shook his head, "You're not thoughtless, you just look before you leap more often than not and act on the spur of the moment. Mable your creative, outgoing, extroverted and make friends so much more easily than I do. Name on one hand how many friends I had back home."

"I… you… you kinda kept to yourself. You read a lot." Mable admitted. Mable buried her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Dip… Mason! I never really paid attention to that! If I did then maybe…" Mable stopped talking when she saw her twin holding up a hand.

"It's not your fault. I just… didn't really fit in anywhere back home. I was the loner the guy who surfed the internet and looked up crazy cryptozoology theories (and got into arguments a bunch of times but Mable didn't need to know about that). Friends wasn't a luxury I could afford until recently. It wasn't something I wanted."

Pulling her head up, Mable dared ask. "What did you want back then?"

Mason looked to his elder sister by five measly minutes and smirked. "What did I want? I wanted the hurtling moons of Barsoom. I wanted Storisende and Poictesme, and Holmes shaking me awake to tell me, "The games' afoot!" I wanted to float down the Mississippi on a raft and elude a mob in company with the Duke of Bilgewater and the Lost Dauphin. I wanted Prester John and Excalibur held by a moon-white arm out of a silent lake. I wanted to sail with Ulysses and with Tros of Samothrace and eat the lotus in a land that seemed always afternoon. I wanted the feeling of romance and the sense of wonder I had known as a kid. I wanted the world to be what they had promised me it was going to be - instead of the tawdry, lousy, fouled-up mess it is."

Mable blinked then smirked then did her best to stifle her laughter. She failed. All too soon the dam burst, and she was cackling, and Mason soon joined in with lighter chuckles.

"Quoting your favorite book at me bro-bro really?" Mable got out between guffs.

"Well, it did seem appropriate."

Wiping away a tear Mable replied, "_Glory Road_ always did have some epic lines…" After a moment she asked, "Do you still want all that now?"

Mason pondered it for a moment. "I enjoy our crazy dangerous adventures. Even though we often get put in life-threatening situations… there's something about the thrill of trying to survive in the moment that I just absolutely love. Trying to figure out some strange mystery while simultaneously surviving death by the skin of my teeth… for me, there's nothing else like it."

Mable blinked. She never in a million years would've thought her introverted brother would admit to being an adrenaline junkie. "I see…" In a softer tone, she asked, "Are we cool broseph?"

"Yeah as long as you drop the nickname," He held up the bag. "Now, eat your pancakes before they get cold."

As Mable dug into her still warm meal with relish, she complimented his new attire and asked about his day. That reminded him about something reaching into his pants pockets and pulled out the two matching biker patches Grunkle Stan had purchased for him earlier. "Do you think you can sew these onto either side of my hat sis?"

Finishing up her meal and giving some of it to Waddles Mable looked over the patches. "Pff easy-peasy Mace-a-roni." Mable took the patches and the hat off his head and got a sewing needle and thread which she kept on top of a chest of drawers.

Mason rolled his eyes but smiled. It didn't take her long at all to come up with new nicknames for him, but that was fine. Shedding Dipper felt like a snake shedding a too-tight skin. He didn't feel like Dipper anymore. He had a new look, new confidence, and he glanced down at the watch that was a super cool AI… A new friend.

_'Likewise, Mason.'_ Sian told him in his thoughts.

"And… done," Mable said with pride the patches were stitched on either side of the black homburg.

Mason took it back and admired his sister's handiwork. "Thanks, Mable, I wanted you to have some sort of contribution to this new me."

"New you huh?" Mable looked her brother over. He was usually nervous anxious and six different kinds of stressed. Now he stood tall and confident hat on his head looking like a rough and tumble adventurer. "I like it," She then noticed the leather case and amp and her eyes glittered. "Mason! Are you playing again?!"

Sheepishly he admitted. "Yeah, Pacifica of all people talked me into it."

Letting out a girlish squeal Mable grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down, chanting, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

He did so and the more he spoke of his encounters with the Northwest heiress the more Mable grinned a knowing grin. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, what's with the grin?"

"Pacifica compliments you on your outfit, buy's you a keytar, convinces you to come to play at a fancy party she outright states she dislikes… sounds like she just wants to spend time with you… like she might _like_ you."

Mason was going to stop her before she got started. The last time she tried to help him confess he almost got killed. "Mable whether Pacifica likes me or not, _don't _get involved. We know how well that worked out last time."

Mable winced and looked away, "Right. I won't bug you to confess…" She silently thought to herself. _'But I will be finding out for myself if she likes you or not. It's my right as a big sister to meddle in your love life.'_

"Thank you, also I should let you know I got the entire town invited to this party."

"WHAT?!" Mable screeched, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I need to start planning what I want my dress to look like, call Grenda and Candy so we can coordinate colors and I need to go out and buy supplies so I can make the dress!"

Grabbing his sister by the shoulders before she could go full crazy, Mason looked her in the eyes and told her, "Calm down Mabes. You have two weeks to make a dress, I've seen you knit a sweater in a day. If it helps I'll use some of my money to go buy you supplies tomorrow."

"You'll do no such thing!" Mable retorted sharply. "You earned this money and do more than enough for me already. I won't be taking advantage of you anymore this summer."

"Mable…" He didn't expect her to act like this.

She shot him a wink. "Besides Grunkle Stan can't say no to this face and we both know it." She flashed her metal-coated pearly whites.

With that Mable skipped out of the room before yelling, "GRUNKLE STAN, WE HAVE A FASHION EMERGENCY!"

Mason shook his head and chuckled. He knew darn well Mable would end up getting her way as Grunkle Stan had a soft spot for her as wide as the ocean. Throwing his jacket over one bedpost and his newly embroidered hat over another, the boy folded up his clothes and climbed into bed and laid down. It had been a long day and he was ready for some shuteye. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Word count: **17,890** Number of Pages: **37 ** Date Completed: **7/20/19

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to this… ****_thing_**** I've created and will be creating. First things first, I need a new beta/soundboard, if anyone who reads this wants to take up this task after getting to the bottom of this page feel free to PM me.** **Until I find a beta willing to put up with my madness this is going to stay a one-shot. I have plenty of ideas but sometimes without someone to guide me and anchor me I can get… absurd.**

**That said this story is a thing that will either become totally epic or completely insane. Those of you who've read my work before know that this isn't my usual fare. The reason for this all came about because I… lost a bet to a friend. Since I lost said bet, I had to watch the following shows: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe Adventure Time, and Star vs The Forces of Evil. Then to top it all off I had to throw Ben 10 into the mix and make a fan fic of them all. Why so many shows… well I kept going double or nothing when I lost. So now here I am making this absurd fanfiction because A) my friend is an asshole and B) …The shows weren't as bad as I thought they would be.**

**I mean don't get me wrong, someone needs to tell Star that magic is not a toy it is just as dangerous as a loaded gun and should be treated with the same amount of respect as one. That and glitter and macaroni isn't a viable weapon. Seriously someone introduce her to the HP books and she'd be a badass!**

**Also, someone needs to sit tell Steven down and explain to him that he's in the middle of a FUCKING COLD WAR with an intergalactic alien civilization that hollows out planets for the continued expansion and domination of their species and he needs to stop being so nice and fraternizing with the enemy! **

**Also something that always bugged me in Gravity Falls is Dipper goes through all that trouble to hide his birthmark he hides it under his hair constantly wears a hat, yet he still goes by that nickname? I just don't buy it myself. And Then there's Mable the girl who always get's her way and never learns her lesson in the show... it takes a post-show comic where she meets every other version of herself from various dimensions to realize she's being selfish! She needed a bit of 'bashing' to come to her senses.**

**Ok, my ranting aside the following will be in this fic:**

**Artemis Fowl**

**Ben 10**

**Eion Colfer's Artemis Fowl (I've read all the books)**

**Gravity Falls (obviously)**

**Star vs. The Forces of Evil**

**Steven Universe**

**Also, I'll be including technological elements from the following:**

**Bioshock**

**Mass Effect**

**Prey (2017)**

**Now anyone who knows me knows I'm a harem fic writer. To stop the million and one PM's I'm bound to get asking who's in the harem this the list is of who's in it. However, unlike usual this will be a slowburn harem or as slowburn as I can make it. Anyway here's the list:**

**The harem:**

**Adventure Time:**

Marceline the Vampire Queen

**Artemis Fowl:**

Holly Short

**Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

Gwen Tennyson

**Bioshock: **

Elizabeth Dewitt

**Danny Phantom:**

Jazz

**Gravity Falls:**

Wendy Corduroy

Pacifica Northwest

**Star vs the Forces of Evil:**

Star Butterfly

**Steven Universe:**

Lapis Lazuli

**Right that should about cover everything. Sorry for the long authors note everyone but I thought it would be prudent to get everything out in the open right away. Thanks for putting up with my mad rambling. Till next time, whenever that happens to be… Bubbajack out Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.2: Puberty and Other Changes.**

* * *

Mason's eyes snapped open and he felt energized and wide awake. Glancing at the clock, he noticed a measly two hours had passed and it was now just after midnight. Sitting up in bed, he glanced at his 'smartwatch'. "Sian, what's going on? Why can't I sleep?" he spoke in whispered tones so as not to wake Mable.

_'That is due to my influence Mason. I'm able to put your brain directly into REM sleep. Meaning you only need two hours of sleep a night.'_

Theoretically, that sounded great. Mason had six extra hours to do whatever he wanted with. In practice, however, he felt lost. "Ok, while that's cool and all what am I supposed to do for the next six hours?"

_'I think it's time I give you the rundown on just what I'm doing to your body, and it's easier to show than to tell. Get dressed and head outside.'_

Equal parts frightful and curious, Mason did as the AI asked of him stealthily putting on his attire from the previous day and sneaking downstairs, careful to avoid the hole in the bottom-most stair. The night air was still yet cool, and the scent of pine needles clung in the air. It looked unusually bright out, yet Mason didn't recall any moonlight coming through his and Mable's window this evening. He looked to the heaven's and sure enough, it was a new moon with the skies overcast and there was a light drizzle as if had just rained. Yet he could see perfectly fine.

Manson took a deep breath. Besides the scent of pine trees, he also picked up the wet musky scents of animals. Mason noticed several tracks in the slightly damp earth. He was no boy scout, but he was fairly certain a family of deer had been near the Mystery Shack not too long ago. Mason glanced down at his watch. "Ok, I'm outside, now what?"

_'I'll assume you've noticed already you can see perfectly in near darkness and that your other senses have been heightened to near-superhuman levels.' _Sian commented offhandedly before she continued,_ 'But there is more. I want you to take off into the forest at what you would consider a jogging pace.'_

"Right now?" Mason asked, unsure. "In the middle of the night?"

"You'll be fine." The AI assured him. "Now get going, light jog only."

Not really seeing the harm in it, Mason took off. The trees blurred past him and he soon found himself jumping over a fallen log and flipping over a boulder. When he landed on his feet with grace surpassing an Olympic gymnast, he stopped, blinked, and looked back. He couldn't even see the Mystery Shack he was so deep in the forest now. Yet he had only been running for a couple of seconds at most.

"Sian… answers please." The preteen asked in a confused borderline scared lilt in his voice when he realized what he'd just done.

_'As I told you, Mason, I am directly guiding your body's maturation into an adult. To that end, I am ensuring you achieve peak performance in all areas, be they physical, mental, or otherwise.'_

The forest was silent for a moment as the boy digested what he was told. Finally, he spoke, an inquiry falling from his lips. "So you're turning me into Steve Rodgers?"

It took a moment for the Artificial Intelligence to reply. For she had to look up just who Steve Rodgers was. It took her under a second to read his entire publication history, allowing her to give a proper answer. _'Essentially yes.' _The AI replied._ 'You will be at the peak of human ability. By the time I'm through with you, with some blood, sweat, and maybe some tears on your part, you'll be putting Olympic athletes to shame.'_

Mason wasn't against physical exercise. He's gotten plenty of it already this summer running away from the various things that kept trying to kill and or eat him and Mable. So he wasn't a stranger to the concept. He weighed the pros and cons in his mind. _'On one hand, I'd be the one sweating, bleeding and crying while Sian sits comfortably on my wrist… On the other hand, it would be nice to actually be able to fight back against some of these things that keep trying to end my life.'_

On more than one occasion Mable's life and the lives of other people he cared about had been put in jeopardy too many times for his liking.

That was all the reason he needed.

"Is there anything I can do to speed this up?" Mason inquired.

_'Exercising would help. With weights and other things of that nature.'_ Sian commented.

Mason stroked his currently non-existent beard. He was in the middle of a forest. And as far as he knew, Gravity Falls didn't have a gym he could get a membership at. Then it came to him. "Sian, you said you wanted to go look at the Manotaurs right?"

_'Yes… what does this have to do with exercise equipment?'_ The AI reviewed the memories she knew Mason had of the heard of Manotaurs. She then understood. _'Oh, very clever Mason. Using improvised weightlifting equipment.'_

"Thanks… now if I can just figure out where the Mancave is. I was clinging to Chutzpar's back hair at the time… plus he jumped through the wall too."

The AI was channeling Wendy's dry wit._ 'How hard can it be? You just need to look for the Manotaur shaped hole in the side of a mountain right?'_

"Fair point." Mason conceded. He knew the mountain lay away from town so he kept going the same direction he'd been jogging in. Continuing deeper into the forest his hearing heightened and he soon made note of hearing animals long before he saw them if he ever did at all. By the time the grey light of dawn was just beginning to show in the sky, Mason found himself at the foot of Mancave Mountain, bubbling hot springs steaming as if in welcome.

Seeing a large path well worn with hoof prints, Mason made his way up it. He climbed high up into the mountain passes until finally, he came to an open cave mouth. One that looked as if it had been shaped by numerous bulky bodies throwing themselves at the mountainside now that he gave it a good look…

_'That would explain so much.' _Mason thought to himself thinking back to Chutzpar and his grand entrance into the Mancave. Shaking his head at the memory Mason made his way into the Mancave proper. The sound of deep breathing echoed off the walls, and after turning a corner he came out into the main room of the Mancave. Primitive gym equipment lay scattered about, as did various Manotaurs. Since he only stayed with them for a single day, he didn't know where or how they slept. But by the looks of it, they just slept where they dropped. All but one…

Leadertar wasn't amongst those present.

_'I suppose since he's the boss he would have his own place.' _Mason mused, carefully walking around the sleeping Manotaurs, lest he wakes them up. He already knew they were inhumanly strong, he didn't need to find out how strong they could be when confused _and _angry to boot. So Mason crept around on cat's paws, careful not to awaken any sleeping Manotaur. Now safely past that potential minefield of a problem, the preteen continued his exploration of the Mancave.

Finding a winding passageway near the back of the cave, Mason followed it. As he walked his ears picked up the sound of… crying? He stopped and listened. Sure enough, he could hear what sounded like muffled sobs of a woman crying. Growing concerned he moved down the passageway as quickly and as quietly as possible. It soon became brighter, an eerie blue-white glow illuminating the path forward which led to another room.

Mason poked his head in and found himself in a spacious cavern the pelts of many beasts littered the floor like some sort of gristly primitive shag carpeting. Looking around, the preteen saw various large glowing mushrooms that were giving off the odd glow he'd noticed earlier. Another half-choked sob was heard, and the boy snapped his gaze to the source and bit back a scream of equal parts shock and rage.

Chained to the far wall with what looked like tree roots were several women. They all looked malnourished, and were all garbed in tattered rags, and caked in dirt. Yet not so much that he couldn't see their bruises.

"Well Sian, I think we've figured out the Manotaur's population problem."

_'Indeed, we have…'_ Even the AI seemed disturbed by the clear cut implications of women being chained to a wall.

_'It couldn't be her I saw her just a few hours ago.' _

The cause for his shock was the crying woman. For despite the dirt and bruises and how matted they looked there was no mistaking that head of deep red hair. With fear and trepidation growing in him with every step he took Mason approached the weeping woman. Once he was close enough he gently whispered. "Wendy is that you?"

The woman stopped crying immediately and her head snapped up to meet his. Fear, horror, wonder, and hope. All were reflected in her crystal blue eyes. This woman, whoever she was wasn't Wendy he couldn't mistake her forest green eyes for any other.

The two stared at each other for a silent moment more, and then the woman spoke. Her voice was rough from sobbing but he could make out soft undertones. "How… How do you know my daughter?"

Of all the things she could've said, Mason Pines didn't expect that. "I… she's my…" He trailed off. For just what was Wendy to him? His first love? First heartbreak? The one that got away? He wasn't entirely sure. Mason settled for. "She's my friend."

This brought new tears, not of sorrow but of relief to the woman's eyes as she wept in joy knowing her daughter was doing well. Mason felt awkward not knowing what to do for the woman. Should he politely turn away? Seek help? He had half a mind to bash Leaderaur's skull in with a rock while he slept.

Once she calmed down the woman inquired further. "So she is doing well then, my Gwendolyn?"

Mason blinked in surprise. _'Gwendolyn? Well, I didn't expect that.' _He quietly replied, "Yes, ma'am, she's doing well for herself. Has friends, a job and everything."

"What's… what's your name?" She asked him.

Mason was honestly surprised she wasn't urging him to run away, but he figured that after years of almost no human contact besides her fellow captives, she must be _starving_ for human interaction.

"My names Mason, Mason Pines ma'am."

"Theresa Corduroy." she smiled for the first time in what felt like eons. "My baby girl is all grown up… I've missed so much being trapped here in this cave."

"I could free you if you like?" the preteen offered. He had no intention of leaving them here, not now that he knew about their circumstances.

"You should go. If you stay, you'll only wind up dead." This came from a new, older embittered voice. One to the far left of Theresa.

Making his way down the line of women, Mason came face to face with an older woman in her mid to late fifties. Her hair was a mess of grey streaked with white, and she had slightly sunken brown eyes and a button nose.

"I'm not leaving here without any of you in chains miss?"

"Emma-May Mcgucket." The woman primly replied.

"Mcgucket… as in Old Man McGucket's ex-wife?" Mason inquired.

The woman tilted her head to the side. "Ex-wife? We were never divorced."

"Ok… something's going on here, but that's a mystery for another time. Right now I've got to get you all out of here," Mason glanced down at his wristwatch. "Any ideas Sian?"

_"I've got one,"_ She said after a moment pausing before asking. _"Mason, do you trust me?"_

"You haven't given me a reason to entirely _distrust_ you." The boy said after a moment's hesitant pause.

_'Good enough for me. Executing secondary defensive measures. Priming chrysalis…'_

"Umm Sian what exactly are you…" Mason didn't get to finish as he was quite suddenly completely subsumed by an oily grey matter that seemed to come from his very being. It surrounded him and even covered his face he couldn't breathe… was Sian trying to suffocate him to death? _'No she said something about secondary defensive measures. I need to trust her.'_

So he waited and the liquid soon shaped itself around him in the form of a bodysuit, ballooning out and hardening in some areas and shifting and flowing in others. After what felt like hours but had only been a few seconds, the chrysalis fell away melting into liquid and absorbing the remaining hundred thousand or so nanobots that made up the outer shell back into his being leaving him in a new suit of armor.

"What… what just happened?" Mason asked.

Emma-May could only stare for where before stood a boy, now stood someone in futuristic-looking riot armor. The helmet completely covered his head, a thick piece of plate covering his brow and what she assumed was a gorget around his neck. His eyes glowed blue-white and the rest of his body was covered in a mix of thick black metal and some form of black under armor, possibly kevlar.

_"The creator made me to be a battlesuit remember Mason? I am now in active mode. Currently, you are in the lightest and least energy-intensive armor I can create for you."_ Sian boasted. _"This armor is based off Resource Integration Gear commonly found in a video game called Deadspace."_

"I've heard of that game," Mason interrupted, "It's supposed to be a survival horror third-person shooter with aliens that mutate corpses or something."

_"Right, but this suit is vacuum sealed with self-sealing technology featuring thrusters in both the shoulders and legs meant to be used in a zero-g environment and the armor is a steel and ceramic weave mesh."_

"Ok cool, but what about weapons?" MAson asked, "Surely you don't expect me to beat Leaderaur to death do you?"

_"Well…" _Sian paused trying to think of something. _"I've got this."_

The left-arm flowed like water for a moment before what looked to be a telescopic lens and some extra metal plating made itself at home on his left arm.

Mason looked at it dubiously. "Ok, I'll bite, what is it?"

_"'It' is a Stasis Module. Stasis is a field of science and technology-based on advanced quantum physics. The Stasis Module is used to temporarily slow all motion of both organic and inorganic material, relative to normal time, and functions by creating a temporal stasis field in a designated volume around the targeted object."_

"So it slows things down. Ok, that's nice and all, but I was hoping for something to stab Leaderaur in the head with."

_"Umm…" _The AI tried again. Three, foot-long metal claws came out from between the boy's knuckles on each hand. _"Does this help?"_

"I'm not a five-foot-nothing Canadian fueled with endless rage via short man's syndrome. So no Sian, this does _not_ help."

_"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas." _Sian groused._ "I mean I can do armor I'm configured to be armor. However, I'm not so good with weapons."_

A giant shadow suddenly loomed over Mason and a look of abject horror appeared on Emma-May's face causing the boy to mutter, "Well, that's unfortunate."

He rolled to the side seconds before a pair of fists tried to smash him into paste. Bouncing to his feet Mason beheld Leaderaur slightly hunched over his loincloth made of other loincloths, sable fur covering his form. Various weapons were stabbed into his back. His dark foreboding voice echoed around the cavern.

"Destructor. You dare return here after proving yourself a pathetic weakling? Not only that but you dare invade my private quarters?"

The fact that Leaderaur knew who he was means he must've been watching him since before Sian encased him in armor. That or he recognized his voice. Either way, he knew one of them wasn't leaving this place alive.

"Me, what about you? Kidnapping women, doing _this_ to them? I know you're not human, but you're actions prove you really _are_ a monster!" Mason retorted.

Leaderaur released a roar of both challenge and rage before he released a gout of flame from his nostrils. Again, Mason for forced to roll to the side but he wasn't quite fast enough this time his left leg being set ablaze. Thankfully the RIG was quite durable and he didn't feel the heat from the flames aside from his leg heating up ever so slightly. Now that he knew this, he had a plan.

When Leaderaur inhaled through his mouth, no doubt to unleash another torrent of flames. This time instead of dodging the flames he charged right in, through the fire and the heat, flipping over Leaderaur and yanking a spear out of his back before landing on his feet. Mason swept his pilfered weapon in a wide low arc, praying Manoutaurs had somewhat human anatomy as the blade sliced through the back of Leaderaurs lower legs.

His prayer was answered as blood spurted forth like a river from the Manoutaur's posterior tibial artery. With a groaning 'Moo' Leaderaur collapsed onto his back forcing the weapons that were stuck in his back up through his chest. Like stalactites coated in a thick sheen of blood.

Mason stared at the gruesome scene for a moment, adrenaline pumping through his system. Still huffing he kicked the still cooling corpse and mocked. "Who's the man now heifer."

"WHO SWORE?!" The sound of shouting Manotaurs echoed throughout the cavern complex. Swiftly followed by the sound of rapidly approaching stampeding feet.

Mason hefted his spear and prepared himself for a much longer fight. The other Manoutaurs led by Chutzpar. They all stopped at the entrance to the cave mouth and gasped upon seeing the horribly bloody and gory corpse of Leaderaur. The group proceeded to cry.

"Leaderuar!" Chutzpar cried out.

"We'll avenge you!" Pubetor promised tears rolling down his face as he shook his fist at the cave ceiling.

"Someone will pay for this!" Pituitaur promised grief swiftly turning to anger as he punched the wall, putting spiderweb cracks into it.

"I was asleep," Testosteraur grumbled, seemingly nonplussed that Leaderaur was dead.

Mason figured now was as good a time as any to draw their attention to other more important matters. "Ahem."

The Manotaurs' snapped their attention to the armored figure holding a blood tipped spear. He jerked his head to the side causing the Manotuars to cast their respective gazes to the women tied on the wall. There was a collective gasp of shock from the Manotaurs!

"Women, in the Mancave?! Who is responsible for this blasphemy?!" Chutzpar demanded.

"He is or I should say was," Mason replied pointing his spear at the deceased Leaderaur. He kept trying to lower the helmet to no success. Finally, he sighed and said, "Sian, a little help with the helmet please."

_"Oh one second." _the AI replied sounding abashed.

The helmet folded down collapsing around him and revealing his face to the Manotaurs, who gasped in shock. Chutzpar took a tentative step forward. "Destructor, is that you?"

Mason gave a little wave. "Hey Chutzpar, it's been a while, buddy."

As one the Manoutar's took a knee and bowed to the preteen. Chutzpar spoke for the group. "We owe you a great debt Destructor."

Mason cocked his head to the side in confusion. "For what exactly?"

"For removing this filth," Chutzpar glared at Leaderaur's corpse. "From power."

"He broke the code!" Pituitar said in disgust.

"Bros before hoes!" All the Manoutars intoned in reverence, "No chicks in the Mancave!"

"Except for Woamantuar for she ain't no hoe!" Pubetor added swiftly and with a note of fear in his tone.

"Amen!" The rest swiftly added.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you guys didn't know about this then? And there's a womantaur? What's her name?"

"We dare not speak of her," Chutzpar said in fear. "Now Dipper…" He paused when the boy raised a hand.

"Actually Chutzpar, its Mason." The boy politely corrected.

The Manoutars got into a huddle and started whispering to one another. When they came out of it, they took a knee again and chanted. "All hail the new Leaderaur! Mason the Mauleraur!"

The boy shook his head in shock. "Wait, what?!"

Shocking the boy further Chutzpar put forth a sound argument. "You proved your manliness by killing the previous Leaderaur and exposed his breaking of the man code. You are the obvious choice for the new Leaderaur."

I… I'm not getting out of this am I?" Seeing the Manotuar's shaking their collective heads he sighed. "Fine."

The Manoutaurs stood and chanted while pumping their fists. "Leaderaur brewhaha! Leaderaur brewhaha! Leaderaur brewhaha!"

Chutzpar cleared his throat and addressed his new leader. "Now to your first task as Leaderaur," Chutzpar waved an awkward hand at the two women tied to the wall "These two must be taken care of."

"No chicks in the mancave?" Mason guessed.

Chutzpar nodded. "Indeed…" He paused before adding, "We also hope if we get rid of them quickly enough, Womantaur will not catch wind of this incident and kill us all."

"Right, I'll get right on that… what about… him?" Mason waved a hand towards the carcass of the now-former Leaderaur.

Chutzpar and the other Manoutars licked their lips. "Oh don't worry Mauleraur we know exactly what to do with him."

Just then, Mason recalled just what the Manoutaurs did with their elderly. And decided it was time to leave. "Right well I'll be taking the women and going now, be back later guys!"

Without any further ado, he ripped the vines off the women and carried them both in fireman's carry on his shoulders… He almost didn't hear the sound of ripping flesh and crunching bone. He really wished he didn't have enhanced hearing just then.

* * *

Once outside the cave, he set the women down and took several deep breaths, trying not to heave up the churning bile in his stomach. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Theresa looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Taking a deep gulp, the preteen nodded. "Yeah, I just wish they would've waited till we left the cave to do that."

"What were they about to do?" Wendy's mother inquired.

"Eh… not sure you want to know that Mrs. Corduroy." He was trying to spare her any more horror than she's likely already been through.

"I admit, I'm curious myself," Emma-May added.

Sighing the boy told them. "They are eating his corpse. Manoutaurs eat their elderly… and dead too it seems."

The two women paled and looked at one another, Emma-May spoke in a shaky tone. "W-Well, I guess we now know what he did with the other older women now."

"Yeah…" Theresa sent up a silent prayer for those that hadn't been as lucky as they had been.

After a moment of silence for the departed, Mason spoke up. "We should probably get you two to a hospital to get checked out."

"Unless something has changed since Theresa has been captured, Gravity Falls has no hospital," Emma-May replied her tone cool calculated and logical.

"It… doesn't?" Manson replied unsurely. "At least I haven't seen anything resembling a hospital or even a clinic."

Emma-May sighed. "Unfortunate, but not surprising. This town and its people always prided themselves on being able to take care of themselves."

Mason couldn't entirely disagree with that. Despite the flocks of tourists that came through the Mystery Shack regularly, the town was very self-contained. Yet that begged the question. "Where should I take you both then?"

"I would like to go home. To see my husband, my sons, and my daughter again." Theresa said with a borderline desperate plea in her tone.

Mason held up his hands trying to placate her. "I can take you home don't worry…" He paused adding, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your family I saved you though Mrs. Corduroy."

"Why?" It was a simple but loaded question.

_"You might as well tell her Mason." _Sian urged him.

Shrugging the boy relented, and as he started making his way down the mountain path he explained, "I like your daughter quite a bit Mrs. Corduroy. I would like her to like me for who I am not what I've done. It may sound dumb but…" He stopped talking when he felt her grab and squeeze his hand.

"No, it's not dumb. I understand… I'll keep quiet," She added after a moment, "But I'll be rooting for you though."

"This is nice and all, but can we focus on getting off the mountain and not dying?" Emma-May groused.

Mason awkwardly cleared his throat. "Right," since he was already holding Theresa's hand he told the other woman, "You should probably take her other hand?"

"The buddy system? This is the best you can do?" Emma-May complained yet she complied regardless taking Theresa's other hand.

Mason peered over the horizon the sunbathed the forest in pale light now. If he had to guess, it was now close to five or six in the morning. Scanning the forest he saw the telltale sign of smoke off in the distance. He knew it wasn't the Mystery Shack so that left only one other place. "For the moment, yes, but at least I have a destination in mind."

Without another word, he tucked both women under an arm and skidded down the side of the mountain trusting in his armor and his improved sense of balance to protect him and his temporary charges. Thankfully, they reached the bottom of the mountainside in record time with Emma-May screaming in fright the whole way down, while Theresa was laughing in joy. Mason was beginning to realize just where Wendy got her sense of adventure from.

Once they touched back down on solid ground, Emma-May pulled herself out of his grasp and proceeded to swat him on the arm announcing each slap with a word. "Do. Not. Do. That. Again!"

"Awe, I was about to ask if we could go again." Theresa pouted.

"Idiots." Emma-May groused.

"Cheer up Emma! Theresa cajoled. "We're free! Finally, after all this time, we're alive and free from Leaderaur! I can't think of something deserving of a little celebration, can you?"

Emma-May drolly stated. "I would like to point out we're being led through the forest by the current Leaderaur."

"Mason saved us, plus he's human so he doesn't count. Not really." Theresa counter-argued.

Emma-May gave a noncommittal grunt and dropped the subject, deciding to change it for another. "Where are we headed anyway oh great Leaderaur?"

"Just call me Mason Mrs. Mcguket," he politely requested doing his best to keep the heat out of his tone. "As for where we're headed unless I'm mistaken, the Corduroy cabin should be in this general direction."

Despite everything she had been through, Theresa gave a gigawatt smile that could have lit up the night sky at hearing that. "You're sure Mason?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. Wendy mentioned your family had a place out in the woods once. So that narrows down the possibilities quite a bit."

Theresa sprinted ahead upon hearing that, leaving Emma-May and Mason in her wake. Silence reigned as the two continued to walk following in a sedate pace to catch up to the redhead. Finally, after ducking under a low hanging tree branch, Emma-May spoke up.

"What can you tell me about my son and husband?"

Mason took a deep breath, he _knew_ this question was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to answer. "Are you _sure _you want to know Mrs. Mcgucket?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked…" She paused before speaking again this time her tone was softer, her eyes showed the worry she was trying so hard to conceal. "Please, when I was… _taken_, Fiddleford was already acting… _off _due to his association with Stanford and his work. I'm afraid what has become of my son if my husband's mental deterioration has continued to decline in my… _absence_."

Sighing he gave the woman news she knew she wouldn't want to hear. "Well your son, Tate, he's doing fine. I'm not exactly clear on the details but he's grown up now and is a forest ranger… he and your husband... don't have a good relationship from what I've seen. Most of the time, your son pretends his father doesn't exist. Unless of course, he's making a nuisance of himself, then he squirts him with a spray bottle until he leaves."

Emma-May grimaced, her lips formed into a narrow line. "I see, and my husband?"

Mason rubbed the back of his head. "Well, he's… kinda considered the town kook. He lives in the local junkyard, builds crazy robots that cause mass destruction on occasion, oh, and I hear he's married to a raccoon."

That made the woman stop and blink. Married… to a raccoon?"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard anyway. It's not that strange, is it? I mean in Gravity Falls people can marry woodpeckers, so why are raccoons so strange?"

Emma-May's face soured. "Ah yes, I had forgotten about some of Gravity Falls more… eccentric laws," She became quietly contemplative for a moment. "So my son has nothing to do with his father then?"

Shaking his head Mason sadly replied. "No ma'am unfortunately not."

The two were approaching a clearing in the woods. Mason could already see what could only be the Corduroy cabin up ahead. Theresa was standing at the edge of the treeline as if in a trance.

"Sian, helmet up." The helmet covered his face without the AI saying a word.

Gently touching her shoulder Mason quietly said, "Aren't you going to go? Home is right there."

It's not a dream, right? Theresa asked, "I've dreamt of this moment so many times only to wake up and find myself back in that cavern. Ouch!" Theresa rubbed her shoulder where Emma-May had pinched her.

"Does that answer your question?" the older woman dryly replied.

The elder redhead looked at the log cabin fearfully. "What if, what if Dan doesn't want me? After he finds out what happened to me? That I'm… damaged goods. How will my children react learning of this?" Theresa backed away fearfully from the cabin. "I should go, I can't face them… I can't."

"The hell you can't!" Emma-May grabbed Theresa by the arm and all but dragged her to the door. "You aren't the only one who's scared, I am too, but unlike you, I have a lot more to be afraid of," Emma-May was tearing up as she continued, "I have an addled husband who seems to have lost his mind and jaded son to look forward to. You? You have a loving husband, and four children just waiting to welcome you back. So, go ahead and knock on the damn door already!"

Theresa looked at the older woman, who through sheer force of will wouldn't let the tears fall from her eyes. Without a word, Theresa hugged her and Emma-May let the few tears that had collected in her eyes fall. Once she was done, Emma-May pulled back and motioned to the door, "Well, go on, what are you waiting for an invitation?"

"I'll miss you Emma-May."

Idiot… I'm not going far. Just home. We'll see each other all the time. Now, would you _please_ knock on the damn door and get this over with." Emma-May then walks back quietly to Mason making sure not to make a sound leaving Theresa to knock on the door before her that seems more like a giant monolith blocking her path. Taking a deep breath and grabbing all her courage Theresa knocks on the door as loud as she can. The woods go silent in anticipation until there is a loud movement heard inside the house.

After a moment a bleary-eyed Wendy Corduroy answered the door wearing nothing but an overly long plaid shirt. Yawning, she asked, "Yeah can I help you?"

"Gwendolyn? My little Gwendolyn is that really you?"

Wendy suddenly snapped wide away as if coffee had been injected directly into her veins. There was only one person in the entire world who called her by her full name. She looked at the sickly thin, pale woman who was covered in dirt and garbed in little more than rags. Her crimson hair was tangled and ratty but despite all this, there was no mistaking her. Wendy saw her every night in her dreams.

"M-Mom?" She asked shakily before moving forward to hold her as if she were afraid, she was a dream, one that would disappear if she wasn't careful. Yet Wendy was able to wrap her arms around her too-thin frame, gently as if she were made of glass. She was here, she was real. With this revelation, Wendy screamed into the house, "DAD GET UP NOW!"

There was a thundering boom of feet hitting the floor and a curse muttered as Manly Dan hit his head on a beam in his haste to get to the front door. As he finally got down the steps, he raised his voice, "WHAT IN BLUE… Blazes…" Manly Dan trailed off staring in awe as he stared at what looked like a ghost. Oh, so slowly and carefully he approached. His shadow loomed over his eldest child and long-lost wife and he bent down low to get a better look at her. "The-Theresa, darling is that you?"

A heart so filled with joy it could burst at any moment, Theresa Corduroy looked up into the beard covered the face of her husband. "Hello Dan, I'm home."

Manly Dan couldn't help it, he just started laughing louder and louder as he swept his wife and daughter into a massive bear hug. "I... I can't believe it! Theresa where have you been? How did you go missing? How are you back?"

"Dan, Dan darling air!" Theresa managed to get out through her laughter.

"Oh, right, right, sorry." Manly Dan gently put his wife and daughter down, as the rest of his children came stampeding down the stairs.

"Dad, what's going on?" Marcus asked. He hadn't heard his dad laugh like that since his mom disappeared. He was worried he'd finally snapped from overwork.

"Oh lads, you're not gonna believe it but, your mom she's back!" Manly Dan stepped aside so they could see the truth for themselves.

Marcus' eyes widened beneath his hair, his jaw falling open in shock. "Mom?"

Theresa looked over her eldest son. "Goodness Marcus is that you? Look at how tall you've gotten; you could use a haircut. I don't know how you can see a thing with all that hair in your eyes."

Marcus walked forward looking down and smiling at a fond memory. "You always did make me get my haircut. I've always hated barbers."

"I know, all the loose hair makes you itchy."

Mother and son embraced.

"I missed you, Mamma." Marcus sniffed.

Theresa kissed the top of Marcus' head. "I missed you too sweetheart."

Manly Dan looked over at Kevin and Gus who were hanging back and looking uncertain. "Boys come greet your mother."

Theresa looked at her youngest sons. "Kevin, Gus, is that you?"

The two nodded hesitantly, and Kevin asked, "Are you really our mom?"

Theresa felt her heartbreak. "You don't remember me do you?" The truth of the matter hit her like a Mac truck,_ 'Of course, they wouldn't. Kevin was a toddler and Gus was just a baby when I was taken. My poor babies grew up their entire lives without knowing their mother.' _She smiled sadly before breaking her embrace with her eldest son and kneeling down and opening her arms. "I'm so sorry my dears. It seems like I've missed quite a bit of your childhoods. You've both become strapping young men though. I'm so proud of you both,"

The two puffed out their chests with pride before they finally carefully walking into her embrace, where Theresa enfolded them gently in a hug. While this was going on, she looked to her older children and added. "Same goes to the both of you. Marcus you've grown up into a fine young man, and Gwendolyn you've blossomed into the beautiful woman I always knew you would become."

Wendy's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "Mom… I… thanks."

Manly Dan was overjoyed to have his wife back, but it also raised some poignant questions. "Dear, what happened? Why did you up and disappear one day? Where did you go?"

Theresa knew her family deserved an answer. Especially her husband. "Daniel, I was out picking mushrooms when I was… abducted by a creature of the forest."

Dan felt a headache start to form at the base of his neck. "You… what?"

Wendy had her fair share of encounters with the weirdness of Gravity Falls since Mason and Mable had shown up, even going at it with a Shapeshifter. So, she out of anyone could understand on some level what her mother had gone through. She squeezed her mother as tightly as she could. "Oh, mom."

Theresa patted her daughter's hand drawing strength and comfort from it as she continued. "He was a massive black furred bull-man calling himself a Manotaur. He kidnapped me and took me to the nearby mountain. Once there he…" Theresa stopped she couldn't bring herself to continue.

Manly Dan was gripping his head in equal parts pain and fury. "Why the hell can't I remember that? You'd think I'd find tracks and your basket and come tearing through the forest after you monster or no monster but… Gah! Why don't I remember any of this?!"

Seeing the veins throbbing in his temples and sweat coating her husband's brow, Theresa knew something was wrong. She made her way over to him gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel, it's alright I'm home now dear."

"No!" Dan raised his voice. "You don't understand! Something's wrong. It's like… now I feel like I'm missing pieces of my memory or something. I recall running into town, filing a police report with those blundering idiots Blubs and Durland, but before that, I can't recall what led me to think you were missing in the first place."

Theresa dabbed at her husband's head with a Kleenex. "Calm down Daniel don't fret so much, or you'll give yourself a stroke. Don't worry about that right now. Let's just focus on the positives and be happy that I'm back alright?"

Wendy added her two cents. Speaking as logically as she could. "Yeah dad, it's probably nothing. I mean, mom disappeared a long time ago. It's not impossible for you to forget things, right?"

Manly Dan rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah your right sweetheart. Sorry for acting so weird. I'm sure it's nothing." Manly Dan sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his family. Slamming his hands together and rubbing them, he boomed, "NOW IS A TIME FOR CELEBRATION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

The kids looked at each other and Gus, Kevin, and Marcus shouted, "CORDUROY FAMILY BREAKFAST BONANZA!"

"HAHAHA! INDEED!" Dan lowered his voice to a normal volume. "Marcus you're in charge of mixing the batter, Kevin heat up the electric skillet and start frying bacon, sausage, and eggs."

"Bacon and sausage?!" Kevin said surprised, they were on a tight budget and it was usually either-or.

"You heard me, lad." Dan retorted sharply. He saw how thin his wife looked she looked like she could use a good meal or five. "Wendy while we're cooking, you run your mother a bath and see to her needs understood?"

Wendy got the message. _'See to any wounds she has' _The lumberjill nodded. "Yeah dad," She took her mother by the hand and led her towards the stairs. C'mon mom, let's get you cleaned up."

As the two Corduroy women got up to the second floor, Theresa saw pictures of her family covering the walls. One of her dear Wendy in braces, a picture of Gus smiling proudly as he caught what looked to be his first trout, and one of Kevin with an axe stabbed triumphantly into a tree, seemingly one he'd felled himself. It brought both joy and a stab of pain to the Corduroy matriarch's heart. For she was while she was glad her children seemed to grow up happy she was also saddened she seemed to have missed out on so much of their lives.

The sound of a door swinging open caught her attention. She was led into her own bedroom. It had been so long since she'd seen her marriage bed. She made the bed frame herself. While her Daniel was a professional in chopping down trees, Theresa could just look at a tree and see what it could become. A coffee table, a chair, a desk. She was a woodworker and she loved it. A majority of their family's revenue came from the selling of her pieces so she could only wonder how they were getting by with her being gone for so long.

"Mom is everything alright?" Wendy asked when she noticed her mother had stopped and was staring at her and dad's bed.

Theresa shook herself out of her daze and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing, Gwendolyn. I'm just remembering the day I made this bed frame."

"You used to do some awesome woodwork, I remember that," Wendy smiled as she recalled happier times "I still have the unicorn you carved for me by the way."

"Whittled you mean." Theresa corrected.

Wendy nodded sheepishly. "Yeah that. Never could get a handle for it. All I ever made was a bunch of wood chips and sawdust," The lumberjill shook herself, "Anyway we should get you cleaned up we can talk shop anytime."

Wendy led the way into the bathroom that was dominated by a rather large tub that looked like it may have been a cast-iron cauldron. Not surprising considering how large Manly Dan was really. Turning the spigot for the hot water Wendy let the tub begin to fill before she opened the cabinet under the nearby sink and came back up with a first aid box. Placing it on the sink edge she flipped it open saying "Ok let's get you looked at, but first we need to get you out of those rags."

Wendy assisted her mother in peeling off the rags. They were practically stuck to her skin they had been on so long. What she saw when they were removed made her choke back a gasp. All along her legs and lower back were scars and bruises. Some bruises were black and purple, while others were yellow being half-healed, fresh cuts were leaking blood while some had already scabbed over.

"By Mielikki, mom what happened to you?" Wendy swore taking the name of the pagan goddess her family paid homage to in vain.

"I think we both know what happened Gwendolyn so what really needs to be said?" Theresa asked sounding tired.

"Sorry I… let me see to those cuts," Wendy said by way of apology before she silently opened up a tube of Neosporin and was about to dab them all over the wounds when she stopped. "Maybe we should do this after you bathe."

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best." Theresa agreed.

"Do you want me to go or…?" Wendy left the question hang in the air.

"No!..." Theresa said in a panicked tone quickly grasping her arm before she realized what she had done. "I-I mean no, please, stay here and talk with me. We have so much to catch up on. Besides, I'm sure it's been a while since you've had some girl time."

"Sure mom." Wendy knew her mother needed her right now, and that was fine.

Having Wendy help her into the tub Theresa sighed in relief. "This feels like a dream… ouch."

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know it was real," Wendy replied with a teasing grin as she leaned against the sink.

"Haha very funny." Theresa tried to think of a subject to talk about. "So, Gwendolyn what have you been up to? Do you have any friends? A job? A boyfriend? There is so much I feel I've missed out on."

Wendy smiled. "Well, I've got a good group of friends. There's Tambry, she's phone-obsessed but a nice person. Thompson, he's cool he'll do anything on a dare, Lee and Nate usually dare him to do dumb things…" She gave an uncomfortable wince. "Then there's Robbie. We broke up recently and he's not taking it well…"

Theresa gave her a sympathetic smile that only a mother could give her daughter. "I see. Any other friends?" Mason had yet to be mentioned.

"Well, there's Soos Ramierez and Mable Pines. Soos is a cool dude, always chill. As for Mable, she's staying with her Great Uncle Stanford for the summer. I got a part-time job working for him at his place, the Mystery Shack." She said with a bit of pride.

"That's great sweetheart. You've got a job and made a couple of friends," Theresa was happy her daughter had such an expansive social circle. "So you're not seeing anyone right now then I take it?"

"No," Wendy replied awkwardly rubbing her shoulder and looking away. "Well… there is one boy I have an interest in but its… complicated."

Theresa nodded as she reached for the detangling shampoo and squirting it liberally into her hair. "Love often is darling."

"L-Love! I don't know if I'd call it _that_!" Wendy backpedaled.

As she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair doing her best to undo all the knots and accumulated oil in her hair, she inquired. "Tell me, when you think about this person does your stomach feel like it's getting tied in knots?"

Wendy thought about it. On occasion, yeah but she always attributed it to either stress, bad food, or it being _that time_ of the month. "Yeah sometimes. I guess."

"Do you do things with him you don't do with other people?"

She thought back to showing him and Mable her secret spot on the roof of the Mystery Shack. How she and Mason often goofed off together and it just felt natural. Whether it was abusing their power as lifeguards at the pool, mocking cheesy movies, or going on some crazy paranormal adventure. "Definitely."

"Do you feel the same way around him than you have around anyone else you ever dated or considered dating?" Theresa asked before she ducked her head under the water to wash out the shampoo.

The brief pause gave Wendy time to think and formulate an answer._ 'Mason and I just kinda hang out we just click as friends,'_ There was that word again, friends. "He's a good friend to me, and I feel like I can be myself around him ya know? I don't feel like I need to pretend to be anything I'm not with him."

"Yeah, it was much the same way with your father and me," Theresa commented as she blinked water out of her eyes.

"How _did_ you and dad meet?" Wendy inquired. She'd often wondered about it over the years but didn't have the heart to ask her dad about it. Memories about mom were just too painful for him to recall at times without some tears showing or anger in not knowing where she could be.

"Well, your father has always _been_ and will always _be_ a lumberjack. He was already out of high school by the time I was a freshman but one day I saw him delivering a load of lumber for the shop class. A rocking chair I had made caught his eye and we got to talking. Next thing I knew he'd asked for my number. That weekend we went to dinner at Yummberjacks and had a wonderful time. I told him my dreams of opening up a custom woodworking store. Instead of laughing at me like most people did, he sounded enthusiastic about the idea and supported me wholeheartedly. Suffice it to say we went on several more dates and when I turned eighteen, we got married shortly after."

Wendy digested that as her mother fiercely attacked the dirt and grime that still clung to her body with a bristle brush and a bar of soap. After a couple of minutes, she posed a question. "Mom, how much older is dad than you?"

"Your father is five years my senior Gwendolyn," Theresa replied, body now free of filth.

Wendy's eyes widened at that. "It didn't bother you, dating someone so much older?"

"I loved him, that's all that's ever mattered to me," Theresa replied, "When you're in love with someone, you don't care about things like age. You just want the other person to be happy."

Wendy took a moment to digest that. _'Is that how Mason feels about me? Does he just see our age difference as a non-issue because he… loves me that much?'_

"Why so curious about this Gwendolyn?" Theresa asked a question of her own as she pulled the plug out of the bottom of the tub, allowing the water to rapidly drain.

"Just curious I guess," Wendy replied with a shrug hoping to evade the question.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Wendy bent over and stuck her head and hand under the cabinet sink coming back up with a fluffy pink towel monogrammed with 'Mom' in gold cursive lettering. "Oh, I forgot we bought these, thank you, sweetheart."

"No prob mom… I should probably find you something to wear I don't know if any of your old stuff will fit. Some of my things might… But will you be ok by yourself here for like five seconds while I grab something?"

Theresa stiffened. "Could you possibly go and get your father for me, dear?"

Wendy smiled "Sure mom, no problem. Hang here just a sec." Wendy dashed out of the room and yelled down the stairs, "DAD! CAN YOU COME KEEP MOM COMPANY WHILE I FIND HER SOME CLOTHES?!"

The boisterous man was swift with his reply. "I'LL BE RIGHT UP! MARCUS YOU'RE IN CHARGE!"

The sound of him stomping up the stairs was heard, and Manly Dan was at the top of the steps. "Where's she at girl?"

"In the tub, you might need to help her get out. Stay with her for a bit while I get her some of my clothes to wear."

"Can do can do." Moments later Dan appeared in the bathroom. He smiled at his wife who had a towel wrapped around her in the now drained tub. "Well, you look like a new woman now."

Theresa smiled at her husband. "I certainly feel a slight bit better," She let out a wistful sigh. "Our children have grown up quite well, haven't they? Wendy seems like she's become a strong independent woman."

"That she has," Dan said with pride, "She's a bit too laid back at times, I was hoping by having her get a job this summer would teach her responsibility but…" He shrugged.

Theresa shook her head. "She's fifteen, Daniel, she's still a child. Let her remain one a bit longer. Though her having a job and having her own spending money isn't a bad idea."

"You always we're too soft on her." Manly Dan said though he was grinning as he said it.

Theresa nodded. "Of course, she_ is_ and always will _be_ my baby girl. Now, help me get out of this tub, will you?"

Manly Dan wordlessly moved forward and lifted his wife up effortlessly. While she was briefly in his arms, he noted that even a stack of logs weighed more than she did at the moment. She was dreadfully thin. He placed her on the floor just in time for their daughter to arrive with a fresh set of clothes.

"I hope you don't mind flannel mom. It makes up like, almost all of my wardrobe." Wendy said apologetically.

Theresa gave a chuckle without her being around it was only natural that her daughter would take after her father in some ways. "That's fine dear, but we might have to remedy that one day."

Wendy quirked an eyebrow. "A shopping trip? Just the two of us?"

"Why not?" Theresa replied, "We could use it, or I certainly could I know none of my old clothes are going to fit me."

"Cool, that sounds fun mom." Wendy loved the idea of spending more time with her mother. Doing actual feminine things was a borderline foreign concept to her in truth. She grew up in a house full of men and was all but raised by her father. Instead of playing with dolls she was being signed up for the Lumberjack Games. Instead of celebrating Christmas the family prepared every year for the apocalypse. She didn't exactly have a _normal _childhood. It would be nice to do something girly, something normal. Like going shopping with her mother or maybe braid each other's hair…

Her mother quickly changed into a pair plaid panties and bra along with some jeans and a grey t-shirt that had a large black question mark on it. Theresa felt much better, more human than she had in a long time now that she'd bathed and had a fresh change of clothes. Her stomach chose then to give a loud rumble, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Well, I guess that means it's time for breakfast." Dan joked. "I'd better go check on the boys make sure they didn't burn anything… or worse, start another pancake batter fight."

The giant of the man lumbered out of the room while the two Corduroy women followed at a more sedate pace. Wendy just wanted to make sure her mother made it down the stairs alright. By the time the two made it to ground level, the men in the house had everything on the table. Heaps of eggs, a leaning tower of pancakes and what looked to be an entire pig's worth of bacon and sausage awaited the two.

Manly Dan, Marcus, Kevin, and Gus were already seated and waiting for the two of them. Wendy pulled out her chair for her mother and waited for her to sit before she sat down herself. Theresa looked around the table. She had food, clothing, and a bath, but most importantly she had her family back.

"Well, let's eat, shall we?"

The family dug into the meal, feeling whole for the first time in a long while.

* * *

While the Corduroys were reconnecting, Mason blitzed through town a black blur, Emma-May held in his arms princess style it was easier to get around this way, and in seemingly no time at all the two were at Lake Gravity Falls standing in front of a simple wooden cabin. One that belonged to Emma-May's son.

"If you need me to, I can stick around ma'am." Mason offered.

Emma-May took a breath and sighed. "That won't be necessary, thank you, young man. Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do than watch our family drama unfold."

"Alright. Good luck ma'am." Mason offered.

"Thank you, I have a feeling I'll need all I can get, unfortunately." She then shooed him off. "Now get going I don't want you to see this."

Mason nodded. "Right, seeya around." with that, the boy took off leaving Emma-May to pick up the pieces of her life. Taking a moment to steel her nerves, she rapt on the door sharply.

The sounds of someone stumbling around could be heard along with a fair amount of grumbling. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity to the woman on the other side of the door, it opened, revealing the son she hadn't seen in decades. He was wearing a forest ranger's uniform, a cap covering his eyes, a pair of red mutton chops trailing down the side of his face. He looked so much like she last remembered his father looking…

"Can I help you miss?" His voice was gruff as if he'd hurriedly gotten out of bed.

"It's been quite a while Tater."

Hearing his full name being spoken by a familiar voice he couldn't quite place, the man lifted his cap to get a better look at the person who dragged him out of bed at this ungodly hour. When he got a good look at the person in question, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"M-Momma?!"

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies." Emma-May gently reprimanded.

Tate gently raised his hand and touched her face. "You're real."

"I am, very real and getting very cold standing out here. Might I come in? We have much to discuss."

Tate practically tripped over himself to get out of the way so his mother could come into his modest abode. "Please come in. I'll um put some coffee on."

"That sounds lovely," Emma-May replied as she looked around the cabin. It was rustic and simple. It had a gas stove, sitting next to a refrigerator with a table that four chairs seated around it. Further in, separated by a half wall was a living room that had a couch and a couple of chairs that were arrayed in front of a small television. There were three rooms off to one side, one of which she assumed was the bathroom and one of which was her sons' room. There were a couple of family pictures on the walls, but she noted pictures of Fiddleford were notably absent. It was a poignant note at just how bad the relationship was between father and son. Emma-May sighed she had her work cut out for her it seemed.

As the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the cabin, Tate turned to his long-lost mother and asked, "So momma… just where have you been all this time?"

"Just going to get right down to it are you?" She asked with a dry tone.

Tate shrugged. "I don't see any point in avoiding the elephant in the room, do you?"

Emma-May sighed. Of all the things her son had to take after her in it had to be her personality? "No, I suppose not," She carried on knowing if she stopped, she may not be able to continue. "I didn't leave you or your father Tater. Not intentionally at least. I had left town with the intention of finding your father proper mental help for his deteriorating mental condition. I was however kidnapped in the midst of leaving town."

Tate's eyebrows raised to his hairline. "Kidnapped? Kidnapped by who?"

She hoped her son believed this next part. "It was less of a who and more of a what. An inhuman half-man half-bull beast held me captive, up until this morning."

Tate stared at her for a moment, then he ran a hand down his face before he started laughing. "What?" The disbelief was clear in her son's tone. "You're kidding me, right? Is dad's insanity contagious? Is it genetic? Do I need to get myself tested or something?"

"Tate, I know it _seems_ like madness, but your father is _not_ crazy, and nor am I. He's traumatized, believe me, I would know." She bared her dirt-covered arms to him. "Do you think I would do this to myself?"

The forest ranger saw all manner of cuts along his mother's arms, some were old scars long since healed over, othered were red scabs, while still others were slowly trickling blood.

Tate grimaced at seeing these wounds. While they could be self-inflicted, he didn't think his mother would do that to herself but years of watching his father parade around in nothing, but overalls and a hat had made him nothing if not wary. He sighed and stood up, regardless of the reason, he couldn't leave her like this.

"Follow me." He said before making his way to the bathroom. It was simply furnished with a shower, toilet, and sink. "Take a shower, I'll have some clothes waiting for you when you get out and we can patch up your cuts."

Tate made his way out of the bathroom leaving his mother to clean herself up. Emma-May stepped under the scalding hot spray as the room proceeded to steam up. She proceeded to scrub herself near raw as if she was trying to cleanse herself of years of abuse by Leaderuar. Since she was finally alone, Emma-May allowed herself to break down and cry. The walls she'd built up over decades of abuse came down for just a moment, as she curled into a ball and cried.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but when she was snapped out of it by her son worriedly knocking on the door, she noticed the shower water ran cold.

"I'm fine Tate, I'll be out in a moment," she called out, her voice ever so slightly hoarse from crying so much.

"I've left some clothes by the door. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." He called through the door.

"Thank you." She replied before picking herself up off the shower floor. Turing the water off, she toweled off and poked her head out the door finding a grey sweater and matching sweats neatly folded sitting on the floor. Picking them up she quickly dried off and changed. Emma-May felt better now than she had in many years. She would probably feel even better with actual food in her stomach.

Making her way into the kitchenette, she addressed her son who had a mug of steaming hot coffee and a plate with a simple deli meat sandwich waiting for her at the table. He rubbed his head, looking sheepish. "I know it's not much, but I live by myself so."

"It's fine, believe me, anything is better than the diet of water and raw mushrooms I've been on for who knows how long now." As she sat down and picked up the simple fair, her hands began to quiver and shake beyond her control.

"Momma, is everything alright?" Tate asked when he noticed her arms trembling.

"I… I just keep wondering if this is a delightfully lucid dream, and any minute now, I'm going to wake up," She smiled sadly at her son, "It wouldn't be the first time."

It was then that Tate McGucket realized that regardless of whether he believed in the craziness his mother was spouting or not, _something_ was well and truly wrong with her. Whatever it was, it was beyond his ability to take care of with bandages from a first aid kit. He slowly sipped at his coffee coming to a decision.

"Momma, when your done eating I think we need to take you to a proper hospital."

Emma-May cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, why's that?" Her tone was challenging.

"I don't know if I believe about all this monster business, but something happened to you, and you need looking at. I… I can't do that." Tate admitted much to his chagrin.

Emma-May nodded accepting her son's sound reasoning. She then delivered her ultimatum. "Alright, I'll go to the hospital. I'm assuming the closest one is in Portland?"

"Yeah, I'll go bring my truck around."

"But only if we bring your father along." She finished.

Tate, who was in the middle of rising from his chair, froze. He promptly sat back down. "Momma… dad isn't… he isn't right in the head. I don't know if he's exactly safe to be around. When you… went missing he just got worse. I had to go into foster care and ended up being raised by the Valentino's. This was before their son Robbie came along."

"Well, at least you were raised by good people." She smiled at that. She remembered the Valentino's they were good people… even if they had an odd taste in furniture. "But as I said earlier, your father is not crazy. He's been traumatized by something that happened with his previous work with Stanford."

Tate scratched at his head. "Stanford? Do you mean that crazy conman who runs the tourist trap just outside of town? The Mystery Shack I think it's called?"

This was news to the McGucket matriarch. The Stanford she knew was a dedicated man of science. Driven some would say obsessed with discovering why Gravity Falls was the way it was. For such a secretive man like him to suddenly turn his home and laboratory into a tourist attraction baffled her to no end. The Stanford she knew was not a man to be lured by monetary gain. _Knowledge_, yes. Stanford thirsted for it like a man walking through the desert in dire need of life-sustaining water. Why she recalled how some days she would have to force Fiddleford and Stanford to stop working on that contraption of theirs just so they could eat.

Her mind was awhirl with questions, but they could wait. They had to… for now.

"I have a lot of questions, but they can wait. For now, will you just take me to see your father _please_."

Hearing the plea in her tone, Tater McGucket sighed. For he knew he'd lost. What type of son would he be if he denied his mother after she asked him like that?

"I'll get the truck." He replied.

Emma-May smiled. This was the first victory in a hill of uphill battles. But a victory, nonetheless. "Thank you, Tater."

"I just hope I don't regret doing this." The man muttered to himself as he made his way outside.

* * *

The drive to the Gravity Falls Junkyard was mostly silent. Emma-May noticed the occasional new store that hadn't been around in the time she'd been… away. She didn't remember a restaurant called Yumberjack's when she'd walked around town last, but a lot could change in twenty years.

The truck's brakes screeched the vehicle to a halt right in front of the junkyard. Old cars were piled up beyond the sheet metal fencing and the entire place gave off the scent of rusted metal and old batteries. She got out of the passenger side with her son quickly following suit.

"Your father lives in a place like this? How on earth does he survive the winters?" She asked herself more than her son.

"I always drop off extra blankets and stuff when it starts to get colder out." This earned him a smile from his mother. "What, I may not like the guy, but I don't want him dead… Anyway, you should brace yourself. Dad likely isn't going how you expect him to be at all."

Emma-May became concerned. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see follow me and stick close," Tate replied.

Emma-May asked dubiously, "You don't actually think your father would hurt us do you?"

Tate shook his head before taking out a can of mace. "Not him, that damn raccoon of his."

_'Ah yes, the 'raccoon wife', I'd almost forgotten.' _ She thought drolly. Regardless of how she felt about being essentially replaced by a rabid animal, Emma-May knew her husband needed help. So, the two ventured into the confines of the junkyard.

Teetering towers of broken-down cars and other unnameable equipment greeted them as they entered the place. It wasn't silent either. The air was filled with the sound of aged creaking metal, the buzz of insects and the skittering of who knows how many mammals that made their homes amongst the derelict and forgotten machinery.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Tate called out, "Dad?! Are you here? It's me, Tate! I've come to talk." Swarms of birds took flight at his echoing call.

"Eheheheh!" Mad cackling laughter was the only reply they received.

"Is that _my_ Fiddleford?" Emma-May questioned sounding aghast.

Moments later what Emma-May could only describe as a hobo jumped on top of a nearby car. Wearing only overalls, his left arm wrapped in a cast, dirty bandages wrapped around his feet, a long snow-white beard that trailed all the way to the ground. He had unfocused green eyes, and his mouth was full of missing or yellow teeth. He had a farmer's hat on his head.

"Well I'll be, look who it is! If it ain't my own flesh and blood… and… and…" McGucket cocked his head to the side as he looked at his long-lost wife.

Slowly he made his way down from the car he was standing on and clamored his way over to them, perpetually scratching his long beard. Stopping just a couple of feet away he squinted his eyes as he stared at her. "You… you're awful familiar lookin'..."

Emma took her husband's head in her hands. "Fiddleford… it's me Emma-May don't you remember me, dear?"

"Ah, Ah do! Ah, think I do anyway… you… you left… Didn't ya?" McGucket asked, confused.

Emma-May shook her head. "No dear you started acting strangely after something happened at Stanford's. You never did tell me exactly what. Do you remember Stanford?"

"Stan...Ford?" McGucket started to sweat as if he were trying to remember something he just couldn't recall. Yet somehow the light of recognition entered his eyes when he looked at her. "Emmy?"

It had been years since she'd heard that pet name. "Yes, Fiddleford yes it's Emmy."

"Fiddleford looked her over in concern. "Emmy darlin' what happened to ya'?" He turned to his son. "She needs ta go to the hospital son."

Tate blinked in surprise. This was the most coherent he'd heard his father in… living memory. "I agree dad."

"Let's get a'goin' then," McGucket replied, with his usual exuberance although a small ember of recognition never left his eyes or horror…

Just like that the sanity he showed seemed to fade. But for Emma-May it showed her husband was still in there somewhere, he just needed a bit of help.

* * *

Mason arrived at the Mystery Shack just as Grunkle Stan and Mable were sitting down to breakfast. Seeing him come in fully dressed, Mable greeted. "Sup Bro-Bro? I didn't see you when I got up this morning."

"Hey sis, I went for a run." Not exactly a lie, he did do a lot of running this morning.

"Oh, cool is this part of the 'new you' too? Doing more exercise?" Mable inquired.

He couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not, but he decided to humor her. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Cool, I guess," Mable replied seemingly unable to think of more to say as she turned back to her eggs.

Helping himself to some slightly overcooked eggs and borderline burnt bacon Mason sat down as Stan flipped through the paper. As the preteen nibbled on his food, he thought about the two women he'd rescued._ 'With her mother back, I doubt Wendy is going to be in to work today. Should I tell Grunkle Stan?'_

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, I bumped into Manly Dan on my run and he told me to tell you a family emergency came up, so Wendy won't be coming to work today."

"Ah, I see. That's fine… everyone doing ok over there?" Grunkle Stan tried to sound unconcerned, but Mason had a feeling that if he didn't care he wouldn't have bothered to ask at all.

The boy shrugged feinting innocence. "I've no idea, Manly Dan didn't go into specifics."

Folding his paper Stan grumbled. "Well, I might send you by later to see what's going on. I need to know just how much work she'll be missing."

"Umm ok…" Mason didn't expect this from his Grunkle but decided to go along with it. "I'll take her shift."

"Good, good. I can trust you with money, unlike some people." Stan eyed Mable.

"I give away one sticker for free and never hear the end of it," Mable muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I'm running a business here, not a charity!" Stan retorted. "This is _my_… Technically speaking for the summer, _our_ livelihood we're talking about here. We can't just go around giving things away because we think people are _nice _princess. Every sticker you give away is one less meal that goes in your stomach."

Though he'd stayed silent, Mason actually _agreed _with Stan's point of view on this particular subject. Grunkle Stan was running an (admittedly shady and overpriced) business. Businesses did not make any money by giving their products away for free. That hurts the bottom line, in business the only thing that really mattered _was_ the bottom line.

Finishing his breakfast, Mason rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Grunkle Stan and Mable were still bickering. He decided to intervene. "Grunkle Stan it was _one_ sticker _one_ time, let it go." He turned to his sister continuing, "That said, Grunkle Stan has a point, this place can't really afford to give stuff away Mable it literally relies on people being dumb enough to believe everything Grunkle Stan tells them is true and _then_ buying overpriced cheap Chinese knockoff crap to stay afloat. We _can't _afford to just give things away."

His piece said Mason made his way into the Mystery Shack proper leaving a gobsmacked Stan and Mable in his wake.

"Grunkle Stan, what was that?" Mable asked not long after her brother left the room.

"_That_, Mable, was your brother finally stepping up," Stan spoke with a hint of pride in his tone. He honestly thought him bargaining with him yesterday in Greasy's was a fluke, but it looked like the kid was finally coming into his own. Taking what the world threw at him, and giving it back just as hard… in his own way.

"Wait so him calling this place a tourist trap is a good thing?" Mable inquired.

"It is, firstly because it's true. Secondly, your brother is finally standing up for himself in his own way."

Mable nodded slowly. Her brother was always quite the, dare she say, wallflower type. He kept to himself didn't bother anyone, never got into trouble, and kept his nose buried in a book of some sort. Yet in this summer alone, he'd broken into a store, broken numerous pool rules, a broken out of police custody, fought off several monsters, and jumped off a cliff to save her from a giant robot. Yeah, she could see how he'd been coming out of his shell lately.

"Yeah now that I think about it, he's changed a lot this summer," Mable commented before taking her own plate to the sink.

Stan was about to get up and make sure his Mr. Mystery suit was pressed for tour duty when his phone rang. Taking it off the hook, he answered. "Hello, Stanford Pines speaking if your selling I ain't buyin'."

"Hey Mr. Pines, its Wendy." His second favorite employee's voice came in on the other end of the line. "I just called to let you know that something popped up with my family and I won't be in to work today, sorry dude."

Stan was confused. Mason just told him this a few minutes ago. "Mr. Pines, you there man?"

Stan gave himself a shake. "I… I'm here. It's just… Mason said he met your dad in the woods earlier and he already said you wouldn't be coming in today."

"He what?" Now Wendy sounded surprised. "My dad never went to work today, like I said, something came up…"

Both parties were now wondering just what Mason Pines was hiding. Wendy wanted to know how he knew she wouldn't be coming into work today, while Stan just wondered what was going on.

"Hey, Wendy any idea when you'll be coming back to work?"

"I… I don't know?" She replied honestly.

"Is it serious, is Dan ok how about your brothers? There wasn't a logging accident was there?"

Wendy could've sworn for just a moment actual concern entered her bosses' voice. "No my dad and bro's are fine boss thanks for asking… she paused smirk evident in her tone. "Nice to know you care though, you big softie."

"Yeah, yeah. Is it alright if I send Mason over later to check on you all?"

"That would be…" She paused as if someone was talking to her. "My boss wants to send his nephew over later to check on us. Are you sure? Really? Ok," She spoke directly into the phone. "That'd be fine."

"Good maybe once I know what's going on, I'll know if I have to fire my best cashier." Stan half-heartedly threatened.

"Dude, I'm your _only_ cashier." Wendy laughed.

Stan replied in a no-nonsense tone. "Exactly. Anyway, I'll send the kid over after we close yeah?"

"Cool looking forward to it. Later dude."

"Bye, and good luck with… whatever is going on Wendy."

"Thanks, man." The line went dead and Stan looked at it for a minute before hanging it up._ 'Now what's that kid gotten himself into?'_

* * *

Working the till at the Mystery Shack was always a bit nerve-racking for Mason. It wasn't that he had a problem ringing up totals and giving people their change, no, he was in the accelerated classes back home, but it was the fact he had to be around so many different people in such rapid succession. Mason was, first and foremost a solitary creature. He typically enjoyed a quiet corner and a book over being overly social. He could deal with Mable, Grunkle Stan, and Wendy. Even Wendy's crew since Wendy herself had invited them to hang out with them that one time. He felt more comfortable since someone was there that he already knew.

But working the till was different, absolute strangers came up psyched out of their minds at all the crap Grunkle Ford showed them, wanting to buy useless junk at insane prices. Suffice it to say, he was more than thrilled when the shop closed for the day.

"How'd we do kid?" Grunkle Stan asked his great nephew who was counting out the day's earnings. He was the only one besides himself he trusted to do it. Mable was too… Mable, Soos fell asleep trying, and Wendy? Well, she didn't seem to care all that much.

"We made three thousand five hundred hundred fifty-two dollars and fifty cents," The boy replied. "Once you pay Soos, Mable, Wendy, and I, that comes out to two thousand twenty-two dollars and fifty cents."

Stan laughed borderline evilly. "Excellent," He then wrote out four checks, handing two of them to his great-nephew. "I need you to deliver Wendy her paycheck kid."

"Ah, I can do that no problem," He looked at his own check, frowning. "Umm Grunkle Stan I think my check is wrong. I mean, _you_ of all people are paying me too much. It says here your paying me five hundred eighteen fifty."

Stan took his check and looked at it squinting at it. "No, I'm not, you pulled a double today. Worked your shift _and_ Wendy's. Now get outta here kid, and try and find out how long my good cashier will be gone while your out will ya?"

Mason nodded deciding not to argue with his Grunkles generosity. "Oh well ok then… but the total for today would be one thousand eight hundred eighty-six dollars and fifty cents then."

"Noted now get outta here, take the cart if you want," Stan said, literally shoving him towards the door.

Once he was outside, Stan shut the door behind him, and the sound of the lock clicking into place was also heard. _'Ok, Grunkle Stan is up to something… something more than usual.'_

_'No point in worrying about it Mason. Best to just deliver Miss Corduroy her check.'_ Sian advised.

"Yeah," He considered taking the Mystery cart for a moment but decided against it. He could run faster than that thing could move. With that thought in mind, he took off towards the Corduroy cabin. Only to abruptly turn around and circle around the shack. He tossed a couple of stones at the triangular attic window, hoping to get Mable's attention.

Thankfully it worked. She quickly stuck her head out the oddly shaped window looking down curiously. "Bro-Bro? What's up?"

"Toss me my keytar would you? Stan locked me out of the shack." He called up to his ever so slightly older sister.

"Why? Did Grunkle Stan lock you out I mean?" Mable clarified even as she pushed his keytar case and all out the window.

"No idea," Mason replied as he easily caught it. "Thanks, sis, I'm off to deliver Wendy her paycheck."

Mable shot her brother a sly look with an accompanying grin, "And you need your keytar for that huh? Mace you sly dog you!"

"I have no idea what you mean sis. I was just going to drop her check off and then do some practice in the woods."

"Oh," Mable sounded disappointed, but she perked up right away. "Well be careful. We both know how dangerous these woods are."

"Will do sis. Seeya." He waved before he ran off into the trees.

* * *

Mason leaped over fallen trees as he made his way to the Corduroy cabin through the forest. Even though he'd gone a different direction the first time around, he could still clearly picture the location of the cabin in his mind. He knew he was heading directly towards it._ 'Ok Mason, just exchange some pleasantries, hand Wendy her check, and get outta there. No need to have any awkward conversations between the two of you. And if she starts asking questions about her mother, make up an excuse and bolt like a bat outta hell.'_

"Sian if things start getting awkward between me and Wendy I need you to give me an excuse to leave."

_"Can do Mason." _The AI asked for clarification _"Define awkward for me though?"_

"If she starts asking questions about her mom, give me a reason to get out of there."

_"Right, I've got just the thing, don't worry." _The AI promised.

Feeling more at ease now that he had an out, Mason made his way out of the treeline and onto the dirt road that led to the Corduroy cabin. He settled into a 'light jog' which for him at this point would be going about fifteen miles per hour, according to Sian anyway. The cabin soon came into sight and Mason came to a stop just in front of the front steps. He gave his hands a shake to get rid of the pins and needles from the nerves he was feeling. "Don't worry Mason, you're just here to drop off her check and check up on her for Grunkle Stan it's no big deal, you can do this!"

Taking a moment to adjust his blazer on his shoulders, Mason made his way up the steps and rapted on the door. Even from here with all the windows drawn shut he could hear Wendy's voice call from within, "I'll get it! It's probably Mason with my weeks pay."

He expected to see his fellow coworker open the door. Instead, he was met by his recent rescuee Theresa Corduroy. The two stared at each other in surprise for a moment, then Theresa smiled at him warmly before stepping back to allow him entry. "Why hello there stranger, won't you come in?"

"I… yes, please. It's nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Mason Pines, one of your daughter's co-workers. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Theresa knew she had to play along. Even though she wanted to pull her hero into a hug and squeeze him half to death, she couldn't _do that _without raising a bunch of questions. Questions Mason_ didn't _want to answer. So this had to seem like their first meeting. So she settled for wrapping both of her slender hands around his and looking into his eyes while smiling as warmly as she could. "It's _very_ nice to meet you, Mason. What's a strapping young man like yourself doing all the way out here by yourself?"

The almost teen answered. "Just here to deliver your daughter's weekly check ma'am. My Grunkle Stan was worried about what was going on with her too. She may be laid back but she never skives off work."

"Well, I see you've met my mom dude," Wendy said having hesitantly watched the exchange play out from the entrance. Her mother may need a few good meals in her but she was still quite quick on her feet and was able to beat her to the front door.

"Pleasure's all mine I assure you." He replied with a smile, causing her mother to give a sheepish grin.

Wendy blinked, _'Is he hitting on my mom?' _She shook her head, _'Nah, she's old enough to be his mom.'_

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded check. "Anyway, here's your check. Grunkle Stan wants a timetable on how long you'll be out of work."

"I...umm that's…" Wendy didn't have an answer for him.

"Won't you come inside so we can properly discuss this Mason?" Theresa offered as she noticed her daughter fumbling over her words.

The boy paused before saying, "I can stay for a little bit, but I've got other things to do today ma'am."

Translation: I don't want to stick around your daughter too long and have her asking unnecessary questions.

"Perfectly understandable come in, come in." Theresa ushered her guest into the kitchen.

Mason made note of the solid wood furnishings that seemed to be everywhere in the cabin. They made up the kitchen table, chairs, even the countertop and cupboards looked to be expertly crafted. Currently sitting at the table half-covered in wood chips and sawdust was what looked to be a half-finished wooden sculpture. It looked to be of… He stopped and stared. That was him, in armor wielding a spear.

"Nice art piece." His tone was dry.

Isn't my mom something?" Wendy said with pride thick in her tone. "She was just telling us how some armored dude saved her from those Manotaur guys. She wanted to immortalize him in wood since she said she'd likely never see him again."

"Ah, I see."

"Wendy who was at the… Ah, hello Mason." Manly Dan kindly greeted if surprised to see him."

"Dan, I'm just here to drop off Wendy's check," Mason said by way of greeting.

Theresa came bustling out of the kitchen carrying a tray with cups of iced tea. "You also needed to know how long she'd be off work right Mason dear?"

"Grunkle Stan wanted an estimate, yes."

Manly Dan scratched the top of his head, careful not to bump his head on a low hanging beam. "Ah, that's a toughy. I don't much like the idea of leaving you here by yourself for long dear."

Theresa rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I don't much like the idea of being left alone either. At the same time, we can't get in the way of Gwendolyn's job."

Mason took this as his cue to look at Wendy with his eyebrow raised, "Gwendolyn?"

Wendy flushed, retorting defensively due to embarrassment. "Yeah, well, you may hate your nickname _Dipper_, but I prefer mine."

The boy held his hands up. "Fair enough, I'm not judging I just thought your name was actually Wendy."

_'Wait to make an ass of yourself Wendy!' _the lumberjill chastised. "Sorry, the name just sounds so… old fashioned. Like something that went out of style years ago."

"It was my mother's name dear," Theresa replied.

"Oh… I… jeez…" Wendy sat down in a chair with a thump, her head quickly followed suit, and landed on the table as she groaned. "I keep making a fool of myself why?"

Theresa gently patted her daughter's back. "I think we should get dinner started don't you dear?"

Seeing the sharp look his wife was giving him he nodded sharply, even after so long apart, he still knew what that look meant. "Right."

"You'll be staying for dinner of course Mason." The way Theresa phrased it, it was a foregone conclusion. Not a request.

"I…" He saw the look she was giving him. It was the same one his mother gave him to silently get him to do something. "I'd love to Mrs. Corduroy, thank you."

"Excellent," She shooed her husband towards the kitchen. "Come along dear, let's leave these two to talk." Before she left, Theresa shot him another look, then looked at her daughter, then back at him.

The message was clear. She wanted him to _fix this_… somehow.

_'Except how in the hell am I gonna do that?'_ Mason thought to himself. He settled for patting Wendy on her back comfortingly. "Hey now, there, there, it's ok. It's not a super big deal."

Pulling her head off the table. Wendy looked at him. "That's just it dude, it is a big deal. My mom just walks back into my life after being gone for like a decade, and the first thing I do is insult her mother's name. It's not cool man."

"I'm pretty sure it's not the _very_ first thing you did. The very first thing likely would've been shock and then a super long hug or something right?"

Wendy opened her mouth then nodded. "Yeah, that's true…" She paused looking at him uneasily before clearing her throat. "Mason, I need to ask you something and I need you to be straight with me, kay dude?"

Sian, who was constantly monitoring her user's vitals, noticed an uptick in heartbeat, meaning he was becoming stressed at the sudden turn the situation was taking. She was prepared to offer him an excuse, problem was, he'd already promised to stay for a meal and so he'd more or less shot himself in the foot.

"When I called the Shack earlier, Stan said you talked to my dad while you were out on your run, and that he told you something had come up and I wouldn't be in today…" Wendy paused looking at the boy she knew loved her right in the eye. If he lied to her here, it would kill their relationship before it could even start. If she'd learned _anything_ from her relationship with Robbie it was that she hated liars. "Thing about that is, my mom showed up at our house before my dad ever even got up to go to work. So how could you possibly know about it, Mason?"

She'd put him on the spot. Even if Sian gave him an out and he took it, doing so would put a strain on their friendship possibly to the point of breaking it if he avoided the question for too long.

As he was silently weighing the pros and cons, his salvation came stomping down the stairs in the form of Wendy's younger brothers. Gus and Kevin seemed to be wrestling while Marcus was sitting back and watching, occasionally giving the two a shove forward with his foot. Then Mason figured out the two were arguing about something.

Gus argued. "IS NOT!"

"IS SO!" Kevin retorted.

"NOT!

SO!"

"NOT!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Mason finally asked. Causing them to look up and see their sister and the piano boy from Greasy's earlier sitting at the kitchen table.

The two then looked at each other and said at the same time, "We should just ask him! That's what I said! No that's what I said!"

Before another fight could break out, Marcus chimed in. "Just ask him already, ya runts!"

Mason blinked owlishly. "Ask me what exactly?"

The two youngest Corduroy boys got up and started pushing tripping and shoving each other, to get to him first, each wanting to be the one to ask whatever question they'd been bickering about. Finally, Mason stepped in. Grabbing either boy by the shoulder, he gave them a light shake. "No more of that. You two are family, so you should try and have each other's backs alright?" The two boys looked at each other, then at Mason before looking back to one another and nodding. This earned a nod from Mason himself. "Good, now, what did you want to ask me?"

Kevin and Gus asked at the same time, "Are you dating our sister?"

The preteens mouth fell open a little. Of all the questions they could've asked, it had to be_ that _one? "Umm, no, no I'm not."

He glanced at Wendy to see that she had an atomic blush, her freckles were hidden by its glow, and her usually pale skin tone was now just about matching the same shade of red as her hair.

"Why not? Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure you like her." Gus paused and glanced at his sister. "For some reason."

"Okay get lost you little trolls." Wendy with a bit of heat in her tone before she playfully swatted at the two and they ran off singing, "Wendy and Mason sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Theresa stuck her head out the kitchen door. "Boy's stop teasing Mason and your sister!"

"Yes Momma!" the two called sounding contrite.

"Theresa continued, "Since dinner is almost ready, why don't you boys set the table?"

"Yes, ma'am. C'mon you brats hop to," Marcus called with no heat in his tone as his little brothers rushed past him and into the kitchen. He looked at Mason and his big sister before he gave a crooked grin. "Ya know," He drawled, "If you did decide to date my sister I'd support you all the way right?"

"R-Really?" This was news to the Pines boy. Though this _would_ explain his actions in Greasy's the other day.

"Yep. Your good people. I never did like Robbie or any of the other idiots she dated before. You though… you're different. Nicer, more down to earth than any of those bozo's."

"Marcus sweetie," Theresa called. "Come help get dinner on the table, please. You can talk with Mason during supper."

"Coming Momma," Marcus called, giving Mason a final respect filled nod before walking into the kitchen.

Mason blinked, staring at the spot where Wendy's eldest sibling stood. "Wow, seems like your whole family wants us to get together, huh?"

Wendy gave an awkward high-pitched laugh that was very much unlike her usual chuckle and very out of character for her. "Y-Yeah sure seems like it."

Mason gave a mirthless chuckle. "If only they knew… We're better off as _friends _right?"

There it was again that inflection whenever he used the word friends referring to her and him. He was still hurting. It was obvious. Wendy felt that at the moment, she didn't have the right to be poking and prodding at him with questions. So what if Mason somehow managed to save her mother? Would that honestly make her care about him any less? No, she would love him all the more for returning her long lost and much-missed mother to her…

As if she'd suddenly been struck by lightning, the lumberjill had an epiphany._ 'Is that why he isn't owning up to it? Does he think I'd only like him and show him affection out of thanks for saving my mom?'_ Wendy stared at Mason who was borderline glaring at her mother's sculpture thinking she wasn't paying attention. As if the wood carving had insulted him somehow. She smiled, the vehemence in his gaze told her all she needed to know. _'He's so dumb. Then again for all of his brains and maturity, he is twelve.' _Wendy reminded herself._ 'I'll need to talk with him at some point and fix the mess I've made of our relationship. I need him to stop hating me for friend-zoning him before he even considers me as date-able. You've got your work cut out for you Corduroy.'_

* * *

Dinner was pot roast with mashed potatoes and carrots. Mason had two helpings of everything and it was after he'd eaten his fill that he spoke up. "Umm, Theresa?"

The newly returned Corduroy Matriarch who herself was on her fourth helping of food, put her food-laden fork down and gave her full attention to her savior. He deserved nothing less. "Yes, Mason?"

"Well since you like working with wood, I was wondering…" Mason took a moment to take a breath. "Could you make smaller things like pendants and such?"

Theresa nodded. "Easily why?"

The preteen smiled. "Then I could probably get you a job at the Mystery Shack with Wendy." Knowing he had the whole table's attention now, Mason forged ahead before he lost his nerve. "I bet I could convince Grunkle Stan to let you hang around if you were to say, produce knick-knacks he could sell at the shack. He would, of course, give you a cut of the profits of any item sold you made but you'd have to hash out the percentages with him."

Wendy's eyes widened as she put some thought to Mason's scheme. "Yeah, then I could keep going to work, mom wouldn't be alone, she'd have a job she's already good at… it all fits."

Manly Dan spoke up. "Are you sure Stanford would hire her though?"

That, Mason was confident of. "Once he sees her craftsmanship, the amount he'll be able to price them for _alone_ will make him want her there. Plus we already have a ton wood at the Shack. I should know, Grunkle Stan made me chop it."

Manly Dan stroked his bushy beard. "Well, it sounds like you've got this all figured," The man looked to his wife. "What do you think dear?"

Theresa mulled over the idea. "I… like the idea." She said at last. "It lets me spend time with my daughter and gives me a place to sell my crafts. I shall talk to your _Grunkle,_ tomorrow Mason."

The brown-haired boy smiled, happy his idea was well received. "Good I'm glad."

"We are in your debt Mason," Theresa told him, her tone soft, yet there was a hint of steel in it that would brook no argument. "You've helped us in more ways than one today. We Corduroy's may not have ever had much, but we _always _repay our debts."

Mason saw everyone else around the table from Theresa's giant of a husband to Wendy and her three siblings nodding seriously. It became readily apparent to him that the Corduroy Clan had their pride.

"It's really no problem you guys. Wendy is my _friend_. As her _friend_, I feel I should help her out if and when I can."

The lumberjill almost winced. There was that inflection he used with the term friend again. Was she the only one who noticed the tone he used whenever that word left his lips when referring to her? She noticed her mother looking at her in askance, but Wendy just shook her head.

Theresa decided to drop the subject... for now. She addressed her savior in more ways than one. "Well regardless of your reason for doing it, we thank you."

"No problem," Mason looked at the watch on his left wrist and said, "Time?"

"8:35 pm," Sian replied.

Mason stood up. "Well then, I thank you all for your hospitality, but I really _should_ be going. I don't need Grunkle Stan worrying about me."

Theresa nodded. "Of course, maybe next time I can hear you play?" She turned to her daughter. "Wendy dear, see him off would you?"

"Sure mom. C'mon Mason."

Wendy led her estranged friend to the front door. "You got your keytar?"

"In my bag," Mason replied not looking at her.

When he got to the front door, his hand was on the doorknob, Wendy's hand landed on his shoulder. "Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you… Did you really save my mother?" She asked him for the second time that night.

Looking back at her from under the shadowed brim of his homburg Mason replied, "Some secrets, Wendy, are like a corpse, and should be left well alone."

The preteen left then, Wendy's hand limply falling from his shoulder as he made his way off into the darkness, the sun having long since set behind the mountaintops. Wendy watched him become absorbed by the gloom, knowing somehow, he had a hand in her mother's return even if she didn't know the specifics. _'Thank you for everything you've done Mason. I promise I'll make it up to you… somehow.'_

* * *

Mason walked through the darkened forest of Gravity Falls hands in his pockets and head down. His thoughts a whirlwind inside of his own head. _'Why did everything I do have to come back to bite me? Can't I just do one thing? One decent thing, without people becoming suspicious? It sure doesn't seem like it!'_

"Gah this sucks!" He kicked a rock in frustration, causing it to fly off and impact a tree lodging itself into the bark from the force of his blow.

_"Calm down Mason we still have much to do tonight and you'll need your wits about you."_

The boy took a calming breath. "What are we doing tonight? Fighting the Gremoblin with one hand tied behind my back?"

The AI knew her host needed to vent so she let him use her to do it. _"No, but we are headed back up into the mountains, there is something I need to show you. Something that will make you even stronger than you are now."_

"I'm not going to be killing even more Manotuars am I?" Mason asked as he took off at a sprint towards the mountain range. His reason for trusting Sian was quite simple. He's already had a taste of just how powerful Bill Cipher was when Mable, Soos, and he battled him inside of Grunkle Stan's mindscape. If something like him were to gain corporeal form… strength and endurance alone would likely mean nothing. He would need to scrape together every ounce of power, every underhanded trick he could get his hands on if he wanted to stand even a ghost of a chance, should the worst come to pass.

_"Take a left at the fork here. Then we should be almost there."_ Sian told him breaking him out of his own thoughts.

Doing as she said Mason Inquired. "Almost where?" He sprinted down the path and rounded the side of a mountain then he had to stop and gasp. For there floating in midair, were giant chunks of earth… just defying the laws of physics like it was the most natural thing in the world. "What the hell?"

Sian agreed with him being able to see through his senses through her own nanomachines. "Quite something isn't it? But that's not the important bit. See that formation in the rockface over there?"

Looking for a formation in the rocks, he found one that almost looked like a… Mason's eyes widened. "No way!"

_"Way, c'mon I'll show you how to get inside. There are things down there that can be of use to us."_

Following her directions, Mason was led over to a rock. Moving it aside he found what looked to be a metal manhole cover. Slipping his fingers into the holes, Mason pulled onto the cover. It didn't seem to want to give, so he pulled harder, straining his muscles ever so slightly. Then with a suction like pop, the cover gave way, sending him flying backward, and landing on his back with the lid on his chest. Pushing it aside, Mason made his way over to the hole.

It was large enough for a grown man to fit in and as dark as the void between stars. The description was apt, considering what loomed below. Mason decided to take a leap of faith and jumped down the hole.

Mason developed a feeling of paranoia the further down the tube he went. further and further into what felt like the abyss. Even with his enhanced vision, all he saw was darkness and more darkness. The only problem is Mason had the feeling he was not alone. Whatever Sian wanted him to see down here it would bring him nothing but trouble. Now if only he could get rid of the feeling of him being watched. "Sian is there any way I can get some light down here. At this rate, I won't be able to even walk two feet withou… Ow!" Mason exclaimed as just as he got off the tube, slide, thing?! He hit his foot on something hard.

Sian asked worried, _"Mason what's wrong? Hang on I think I can give you some light."_ then Mason's body gave off a faint bioluminescent glow that basked his surroundings in enough light to see. Mason was about to thank her but noticed the very large and ominous looking robot corpse? In front of him. It looked almost like a giant clear marble Mabel would keep to mess around with or distract Waddles only a lot bigger. Mason noticed what looked hundreds of cracks and fractures all over the robot but he couldn't make out what caused the damage. As if something smashed the robot into the ground in frustration. Mason decided to ask a very important question,

"Sian WHERE are we and WHAT is that ?" he asked a little disturbed that there might be something in this place large enough to smash a giant robot marble into the ground and walls with what looks like ease.

_"These seem to be the security robots that patrolled the halls of the ship. The Creator mentioned that they reacted to fear or possibly adrenaline levels."_

Mason bent down hoping to get a better look at one of the machines. When one answers were forthcoming from the mechanical corpse he asked the next most pertinent question he could think of, mostly to himself than his partner, "Ok, if they are the mechanical security, then where is the crew?"

_"It is presumed since the ship crashed here likely millions of years ago, that they are all dead. Also, most of the ship's systems are down. So I don't think we need to concern ourselves about being attacked by security bots."_

Mason took a deep breath. "Ok, then if the systems are down… why do I get the feeling like we are being watched? Also, if nothing is supposed to be alive down here, then what took out the security bot in front of us?"

Instead of replying, Sian encased Mason in his Security RIG, the liquid metal nanites flowing out of his pores and covering him in milliseconds. _"Be very careful Mason."_

Instead of moving forward the youngest Pines twin examined the robot for any potential clues he might've missed. A bit of detective work showed that something had clawed its way into the core of the machine tearing out what he could only describe as its central processing unit.

He paced as he often did while thinking about a problem. "We are not alone down here. Something was strong enough to not only tear apart an alien robot but shred its armor and rip out its CPU… part of me wants to run." Mason admitted to himself.

_"And the other part?"_ Sian inquired.

"The other part wants me to arm myself and find out whatever the heck did this." The boy finished with a grin. It was clear which voice he was listening to at the moment.

Casting his gaze around he picked up a piece of the destroyed machine that looked like someone had tried to weaponize a wrench with a handguard that refitted itself to his hand and seemed to pulse with a yet unknown power., So armed, headed deeper into the depths of the ship. Not noticing what looked like bits of solidified ink near where he found the destroyed drone, or how it started to move.

* * *

As Mason trekked through the desolate halls he made a few startling observations. "Sian this ship, there's something… off about it."

_"What do you mean?"_ The AI inquired.

Nodding to a door which remained shut fast, he replied. "None of the doors are opening. This ship, it feels… too basic. There are no air vents or at least, none that I can see. The whole ship feels like its been… I don't know, put in an emergency lockdown or something."

The AI pondered her host's analysis. She as an AI couldn't see things the way he could, though she was learning. _"If you can plug me into a computer terminal which we should be able to find in the cockpit, I'm sure we'll have our answers."_

"Righ-" Mason paused mid-word. For as he rounded the corner, he noticed that one of the doors in this particular hallway was hemorrhaging outwards as if whatever was contained within had tried and thankfully failed to escape captivity.

Slowly, hesitantly, the boy approached the warped door, like a child approaching his parent's bedside hoping to cuddle up with them after having a scary dream. Only this, was no dream. His hand shaking ever so slightly, Mason put his hand up against the dented surface.

Just then from the other side of the door, a keening wail, like that of a banshee rang out, causing the preteen to leap back in utter terror, his heart hammering away in his chest. Sian flooded his body with endorphins, allowing him to think rationally once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" were the first words out of his mouth.

_"I… have no idea. Yet, it certainly proves your theory that we are not alone on this ship. Mason, be on your guard."_ Sian warned her host, not telling what _she_ heard in that scream.

"Be on my guard. Yeah, that's like telling me Gravity Falls has a large_ tree _population," The boy shot back, "Let's find that damn cockpit already."

Mason continued down the hallway, wrench now raised at his side like a club, prepared to beat whatever had made that screech. Yet nothing popped up. No eldritch horror roamed across his path, it's very visage driving him to insanity like in so many novels of a certain prolific horror writer. No, instead, the ship was quiet, eerily so. Every creak seemed to echo for minutes, while a random hiss of steam of pneumatic power from somewhere in the ship would sound like the warning trills of a viper. It was as if the entire ship was holding its breath… as if waiting for something to strike.

Mason was afraid, but of what he didn't know. As that same prolific author once said. The greatest fear is the fear of the unknown, and Mason had no clue what he was dealing with at the moment.

Finally, both human boy and his loyal AI companion reached a set of double doors which could only be the cockpit of the ship. Mason looked to his left wrist. "Ok, how do we get in? I'm assuming it's sealed just like everywhere else."

_"Hold me up to that pad over there,"_ Sian's watch face became a sort of tendril eyeball pointing towards a jutting control panel near the door. Bringing her closer, the AI slithered like a snake, extending herself and poking and prodding at the screen. When it showed no signs of life she swung down beneath the panel and like water, forced herself into a minute crack while muttering, _"Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way. Just gimme a second."_

Mason didn't really know what his companion was doing. Manually opening the door perhaps? Whatever she did and however she did it, it must've worked for moments later the door gave a pneumatic hiss as it slid open the door screeching slightly in protest due to the number of years it had been since it had last moved.

The inside of the cockpit was full of skeletons. Aliens for their skeletal structure was most certainly _not_ human littered the floor, The heads were too large, and the skeletons too small to be any form of mankind. Two, likely the captain and co-captain, died sitting in elaborate chairs fancy-looking laser guns cast aside as if something had jumped them. Four others were pressed up against control panels unable or unwilling to escape whatever ended their lives. One tried to run into another room and for their efforts was killed in the doorframe, their corpses left to rot with the rest.

"What the hell happened here?" Mason wondered to himself.

_"That's what we're here to find out… among other things. Plug me into the terminal over there, and I'll see what I can dig up. I'll turn the power back on while I'm at it."_ Sian promised while prompting Mason towards a crystalline looking apparatus.

"Are you sure its a computer terminal?" Mason asked dubiously.

_"Yes the Creator had been scrounging around this place for years in order to build a machine of some sort," Sian continued, "He could never get it to work, mind you, but he was fairly certain that's what it is."_

"Fine then." The boy answered before holding out his left arm towards the array of crystals. Sian once again slipped inside the machine like some kind of fluid and began mucking about. At first, nothing happened, then the crystals started to glow, then hum, finally a wealth of information in a language he couldn't understand appeared spread out between two large geodic spires. "You got it working!"

_"I knew I could I just needed to tweak it a bit. I'm downloading as much as necessary. I'll do what I can to decipher all this… Ah, I found the power button."_

Suddenly the lights flickered on casting a hundred million years worth of dust and decay into fine relief.

"Sian, by any chance when the Author was down here, do you think he could've possibly… I don't know… triggered something?" Mason didn't _want _to doubt the Author but these were _aliens_ and despite everything, the Author was likely only human, and if humans were famous for anything it's for making mistakes and forgetting important things. Thus, like him, he was liable for human error.

_"Mason… I've noticed a… discrepancy we need to take care of." _Sian's voice echoed in his head this time, unlike before where she spoke aloud.

"What, did your Creator actually screw something up?" Mason wondered.

"_No, no, not that. I've found the ship's roster… there are only two names listed."_

Two names seven bodies… yeah, something wasn't adding up here.

"Ok… we've got a mystery within a mystery here." Mason wanted to pace but the bridge he supposed since it was so large, left him far too worried to do so. Instead, he picked up one of the discarded alien blasters hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

The weapon thrummed to life when he picked it up. Mason was so startled he almost dropped it. Yet he held on as the trigger guard started to, of all things… scan his finger?

"Sian, what's this thing doing?" Mason asked wary of the weapon.

_"Nothing harmful. From what I can tell, the gun seems to be DNA locked and is checking you to see if you have permission to use it. Also…"_ Her tone turned grave.

"Why don't I think I'm going to like what comes next?"

_"It keeps repeating the same message… Warning prisoner escape. Lockdown in effect."_

"We're on a _damn_ prison ship?!" Mason wanted to sigh, but he was too pissed. "What am I saying, _of course, _we are on a prison ship because this is Gravity Falls! Wife of Murphy's Law. Sian just what are we dealing with?"

_"Shoot the bodies, shoot all the corpses now!"_ Sian all but screamed at him.

Not questioning her Mason aimed the weapon at the nearest corpse, that of one of the seated aliens, and pulled the trigger. A green bolt of plasma launched from the tip of the gun and hit the skeleton head-on causing the bones to scatter. Mason didn't stop though, he shot the co-captain, getting the same result. Then he fired at the first of the bodies on the floor.

It exploded into black goo.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!' _He thought as the other corpses shifted into what could only be described inky tentacle spiders. They crawled forth on four spindly legs, each possessing a single white spot, which mason could only assume was an eye of some sort in the center of their bodies. Mason was so scared, he didn't even notice when he _flashed_.

His aim steadied; his breathing went from erratic to calm, as he looked straight down the sight and fired his plasma pistol, again and again, each flash of the muzzle splattering these unknown creatures across the floor, their corpses looking like slightly chunky oil stains. When all four were down he lowered his weapon. "Thank goodness that's…"

He didn't get to finish as a final one larger than the rest had leaped onto his back, and was attempting to slash its way through his armor and get at his vulnerable insides. Mason did the only thing he could think of… he threw himself back first on the ground, before quickly rolling to his feet.

Thankfully that was enough to dislodge the creature but not enough to kill it. For it sprang at him like a jumping spider, this time going for his covered face. But this time Mason was ready, _flashing_ again, this time wielding the wrench like a professional baseball player, he swung it with both hands and smacked the thing clean across the room where it splattered against the wall.

"Ow, my head," Mason complained when all was said and done.

_"Rapid and repeated use of the Intersect can cause headaches, again sorry about that."_ The AI replied.

"It's fine, it did just save me from being… eaten? Turned into jelly? Turned into part of the hivemind? What the hell were these things trying to do to me anyway?"

_"It would be best to just go with kill I think. By interfacing with the gun, I've gained access to deeper systems. Among other things, there appears to be a leak in the engine room. Which is fortunate for us."_

"How?" Mason inquired.

_"I'll explain on the way,"_ She replied.

As Mason made his way through the now admittedly eerily lit ship, following Sian's directions he thought about the things that tried to kill him. They were vicious, single-minded and cunning. Not many if any of Gravity Falls native denizens were like that, Gremoblin not included. The Gremoblin may've broken his arm, but that was only because he was intruding on its territory and trying to force it into a cage. In hindsight with a pack of manotaurs in the area maybe the Gremoblin developed its abilities out of necessity after all Mason only found one of them.

A case could certainly be made for self-defense.

These things though, being shapechangers much like the shapeshifter found down in the bunker, could become any monster they desired.

"Well if they can potentially become any monster, then it's only fair we name them after the king of all monsters don't you think?"

_"Typhon?"_ Sian questioned _"Seems fitting. It's certainly better than just calling them things. The engine room is right up here, and since you weren't paying attention before, now, you get the short version."_

"Oh c'mon, it's not every day something weird tries to kill me… just every day this summer… so far." Mason amended twice.

_"Nope,"_ Sian replied channeling Wendy to the fullest. _"The long short of it is this, this ship runs off a very special type of fuel called Element Zero or Eezo for short. If a person is exposed to it, they can gain the ability to manipulate what are called Mass Effect Fields."_

The boy was lost. "Mass Effect Fields?"

_"You can basically control gravity within a given area,"_ The AI summed,_ "You've always wanted to be a Jedi? Well, this is as close to Force powers as your ever gonna get."_

"Cool!"

The two came to a stop in front of a large door. It had scribbled writing across the top that Mason couldn't decipher. He assumed it was the alien's dialect. "Here?"

_"Yes. Head on in." _

Mason needed no further prompting. The door slid open jerkily, due to age and he made his way inside. There, he found a massive… engine he supposed it was leaking dark purple dust and occasionally sparking with electricity. Arcs of energy bouncing off the walls, making it look like something Nikola Tesla would be proud of.

"Ok, we're in here… now what?" The preteen asked, hands filled with either a wrench or plasma pistol.

_"You just need to get some Dark Energy on you. With enough exposure, you should develop a sort of… sixth sense? A secondary muscle? It's hard to describe. It's described as an ability that must be trained and works with the body somehow." _Sian felt a bit lost being unable to provide answers.

Yet Mason understood. "I think I know what it means. Uncover my hand will you?"

The armor on his left hand-peeled back and gently, Mason allowed some of the purple substance to coat his fingers and palm. It gave off a slight buzzing tingling sensation as if it was charged with energy or something.

Once he'd left it on for a bit, he shook the purple dust off on his free hand. "So how do we know when or even _if_ it worked?"

_"Um, just a sec," _Sian replied as nanites swarmed over his hand, then, Mason felt something _shift_ inside of him for lack of a better term.

"Sian we've talked about this, no bodily alterations without my permission."

_"Do you wanna be a Jedi or not?" _The AI shot back.

"Yes…" Mason replied.

_"Then let me finish. This is hard enough to do without triggering the side effects. I don't need you yammering in my ear."_

"What ear… Wait… what side effects?!" Mason's voice suddenly became high pitched in fear.

_"You honestly didn't think touching fuel leaking from an alien spacecraft would have no potential repercussions did you?" _The Sahara was wetter than Sian's tone at that moment._ "There that should do it. Try… try lifting something. Something small."_

"No, seriously what side effects?!" Mason was close to having a full-on freakout.

_"Can we not worry about that now since I've got it so none of them will show up and just be happy you're now officially a padawan in training?"_

"Yeah padawan in training, whose stuck _miles_ underground, in a _derelict alien prison ship_, that has been abandoned for who knows _how_ long, full of aliens that are trying to _kill _me…_ God_, I feel _so lucky_ right now." Sian wasn't the only one who could be mercilessly sarcastic.

_"Just try and lift something already." _The AI urged.

Mason focused on a piece of metal on the floor that looked like it fell off something. He stared at it long and hard, before finally making an 'up' motion with his hand. The piece of scrap metal glowed blue for a moment, rising an inch off the ground, before falling back to the floor.

_"Well, I'd say that worked wouldn't you?"_ Sian asked tentatively joyous.

"Yeah, but it'll be a long, long time before it's anywhere near useful. Like, I can't really use it to get me out of this situation right now."

_"True, but remember Mason you need to crawl before you can walk, and walk before you can run."_ The AI said sagely.

Mason was nearing the end of his rope. Snark it seemed was his go-to in overly stressful situations. "Ok, Confucius, but how do we get out of this underground deathtrap?"

_"We need to understand just what's going on here before we leave. Like you said Mason, we have a mystery within a mystery here. We both know you aren't one to leave something like this to go unsolved."_

Mason hated to admit it, but Sian was right, as scared and pissed off as he was right now, he knew he couldn't let this go. Not until he knew exactly what was going on. That's why he let out a sigh rolled his shoulders and asked, "Where to next?"

* * *

Next stop on their tour of horror and macabre was a room Sian translated as 'Experiments'. Bracing himself for whatever he may find within, and tightening his grip on his plasma pistol, just in case he stepped through the door.

What he found in there made him want to throw up. Typhon, some of which actually had a humanoid shape, were strapped down to gurney's they'd been sliced into and procedurally dissected. Some look like they'd had their heads opened up and what passed as their brain matter probed. Limbs were removed from others by what looked to be surgical saws. Even the spider-like Mimic's as Mason had dubbed them in his mind had been sliced to pieces.

Mason gripped his weapons so hard he was feeling pins and needles in his hands. Taking several long deep breaths to calm his mounting anger. He knew Sain could flood his body with Endorphins if it came right down to it, but he would rather learn to control his temper himself.

Getting his temper reigned in, Mason said in a heated tone. "Well, I think we know why they killed them now."

_"Indeed, there's another computer terminal over there. If I can access it I can find out just what they were trying to do."_

Silently, Mason made his way forward, still full of anger. Sian quickly hacked the machine and unknowable gibberish scrawled across the three-dimensional holographic screen. "Anything?" Mason asked once she returned to her place on his wrist.

_"Yes, it seems this vessel also doubled as a sort of experimentation vessel. The alien crew had found the Typhon, due to their mutable biology, could be used to… instantaneously grant skills to others via remapping the neurons in the brains of test subjects by… ouch." _

Mason could hear the wince in her tone. "What is it?"

_"In order to get the Typhon matter to take, it was necessary to inject a needle behind their eyes and directly into their frontal lobes, multiple times depending on the skills they wanted to acquire by these neuro modifications or Neuromods for short,"_ Sian replied, sound gravely ill.

"Did they actually manage to finish any of them? Mason inquired.

_"Mason, you're actually thinking…"_ Sian asked in surprise.

"I'm thinking that these Neuromod things might be the answer to the drawbacks of the Intersect. If I can make temporary abilities permanent, then that'll lead to fewer flashes and lower my risk of problems down the road. I could also potentially use them to gain _other abilities_ the Intersect can't provide me with. Besides, I've already exposed myself to potentially lethal space engine fluid, why stop now?"

_"I… can't argue with your reasoning,"_ Sian said at length. _"That is rather smart."_

"Yeah well, I don't feel like ending up a vegetable, so I'll take anything I can get."

_"Agreed, and to answer your question, while the schematics do exist no neuromods are in storage at this time as they were in the final testing stages. Oh wow, that's a huge drawback."_

"What is it?" He should've known these things would come with a caveat. "Will these neuromods make me sterile or something… please tell me it's not that," he begged at the end.

Sian let out a chuckle. _"No, no not that. It's just if the neuromods are removed somehow you'll forget anything and everything that's happened to you since you've had any of them installed."_

Mason blinked. "Damn… So removal causes amnesia…" He sighed in relief. "Well, it's a good thing I've got you huh partner? That shouldn't be a problem then if you can bring me back up to speed."

_"That's true, it would be rather simple for me to bring your memories back since I basically carry a copy with me."_

Mason made his way around the room stopping in front of three machines that took up the entire back wall. The first looked like a long glass tube that had metal bins on either end. While the second one sitting right next to it was square hollow glass chamber that had a dozen empty square holes and what looked to be a touch screen that was emanating white light. The last of the three was a three-sided metal box, the empty side was facing him and there was another touch screen facing him this one having some unknown lettering on it.

Glancing at his left wrist Mason asked, "Do you think you can translate these things into English?"

_"I'll take a whack at it," _Sian said, before slithering into the third machine. The screen image faded in and out, like bad television static, then it flickered back to life and it was displaying Spanish of all things.

"You've got Spanish up. It's a start." Mason called to his companion.

_"I've got an idea, how about this?"_ the AI tweaked something else in the machine and now it was displaying Yiddish.

"It's in Yiddish now," Mason replied.

_"Perfect. We don't want just anyone using these now do we?" _ She replied before moving over to the next machine and doing the same to both of them.

Mason had to admit, he could see her logic. It's the same as the Author using codes in his Journals. He moved towards the third machine and tapped the question mark in the upper-righthand corner to see just what he was dealing with before he pressed any buttons. What he read floored him.

This device and likely the other two next to it was a 3D printer on steroids! This one, in particular, specialized in creating floating robots called Operators. There were four different kinds available. One for Maintenance, another that acted as a Doctor, a third that assisted in scientific experiments, and the last which acted as a secondary security measure.

Mason immediately hit the button and watched as the sides of the machine lit up before moving up and down, with the first pass, a 3D blueprint was created, with a second pass, internal components were grafted on, and with the final pass, a black armored shell was put in place forming a trapezoidal floating machine with a red glowing orb for an eye.

Floating out of the machine, the Military Operator came to a stop in front of Mason. "Awaiting designation."

"Umm… Sian help?"

_"Designation is Martius, Classification is Commander of all Military class Operators. Commander General is Mason Pines."_

The newly designated Martius tilted itself forwards as if nodding. "Understood. Your orders General?"

Mason swiftly made up his mind. "Grab a platoon Martius and follow me. It's time we got to the bottom of all this."

"Sir yes, sir!" The Military Operators spewed forth out of the machine one after another. Forming up into ranks of five behind Martius who himself floated a respectful foot behind Mason. Once the ninth and final row of Operators had fallen in. Mason made his way out of the grizzly experimentation room. He knew where he needed to go next.

* * *

Mason and his platoon of Operators stood in front of the dented door. Sian told him it was called the 'Holding Bay' likely used for experimental subjects. Getting a firm grip on the partially buckled door, the boy pulled and with a groan, the already weakened door finally gave out. Without any prompting, the Operators flooded the newly created entrance. Mason almost followed them until he was held back at the urging of his constant companion.

_"Wait Mason let them clear the area first. We can always make more Operators, we can't replace you if you're lost here."_

The AI's words rang true as moments later, a keening wail was heard followed by the candescence of laser fire before bits of one of the Operators was flung back out of the room, its crimson eye flickering before going dim.

"Martius, sitrep?!" Mason called from the doorway, his plasma pistol held at the ready.

"Situation is in hand Commander General. One Typhon seems… nonhostile. But our lasers are trained on it anyway."

"Nonhostile… that's a first. Is it safe for me to enter?"

"Affirmative, Commander General. All other Typhon seem to be in a state of suspended animation."

Upon hearing that, Mason made his way forward. The holding bay was akin to a giant zoo. Cages lined either side of the area and Typhon were just as Martius said, frozen in their cages, unable to move. He made his way forward until he came to a four-way crossroads which led to even more cages. It was there that his Operators had a simply massive Typhon surrounded. It was easily three times the size of a grown man, it's form the same shift inky black as any other Typhon and it had three large white spots on its body that coalesced into a single eye. One which focused on him as he approached.

"Well now, just who are you?"

As if in response the giant Typhon this Nightmare, let out a long bellowing screech. Yet it didn't try to advance on him.

"Sian, can you make heads or tails of what it's trying to say?"

_"Yes actually. When it screamed earlier, I was able to pick up something. It was subtle and in tones, the human ear can't comprehend."_

"What did it say?"

_"Freedom, it wants out I think."_

"Umm… well, what did it say just then?" Wanting to forestall the idea of letting this thing off the ship lest it be as dangerous as he assumed.

_"It said… Same as other… No… Similar…"_

"Other… does it mean the Author?"

_"I can ask." _Sian let out a similar screech to the creature. Who responded in kind. _"It hasn't seen him in person it just says you feel… similar to him. You leave a… similar imprint."_

"Ask it why it's so docile compared to the rest." Mason prepared himself for the ensuing screech that came from his wrist this time.

_"It said that when they were… stuck… frozen they were still capable of thinking… the others, they went mad. It and another were able to talk to themselves. I think it means compartmentalize in order to stay sane for millions of years."_

"Jesus…" Mason swore. He looked at all of the cages. "So then, all of these Typhon…"

_"Are little better than savage animals at this point yes."_ Sian sadly affirmed, _"We'd be doing them a favor by killing them really, it would be no different than euthanizing a rabid animal."_

"Martius?" Mason called.

"Sir?" The Military Operator Commander replied.

"I want you to take your platoon and systematically clean out each and every one of these cells. Once that is done, I want a full sweep of this ship. Any and all Typhon sans our friend here and one other in the Experimentations Lab are to be purged."

"Sir, what about the other, non-hostile?" Marius asked.

"I have a feeling you guys won't even be able to touch the other one."

_"Also any and all Typhon parts left behind are to be gathered up and sent to the Lab,"_ Sian added.

"Ma'am with all due respect, we're soldiers, not scientists. If you want something like that done, get some tech geeks to do it," Marius replied before swirling around to address his troops, "Men fan out! I want three units to a cell and this place cleaned out within the hour! Move, move move!"

As the Operators fanned out Mason made his way out of the Holding Bay. He still had the feeling of being watched… and now he had a pretty good feeling what it was.

* * *

Stopping ever so briefly by the Lab to create the first of many Scientist Operators and naming it Octavius. "I need you to get some friends together and once the Military Operators give the all-clear, go harvest any useful Typhon parts… He looked around the room… "In fact, while you wait, start here."

"Yes, of course." Octavius tone was smooth and sophisticated with a German lilt in his tone. "I shall get on that right away mine Fuhrer."

Mason blinked. "Don't call me that. "Sian, why's he talking like that?"

_"It could be that my messing around in the systems of the machine might've triggered some... odd personalities in the Operators." _

Fan-fucking-tastic." Mason groaned.

"Of course mine Fuhrer," Octavius commented absentmindedly, before he got to work disposing of Typhon corpses, using a built-in cutting laser to slice them into pieces then deposit them into the machine now labeled Material Recycler.

While Octavius was doing that… Mason was contemplating if he had just spoken to Hitler reborn as a machine, while also heading towards a door he hadn't noticed previously. It didn't want to open, even with power restored to the ship. So Mason decided to kick the door down. It took three mighty boots, but he managed it.

The second he did, klaxons started blaring. "Fuck me! Tonight is just not my night" It got worse as even more Security Spheres came to life and started floating towards him. "Oh c'mon!" Mason raised his plasma pistol and started firing. "I keep walking into one shitstorm after another in this place!" His plasma pistol suddenly ran out of shots. "Fuuuck!" Mason brandished his wrench, swinging at the closest sphere. "Die you oversized pinball!"

Suddenly the Security Sphere's jerked, and then stilled. They pulled back then moved aside, allowing Mason to pass.

"What… what just happened?" Mason asked no one in particular.

Sian, of course, took this as his cue to answer. _"I have no idea, but if I had to hazard a guess. I think we might've just stumbled onto the other friendly Typhon."_

As Mason decided to go closer into the room he saw something he thinks would make Asimov and H.P. Lovecraft scream in joy and terror. Inside was a large amorphous shaped Typhon with no curves or tentacles to its form. In fact, Mason noticed bits and pieces of technology fused together and pulsing within the Typhon creature. Mason also noticed that, unlike the other Typhon, this one had a glowing red eye at its center. Mason realizes this is the culprit that smashed the first orb he saw. He realized it didn't destroy the drones CPU but absorbed it and fused with it in such a way that Mason cannot figure out where the biological parts started and the mechanical pats ended. He does get nervous when the cyborg Typhon turns its glowing red eye towards him and covers him in a crimson glow. It sprouts legs that look to be made of diamonds as it stands up and begins to hover off the ground making Mason realize they were arms instead. Before he can react Mason's entire body freezes up. "Sian, what's wrong? Why can't I move?"

What replied back in his head was _not_ Sian.

"**Trespasser why have you come here? Why have you dived into our prison and tomb? I have watched you as you traveled through this graveyard of metal. I have seen you kill my brethren and even desecrate their bodies with your vile mechanical minions? Explain why I should not tear you apart from the inside out?"**

Mason decided to answer quickly not wanting to know how the being would do that. "Look dude I just came into this ship on a request from my friend. I had no idea you were down here. Also, don't blame me for attacking your brethren. Damn things would've tried to kill me or worse."

The ominous red light from the Typhon dims a little and then it brightens a little when it hears a scream from behind Mason. The robotic Typhon then grabs Mason and brings him closer to its "eye". Mason feels as if every part of his body is being put under scrutiny he then hears the rumbling and deep voice he heard before, "**Trespasser I have looked into your mind, your heart, and even what you would call a soul. I see what you desire and know that we can make an arrangement or deal. Free my companion and I will let you live. If you try to cross me I will make sure everything in this ship will try to kill you. Even your "friend" hidden inside your body. I desire freedom but I will not forsake my comrade who has endured and suffered like I. I have someone to find now and wish not to do it alone. I will endure solitude no longer." **the Typhon almost demanded from inside Mason's mind. Though Mason did notice a certain emotion of longing and sadness near the end.

"I was planning on letting your companion go anyway… once I figured out if he or you weren't going to go on a world consuming rampage or not."

**"Neither I nor my companion wish to subsume your race with our own. We do not require sustenance the way you and yours do. You have nothing to fear from us. We merely wish to find the one who freed us from our long, long slumber... The one you know as the Author."**

"If that's the case, then yeah, we have an agreement… Can you let me go now? Everything is starting to go dark." Mason noticed the corner of his vision was starting to go black.

Mason was abruptly dropped, and he took a deep gasp for air. Sian's worried voice rang out in the back of his mind.

_"Mason kiddo are you alright?! I'm so sorry, that slimeball took absolute control, I couldn't do anything."_ The AI was equal parts worried and self-deprecating.

"I'm fine Sian and don't be so down on yourself. I think we're dealing with a very powerful technopath here… Possibly a telepath too maybe."

**"Correct Trespasser," **The Telepath's dark foreboding voice echoed in his head**."Now we have an accord do we not?"**

"Yes," Mason agreed, "You can leave the ship as long as you stick to the forests. The others like me aren't used to things like you. If you're spotted, you'll cause mass hysteria and specialists will be called, in the end, you'll just end up getting locked up and experimented on again. Do you understand?"

**"I do. My companion and I will be sure to keep out of sight. Fare thee well… Mason Orion Pines." **With his piece said, the Technopath floated out of the room taking the Security Spheres with it as it left.

Only after the last Security Sphere had left did Sian speak. _"Well, that happened."_

"Yes, yes it did. Can we_ please_ go home now?" Mason asked, "I've had enough adventure and mystery for one day. I could use a two-hour power nap before something else tries to kill me."

Sian chuckled. _"Sure, let's just do one last thing before we go."_

"Which is?" Mason inquired.

* * *

The last thing they needed to do was create a final Operator, one which would oversee all the other Operators whenever Mason wasn't around. Dubbing it Kaisar, Sian left it very specific instructions. Kaisar was to answer directly to her via hourly wireless reports which she would relay to Mason as needed. With a chain of command firmly established and two non-hostile alien lifeforms now free to roam the forest, Mason climbed back up the ladder leading out of the ship, picking up his keytar where he left it next to the rock before making his way home.

The Shack wasn't entirely silent when he arrived, much to his surprise, he found Grunkle Stan sitting in front of the tv watching a soap opera. He turned his head to greet him when he came in. "Kid, stayed out a little late didn't ya?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you," Mason said honestly, "I got caught up in another mystery." he was _mostly_ telling the truth.

"It's fine as long as you're ok… you _are_ ok right?" Stan questioned, Mason could just be really tired or he might've detected _actual _worry in his Grunkles tone just then.

_'Remember the zombies Mason and he took you into town just yesterday. He does care in his own way.' _The boy reminded himself. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, I know how to handle myself."

"Good, good. Go get some sleep kid, you look beat."

"On it, goodnight Grunkle Stan," Mason said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Night kid," Stan called. Once Stan heard the bedroom door shut Stan sighed. "Kid's up to something… then again he's not the only one now_ is he,_ Stanley?" Hauling himself up out of his chair Stan made his way over to the vending machine and input the secret code causing it to open and reveal the elevator leading down beneath the bowels of the Mystery Shack. He stepped inside, hoping to get one step closer to undoing his greatest mistake…

* * *

**Word Count: 24,285 Number of Pages: 60 Date Completed: 8/4/2019**

* * *

AN: Hello all and welcome to chapter two of Rise of Orion.

Firstly, I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to my new Beta IcySnowSage. He's helped me quite a bit when it comes to the plot and character progression. So kudos to him for being amazing.

Secondly, thanks goes out to each and everyone of you who reviewed. I love you all and appreciate the feedback you all rock.

Thirdly… wow I just checked the publication dated and realized I wrote an over 20k chapter in fifteen days, I am impressed with myself.

Lastly, the harem has been expanded ever so slightly this is now the full list and final list. It won't be getting any bigger than this, I SWEAR! Cause Snowy will have an aneurysm if I try to add anyone else.

**Mason's Harem:**

**Adventure Time:**

Marceline the Vampire Queen

**Artemis Fowl:**

Holly Short

Opal Kaboi (Trust us we have a plan with her and it's amazing)

**Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

Gwen Tennyson

**Bioshock:**

Elizabeth Dewitt

**Danny Phantom:**

Jazz Fenton

**Dark souls:**

Pricilla

**Gravity Falls:**

Wendy Corduroy

Pacifica Northwest

Sian (Possibility for the AI to gain a body. She's up in the air atm)

**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:**

Trish Una

Foo Fighters

Jolyne Cujoh

**Star vs the Forces of Evil:**

Star Butterfly

Hekapoo

Kelly

**Steven Universe:**

Lapis Lazuli

**Worm:**

Burnscar

Skitter

Songbird

Tattletale

And yeah that should about cover everything. I swear guys this is the final harem list! Ahem my nervousness aside, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first Till next time everyone, remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Golf War.**

Mason's eyes snapped open two hours later and he sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock. It read 7:00 am. Glancing over Mason saw his sister was still asleep. Slipping out of bed, Mason gathered up a fresh set of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he donned a burnt orange t-shirt and some jeans putting a pair of socks in one of his boots which he carried downstairs alongside his blazer and homburg being careful on the final stair so as not to trip and potentially wake everyone else up.

Once in the kitchen, Mason set his extra things on a chair and got to cooking with a bit of work and silently thanking the Intersect, Mason had a full breakfast of pancakes eggs and sausage ready in short order. Taking two short rounds, he piled some eggs and sausage into them before folding them up like a burrito and covering the rest before finishing getting ready to head out the door. Munching on his breakfast as he sprinted through the forest, he finally heard Sian piped up.

_"What's on the agenda for today partner?"_

"Gonna go to the Mancave, get a workout in, get back in time for my shift. After said shift, I'm taking off for the ship and gonna work on some ideas I've had for weapons. Armor is great and all but the best defense in the world doesn't mean anything without an appropriate offense to compliment it… no offense meant." He added quickly hoping he didn't offend his friend.

Her tittering laugh was the first thing he heard. _"None taken Mason. In fact, I quite agree. You can't just go around whacking things with a wrench. Your not a video game protagonist on level one or something, this is real life and the threats you face will not be linear, and there is no guarantee you'll just so happen to stumble across the right weapon you need to face your next great foe. Best to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Now, what kind of ideas do you have for personal weaponry?"_

The two were in a deep personal discussion all the way to the Mancave. Schematics and ideas were passed around at the speed of thought on the fly, and the two had a potentially workable close quarters combat weapon by the time Mason arrived. Walking into the mancave proper, Mason was disappointed to find the Manotaurs still asleep. Shaking his head, the boy went to a locker like area where he stored his clothes switch them all out for a loincloth. Making his way back into the main room Mason put two fingers in his lips and let out a shrill whistle.

The remaining Manotaurs leapt to their feet… eh, hooves searching for the source of the racket. Seeing their new Leaderaur standing there with his arms crossed looking disappointed. "Seriously, you guys are supposed to be all 'manly' and junk but every time I come over; all I find is all of you sleeping. Meanwhile, I'm here to get a workout in."

"Leaderaur!" Chutzpar greeted while the other Manotaurs were still shaking the sleep from their eyes and stretching.

"Sup buddy?" bumping fists with the first Manotaur he'd ever met.

"You're here to work out huh where do you wanna start?" Chutzpar asked.

Mason rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm not really sure, never was one for serious exercise before this summer."

Chutzpar nodded understandingly. "No need to worry Mauleraur I'll have you looking as buff as the rest of us in no time," Chutzpar did a manly flex before continuing, "Did you happen to run here by chance?"

"Yeah, I did," Mason replied with a nod.

The Manotaur gave a nod of his own. "Well, I'd say you've warmed up then. Follow I'll show you what to do."

Leading him over to a branch that had two small boulders, each the size of Mason's head, tied to either end. Chutzpar stroked his beard. "Hmm even these may be too heavy for you Leaderaur, we might need to make you custom… equipment." Chutzpar said the last word in surprised awe as he watched the boy easily pick up one with either arm and started pumping iron with the makeshift dumbbells.

"These don't weigh too much at all," Mason admitted. "Sian, how much do you think I could lift right now?"

The AI replied aloud, _"Well considering you managed to pull up a magnetized manhole cover that the Creator needed a magnet gun to move, I'd estimate at least four hundred pounds."_

Mason looked at each dumbbell. "How much would you say these weigh?"

_"Let's see… Length times width and height material looks to be sandstone… I'd say about sixty-one and a quarter kilos or one-hundred-thirty-five pounds each."_

Mason blinked before gently setting the dumbbells on the cave floor. "Oh well that's nothing then," He looked to Chutzpar. "I need heavier stuff."

The Manotaur wasn't going to argue, not after seeing the boy's display. He led him over to a bench press. Even Mason knew what that was. Laying down, he noted that each disk was made of sandstone and was about a third of an inch thick. "Sian, how many will I need to reach my weight capacity?"

_"Each of those weighs ninety pounds each. A hundred and two kilos or about two hundred twenty-five pounds on either side should be more than enough. "_

Mason politely inquired. "Why are you using metric? Not that I don't know it, I'm just curious."

Sian elaborated. "The Creator was a man of science. He used the metric system for everything like all scientists do."

Mason understood and looked to Chutzpar. "Could you fix the weights? I don't wanna do it incorrectly."

The Manotaur nodded shifting weights around before motioning the boy to lay flat on his back, standing over him as his spotter. "Ready Mauleraur? I wanna see just how many reps you can do as a baseline."

Mason nodded and started pumping iron. It was a bit of a struggle moving the weight up and down but nothing he couldn't overcome with a bit of effort on his part. He kept going, sweat beading his brow, the muscles in his arms becoming warm and rubbery as he continued going. Finally, his arms started to shake, and it took all his effort to raise the bar up to the lift catch. Huffing slightly with the effort, his chest and arms aching, and both covered in sweat, he sat up and looked to Chutzpar. "How did I do?"

"Three hundred reps, at four-hundred-fifty pounds that's very impressive." Chutzpar had his burly arms crossed nodding in respect at his young human leader. He knew of humans. They were weak, fragile, often troubled. Chutzpar had a soft spot for the young ones. Like Mauleruar, they often just needed a bit of direction. Direction he was happy to provide.

"Now, on to the leg press."

"You should double up the weight on that, the human legs are quite strong," Sian advised.

Chutzpar nodded. If his Leaderaur trusted the voice coming from his timepiece he had no reason to question it. Soon he sat back, near in all as the small human leg pressed nine-hundred pounds of weight easily several times his body weight. Chutzpar shook his head._ 'Mauleruar sure is something.'_

* * *

After Mason did another three hundred leg presses, Chutzpar had him doing crunches to work his core. Once he didn't feel he could do anymore he stopped. "Time, Sian?"

_"10:25 am." _The AI replied.

Mason smiled. "Perfect. This'll do for today Chutzpar, but I intend to drop by three to five times a week around this time and do this as a training routine. Is that alright?"

The Manotaur nodded. "That is fine Leaderaur. I'll be up and waiting for your arrival tomorrow."

"Cool, I'm gonna grab my clothes and hit the hot springs really quick. Seeya around man." Manson gave him a friendly wave as he went to collect his belongings and grabbing a towel.

Making his way down the mountainside Mason stopped by the natural hot springs that could be found near the foot of the mountain. It was these springs that likely also heated the inside of the mancave. Mason looked around before placing his clothes on a rock and casting aside his loincloth hoping one of the Manotaurs would see it and take care of it before he slipped into the spring.

"Ah, that feels good." He let out a sigh of relief allowing himself to sink into the depths of the spring, his head sinking below the bubbling water his own air bubbles mixing the water. Since he was underwater, he never noticed the person approaching.

* * *

Pacifica was having a stressful week. All the preparation for Northwest Fest was driving mother and father to be more demanding than usual. They even made her write a stupid article about 'W-necks' for the local town rag, just so they could be seen as town trendsetters. She needed a break. So she went to a natural hot spring her parents had been trying to purchase for years now. Except every time they did, the construction crews they hired kept mysteriously going missing…

_'I wonder why that is?' _the blonde thought to herself before shaking her head at the thought. She had a hot spring right in front of her, why worry about unimportant things?

She placed her folded towel on the rock and strode into the waters. "Ah… thank god for the small things in life."

Pacifica had just started to relax when suddenly out of nowhere Mason Pines rose up out of the depths from the other side of the hot springs his back was to her and Pacifica could only stare at the rippling muscles that made up his back.

Mason shook the water out of his hair, his usually curly brown mop now hanging in strands in front of his face. Sweeping his hair back and revealing his birthmark to the world, he released another sigh. "Ah, that's better."

"M-M-Mason?"

Hearing his name being called, the boy turned around. He expected one of the Manotaurs, what he found was Pacifica Northwest wearing a sky blue two-piece swimsuit, staring at him, her cheeks flushed crimson.

"P-Pacifica?!" Mason babbled before ducking down into the water until only his head showed "What are you doing here?"

"I-I... abs." The blonde said as if in a haze.

"Huh?" Come again?" Mason inquired.

Pacifica shook herself. "I mean, what are _you_ doing here Pines? My family owns this property technically."

Mason slowly sat up and pressed a hand to his face. "Let me guess, the construction workers keep disappearing right?"

Pacifica quirked an eyebrow before she replied, "Yeah, how did you know?" She scowled before adding, "And you still didn't tell me what you're doing here."

Coughing awkwardly the male Pines twin replied. "I decided to get myself cleaned up after my morning workout before I work my shift at the Mystery Shack. Speaking of, could you um… turn around so I can get out?"

"Why would I need to turn arou-" Pacifica stopped eyes wide as her blush reached a new shade of red unknown to mankind. "Mason… are you _naked_ in the hot spring right now?"

"Yeah, so if you could turn around please." The embarrassed boy made a twirling motion with one finger.

Pacifica turned around and covered her eyes with one hand. When she heard the boy getting out of the water she dared try and peek. Turning ever so slightly and glancing through a gap in her fingers with one eye.

What? She was a teenage _girl_, not an elderly prude.

"No peeking!"

Pacifica silently cursed her luck, turning back around and refusing to move until she was given the all-clear by her crush.

"You can turn around now."

When she did, she found Mason fully clothed wearing a different colored shirt and clean jeans along with his usual ensemble. The atmosphere around the two was still awkward, Mason was rubbing the back of his head and Pacifica just silently stared at him unable to think of what to say for the first time in her life.

Clearing his throat, Mason broke the ice. "Yeah, I should, I should go. Like I said, I have a shift soon."

"Right, so… I'll see you around?" Pacifica asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, totally." He made to walk away then stopped to add, "By the way Pacifica, nice swimsuit, I really like it."

"I like your abs!" Pacifica said without thinking.

Now the awkward tension could be cut by a knife. Pacifica blushed crimson before she sunk as deep as she could into the spring.

The two silently stared at each other for a moment before Mason said, "Thanks." Then out of nowhere, he started laughing, "Wow before this summer, I never would've been complimented by a cute girl like you. Now, look at me."

_'Did… did Mason just call me cute?' _Pacifica thought to herself pulling her head out of the water.

"Thanks, Pacifica, I needed that. You enjoy your soak; I really do need to get to the shack in time for work."

With a smile and a wave, the Pines boy took off down the trail leaving Pacifica there feeling contemplative. She didn't know whether to feel giddy or embarrassed at her words. She was leaning towards embarrassed though…

Laying on her back in the water, the Northwest heiress groaned. "Ugh! I need to do something to take my mind off of this…" Something she was good at, that would allow her to vent her frustrations. She smiled; she knew of one such activity at which she excelled. "Today sounds like a good day for some Minigolf."

* * *

Mason arrived at the Shack ten minutes before shift was due to start. When he opened the door, he was hit by a pink missile. "Mason!"

"Mabel, is this your way of thanking me for breakfast?" He asked catching his sister in a mid-glomp hug.

Mabel smiled up at her not so little brother. "Yep, it was awesome," She sent him a mild glare, "It would've been even better if we could've eaten it together though."

"Sorry Mabes, I wanted to keep up with my exercise routine. You understand right?"

Mabel frowned a bit but nodded her Bro-Bro was going through a change of sorts, and after all the crap she'd put him through this summer he deserved her unwavering support. "Yeah, I do."

"Cool." It was then Mason noticed the Shack was more crowded than usual. Theresa and Manly Dan were present. He sent them an awkward wave. "Hello, you two."

"Morning lad, go out for a run, did you?" Manly Dan said by way of greeting.

Mason nodded as he made his way over where a majority of the Corduroy Clan were gathered by the counter. "Yes sir, it really wakes you up in the morning."

Dan nodded knowingly. "Ah, that it does, you should try swinging an ax for eight hours, that'll put some hair on your chest boy but watch out for the cramps boy."

"Mason doesn't need to cut down trees to get muscular dad." Wendy defended her friend.

Theresa wrapped the boy in a friendly, motherly hug, "How are you Mason dear?"

Gently returning the embrace, the young boy replied, "Fine Theresa," Mason addressed the elephant in the room, what is everyone waiting on?"

"You kid." The response came from Grunkle Stan who was in his Mister Mystery attire sans the eyepatch in his hands he had several rolled-up pieces of paper.

The boy was lost. "What for?"

"We need your John Hancock on these." Grunkle Stan unfolded the papers revealing of all things an official contract.

"Hmm?" Mason looked the contract over. "The employer Stanford Pines owner of the Mystery Shack trademarked, officially agrees to hire Theresa Mayford Corduroy as an employee and furthermore, agrees to sell her woodworks on his premises for forty percent of the profits." Mason paused in his reading. "Forty percent, that's awfully nice of you Grunkle Stan."

"Keep reading kid." Stan urged.

"Forty percent of the profits on the condition that that following demands set by Mrs. Corduroy are met. One, the wood shall be provided by the Mystery Shack. And secondly, twenty percent of all profits generated by sales of her woodworks must be added to the weekly paycheck of…" Mason stopped reading and looked to Theresa. "Theresa, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," She retorted sharply. "_You_ are the one who thought of this, _you _are the one who chopped up all the wood, so since you already did your part, you just have to sit back and watch the money roll in." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You earned this, so just let it happen."

"You don't owe me a damn thing. I was just doing what I felt was right."

Theresa smiled at him and gave him another motherly hug, "And that's why you deserve to be rewarded, "She gave him a mildly annoyed glare, "Now will you quit complaining and take it already?"

Mason crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine, I'll take your damn twenty percent, but don't expect me to like it."

"Just wait till you see your next check then we'll see how you feel," Theresa commented.

Mabel gasped. "Bro-Bro, you swore!"

"Yeah so?" Mason shrugged, "We're almost teenagers Mabel, I think we're allowed to get away with that every now and again now."

Mabel thought about it. "I… _Poop_?" she questioned before covering her own mouth.

"Needs work," Wendy commented.

"Sup dawgs?" Soos said entering the Shack.

"Meet our new employee." Stan jerked his thumb at Wendy's mother. "Theresa Corduroy."

Soos' eyes widened. "Dude, are you like, Wendy's mom?"

Theresa smiled at his innocence. "I am, and you must be Soos right?"

"Heh, got it in one. Nice to meet you Mrs. Corduroy dude." The gentle giant said bringing her in for an equally gentle hug, which she happily returned.

Mason smiled at the scene as did Wendy and even Manly Dan. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he saw Grunkle Stan motioning him to finish reading the contract. Nodding Mason continuing to read. "Provided these conditions are met, Stanford Pines is allowed forty percent of the profits. In addition, he is allowed to set the price of any woodwork piece sold on Mystery Shack grounds." Mason sent his Grunkle a sly look, "Ah, _now_ it all makes sense."

"Trust me, kid, those rubes will line up for this stuff. Theresa's got a point, you're a darn genius coming up with this plan so just sit back and take your cut yeah?"

Mason gave in "Fine, fine, you guys win. I'll just shut my mouth and take my cut." Something came to Mason that he brought up to his Grunkle "Grunkle Stan if Theresa's going to be whittling all day, she'll need somewhere comfortable to sit."

"Good point, kid. C'mon let's go grab my chair." Mason followed his great-uncle feeling dumbstruck.

"You're letting her use _your_ chair?" The boy asked easily picking it up himself not bothering to hide his enhanced strength due to his mind still reeling. Stan quickly got the other end questions needed to be asked clearly but not by a crowd, later, in private.

"Mason, I'm _old_, not _blind_. Even I can tell Theresa's been put through the wringer. She gonna be kept as comfortable as possible while she's here." Stan replied, his hands barely touching the chair as the younger boy easily handling it all on his own.

The boy moved in towards the far corner. It was out of the way, but the register could still easily be seen as it was directly across the room from it.

"Nice one Mace." Stan said, clapping him on the shoulder, he leaned down and whispered, "We're gonna need to have a chat later superman."

It took Mason a moment to figure out just what his Grunkle meant. When he did, Mason smacked himself in the head. "Damn it!"

Sian confirmed what he thought. _"Yeah, you accidentally used your increased strength. Your Great Uncle was nice enough to cover for your blunder though."_

"Yeah Grunkle Stan is cool, but now I have some explaining to do."

_"If it comes right down to it, let me do the talking." Sian urged. "I can simply explain how I am the reason for your enhanced strength."_

"Mason?"

"I can't just let you take all the heat for this." He counter-argued.

The AI rebutted._ "But it's the truth."_

"Mason?" the voice came again.

"I don't care if it's the truth. Friends don't let friends take a fall like that, we either stand together or hang separately."

Mason!" Theresa finally got his attention.

The boy in question jumped ever so slightly, before chastising himself for not paying attention. "Wah, oh, sorry Theresa. Did you need something?"

Theresa smiled in amusement. "Yes, could you be a dear and go fetch some wood for me so I can get started. I had some old pieces from back in the day that Daniel never sold for some reason, but they won't last long according to Stanford."

Mason glanced over and could see Grunkle Stan already auctioning off some wooden pendant or another. "Wow, not even here five minutes and they're already fighting over your works. Yeah, your gonna fit right in here Theresa."

The Corduroy Matriarch gave him a motherly smile. "All thanks to you Mason, all thanks to you."

* * *

By the time the shop closed at around six that night Stan was laughing to himself counting the money he made today. "Man, I almost can't believe it. We made, and I kid you not, five thousand-five-hundred dollars today alone!"

The Mystery Shack crew whooped in celebration. Even Theresa joined in covered in wood chips and sawdust as she was.

Stan continued, "About half of that came from the sale of Theresa's woodworks. Let's give the girl a hand folks!"

Everyone clapped for the elder Corduroy woman who looked a bit bashful at all the attention.

"Go, mom!" Wendy hollered as she clapped.

"Wait to go Mrs. C," Soos added.

"Thank you everyone, and Soos dear, please, call me Theresa." the elder redhead politely asked.

"You got it dawg." Soos gave her a thumbs up.

"Ya know, I'm feeling unusually generous today, how's about we go out and celebrate our new employee?" Stan offered.

Everyone else, sans Theresa, gasped in shock.

"Wendy asked in concern, "Mr. Pines are you feeling ok?"

Stan cocked his head to the side, "Yeah, why?"

"Your offering to I dunno actually spend money on people. That isn't like you. Did you hit your head or something? Mabel asked sounding worried.

"Your cool Mr. Pines, but this _is _kinda unlike you," Soos added.

Stan grimaced. "I'm fine ya idiots. I just thought we'd do something fun for once, on me… _but_ if you don't wanna _go_…" Stan turned to leave.

"NO no no!" The three chimed in all at once with Mabel continuing on, "I know the perfect place to go!"

"You do?" The other two questioned. Thus far, Mason had stayed silent.

Mabel continued eagerly, "Yeah, Putt Huts Mini Golf Emporium!"

Wendy thought it over, "That does sound like fun."

Soos was all for it. "Totally dudes."

Mason chimed into the conversation for the first time. "Ah, you do love minigolf, but since we're celebrating Theresa shouldn't we let her choose?" Noticing his sister looking a little downtrodden he asked, "Did something happen earlier when I wasn't here Mabel?"

Mabel swung her foot at a rock that didn't exist. "Kinda, I finally had an article accepted into the Gravity Falls Gossiper, about how to dress up your squirrels for the summer…"

Mason had to butt in for the sake of his sanity. "Ok hold up, _how_ and more importantly _why_ would _anyone_ want to put clothes on a squirrel?"

"Not important Broseph the important part was that I was going to be on the front page of the Gossiper…" Mabel paused scowling, "That is until Pacifica decided that starting some dumb new fashion trend was more important."

"Hey man, w-necks are the future!" Soos retorted.

"Ah, so that's what happened to Soos' shirt… Regardless, like I said, I think we should leave it up to Theresa this is about her after all." Mason looked over to the woman wanting her to weigh in on the subject.

Wendy also spoke up, now that the idea of fun had worn off her worry for her mother kicked in. "Would you even be ok around a bunch of people mom? We could just go to Greasy's or home if you don't feel like celebrating."

Theresa just smiled. She felt so lucky to have so many caring people around her and was even more thrilled her daughter called most if not all of them her friends. "Gwendolyn dear, please call your father and have him and the boys meet us at the Putt Hutt. Minigolf sounds like fun."

"YES!" Mabel cheered before looking at Wendy and asking "Gwendolyn?"

"It was my mom's moms name," The lumberjill replied, before complaining like a normal teenage girl. "_Mom,_ could you _please_ call me Wendy when we're at work?"

"Of course, dear." Theresa apologized.

"Alright, going to the Putt Hutt. Soos go start my car," Stan said tossing the repairman his keys.

The Hispanic handyman saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Make sure you get that phone call done quick… _Gwendolyn_." Stan called in a mocking tone as he went to hang up his suit coat, tie, and unneeded eyepatch.

"I know where you live old man!" Wendy shouted in response to his teasing.

"_Wendy_!" her mother warned.

The lumberjill muttered what may or may not have been obscenities under her breath all while dialing her father's cellphone number.

* * *

Wendy was still in a mood as they started the drive to Putt Hut. She had her arms crossed and was glaring out the window. Mason was sitting next to her in the backseat, beside him was a very excited Mabel. Deciding he needed to do something, he tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Everything ok Wendy?"

The redhead spared him a smile. "Everything's fine dude…"

Mason graced her with a deadpan stare. "Oh really?"

The Mystery Shack cashier huffed. "Ok, so I'm still a bit miffed about the teasing."

"You could just tell Grunkle Stan you know? All I had to do was ask to be called by my name. I'm pretty sure if you did the same, he'd go with it."

"Yeah, but you're his _family_, that's different." Wendy pointed out.

"So are you in a way," Mason pointed out. "He didn't have to hire your mom, but he did. Even though your pretty laid back he keeps you around. I dunno if you noticed but Grunkle Stan doesn't have many friends in town, so he must like having you around," Mason leaned in and added, "If it's any consolation I think Gwendolyn makes you sound like a princess."

Wendy had to look away so Mason couldn't see her blush. "A p-princess huh? God, I'm picturing myself in a flannel ball gown… God, that is not a good image."

"Flannel, no, maybe one of those sleek red dresses the kind that's got that slit going up the leg… and I'm going to shut up now." Mason realized that Wendy was staring at him.

The lumberjill blinked "You mean like the kind Ada Wong wears in Resident Evil?"

Mason didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

Wendy rubbed her head, ruffling her ruddy locks. "I'm flattered you think I could pull off such a look Mason, but I don't think I'd be that confident."

"Your Wendy Corduroy, your confidence incarnate," Mason replied like it was a known fact as the car came to a stop in the Putt Hut parking lot.

Mason got out without another word, following after his hyper sister, and leaving Wendy to chew on his words. Standing by the entrance waiting for them were the men of the Corduroy clan, the majority of which ran up to their mother and hugged her as she approached.

"Hello, my darlings? Did you work hard today with your father?" Theresa asked her boys.

Gus looked up at his mother and smiled. "We did Momma."

"Cut down a whole half-acre today," Marcus told her.

"How about you?" Kevin asked snickering, "How was work at the Mystery Hack?"

Stan narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at the boy. "Watch it bub."

"My first day at the Mystery _Shack_ Kevin, went just fine. I made a thousand dollars in sales just today and managed to whittle a dozen or so pendants. I'll probably get a couple more done when I get home later tonight." Theresa replied, gently reprimanding her son.

"Oh no, you won't. I'm not paying you overtime." Stan retorted.

"I can do it on my own time Stanford it's no trouble," Theresa replied.

Manly Dan added his two cents to the conversation. "Dear, you've been through quite a bit lately we don't want you to exhaust yourself with overwork."

"We have bills to catch up on Daniel." Theresa reminded her husband. Their family was hanging on in her absence, but it was a near thing.

Stan sent his new employee a glare. "Look your no good to me at all if you can't do anything when you're on the clock, so consider this an order from your boss. When your not on the clock, no whittling. Got that? So something relaxing like... "Stan scratched his chin. "I dunno knitting or something or cooking something other than whittling."

Theresa looked between her husband and her boss. She may be stubborn, but she knew when she was beaten. "Fine, if it'll stop you old men from worrying so much, I'll 'take it easy' after work."

Manly Dan looked relieved. "Thank you, dear." He leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"C'mon already you guys! The Kingdom of the Discount Putt Hut is begging to be conquered!" Mabel called out from the entrance, frantically waving.

Mason laughed looking to Wendy. "Ready to go play some minigolf?"

"Dibs on the red ball dude."

* * *

Pacifica expected a lot of things. She expected the bell whenever she misbehaved. She expected to be used as a bargaining chip in the future, her marriage to another influential family used to only increase her families already substantial wealth. She expected to be trapped in a loveless marriage much like she assumed her mother was with her father.

What she did not expect was for her parents to accompany her to the Putt Hut. Apparently, they thought being there when their daughter showed up all the common folk was a 'simply marvelous' idea.

Pacifica was a nationally ranked minigolf player (and yes, that was a thing thank you very much) thanks to her tutor Sergei. She had managed to score a perfect game despite the fear gnawing at the back of her mind.

Mason and his family were here along with the Corduroy family. She'd seen him when she arrived, his group at the fifth hole when she started. Mason's sister Mabel was drawing a crowd. Pacifica had to admit, for someone who'd never had a trainer, the girl was good. Not that she'd ever _tell_ _her_ that of course.

Pacifica was praying to whatever deity that might be listening that the Pines and their friends would be gone by the time she arrived at the final hole. For if they weren't her parents would expect her to put them down on principle… and she honestly didn't know what to do.

Would she defy her parents openly and in public, or would she remain true to her tentative friendship with Mason?

Sadly, however, it was not to be. Mabel had just barely missed the hole in one on the eighteenth hole. Her parents were looking at her expectantly. Pacifica opened her mouth. It was time to decide.

"Not bad Mabel, but I could do better. Hey Mason." Pacifica greeting him with a wave.

"Pacifica," Mabel said with narrowed eyes.

"Pacifica," Mason said with a nod, his cheeks heating up as he remembered their meeting from earlier this morning.

Manly Dan and Preston Northwest were glaring daggers at each other.

"Northwest."

"Lumberjack," Northwest replied snootily not even bothering to use the man's name.

Mrs. Northwest and Theresa were staring at each other like each was seeing a ghost.

Theresa was the first to speak. "Prissy?"

"Resa?" Mrs. Northwest asked hopefully.

Theresa nodded and the two met in a hug.

Meanwhile, their respective daughters were looking on in confusion. The two girls shared a glance. Neither had any idea their mothers were at all familiar with one another.

Mrs. Northwest pulled back first. "Resa, my goodness what happened to you? One day, you just up and disappeared?!"

"I… it's complicated." The woodworker admitted finally. "You look like you've been doing well Prissy." Theresa noticed Pacifica. "Don't tell me this is little Pacifica?"

"I... yes? Nice to meet you Mrs. Corduroy." Pacifica greeted. "How do you know my mom?"

"Oh, Priscilla and I go way back all the way back to high school," Theresa admitted. "We were very close."

"Oh yes, I'll say. Your Pacifica's Godmother after all."

What?!" Both Wendy and Pacifica yelled at the same time.

Theresa nodded, "Yes, and Priscilla is the Godmother for you and the boys Wendy, should anything happen to your father and me."

"Please, _don't _remind me," Preston said under his breath. "The sheer idea of trying to civilize forest people."

Theresa turned her head to Preston and grinned, showing far too many teeth to be comfortable. "Hello Preston, I'd say it's nice to see you, but that would be a lie."

"Likewise, I _assure_ you, Theresa." The Northwest patriarch replied coolly.

Manly Dan looked like he was about ready to wrap his putter around Preston's head, but held back at his wife's gentle touch. Theresa addressed Preston. "One would think you would oh, I don't know, mature in the decade I've been gone. But you Preston Northwest are still a greedy fool. One who fails to see the forest for the trees."

Preston scoffed. "Well you would know, wouldn't you? Living out in that hovel you call a house?"

"Dad! That's going too far!" Pacifica wasn't just going to stand by and let her mother's friend and her godmother be insulted like this. For the first time, she was daring to stand up to her father.

"You'll be quiet and do as your told young lady or else," Preston said, hand creeping towards his breast pocket.

It was a reflex by this point, Pacifica fell silent, her eyes on the green made of fake grass. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now put the ball in the damn hole so we can get out of this infernal place."

Silently Pacifica did as she was told, sinking a hole in one on the eighteenth hole and then, hitting the bonus hole for good measure, causing the volcano to erupt. She turned to Mabel a bit of her old persona leaking through, due to her fear of the bell. "And _that's _how you do it."

"Alright, that does it! You, Me, Here, Now!" Mabel for one had quite enough of the Northwest's mocking the Corduroys.

"What?" Pacifica was lost. She had no idea what Mabel was doing. She looked to Mason who looked just as clueless as she was.

Mabel pointed at the green Astroturf. "Minigolf challenge right here right now! Loser has to admit the other is better."

"I…" Pacifica

"She accepts." He father said on her behalf. "Name the time you'll have to swallow your pride girl."

"Midnight tonight!" Mabel replied acid in her tone.

"Splendid," Preston smirked. "She'll be there. Priscilla, Pacifica come, we have other more important things to attend to."

Preston started to walk away only for a putter to block his path. He looked down at the boy holding it. "Got something to say, boy?"

Mason glanced up at Preston, smiling. "Yes Mr. Northwest, I'm Mason Pines, the musician your daughter hired for Northwest Fest, I'm sure she's at least mentioned me?"

"She… has, in passing. I personally think her boasting of your skill was just that. Boasting." Preston quipped.

Mason shook his head, "No sir, I'm the real deal I assure you. However, one would think one such as yourself being in the upper echelons of society as you are wouldn't bother to insult a simple family of lumberjacks. Yet you have gone out of your way to antagonize them when it brings no benefit to one such as yourself. Now, one would think that you, as a businessman, would know better than to make unnecessary enemies."

Preston scoffed. "I'm not afraid of making enemies of Lumberjacks boy. They can do nothing to harm me."

Mason blinked. "Seriously? Oh, you're serious. Well, let me paint a picture for you. You are a mudflap salesman. Manly Dan is a lumberjack, yes, but he works with people who own trucks, who haul off whole truckloads of lumber everyday… people who often get their trucks covered in mud and other filth."

Preston was starting to sweat as the picture started to come together.

Mason smiled evilly. "Yes, I see you understand. All he has to do is talk about this incident, put the right words in the right ears. A local lumberjack in a logging town telling all his trucking buddies not to buy your product? Hmm, I wonder how long you'll be able to stay in that mansion of yours."

Mason glanced back to see Manly Dan having a matching grin. "I'll only say this to you once Mr. Northwest. Don't _ever_ insult or threaten my friends in front of me," Mason paused leaning in and adding words only for Preston's ears, "Because if you do, I'll make sure come hell or high water, you regret it."

Mason then moved his putter aside, allowing the man to pass.

Preston fixed his jacket not taking the words of a mere child seriously, yet something in the back of his head, primal instinct mankind had long since abandoned was telling him, yes the boy meant every word.

"Oh and Mr. Northwest?" Mason called over his shoulder, "I consider Pacifica a friend so that goes for her too." He smiled and gave a wave. "You all have a nice day now."

Preston silently fumed all the way to the Rolls Royce. That _boy_, a mere _commoner _dare threaten his life's work? The empire he'd bled and sweated over? He clawed his way from the son of a well-off doctor, to CEO of a multi-million-dollar company.

He would not be threatened by a child. He turned to his daughter, "You had better beat that girl Pacifica, not by a little, but by such a wide margin that brother of her's wouldn't dare even think of opening his mouth to his betters again!"

Pacifica sighed. "Yes, dad."

"Honestly, the nerve of that boy," Preston muttered to himself as he got in the back of the car.

It went without saying they made Sergei ride in the trunk.

* * *

Back at the Putt Hut, everyone else was crowded around Mason, congratulating him.

"That was some fast thinking kid." Stan appraised.

"Thanks, I just wanted to stop things before it got too out of hand... "Mason looked over at his sister who was still fuming, "I may've acted too late."

Wendy picked him up spun him around, then kissed him on the cheek in her excitement. "Who cares? That was amazing dude! I've never seen Preston Northwest run off with his tail between his legs like that."

Mason blushed crimson. "I-I-um… if you say so, Wendy… could you put me down now?"

Wendy realized what she just did. "Oops I… sorry dude." she gently placed him back on the ground she noticed he was a bit heavier than the last time she had to pick him up.

"Don't… don't worry about it." Mason told her sounding out of it. "I'm fine," He slapped himself in the face. "Perfectly fine….. Oiiiiiiiiii" Mason may have forgotten his own strength.

His cheek now red with his own handprint he turned towards his sister and the predicament she'd gotten herself into. "What are we going to do about your illegal, I might add since this place closes at like 9 pm, minigolf tournament?"

Mabel huffed, "Well I didn't see _you_ doing anything bro, so _I_ did."

"Yeah, I was going to let the idiot run his mouth while devising a comeback that could actually hurt. If your opponents like to boast let them boast while you think of a counterstrategy. One of the forty-two strategies of the art of war."

"Well excuse me for not having read every boring book ever… Ugh, now I've gotta face Pacifica in a stupid minigolf thing." Mabel moaned.

"And avoid getting arrested while… Oh who am I kidding, Blurbs and Durland aren't gonna show up." Mason said he'd long since accepted that the two were basically useless as a police force.

Seeing Mabel in distress Stan said the first thing he could think of. "So… who wants tacos?"

"Actually, I've gotta get going," Mason replied.

"Where?" Mabel questioned while even Wendy had a brow raised.

"Keytar practice. I know you think I'm awesome and all but I think I'm a little rusty. I need to polish off my skills a bit if I'm gonna be ready for Northwest Fest. Speaking of, are you guys attending?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, we can't afford to go to that, plus, it's by invitation only."

"Your friends with Pricilla Northwest I think you can get an invite… as for clothes…" Mason smiled, "Leave that to me." He finished running off.

"Don't you go spending any of your hard-earned money on us, Mason Pines!" Theresa called out to his retreating back.

Mason smiled, if worse came to worse, he could always claim he never heard her say that. _'Now, to make a quick stop before heading back to the ship.'_

* * *

Mason entered Fitzy's with a mischievous smile on his face. The place was currently empty save for the elderly man at the till. Hearing the bell ring the elderly tailor lifted his head and smiled. "Mason, boychick! Come in, come in! What can I do for you today eh?"

Mason was glad he could call Fitzy a friend. "Hiya Fitzy I've got a question."

"I've probably got an answer, my boy. What is on your mind?"

"Do you do custom orders?" Mason inquired.

The elderly man chuckled, "Do the bears shit in the woods, my boy? Of course, I do! Now, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing, for me anyway…" Mason paused before continuing. "This leads to my second question. Do you make house calls?"

Fitzy looked at the boy in amusement over the rim of his pince-nez glasses. "Alright boychick, I think it's time you let Fitzy in on this little scheme of yours eh?"

"Wendy's mother is back in tow-" Mason was cut off.

"Eh!? Theresa is back out of the blue?!" The man's eyes were shining brighter than usual.

"Yes, and I wanted them to be able to come to Northwest Fest, but they don't exactly have ballroom attire."

The elderly tailor held out a hand. "Say no more. I know my role in this plot of yours already." Fitzy looked the boy over. "We'll need to get you measured for a suit won't we boy? Can't have you going in what I sold you a few days back. No, no, no. Not to Northwest Fest."

Mason, sighed, he knew this was going to happen. "About that, I don't know if you've heard, but I'm playing at the event."

"I did, I was wondering when you were going to pop in and see me." The elderly man gently chastised.

"Sorry… can I make one request?" The boy half pleaded. Fitzy raised an eyebrow, prompting the boy to continue, "No bowties, those things feel like their trying to choke me to death."

Pulling out a tape measure the man laughed in a grandfatherly fashion. "Can do boychick. Now, let's get your measurements."

* * *

Thirty grueling minutes later and the task was done, Fitzy had all the info he needed. 'Thank god that's over Mason thought to himself.

_"Oh, it wasn't that bad now was it?" _Sian asked him in his thoughts, speaking up for the first time in a while.

_'I guess not. You've been oftly quiet. Have you been sleeping or something?'_

_"Mason, I'm a machine, I don't need to sleep. If you must know, I've been finalizing the plan on your melee weapon and making a backup plan in case Northwest try's anything like he did today."_

_'Oh, care to share?' _Mason was intrigued particularly on that last bit.

_"Later." _the AI promised.

"I'll hold you to that." He muttered before addressing Fitzy. "You got everything you need?"

The tailor nodded. "I've got them all. Any particular color you want?"

Mason thought back to a particular movie from his childhood. He smirked. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Yellow, bright yellow, and I'll need a wide-brimmed hat to match."

The older man gave the boy a shrewd look. "Just what are you thinking Mason?"

The preteen smirked. "I'm thinking the Northwest's better have a fire extinguisher on hand when I arrive cause I'm gonna be _smokin'_." the almost teen said with a smirk.

* * *

Mason was finally able to make it down to his base, and he was thankful for the reprieve. Not that he didn't love his family and friends of course, but he was doing very important work down here. Gravity Falls, hell the entire world may depend on it. So, he strode into the ship with purpose. The moment Kaisar appeared before him he said, "Status report."

"My liege," Kaisar dipped into a pseudo-bow. "The soldiers have cleared out most of the riffraff. Some, however, have been kept alive at the insistence of Octavius for study and if need be, the potential harvest of more genetic material as needed."

Mason frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of keeping rabid Typhon around but at the same time, he had to admit Octavius had foresight he didn't think of at the time. "How many Typhon were kept?"

"Six Mimics and a single Weaver my liege," Kaisar replied promptly.

Mason took a breath. "This is… acceptable. I want them all kept in one cell and put under twenty-four-hour guard."

"Your will is law, my lord." Kaisar replied before continuing, "Also, once Lady Sian forwarded the plans to me, I took the liberty of having the pieces of your weapon fabricated. I thought you might want to put it together yourself, however. The pieces are in the experimentation lab on a workbench."

"Thank you Kaisar," Mason replied with genuine warmth. With that said, he took off running to the lab. He found the lab was now much less gruesome than he'd last seen it. No more dissected Typhon lay strewn around the place. Instead, the place was pristine surfaces gleaming now and several science Operators were floating here and there doing something or another.

When they saw him enter, they stopped what they were doing and greeted him kindly. Octavius was of course, ecstatic. "Ah, mine Fuhrer! You have returned! Excellent!"

"Octavius," Mason greeted already feeling his headache mounting then he saw the thing hanging on the wall. "What the fuck is that?"

The _'that'_ in question was a flag. It looked like the Israel national flag. Blue stripes on a white field with the Star of David in the middle except for one major difference… it had a swastika in the middle of the Star of David.

"Your symbol mine Fuhrer," Octavius replied simply, "To let all know that though you come to conquer you are one of the faith and shall rule justly. Also, what is your stance on nuclear weapons?"

"No, and hell no," Mason replied firmly. "Take that thing down and dispose of it. And there will be no nuclear weapons. They are bad for the environment."

"Yes, yes I see…" Octavius muttered to himself. "Hydrogen bombs then?" the mad machine offered as a compromise.

"No bombs!" Mason snapped.

"Ah, now I see… mine Fuhrer wishes to win them over with diplomacy rather than fear. Truly, you are a benevolent ruler mine Fuhrer." Octavius said with awe and respect in his German accented English.

"Just, just do something about that flag Octavius," Mason ordered, sighing as he made his way over to the workbench Kaisar specified.

It was less of a workbench and more of a personal workstation. Power tools clung to a magnetic strip on the walls, a computer sat on idle off to one side, with desk drawers and a rather comfy look computer chair on wheels finishing off the look. Taking a seat in the swivel chair Mason looked over his current project, that lay in pieces on his desk.

The first thing that caught his eye was the handle, the back half was wrapped in metal, with the front wrapped in metal and what looked to be silver wire. It was slightly curved, with a metallic bellguard, upon which was carved the phrase 'Dum vivimus vivamus' on both sides of the guard which itself was covered in vinework.

"You actually managed it," Mason said with childlike glee in his tone.

_"Of course, I did," _Sian replied with undisguised pride. _"Did you expect any less?"_

"I shouldn't have," The boy replied as he reached for a long hollow black tube. "What're these?"

_"Carbon nanotubes,"_ The AI replied, _"About a hundred miles worth. They'll solve our battery problem. They go in the hilt. Just give the bottom a twist and pull."_

Doing so, Mason found the bottom half of the handle moved along with the handguard portion of the bellguard, allowing access to the internals.

_"Good now slide the nanotubes inside till you hear a click," _Sian instructed.

The boy did so, and once that was done, he continued to carefully follow her instructions to the letter. Installing the fan, then taking what looked like an overly large collapsible baton that had numerous holes along its length and some form of wire and threading it through the opposite end of the handle before piecing it all back together and forcing the baton down into the opening of the bellguard.

When it was finally done it didn't look like much, well it did. It looked like the Lady Vivamus, the sword of Oscar from Glory Road but with no blade.

"Ok, so now what?" Mason asked as he looked at the finished product.

"We test it to see if it works," Sian replied as if it were obvious.

"And if it doesn't?"

_"We try again, but I'll have you know I've run hundreds of thousands of simulations and it should work perfectly fine."_

"What's this thing made out of anyway?" Mason asked picking it up. "It can't weigh more than three _pounds."_

_"Three-point one four pounds to be exact. It is made out of a carbon tungsten ceramic mesh especially the collapsable blade. You can hit the button near the top with your index finger to activate the weapon. One press will release the weapon without turning on the high powered micro fan which, when engaged, according to my calculations should produce plasma in 0.05 seconds. If the button is hit twice or held down, the blade should be coated in plasma roughly seven thousand degrees Fahrenheit or three thousand eight hundred- seventy-one point one Celsius if you prefer. The heat of which is being secured by a secondary magnetic field."_

"Ok, so basically we theoretically have created a lightsaber," Mason said

_"We'll know if you ever get the courage to turn it on."_ Sian jibed.

"Fine, fine… here's to hoping we don't blow up." Mason said as he picked up the weapon.

Taking a breath, he held down the button that was just above his right index finger.

There was a thrum then…

An audible _snap-hiss _as the baton extended from the confines of the hilt and ignited in the same instance. Mason looked at his new weapon in awe. The sapphire-colored glow of the three-foot-long blade captivated him.

"It's blue… was that intentional or…?" He let the question hang.

_"I took a guess and managed to get blue, I could change it if you like, but I think it suits you. You're a Guardian Mason, in mindset, if not in skillset."_

The boy had to concede the point, he was very protective of his friends and family. Mason was beginning to think Sian knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Speaking of skills I need to learn how to properly use this thing before I accidentally cut my hand off." the boy quipped.

_"Yeah, we don't need you becoming any more like Anakin Skywalker than you already are."_

"Anakin? I'm more like Obiwan. Shitty force power but a lot of dedication." Mason rebutted.

_"Come now Mason, I think we both know you aren't going to be specializing in Soresu."_

"No," the preteen replied as he looked through the fabricator's blueprints for what he needed. "Niman."

_"The diplomat's form? Well, well, looks like Octavius was right after all about something." _The AI joked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've always considered Niman the most underrated of all lightsaber forms. If it's actually used as a _combat form_, it's probably the most versatile of them all. Which is why it takes so much longer to actually master than all the others."

Sian conceded the point._ "True, in the hands of Exar Kun, Darth Krayt, and Kao Cen Darach it has proved its usefulness."_

"To that end, I need… a certain set of skills." Mason muttered to himself as he started placing cubes of certain materials each labeled Organic, Synthetic, Mineral and Exotic.

_"Ok, Liam Neeson." _Sian quipped.

"Quit it, I need to think." Mason retorted. "Ok says here to make one Neuromod I need one organic, two synthetic, two mineral, and three exotic materials. So if I wanted to make say... How many would I need to master Japanese Kendo and European Fencing anyway?"

_"From what I've seen looking over the tests the aliens were doing… at least eight…"_

"Ouch." Mason felt a twinge of pain in his eye just from hearing that."

_"Each."_ Sian finished.

"Damn it." Mason cursed. "So, I'd need a lot of everything then… good thing I've got a surplus of stock at the moment. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Mason was holding the first of the sixteen neuromods he was going to jab into his left eye. Why his left eye? A coin flip came up heads that's why. He pulled the trigger on the gun-like device, causing the needles it possessed to shoot out. He took a deep, steadying breath.

"Ok, so if only for my peace of mind, let's go over the plan again."

_"For the sixth time already. I am going to trigger the Intersect to teach you European Fencing, and Japanese Kendo. You will then poke yourself with the neuromods repeatedly to get the skills to 'stick'. Sounds simple enough."_ The AI was getting frustrated with her host's lollygagging. _"I don't see what the big deal is."_

"You _wouldn't,_" Mason retorted. "You're just a voice in _my_ head at the end of the day. I'm the one who has to do all the heavy lifting and go through all the pain."

_"..."_ The AI had no witty retort, no ready-made comeback to fling back at her host.

Mason decided if he waited any longer, he'd lose his nerve completely. He couldn't afford to do that. So he kept his left eye open wide as he pressed the neuromod up against his eye.

"Do it, Sian."

Mason felt himself flash. The moment he did so, he injected himself with the neuromod.

It hurt.

Like… well like a needle to the brain if he were being honest. Mason stumbled but didn't fall down as he felt strange. It felt like a flash but _deeper_. He felt the memories of many days swinging a fencing sword, stabbing its point into a target repeatedly, holding the weapon till his hand calloused over, and over time, his thrusts became sharper, his parries more effective, and his form more fluid…

"Okay, that sucked," Mason said when the vision passed.

_"Did it work though? That's the big question."_ Sian wondered.

Mason picked up Lady Vivamus and hit the button releasing the telescopic blade. "Let's find out."

Mason assumed a loose fencer's form his mind knew the steps, but his muscles couldn't quite grasp what he was attempting. It seemed he would need to use more neuromods after all.

Oh, joy.

"Here we go again," Mason muttered to himself.

Just as Sian predicted it was after the eighth Neuromod that Mason felt he truly 'got' fencing as a form. He could easily assume the stance, jab, and slash with the blade as if it were second nature, and he felt more disciplined somehow… well if he discounted his bleeding left eye and the headache he was feeling at the moment.

_"Should we stop?"_ Sian asked, sounding concerned.

Mason shook his head. "No, I've been in worse situations than this. Let's move on to kendo."

By the time he was done installing the other eight neuromods Mason's head was throbbing and blood was trickling down his face.

"In hindsight, maybe we should've stopped." Mason thought aloud with a pain-filled laugh.

_"You don't say?" _A jilted Sian asked.

Mason laughed through the pain before taking Lady Vivamus in both hands and delivering a downward strike. "Well, you can't argue with the results right?"

_"I suppose not no."_ The non-corporeal half of this dynamic duo admitted. _"You could at least sleep off the pain and let me fix any internal damage."_

"Do I have time for that?" Mason wondered, "I'm sure Mabel wants me there at her golf game."

"It's 7:30 Mason you can take a nap." His AI companion informed him.

Upon hearing this, the boy slumped against the nearest wall and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll do just that. Wake me up in time to get to the Putt Hut by Midnight, will you?"

_"Can do Mason."_ The AI promised as her host fell into a deep sleep, which she helped along by increasing the amount of melatonin in his system.

* * *

The sound of a rooster crowing in his mind woke Mason up. Shaking himself and standing up the boy groused. "You're _very_ funny, partner."

_"I try my best,"_ Sian preened. _"It's currently 11:00 pm. You should be able to make it to the Putt Hut if you go into an all-out run."_

"Sian, that wasn't exactly what I meant when I said, wake me up in time to get there," Mason growled grabbing Lady Vivamus and stuffing her in his jacket pocket before blitzing his way out of the underground spacecraft.

The cool wind of the night greeted him along with the light of the moon and the glow of the stars. Mason couldn't enjoy any of this, however, because he was in a hurry. He took off like a shot through the trees, heedless of anything that may get in his way, jumping over boulders and fallen logs with the ease of a woodland deer, and rushing out of the cover of the trees and through the darkened streets of the town in short order.

_'This is the last time I use you as an alarm clock.' _Mason thought to his partner as he ran past lampposts in a blur of speed taking off down the street so quickly he was outpacing some of the few cars that were still on the road at this hour.

_"Well sorry, I thought you needed extra sleep,"_ Sian replied as they ran straight past Blurbs and Durland who were sitting in their cruiser.

"What the heck was that?" Durland asked unable to see what it was.

Blurbs looked at his speed tracker. "I dunno but it was going thirty-five miles an hour whatever it was."

* * *

Mason arrived at the Discount Putt Hut ever so slightly out of breath, the Stanmobile had just arrived when he came to a stop beside them. He tapped on the passenger side window.

Soos rolled it down. "Dude, when did you get here?"

Just… now." Mason replied slightly out of breath.

"Bro-bro?" Mabel said in surprise getting out of the back of Stan's prehistoric car. "How'd you get here?" Mabel didn't see any other cars.

"I…" He held up a finger. "I ran. Gotta keep up my cardio. After all fat boys get eaten."

Everyone's jaws dropped especially Soos' who gave his belly a shake. It jiggled like a bowl full of jelly. "You know, I never really thought about it like that dude."

"I wasn't trying to put you down bud." Mason comforted. "Just saying that I don't wanna be monster chow."

The two fist bumped. "I get you dawg, totally."

Mason looked at the rather imposing front doors of the Putt Hut. "So, how're we getting in?"

"Leave this to the professional's kid," Stan said with an air of experience about him. Before he went to a loose board and ripped it off revealing a hole in the chain-link fence. "Ta-da."

"Right, let's get this over with Mabel," Mason said crawling through the hole.

"Don't get too excited about me beating Pacifica Broseph, you might pass out." Mabel retorted drily.

Standing up the younger of the Mystery Twins retorted. "You know this is stupid right? I mean, a minigolf game for what exactly? Bragging rights?"

"She was insulting our friends." Mabel retorted.

"Her dad was," Mason reminded her. "I took care of him." Mason offered his sister his hand "C'mon Mabel just call the dumb game off and let's all get outta here."

Mabel looked at the offered hand, and for just a moment, it looked like she was going to take it. In the end, though, she ended up throwing her putter at the windmill. "No darn it! I'm tired of Pacifica and her family always being jerks! I'm good at this and I know I can beat her."

"Um, Mabel what is that?" Mason was pointing to the hole her putter had made in the windmill, a hole that had light coming from it.

The two looked into the hole and gasped. For little tiny… golfball people… who may or may not be of Swiss origin were just going about their business.

_'Sian please tell me you're getting this.'_ Mason asked in his thoughts.

_"I am." _the AI said sounding equally amazed.

"Do the journals have anything on these guys?" Mason asked. Subconsciously reaching for Journal Three.

_"No, this is something never before seen by either the creator or myself. Who would've suspected to find a society of little people living at the golf course?" _

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Mabel squealed getting their attention.

They stared at the Pines twins and the Pines twins stared at them in turn.

Mason made the first move. "Hi, I'm Mason and this is my sister Mabel, we mean you no harm. Who are you?"

One of their number, who had a blue golfball for a head, blonde hair and was wearing lederhosen and wooden clogs spoke up. "Greetings hugelings. I am Franz and we are Lilliputians. We control the balls on this course."

They demonstrated how this worked through the mechanism that made up their home managing to land the ball in the hole in one go.

"We have a song too if you'd like to hear it?" Franz asked hopefully.

"No, no, we're good," Mason replied swiftly.

"Aww." All the Lilliputians moaned.

"Ye think yer the best at maneuvering the ball do ya?" A cliché pirate voice called out. It was coming from the pirate hole, from of all things a pirate captain themed Lilliputian.

"What the fuc…" Mason didn't get to finish as the Pirate Captain continued. "We be the best in the kingdom yar!"

"No, we're the best!"

"No, we are!"

No us!"

More and more factions of Lilliputians kept revealing themselves from Knights at the castle hole to Frenchmen at the Eiffel Tower hole to Miners at the mining hole and more besides. Pretty soon a (fullscale?) war was breaking out between all the various groups. Usage of pencils as weapons were quite commonplace.

While Mabel laughed at their warfare, Mason tried to put a stop to it. "Ok, ok, Hugeling says it's time to stop…" When they refused to listen, he raised his voice and tried again. "I _said_ cut it out you bunch of two-inch nothing midgets!"

That got everyone's attention even Mabel's. "Dang Bro-Bro…"

"You guys are fighting over who can get the ball in the hole the best? That's just stupid. That's even dumber than the reason Mabel and I are here right now."

"Hey!" Mabel said.

Mason ignored her. "You guys are the same people; you should all just try and get along and put aside this stupid rivalry."

"You know hugeling, you might just have a…"

"Look!" One of the pirate Lilliputians yelled out pointing at Mabel's sweater.

Mason looked and saw a sticker that said 'U Da Best'

Franz changed his tune right quick. "You hugeling, only you can end our feud by giving the sticker to one of us and deciding who da best is!"

Mabel was rubbing her chin in thought "Hmm… She who has the sticker has the power eh?"

"Mabel, I know what you're thinking about doing and I'm going to tell you right now, don't do it. It's stupid. The whole reason we are out here is stupid. You are about to take advantage of a bunch of small creatures for no good reason… when it could backfire horribly. now ask yourself, whenever we've encountered the weird has it ever ended well? If so, is this really a good idea?"

Again, Mabel rubbed her chin. "Hmm… yep!"

Mason shook his head in defeat. "I give up. When this goes bad, and it_ will_ go bad, expect a firm_, I told you so_ from me, sis."

Mabel patted her brother comforting on the shoulder. "Mason, Mason, bro. They are two inches tall. What could possibly go wrong?"

"_And _you jinxed it." There was a sudden echo of laughter on the wind. "See look, even _Murphy_ is laughing at us." He walked away waiting for the other shoe to inevitably drop. "Remember Mabel, I told you this was a bad idea."

* * *

Pacifica showed up five minutes later, looking as annoyed at having to be here as he was, and the games began. Mason stayed out of it. He wanted nothing to do with this.

_'Hell, I could've stayed back at base. If I'd have known Mabel was going to cheat, I wouldn't have bothered to show up.'_

_"True, but if you hadn't shown up, we never would've met the Lilliputians." _Sian rebutted, _"That has to be worth something right?"_

"I suppose," Mason muttered still unhappy about the current turn of events. The two girls had just cleared the mining hole with Mabel getting yet another hole in one.

_'What a surprise.' _Mason thought drily. No one noticing a slight build-up of wind in the mining hole. As something started to follow the group.

Pacifica meanwhile was getting fed up. Firstly, she didn't even want to be here in this creepy golf course past midnight. The only reason she even showed up was because her father made her, that and she got to see Mason twice in one day. Yet she noticed the male twin Pines boy was being distant tonight. He was keeping his distance both literally and figuratively. He stayed away from both of them cheered for neither her nor his own sister which Pacifica found particularly odd, considering how good she was doing and how close they usually were.

'Maybe they had a fight.' Pacifica thought to herself. "Yeah, that could be it. Sergei, could you get me something to drink please?"

Pacifica patted herself on the back, she was trying to be nice to the help and it was beginning to become second nature after about a week. The man handed her a soda and she took a large gulp. She almost choked on the pit in the Pitt Cola.

_'Damn it! I always forget about the seeds.'_ Pacifica thought to herself. While she didn't mind Pitt Cola, she hated the fact they put peach pits in the drinks. She was about to ask Sergei to get her a water when she felt a bunch of hands grab her from behind and the wind started to blow a little harder.

* * *

Mason had a bad feeling in his gut. Pacifica had been gone a while now and the Pines boy had a feeling she wasn't just powdering her nose. 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

"Calm down Mason, you're not actually a Jedi, you don't really have the Force."

"She in trouble boy." a low deep voice spoke in Mason's ear. Mason stood up straight looking all around for the person who just warned him.

"Sian did you hear that?" asked Mason a little paranoid of what else is on this golf course.

_"Hear what Mason it's just you and me here right now."_

Suddenly, the windmill hole lit up revealing Pacifica who was tied up in front of the eighteenth hole.

_'You were saying something about me not having Force powers?'_

_"Shut up!"_ Sian shot back, before adding, _"And go save her!"_

"On it." Mason strode forward while Franz was monologuing and picked the pinned Heiress up into his arms.

"Hey, hey wait! What are you doing?!" Franz demanded.

"Leaving," Mason replied shortly. "This was already stupid, but it's crossed the line into ridiculous when you threatened someone's life over a stupid sticker!" Mason walked past his sister never once looking down to see the crimson blush on Pacifica's face. "Mabel, let's get out of here, this isn't a game anymore."

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, you're-" She didn't get to finish as Franz cut her off. "No! No one's going anywhere till we get the sticker!"

Mason heard that voice in his ear again. "Run boy!"

The boy decided not to question it. He ran with Pacifica in his arms towards the entrance of the minigolf course. He was there in seconds and placed Pacifica on her feet before taking a nearby putter and turning around. "Stay here."

The blonde grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"After my sister, she caused this mess, now I need to bail her out, par the course really," Mason replied before making his way forward again.

"Hang on a second." Pacifica began again, following him. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Well enough."

Pacifica seemed unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Look I've got a better idea, how about you find us a getaway vehicle and I'll go back for your sister?"

Mason stopped and turned to look at the blonde. "I didn't save you just so you could jump right back into danger."

"Funny, I don't remember asking to be saved," Pacifica challenged before she looked down and added, "Not that I don't appreciate it." She met his gaze again, determination burning in her eyes. "But we need to help your sister and I think we both know I'm the best person for the job."

Mason sighed, "Why are all the women I know always so difficult?" He asked himself before handing over the putter. "Don't die."

"_Don't_ be late, Pines." Pacifica retorted before running off with the wind following in her wake.

Mason shook his head. "Women, can't live with 'em…" He didn't bother to finish the quote, instead deciding to try and find a getaway vehicle. He spotted the Putt Hut kings golf cart. "Yeah, that'll work."

* * *

By the time Pacifica returned to the windmill, Mabel was surrounded by dozens if not hundreds of those golfball headed little freaks. Anger surged through her, and with anger came strength. She swung her putter at the closest group of them and sent them flying off into the distance. Pacifica kept swinging and swinging sending Lilliputians flying into the night until she reached Mabel's side. "What the heck, just give them whatever they want and let's get out of this dump!"

"I kinda ate it," Mabel admitted.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?! How _dumb_ do you gotta…" Pacifica cut herself off. "Alright look, your brother is coming back with a getaway car, we just need to hold out till then. So, pick up your putter and put like your life depends on it! Cause in case you haven't _noticed_ it does!"

The two girls putted back to back Lilliputians flying every which way. Mabel's went a fair distance, but Pacifica's cleared the fences of Putt Hut such was her wrath. After what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, the beep-beep of a golf cart horn was heard, moments before Mason arrived.

"Get in!" He yelled from the driver's seat.

"Seriously? This thing goes like, maybe five miles an hour! This is the best you can do?" Pacifica complained.

"Would you prefer I pick you up and carry you again?" the boy retorted.

Pacifica almost said yes. That's exactly what she would've preferred. Being held close in his big strong arms, kept safe from all the horrors on this golf course… but she caught herself. Instead, she rolled her eyes and said, "Pedal to the metal dork."

"As milady demands." Mason quipped before he slammed on the gas.

"Yeah, and step on it pronto." The voice Mason kept hearing tonight added.

The golf cart roared to life flying over the hills of the Putt Hut. _'Maybe I shouldn't have asked Sian to tweak the engine with her nanomachines.'_ Mason thought to himself as he did his best to control the machine as it swerved past traps the Lilliputians had set up.

Sergei the poor guy almost fell off the back of the cart, but a strong breeze pushed him back onto the cart. Sergei then held onto the speeding machine so tight Mason heard the plastic crack. The massive gates began to close, but Mason saw another avenue of escape. "Can one of you hit the bonus hole?"

"I got it!" Mabel replied picking up a Lilliputian who'd hitched a ride on the cloth roof and was trying to stab them with sharp pencils. Picking him up by his head, she chucked him into the hole the moment the golf cart flew off the bonus holes ramp…

Seconds later the volcano exploded lifting the cart into the air and depositing it just outside the gate where it landed with an audible thump. Before breaking down entirely.

"Are… are we all alive?" Pacifica asked peeking around with one eye.

"Not all of us." A deep voice said one that wasn't Mason or Sergei and was far too deep and masculine to be Mabel.

"Who?" The blonde asked looking around curiously while the others got off the broken-down cart.

"Over here, over here little lady." Pacifica glanced at her left arm to see an ethereal version of one of those _things_ floating there.

Scooping him up and holding him up to eye level Pacifica asked. "Who… are you?"

"I'm Big Henry. I used to live in the mining hole with the other miner Lilliputians."

Lilliputians, is that what your called?" Pacifica paused something the creature said clicking in her mind. "Wait, what do you mean used to?"

The apparition shrugged. "I died. Getting the other big un's ball to the hole. It was filled with poisonous gases and I… I didn't make it. I hope Polly will be ok without me."

He died, this creature... person died over a stupid golf game! A golf game Mabel would've done anything to win…

Pacifica felt rage build up inside of her. She wanted to lash out at the Pines girl tear at her hair and give her a real reason to need braces! She turned around gently placing the ghost of Big Henry, for that's what she knew it to be now, his ghost, on her shoulder.

Only to see Mason looking at her in concern. "Pacifica is everything alright?"

"No Mason everything's _not_ alright! Your sister nearly got me killed tonight to beat me at damn mini golf. Minigolf! Then those Lilliputians tied me up and tried to kill me over a sticker of all things!

Thunder boomed overhead.

"And to top it all off, it's about to rain and I have no ride home!" She finished even angrier than when she began.

"I told Mabel this would end badly."

"You knew?!" Pacifica hissed.

"Yes, and I told her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen to me… Pacifica, why are you so upset, how did you even know what the Lilliputians called themselves? Neither Mabel nor I mentioned it."

Pacifica looked away. "I… I heard it in that guy's monologue when they had me tied up."

"Nice save." Big Henry commented from her shoulder.

Mason nodded. "Fair enough, and believe me, your anger at Mabel is one hundred and ten percent justified. But be that as it may, it's about to rain and we need to get you home. So, will you let us do that Pacifica? Will you keep your anger in check long enough for us to get you home?"

"Hey kid, we saved you some tacos from earlier if you want 'em!" Grunkle Stan called out showing a bag that had grease stains near the bottom.

"We've even got tacos how about that eh?" Mason gave her his best smile.

Pacifica did something she'd done often enough. She swallowed her true feelings and nodded. "Yeah, I can, till you get me home at least… but I'm not supposed to eat food in the car."

Mason smiled at her warmly as he let her get in the back seat before him. "Paz, you have a lot to learn about being a kid."

_'Oh. My. God. He called me Paz! I have a pet name EEEHEHEHEHE!' _She squealed in her mind. She took a bite of the offered taco; it was pretty good even if it was room temperature.

To make her night even better, Mason turned to his sister and said, "I _told you_ so!"

* * *

Pacifica arrived home to as much fanfare as she expected. Fireworks, the peacocks were out of their cages, and her name in neon lights. She didn't pay attention to any of it. She'd almost died tonight, and her parents were celebrating yet another 'Northwest victory' over the common folk. All she wanted to do was take a long shower… or better yet, put a pillow over her face and scream in fury till her lungs gave out.

Pacifica felt Big Henry pat her on the side of the face. "It'll be ok, it'll be ok."

Pacifica silently retired to her room and collapsed on her four-poster bed. She knew he was only trying to help but it was having the opposite effect at the moment. "No, it won't not for me, not for you, not for either of us… not ever again."

Little did Pacifica know just how right she was.

* * *

**Word Count: 13,320 Number of Pages: 38 Date Completed: 8/10/2019**

* * *

**AN:** Welp I wrote another chapter in… four days. Cause I always take a two-day break after the last chapter is finished to answer any reviews. Damn, I'm on fire. I better get some ice for these burns! Thankfully I know a certain snow sage and he wants to say a few words. Over to you Snowy.

**Icysnowsage:** Hey folks happy to be here. And don't worry I am here to keep things relatively small in certain areas. (I hope). Also Just wait things are going to get weirder in gravity falls.

**Bubba:** Ominous… true, but ominous. I love it! Bwahahaha! Ahem anyway, I thank all of you for your reviews. We love them (well I do, I'm a review addict! I need my fix man; I need my fix!) Anyway, my drug-like need for reviews aside I enjoyed writing this chapter we got to hint at certain things to come. Having said that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and till the next one,

Bubbajack and icysnowsage out! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Sock Opera.**

Pacifica's eyes snapped open and she found herself in her room. Her four-poster bed was draped in its usual hot pink silk canopy. Her room was in its usual slightly messy state. Clothes thrown on the floor, solid stained oak wood furnishings matched her heated hardwood floors. Her walls were still the usual off pink.

_'Was it all a dream?'_ The blonde thought to herself. She sighed and rolled over…

She saw the ghost of Big Henry sitting on her pillow. He stared at her, she stared back. Big Henry broke the heavy silence.

"Hi girl, nice place you got here."

Pacifica blinked and sat up in bed. "Thanks… it was Big Henry right?"

The ghost floated up to her shoulder and sat down. "Yep, that's me."

Pacifica gave a panicky pitched little laugh. "F-For a moment there, I thought I dreamt what happened last night. But your here which means I almost got killed by a bunch of… Lilliputians? Is that the right word?" _'It also means Mason saved me!'_ she realized then she glowered._ 'This is all Mabel's fault.'_

While Pacifica disliked the girl before, she had a genuine reason to hate her now. She caused someone to die over a stupid golf game!

Big Henry nodded. "Yep. Franz always was an idiot."

"I'm sorry." The blonde human apologized out of the blue.

Big Henry looked at her, cocking his head to the side, "For what girl? You did nothin' wrong."

"You died over a pointless game!" Pacifica felt herself tearing up over the pointlessness of Big Henry's death. "If I'd have known something like this was going to happen, I'd have thrown the match."

"Child," Big Henry began in his slow meandering tone, "Don't you go blamin' yourself now. I did what I did for the Minin' Hole."

Pacifica wiped away her tears. "But it didn't amount to anything! In the end, no one got that dumb sticker."

Big Henry nodded solemnly "True, shame that."

Pacifica had a sudden thought. She looked at the Lilliputian on her shoulder. "Would you like to… I don't know… go back and see them? The other Miners I mean?" Seeing Big Henry's shocked face she added quickly, "It's just that, you didn't really get a chance to say goodbye so I figured you might… you might want that."

The apparition smiled warmly at her. "I'd like that. Mighty kind of you girl, thank you."

"It's no problem," Pacifica offered a small but sincere smile of her own. "Just give me some time to get ready and we'll head over. I have something to grab first to bring."

* * *

Pacifica showed up at the Discount Putt Hut, which was clearly closed as it was Sunday and not much business in town today, a half an hour later carrying a giant golden trophy that had #1 emblazoned on the face. She saw several dozen Lilliputians from various scraping it out just outside the gate. It took the heiress a moment to realize these were the Lilliputians she whacked outside the golf park the previous night. After watching them fight for a moment she put her free hand to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle getting the attention of the warring creatures.

"Just what is going on here?" Pacifica asked in her haughtiest tone, hoping to scare the Lilliputians into compliance.

To her credit, the Lilliputians did stop fighting, but only because their attentions were drawn to the gleaming golden trophy. Several were even tearing up at the sight of it. Pacifica sighed in annoyance before pulling open the gate for the minuscule creatures and making her way to the Miner hole, paying no mind to the growing crowd of Lilliputians that were following in her wake. She had a business to attend to.

By the time she arrived at the fourteenth hole, the Miners were there to greet her. She leaned down smiling kindly and presented the hard-working creatures with the golden trophy. "Here, I think you've more than earned this."

Several Lilliputians gasped behind her and a familiar voice protested. "Why do they get the trophy?"

Pacifica turned and homed her gaze in on Fraz. "Firstly, they didn't get the _bright idea_ to try and _kill _me." That caused the blue-hued Lilliputian to gulp and Pacifica to continue, "Secondly, one of their people _died _over last night's stupid game. Can you say the same?" Pacifica looked out over the crowd of Lilliputians. "Can any of you say that?" When no one spoke up, and many looked away in shame, Pacifica finished, "I thought not."

An elderly looking Miner came forward, holding his mining hand betwixt his hands. "We thank you kindly for this Miss." He motioned to the trophy, " Big Henry will be remembered with this."

Pacifica nodded. "About that, which one of you is Polly?"

What could only be a little girl her face light yellow with her brown hair in big pigtails came forward, her eyes still wet from crying. "I-I'm Polly."

Pacifica reached down and gently scooped the girl into her hands. "Big Henry wanted me to tell you something." She glanced at the ghost who took that as his cue to whisper into her ear. She repeated his words verbatim. "Polly darlin' I'm sorry I had to leave you behind. I hope you understand why I did it though. Polly, I tried so hard because I didn't want you to be a miner. It's hard _dangerous _work. A mine ain't no place for a child. I want you to die of nothing short of old age, surrounded by at least a dozen grandkids. Do you understand me, little lady?"

Polly was crying again and sniffling, but she was also smiling and nodded. "Yeah, I do." she paused looking around before asking Pacifica, "Is… is he _here_, _now_?"

Pacifica looked on her shoulder before replying, "He is."

Polly looked at the hugeling's shoulder directly at Big Henry even though she couldn't see him. "I promise, Henry. I won't work in the mines anymore. I promise."

Henry smiled happily. "Good. Mine ain't no place for a kid, it dangerous."

"Hearing that makes him very happy Polly," Pacifica told the young Lilliputian. She then lowered the girl to the ground, placing her on the base of the trophy. Standing up and feeling she'd actually accomplished something for the second or third time in her life. The first is helping Mason choose out his new look and buying his keytar, though they both may go hand in hand. "Anyway, I should be going."

"Wait a moment Miss!" The elderly Miner called out getting her attention. "We don't have much to show our appreciation but we do have this thing we think you might like. We've noticed you Hugelings seem fond of them."

A group of Lilliputians came forward pushing a minecart... One that had a crimson red ruby the size of a clenched fist. She blinked, staring at the several dozens carats worth of gemstone. Finally, she said, "I-I can't accept this Mr…?"

"Foreman," The elderly Lilliputian replied. "Foreman Foreman Jr. I'm the Foreman of the Miners just like my father before me."

_'Of course, he is.'_ Pacifica thought while doing her best not to laugh at the small creature's name. "Mr. Foreman, thank you but I can't accept this. It's too valuable."

"Please take it, Miss," Polly pleaded. "Big Henry would want you to have it."

Pacifica looked to the ghost on her shoulder. He nodded. Sighing Pacifica reached down and picked up the gleaming stone. It had some weight to it. She put it in her pocket. She slowly had a thought wriggle itself into her mind, yet she wondered if it was a good idea._ 'If I do this would I be any better than my dad?'_ She decided to ask the Lilliputians. "What would you all say to working for me?"

The large group of small creatures started muttering amongst themselves. The pirate Captain spoke up. "In what capacity lass?"

"Mining. Not all of you mind you," Pacifica raised her voice and hands quelling voices of dissension before they could start. "There is money to be made here that is clear to me. But the Miners can't do it alone, nor should they. They need protection while down in the mines. The knights could help there." She nodded to the knights. "Others could help bring carts up the Cowboys could assist here." She paused before continuing, "It was once said that an army marches on its stomach, and for something like mining the same is true, food could be provided by the French and Dutch, while the Pirates could be lookouts and prevent any… unwanted interference."

The mutters started again between the Lilliputians but this time they were mutters of agreement.

One cowboy yelled out, "What do we get outta this deal?"

"What do you want?"

"Stickers! Yar!" A pirate yelled out. The chant of stickers was taken up by all of the Lilliputians. It took a couple of minutes for the small beings to calm down.

Once they did, Pacifica finally spoke again. "Work for me, and you'll have all the food, water, and supplies you'll need."

"And stickers?" Franz asked excitedly.

Pacifica smiled and shook her head, she really _didn't_ understand their fixation on stickers. _'If that's what they want though, who am I to deny them?'_ She then spoke. "Work for me, work together, and you'll have all the stickers you want!" Pacifica promised.

The Lilliputians started cheering. Once they'd calmed down Pacifica turned to Foreman Foreman Jr. "Is there anything you need right now, sir?"

"Gas Masks." The elderly foreman promptly replied. "A poisonous gas leak is what killed Big Henry. Don't need it killin' anyone else if we can avoid it."

Pacifica nodded, now that she had a workforce, taking care of them was her top priority. She reached into her purse and brought out a notepad and pen and began writing down a list of things she needed to get and calls she needed to make. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. A sudden idea struck her and she quickly got Polly's attention.

"Polly, how would you like to have a special job? One that'll keep you busy, but out of the mines."

The little girl quirked her head to the side and pointed at herself. "Special job?"

"Yeah, I need someone to act as a go-between between me and everyone here. So that if any group needs something I'll know and can get it for them. Basically, if they need something from me, they'll come to you, and you tell me so I can get it for them. Think you can do that?"

Polly nodded. "Yeah sounds easy enough, this job got a name?"

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, it's called being a Union Representative or Union Rep for short."

Union Rep huh…" Polly smiled, "I like it!"

* * *

Mason had just finished his morning workout and had made his way down to the hot springs. Luck was on his side today as Pacifica didn't ambush him this day… he didn't know whether to be thankful for that or not if he were being honest with himself. Regardless, he got dressed and made his way back to the Mystery Shack. By the time he arrived, Grunkle Stan and Mable were already awake. Both were munching on cereal like cows would on cud. Slowly and meanderingly. He gave the two a wave as he made his way into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of black coffee. "Morning you two."

"Gone again by the time I wake up Bro-Bro. Do you ever sleep?" Mabel asked doing her best to mask a yawn with her hand.

"I do," Mason replied, it wasn't a lie. He did sleep if only for two hours a night, "I just keep weird hours is all."

"Clearly," Grunkle Stan grunted as he skimmed over the paper. "Enjoying your morning exercise?

Mason nodded. "It's one way to wake up." The boy poured himself some cereal and topped it with milk."What's on the agenda for today?"

"I need to go to the library, wanna come with?" Mabel asked.

"_You_?" Mason blinked he wondered if his brain just shorted out. "_You _need to go to the _library_?" He squinted his eyes at Mabel. "Who… _What_ are you and what have you done with the _real_ Mabel?"

Mabel looked at him. "What?"

"The Mabel _I _know hates reading! So who or what are you? The Shapeshifter? A fungus that has taken over her brain… Bill?"

"Wha… no, you idiot! It's me, Mabel!" The older twin defended.

Mason narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Prove it," he challenged. "Say something only Mabel would know."

"Seriously?" Mabel asked.

"It's either this or I'm going to tie you to a bed and start chanting in Latin and splashing you with holy water." Her brothers replied was dead flat.

"Ok, ok… umm… picture day a few years back. I got gum in my hair. You cut yours up so we would match. You're awesome like that." She smiled at him, showing her metal-covered teeth.

Mason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'Yep, this is Mabel alright.'_

"You're clean." He said happily.

Mabel blew him a raspberry. "Of course I am you, dork," She rolled her eyes. "I want to go to the library _one time_ and you think I'm _possessed_? Really?"

"This is Gravity Falls Mabel, is it really that far fetched?" The younger of the Mystery Twins rebutted. "Hell, just last night the three of us got attacked by golf ball people. Thanks for that by the way."

"Hey, I didn't know they would take it _that_ far." Mabel tried to defend her actions from the previous night.

"Pacifica told me one of them _died_ to help you win the game," Mason added his voice lowering an octave.

Mabel's mouth fell open upon hearing that. "What… how… how did she know that?"

To which Mason shrugged. "I dunno, maybe she heard some of them talking when they had her tied up? That's how she knew they were called Lilliputians."

Mabel looked down into her milk sadly. "I just wanted to win… I never wanted anyone to... _die_." She said the last word in a choked whisper.

Stan sighed. Putting down his paper and patting Mabel on the back. "Look, Princess. I know a thing or two about doing things on accident. It… it's cost me a time or two… trust me on that." Stan paused grimacing for a moment before continuing. "The only thing you can do is to make sure you never make the same mistake _twice_. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…"

"Shame on me." Mabel finished with a small smile before throwing her arms around Stan's neck. "Thanks, Grunkle Stan. I needed that."

"Anytime Princess. Now go finish getting ready alright?" Stan affectionately ruffled her hair before Mable ran off up the stairs to go get ready for the day.

Stan and Mason silently stared at one another for a bit. After a minute or so of silence in which Mason finished his breakfast, the boy asked, "So, who did you lose?"

"Hmm?" Stan grunted pretending to look over the paper.

"When you talked to Mabel earlier, it sounded like you were speaking from experience,"

_'It did sound like he was speaking from experience didn't it Sian?' _He asked his companion.

_"It certainly did."_ She affirmed.

Stan was silent for a moment more, and Mason thought he was just going to ignore the question, which was his right, it was rather personal after all. Just as the boy was getting up to put his dishes in the sink his Grunkel answered.

"My brother."

"Your brother? You had a brother?"

Stan nodded looking forlorn. "Yeah, his name was… Stanley. He… died. In a car crash. Thirty years ago now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Grunkel Stan." Mason didn't know what else to say. What _could_ he say about a Great Uncle he'd never met or even knew _existed_ till this point?

"Don't… don't worry about it kid. It was… a long time ago now. I still have some of his old things in my room. That's why I didn't want you kids snooping in there during the party we had."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Mason apologized again.

Stan waved away his apology. "Don't worry about it kid. Feels like ancient history at this point. Anyway, try not to be so hard on your sister yeah? She screws up sometimes yeah, but she doesn't mean any harm not really. Try to remember that. Since... there may come a time, when all you'll have of her, is memories."

Mason knew a serious topic when he heard one. He nodded. "I understand Grunkle Stan. I'll try to be more reasonable."

"Thanks, kid. For understanding and listening to this old man." Grunkle Stan gave a weak grin.

"Anytime Grunkle Stan… Hey Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah Mason?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Do you think you could tell me about him sometime? Great Uncle Stanley I mean?"

Stan smiled "Sure. You remind me a lot of him to be honest."

Mason blinked. "I do? Wait, _that's_ who I keep reminding you of? Your brother?"

Stan gave an awkward laugh. "Oh yeah. Stanley, he was a lot like you. He was smart. Wicked smart. Smart enough that he almost got into MIT."

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology, really?" Mason sounded impressed.

"Oh yeah, Sixer he was going places… till I screwed that up." Mason didn't interrupt, allowing his Grunkel to continue, "See, we grew up in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. We always said that when we grew up, we'd travel the world, become treasure hunters. But Stanley, he was the smart one if he got into MIT."

"He'd be moving across the country. You'd be left all alone when you've been with your brother you're whole life." Mason understood. How could he not?

"Yeah, exactly." Stan nodded. "So at the time see, I was upset. I might've… fiddled with my brother's science fair project, not on purpose mind you… and screwed up his chances of getting into MIT."

"Grunkle Stan," Mason sounded disappointed. He knew why his Grunkle did it of course, but he was just imagining the fallout his actions brought.

"I know, I know it was dumb. _Real_ dumb. Suffice it to say, Stanley didn't get into MIT. When he figured out it was me, we had a big fight… my dad, he was always a hardass. But this knowing I messed up my brother's chances to make something of himself and cost the family millions? He kicked me outta the house. Told me not to come back till I made the family the fortune I lost."

"That explains a lot," Mason muttered under his breath.

"I never did see my mom or dad again after that. Your grandad, Shermie, was just a baby when I left. I drifted from town to town. I got into some trouble with the locals or the law take your pick. I had to trade my name quite a few times before finally, I got a letter from Stanley. I was so happy he finally wanted to talk to me. I was ecstatic and booked it across the states to get here. Sadly when I arrived in Gravity Falls I found out the letter was from a friend of his and that he passed away in a car wreck. All that was left was this shack were in right now. He left it to me when he passed away. I didn't want to abandon it but I also needed to make some money so I could eat and live here. Don't be like me Mason I have a lot of regrets from not making up my mistakes. I just hope wherever he is Stanley can forgive this old man and someday I might just be able to see him again." as Grunkle Stan finished Mason noticed he was tearing up and holding back the tears of remembering his brother that died before they could make up. Mason decided to get up and hug his grunkle.

"Its alright Grunkle Stan, maybe great uncle Stanley is smiling down on you up high. I am very grateful for this talk we had."

The tender moment was broken when Mabel came skipping back into the kitchen. "I'm ready!" She singsonged oblivious to the heartwarming moment and serious conversation that happened between the two men.

"Right, let's go to the Library Mabel."

Once they were in the Stanmobile Mason asked his sister, "What book are you looking for anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not going to the library for a book," Mabel replied.

Mason quirked an eyebrow, that's usually why people went to the library. "Ok, then why are we going?"

* * *

This,_ this_ is why we're here?" Mason asked in an annoyed whisper. As he and his sister spied on a blue-eyed blonde who was currently entertaining toddlers with a puppet show. His blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail.

_'No Mason remember what Grunkel Stan said. Be more patient with Mabel.' _He told himself. Instead, he asked questions, "How'd you even find out about this guy?"

"Saw a flier." Mabel said in her 'I'm gaga over a boy's voice.

"If all your gonna do is a spy on him, why ask me to come with?" Mason continued with his interrogation.

"You're a boy, I figured you might be able to, I dunno, get into his head, help me talk to him."

Mason thought he loved his sister dearly, gave her a deadpan stare. "Mabel? _Really?_"

Mabel rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah now that you mention it, it does sound dumb. Still, no ideas at _all_? None?"

_'Remember Grunkle Stan, remember Grunkle Stan Mason.' _The boy reminded himself as he did his best to help his sister with her latest crush, hoping he wouldn't have to kiss this one, CPR or no CPR. "Talk to him about sock puppets. He seems to be into that."

"You're a genius Bro-Bro!" Mabel yelled before hugging him, causing both patrons and the librarian to look their way.

"Your welcome sis, now please stop yelling before you get us kicked out," Mason warned her.

She spoke again in an excited but quiet whisper. "You're so awesome!"

"Thanks… now's your chance by the way." He told her pointing to the blonde that had just finished his show.

"Nice looking out." She gave him a high-five. "Wish me luck, with how things have been going this summer, I'll need it."

As she sprinted towards her latest quarry Mason whispered. "Good luck sis," Mason's thoughts drifted to Wendy and how that turned out. "It certainly can't be any worse than _my_ summer romance has been."

* * *

The Corduroy Cabin received an unexpected knock at their door. Manly Dan was the one who answered it. He was surprised at the visitor. So surprised, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Fitzy, what are you doing out in the woodsman? You get lost?"

The elderly man chuckled, "No no, I'm quite sure I'm right where I need to be thank you, Daniel. May I come in?"

The giant of a lumberjack stepped aside allowing the tailor and cobbler to enter his home. He looked around. "What a lovely place you have here. You built it yourself, didn't you?"

"I did!" Manly Dan said with pride before smacking his head on a low hanging beam. "Who put that there?!"

"Oh my, you might've made it a tad small my friend," Fitzy said, a touch of concern in his tone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What brings you by Fitzy? You don't usually come to our neck of the woods… or come to the woods at all really."

"Daniel," Theresa called from the kitchen, "Who was at the door?"

Fitzy ambled into the kitchen. "Well well, it seems the rumors were true, Theresa Corduroy, returned from the gave."

Theresa spun on her heel and looked at the kindly old man who stood just in front of her husband. "Fitzy, is that you?"

"Hello, Theresa _tayer_. It has been a long time yes?" The old man replied kindly.

He soon found himself wrapped in a hug. Theresa pulled back looking him over. "You've hardly changed at all. Hair got a little grayer in places but… Oh, Fitzy it's so good to see you!" Theresa hugged him again. "How did you even know I was back?"

Putting his suitcase down near the table the man replied, "A little birdy told me."

"Just like how a little birdy always told you when my family needed new clothes or new shoes, or how we'd always have new blankets come Christmas?" Theresa asked quirking an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, but this is a different bird." The man replied with a twinkle in his eye. "This one told me you all need to have proper attire for a certain party coming up."

"That boy," Theresa all but growled. "That birdy of yours wouldn't happen to be named Mason Pines would it?"

Putting a hand to his brow, the elderly man replied, "Goodness me, but my old age seems to be catching up with me my _tayer_, I can't seem to recall who you're talking about."

"Right," Theresa huffed. "When I get my hands on that boy I'll have to decide whether to wring his neck or hug him to death."

"Mom, Dad?" Wendy called her voice coming closer with every word she spoke, "Whose… Fitzy!" She saw her surrogate grandfather and moved to hug him. "What are you doing here man? I didn't even know you knew where we lived."

Fitzy tapped his nose. "This old man knows many things, Wendy. Including how to fit young ladies for elegant dresses."

Wendy blinked. "Elegant dress… you don't mean Northwest Fest? We can't go to that, even with mom back we don't have the cash."

"Don't worry, it's being taken care of." The man replied his eyes twinkling.

Wendy looked to her mother, who gave something between a smile and a frown. "_You know who_ decided to surprise us once again."

"You know… _no_!" Wendy shook her head in disbelief. There was no way he'd go this far, _would he_? She looked to Fitzy for confirmation.

"Ada Wong is going to be jealous. He told me to tell you that." the tailor/cobbler told her.

Wendy blinked, and the more she blinked the harder it became to see. It took her a moment to realize she was tearing up. She wiped away the tears. "That idiot. He's gonna pay for making me cry."

"Pay him back by knocking him dead when he sees you in the dress yeah?" Fitzy remarked a smile on his face and gleam in his eyes.

Wendy was soon matching the tailor's grin. "Yeah, let's do that."

Fitzy reached into his bag and came out with a tape measure. "That's the spirit _tayer_! Now, first things first measurements!"

_'M-M-Measurements?! Mason I am gonna get you for this!' _Wendy swore.

* * *

Half an hour later and she was measured in places she didn't know could be measured. She also found out she'd gone up a cup size apparently.

_'I knew my bras were feeling a bit tight lately.' _Wendy groused. _'Well, at least that's over.' _She watched in sadistic glee as her brothers we subjected to the same experience she was._ 'Suffer! Suffer as I have suffered you, little cretins!'_

Feeling a touch on her shoulder, she found her mother there smiling. "It seems you have my look but are taking after your father in some ways."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Wendy dear, your fifteen and already 5'10. You've got plenty more years of growing to do. You're going to be tall like your dad."

Wendy huffed by conceded the point. She was the youngest but the tallest in her group of friends after all. "I just hope if I'm going to be tall that means I won't be small." She looked down at her chest to convey what she meant.

Theresa laughed lightly. "I don't think you need to worry about that either dear. Again, you're _only_ fifteen and already look like a fully grown woman. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Wendy let out an almost inaudible sigh. This was one of the many reasons she was happy to have her mother back. She couldn't exactly broach this topic with her dad. To be entirely honest she felt slightly insecure about her height and lack of 'assets'. Not that she didn't have a figure, she was just willowy compared to Tambry, who while shorter had that hourglass figure men stared at… not that she would ever _notice_ since her head was always stuck in that phone of hers.

_'Mason must not care much about physical looks… or maybe I'm just his type?' _Wendy shrugged. _'Either way, I owe him… again. What's that make, a dozen or two now?' _

"Thinking about a certain someone?" Theresa teased. "A certain _boy_ we both are familiar with perhaps?"

"Cut it out, mom." Wendy gave her mother a light shove. She frowned. "We, we're just friends… just friends."

Fitzy let out a laugh. "Wendy _libling_, when people are just friends, they politely say hello to each other at work every day. They help when needed if they can, but don't go above and beyond the call of duty. Mason? That boychick changed his entire look to try and get your attention. Word around town is he got the entire town invited to Northwest Fest. Then I hear tell that your mum is back and happens to be working at the Mystery Shack with you… Coincidence? I think not. To top it all off the boy pays me to make all of you custom attire for the big event…" He then lowered his volume to a conspiratorial whisper. "Not that I'm gonna take a single red cent of course. This is a gift. Consider it a welcome back present Theresa _tayer_."

"Fitzy you can't!" Theresa tried to object.

"Can't take a single penny from you no." the man spun her words effortlessly.

Theresa threw a little temper tantrum then. Stomping her foot on the wooden floor repeatedly. "Damn you, men! Damn Mason for his kindness and you for yours! Why won't you just… just… Stop being so damn nice!" Theresa broke down in tears then and hugged the tailor who held her until she ran out of tears.

"There, there, _Tayer_, there, there, you'll be just fine. Do you know why? Theresa pulled herself off of Fitzy shoulder and shook her head, "Why, because you are _shtark_, strong. It is because you and yours are strong that you can overcome anything."

Theresa wiped away her tears. "Thank you Fitzy, I-I needed to hear that."

Fitzy gave a grandfatherly smile. "Anytime, anytime. Daniel, I haven't fit you for a suit since your wedding… this should be fun."

"I... um, that's not really…" The giant of a lumberjack was trying to side out of the room.

"Now, now, if you just cooperate this will go by quickly," Fitzy said as he moved in with the measuring tape.

"Now Fitzy, you know I'm ticklish… don't you come near me with that darn thing!"

What commenced over the next fifteen minutes was an elderly man and the sons of a giant trying to wrestle said giant to the ground so he could be measured for a suit, all the while, the giant was laughing. Tears in his eyes and begging for them to stop.

Wendy just rolled her eyes at the scene._ 'Only my family man. Wonder what Mason's doing right now?'_

* * *

Mason blinked and stared at his sister. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that I think I had something crazy in my ear, and this is Gravity Falls."

I kinda told Gabe, the puppet guy that I was planning on putting on the ultimate sock puppet opera and need your help to pull it off?" Mabel repeated hopefully.

"That's what I thought you said…" Mason took a breath. 'Remember Grunkle Stan, remember Grunkel Stan, Remember Grunkle Stan.' The words had become a mantra in his mind. "Ok, firstly what made you think this was a good idea?"

"Well, I panicked and things kinda snowballed…" Mabel admitted

"I figured," Mason replied flatly while pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Well, I could always send some Operators in to help with this…'_

The image in his mind's eye of Octavius somehow turning this into pseudo-nazi propaganda featuring him as the next Hitler popped into his mind._ 'NOPE! Not doing that!'_

"Ok, I'll give you three days," He held up three fingers. "Three days of my time. No more, no less. I've got my own things going on you know."

Mabel squealed and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! C'mon, we gotta get supplies." She dragged him across town buying a bunch of socks buttons cloth and other supplies needed to make who knows how many sock puppets.

Luckily for Mabel, Mason didn't require much in the way of sleep these days. Long after Mabel and Stan had retired for the night, Mason kept at it, stitching cloth, gluing on eyeballs and even getting covered in glitter at one point. By the time he turned in himself, the main cast of sock puppets was completed.

Mason was abruptly awoken two hours later by a missile named Mable who was screeching incoherently and trying to squeeze the air from his lungs all while peppering his face with kisses. "Mabel what the hell?!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The work you did on the puppets was amazing! Were you up all night doing that?" Mabel inquired pulling her still groggy brother up into a sitting position.

"Most of it yeah." He smiled. "Do you really think I did a good job?"

"They look fabulous!" Mabel singsonged. She hugged her not so little anymore brother. Speaking more sincerely now. "Thanks, Bro-Bro, I know you weren't really into this but I appreciate all the effort you've given the project regardless."

"Well, your my sister and this is important to you so…" Mason rubbed his head pretending to act tired so as not to give away any hint of his new abilities. "I just hope it all works out."

Mabel gave him a sincere smile and it came with an accompanying hug. "Thanks, Mace, I just hope this guy doesn't turn out to be another monster or something."

"Or worse a guy who's into his puppets," Mason added jokingly.

Mabel slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Yeah right, I don't think Gabe is a weirdo. Wendy and her friends can't be the only normal people in a town near our age right?"

"Right." Mason agreed.

Mabel gave her brother a sly grin. "Speaking of Wendy, how're things going on that front Bro?"

"I don't know what you mean, we're _just friend's_ Mabel. Wendy said it herself."

His tonal shift caused Mable to visibly wince. "Yeoch bro. That sounded painful even to me. Do you use that tone whenever you say you and Wendy are just friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What tone?" Mason inquired.

"The one where you want the other person in question to just die because you hate them with every fiber of your being."

Mason shook his head. "I don't hate Wendy."

"You just hate being friend-zoned by her." Mabel pointed out. "You're bitter."

"I am not bitter," Mason replied, with heat in his tone.

Mabel put her hands on her brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Mason, you are not like me. Someone shoots me down, I'm over it by the next day. But you? You hold onto the pain, you lament, you… linger. Wonder what might've been. I may be in love with the idea of love but you? Of the two of us, you are the true romantic little brother. Of the two of us, you're the one who could be the next Shakespear or something," Mabel gave him a sad smile, "Since out of the two of us, you cling to tragedy and linger in despair." She leaned forward and gently kissed her brother's forehead then telling him, "Don't linger in the past too long though, or you'll miss out on the present. If you spend too much time looking behind you, you'll never know if something good might be right in front of you."

Mason blinked. "Sian?"

_"Yes, Mason?"_

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

_"I don't know, she's your sister, you tell me."_

Mabel popped her head back into their room. "Also Grunkel Stan wanted me to tell you breakfast is ready."

"I'll… Tell him I'll be right down. Soon as I get dressed." Mason promised.

_'Ok, I have two possible theories.'_ Mason proposed. _'Theory one. Mable thinks I have a crush on Pacifica.'_

_"What's theory two?"_ Sian inquired.

_'Theory two is… Mable has a crush on me.'_

_"I pray to God it's theory one," _Sian commented after a moment.

Mason threw off his sheets and got dressed all while muttering, "You and me both partner, you and me both."

* * *

After a breakfast of slightly overcooked eggs and too done toast, Mabel and Mason were back at it, Mabel managing to rope Soos into helping build the scenery, while Mason _flashed_ and gained masterful painting skills, which he used to paint pretty much everything. That was how the second day came and went.

Then came day three…

When Gabe just so happen to come by, made some asinine comment about the stitching of all things and sent Mabel into a downward spiral… plus Soos trying to pile all of the set pieces into his truck for one long haul ended up destroying not only both of their hard work but made her have a total meltdown. That night, Mason worked long, long into the wee hours of the morning doing what he could for his sister. After all, it was the final day, and he didn't need her freaking out. Still, he wondered if all his efforts would be enough. As he trudged back upstairs to get some much-deserved shuteye he certainly hoped he'd done enough to help.

_'Good luck Mabel.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

_'Not enough time, not enough time, not enough time!'_ Mabel thought to rush to and fro trying to do half a dozen tasks at once and failing miserably at all of them. She just didn't have enough time to get everything done, not with the premiere approaching and having already taken up three days of her Bro-Bros time. He was gone when she woke up this morning, breakfast waiting under a cover for her with a sticky note saying "Good luck!"

She dare not ask for him to sacrifice more of his time, not when he already gave up three days and with how she'd already acted earlier this summer… _'No, you can do this Mabel…' _She looked around at the chaos her play was in. Sock puppets half-finished, musical sheets spread everywhere some need to be filled in. The set pieces thankfully were done thanks to Soos and her Broseph who pulled off another late night miracle and still somehow managed to leave the house before she woke up this morning. _'I need more time! How do I get more time? I mean it's not like there's a devil I can make a… deal… with?'_

Mabel jumped to her feet. "That's it!"

She went up to the room she shared with her brother and started searching high and low for Journal 3… only she couldn't find it anywhere. "Dang it, Bro must still keep it in his jacket pocket!" Mabel stomped her foot in frustration. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Just then something the dream demon said on their first encounter came back to her.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on."

Mabel shrugged. It was worth a shot. She hesitantly called out into the empty room. "Um, Bill? Bill Cipher? Yoohoo, are you here? I wanna talk to you." She looked under her bed, "Are you hiding? Ollie, Ollie oxen free!"

"Now why would _I_ hide from_ you_ Shooting Star?" Mabel shot up hitting her head on her bed frame before she managed to turn around. There leaning casually on his cane, top hat perched on the tip of his pyramid-shaped body, with his single eye staring at her in mirth, was Bill Cipher.

"Bill, there you are!" Mabel said with relief in her tone.

"Here I am! You wanted to talk?" Bill snapped his fingers and a table and chairs popped up between the two of them with Bill taking one seat. "Let's talk."

Mabel took the opposing seat. "Well, I needed to talk because, because I need to make a deal with you. You make deals right?"

Bill cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands together. "Oh I do, I do indeed. So, what'll it be eh, Shooting Star? A pony, a unicorn, A pegasus? A flying unicorn that farts rainbows and poops cheeseburgers?"

Mabel shook her head. "No, no, no. None of that… though that last one does have a certain appeal to it I admit. But no. What I need Bill… is more time."

"More time? More time you say? Please, do go on." Bill motioned for her to continue.

"I'm trying to put on the ultimate sock opera, it's supposed to open in a couple of days but anything that _can _go wrong _has gone wrong_ and now, there is no way I'll be ready for opening night! Is there any way you can I dunno freeze time for me for a day or so? Like you do whenever you pop up? Just long enough for me to get caught up on my insane workload?" Mabel to her credit said all of that in a single breath.

Bill Cipher let out a chuckle. "Oh, is that all you want? Of course, I can do that Shooting Star…" He paused for just a moment before continuing in a low, dark, and ominous tone, "For a couple of days anyway. Any longer than that and _someone_ will notice…"

"That's fine that's fine two days is all I need!" Mabel was so thrilled to find out she could have a couple of extra days to work, she didn't pay any attention to the dream demon's ominous warning.

Bill clapped his hands together. "Great! All I want in return is a puppet!"

Mabel quirked an eyebrow, "Really? A puppet? That's all you want?" She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That isn't code for demonic possession is it?"

"What? No, of course not! Why I'm offended you would suggest such a thing Shooting Star!" Bill sounded offended. "I just want a puppet."

Mabel brightened. "Ok, then I don't see any harm in that."

Bill's hand ignited with a blue flame. "So we have a deal then? Two extra days of time for you and a puppet for me?"

"Yep!" Mabel reached out to shake his hand then paused before adding, "Just make sure you don't take any of the puppets of my family. They're important for the puppet show."

"I… of course." Bill nodded.

The two shook hands. The deal was struck… time was stopped… and the die was cast…

* * *

Mason had been feeling a bit sluggish over the past two days. Like he was moving through molasses. A feeling of lethargy hung over him like an oppressive cloud. Mason chalked it up to him breaking his routine to help Mabel out with her play and pushed past it. He kept to a rigorous schedule, training with the Manotaurs during the mornings and practicing his bladework till noon when he would go scavenge the Bunker for food. He'd taken to moving its stocks of food down to the spaceship as he tended to spend a lot of time down there and he didn't like leaving whenever he got hungry.

_'Note to self, get a fridge down here. Sian, remind to buy a fridge at some point.'_

_"Will do Mason," _The AI paused before inquiring,_ "Anything else, maybe a few other homey touches like a bed? Or at least a cot?"_

Mason gave it some thought. "A cot or a small bed doesn't sound too bad actually. Good call partner." Mason popped open a can of beans and started eating.

_"I try,"_ Sian admitted preening ever so slightly. Her voice became filled with concern. _"Are you still feeling lethargic?"_

"Yeah, I dunno why though, it feels… unnatural." Mason looked down at the can of beans. It was one of many he'd eaten. He'd been living off them for the past couple of days now. "You think the beans might've gone bad?"

_"Nah, they keep for like… ever."_ Sian dismissed his theory outright. _"It must be something, but what?"_

"I've no idea… maybe I caught a bug?" Mason wondered aloud.

_"Are you implying my workmanship is shoddy? Or that I would somehow let you get sick?"_ Sian said with a bit of hostility in her voice. She sounded affronted.

Mason was backpedaling at breakneck speed. "No, no _no_! Of course _not_! I would _never _say that!"

_"I thought not."_ The AI huffed sulkily._ "Anyway, maybe you just need more than the usual two hours of sleep? You've been pushing yourself oftly hard lately. A little bit of extra sleep could do you some good probably."_

Mason mulled it over before nodding. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt. I might just do that."

Mason went over to the fabricator and after looking through the blueprints found one for what passed for a mattress to the aliens. Quickly making one he pulled it out of the bin. It was flat then he noticed the button on one corner and pressed it. Some sort of chemical reaction rapidly took place as rapidly inflated into a solid-state stopping at the size of a full mattress. Mason gently laid it down on it. It felt like memory foam of some sort. "Yeah definitely gonna try sneaking this home."

_"Agreed." _

"Maybe go into the mattress selling business." He said with a yawn.

_"If you think about it, you could make a lot of money off this alien tech."_

"Later Sian, later. Sleep now." Mason complained.

_"Kay. Night Mason." _The AI softly wished her host sweet dreams.

"Night Sian."

Mason drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mason woke up the next day feeling better. He sat up off his new mattress feeling satisfying pops in his spine as he did so. Rolling his shoulders and neck caused more pops. Slipping off the mattress, he decided to test something. He tapped the button with his foot and as he thought, the mattress started to deflate shrinking down to its previous state. 'I wonder how it works?'

"You can cut your mattress open later, right now, doesn't your sister have a play happening later today?" Sian reminded him.

Mason stopped. "Oh, yeah, that's right…" Mason sniffed himself and winced. He'd been training hard these past few days making up for lost time. "I should take a shower."

_"Agreed." _Sian's tone was flat with a bit of mirth sprinkled in for good measure.

Mason found the ship had the equivalent of a laundry and shower room. The aliens, whoever they were, had mastered the art of automatous dry cleaning and he now, Mason used it on all of his clothes throwing them into a machine that looked like a washer but actually steams cleaned clothes according to Sian and stepped into a steam shower. Again Sian said it was a decontamination chamber or something like that, but if he wanted to call it a steam shower he would damn it!

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Mason was taking off down the mountain path that led to the Mystery Shack. He immediately felt like something was off. He expected everyone to be hustling and bustling getting things moved into Soos' truck and getting the set pieces to the theatre. Instead, he found nothing. Nada, zip, zilch. It was as if it was another ordinary day at the Mystery Shack and not the day of Mabel's big event.

Mason blinked and rubbed his chin, "Something's definitely wrong here."

_"Agreed, shouldn't everyone be running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get last-minute preparations ready for you're sisters sock opera?"_ Sian mused.

"Yes… also an excellent use of idiom." Mason praised. Sain was just starting to get the hang of wordplay.

_"Thank you." _

Mason entered the Mystery Shack and to his amazement, he saw the sock puppets were all finished, the scenery was done, and so was most of the music sheets Candy was going to be using. Mabel was putting the finishing touches on the last few touches while Grunkel Stan was watching a sappy movie in his new theatre chair This one was covered in genuine leather, reclined, and came with built-in cup holders.

"Grunkle Stan, what day is it today? It's not Friday is it?"

Stan shook his head, "Nah kid, its Wednesday," He chuckled. "Why, get your day's mixed up?"

Mabel looked up from what she was doing worriedly. "Yeah bro, you ok?"

Mason scratched his head, dislodging his homburg. "Fine, I guess? Just confused. I'm gonna… gonna go get the shack ready for rubes."

"I'll be out in a minute, I need to know how this ends… Rosetta no! Don't you know Alfonzo had his chance?!"

Mason shook his head and made his way into the Mystery Shack proper, there he found Theresa fretting over Wendy. Making his way over, concern knitting his brow, Mason asked, "Hey is everything alright?"

"Oh, hello Mason dear." Theresa spared the boy she considered another son in all but blood a smile before returning to the task of making her daughter as comfortable as she could at her work station. "Gwendolyn had a bit of a fall coming down the stairs this morning. She bumped her head a couple of times during the fall and I'm worried. Yet she insisted on coming to work, stubborn girl." Despite her words Theresa was smiling, "She takes after her mother, you know?"

"I keep telling you I'm fine, lemme go!" Wendy complained.

"Gwendolyn Burble Corduroy you are going to sit there and behave until I am sure you're ok to do you understand me?" Theresa said, piercing glare in her eyes and hands on her hips.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Wendy stammered out, looking past her and seeing Mason she sent him a saucy wink. "Hey handsome," She motioned with a finger, "Why don't you come over here and keep me company huh? You can sit on my lap." She patted her lap invitingly. Before tapping her chin and smiling, "Or I could sit on yours?"

Mason was doing his best fish impression. The hamster that ran on the wheel that made his brain work tripped and lost its footing causing his brain to temporarily short circuit. _'Brainwork, make words.' _When that failed, Mason did the next best thing, _'Sian, help!'_

_"Ask her if she has brain damage. It seems likely with how she's acting at the moment." _The AI mused.

_'Not helping!' _Mason snapped.

"_Well, what do you expect? I know nothing of relationships… well actually, I know what 'you' know of relationships which is as good as nothing.'_

_'Hey!'_ Mason complained.

_"This is not my area of expertise. You are on your own, unfortunately." _With her piece said, Sian fell silent.

"Mason I need to get to work carving more pendants could you keep an eye on Wendy for me?"

The boy honestly didn't know what to say. If it had been before she friend-zoned him he'd have jumped at the chance for her to be all flirty with him. Now though, it just left an uncomfortable pain in his chest. _'She's just acting this way due to head trauma. Just put up with it for Theresa's sake. Maybe wring some hazard pay out of Grunkle Stan for this.'_

"Ok."

Theresa pulled him into a brief but powerful hug, clearly, she'd been regaining her strength since coming back home. "Thank you, dear," She whispered into his ear, "We'll be having words about the housecall you sent Fitzy on later you can be sure of that young man."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Theresa." Mason gave her an angelically innocent smile.

Theresa wasn't fooled at all. "Sure you don't… we _will_ be having words, Mason. You can count on that." The Corduroy matriarch walked over to her workstation after that, leaving the Pines boy to deal with her slightly loopy daughter.

He turned to face Wendy to see her eyeing him up hungrily. She was currently spreading something on her lips. "What, um what you got there Wendy?"

Wendy smiled devilishly, "Cherry lip gloss," She blew him a kiss causing his heart to stop momentarily… it just about stopped dead at her next words. "Wanna taste?"

_'This is gonna be one long shift.' _Mason thought to himself as he pulled at his collar and fanned at his rapidly reddening face.

* * *

Wendy was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. She was furious! Her body was currently being worn like a cheap suit by a one-eyed Dorito that dressed like Mr. Peanut. What was the very first thing it did after it possessed her? It played with her boobs because _of course_, it did. It said that these things were 'new' than stuck her hands between her legs and muttered something about 'something missing'. After that, the little psycho then decided the best way to get downstairs was to fall down backward.

"Hey, you little bastard! Cut that out!" Wendy yelled at him, floating through the steps where her mother was attending to her body.

"Pain is amazing!" The demented triangle said from inside of her body.

"Wendy darling are you alright, do you have a concussion?" Theresa asked worriedly.

"I'm great!" The thing possessing her jumped up wobbly on her feet, laughing like an idiot.

Her mom was by her body's side in an instant. "Maybe you should sit down in a chair dear?"

"Chair? Right chair." The thing said sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. It proceeded to pick her nose.

"I will kill you, I hope you know this," Wendy promised it.

"Get over yourself Ice. Your flesh suits mine now." Again the thing played with her boobs. "What are these things and why are they so squishy?"

"Quit doing that!" Wendy swatted at him to no avail. Her hand went right through her own body.

Her mother turned around with an ice pack in her hands. "Wendy, are you still feeling self-conscious about your body? Even after we had that talk?"

"Umm, yes?" The being inhabiting her body ventured a guess.

Placing the ice pack on her daughter's head, Theresa told her daughter, "Remember, your still growing, you'll get bigger… in a lot of places." Theresa gave her daughter a wink.

The being looked down at her chest. "These things will get even bigger? Alright!"

Wendy facepalmed. Clearly whatever was possessing her was male. Theresa meanwhile shook her head and asked, "Are you well enough to go into work? I can call Mr. Pines and let him know you're not feeling well if you like?"

"No!" The entity almost yelled. Before quieting down. "I mean no, don't do that, I-I wanna see Pine-I mean Dipper."

"Mason, you mean?" Theresa corrected concerned she was calling her crush by his old nickname.

"Yeah, right Mason," The thing nodded. "I really wanted to see him today to thank him for uhh… Anyway, that's why I tripped."

"Oh, you probably wanted to thank him for the dress!" Theresa replied giving the one-eyed little cretin the perfect excuse it needed.

"Yes, that! Exactly! I totally need to _thank him_ for that dress. Gonna _thank him real good_ if you know what I mean?" The one-eyed Mr. Peanut as Wendy referred to it in her head winked at her mom knowingly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if this is due to your head injuries or if you finally decided to woman up."

"No mom, It's because I've been possessed by a fucking demon!" Wendy yelled in futile fury at her mother, she was twice as furious due to the fact this dirty rotten flesh stealer was ruining her shot at confessing (which she was totally planning on doing by the way.) She would just _love _to be in her body right now actually _saying _all of this herself, hell she intended to do all of this today! But it _wasn't her_ in there right now and that bastard Mr. Dorito Peanut or who the hell he was was about to ruin everything!

Wendy followed them to the Mystery Shack, she didn't know why she wanted to see her relationship with Mason crash and burn, but she felt she needed to be there, so go she did. Her blood? Does she even _have _blood as a ghost? Ectoplasm maybe? Well, whatever she had in her veins it started boiling when she saw her body start to overtly flirt with Mason. _She_ wanted to be the one doing that damn it! Hell, she should be the one putting the moves on him right now, not some scummy Dorito Mr. Peanut demon!

Thankfully for her, however, Mason was a gentleman through and through. He was the last of the real ones and put up with the demons coquettish teasing all through his shift. His borderline knightly behavior endeared him to her all the more. Sure he was acting like this because he thought she had a head injury, but still, it took some serious willpower not to give in to her bodies' advances. Some men wouldn't have been so strong-willed she was sure. A weaker man would've taken full advantage of her flirtatious behavior by now, head wound or no head wound...

It just affirmed to Wendy that Mason was the one for her, age difference be damned. Now all she had to do was get her body back and tell him that… somehow.

* * *

Pacifica felt unusually stiff as if she'd been in the same position for a long time. She stretched and felt satisfying pops all throughout her body. Suddenly, Big Henry zipped up to her looking at her worriedly, "Girl you ok?"

Pacifica looked at her companion in confusion. "I'm fine Henry, why do you ask?"

"Past two days now, you didn't move. You or nobody else. Still as statues the lot of ya." The ghostly Lilliputian replied.

Pacifica blinked, "What, really?"

Big Henry nodded. "Yeah, there's something else too." Big Henry sounded afraid.

Pacifica pulled him close trying to offer what comfort to her friend she could. "What is it, Henry?"

"A demon. A demon is here, somewhere in Gravity Falls. I felt it, I did, girl." Henry told her.

"A demon, like an evil ghost?" Pacifica inquired.

"Demons be worse than ghosts girl. They are much much worse." Big Henry told her seriously, "We should leave, not safe to stay. We should get Polly and the others and go, now."

Pacifica's jaw firmed, fire burning in her sky blue eyes. "No. I'm done running away and hiding from things Henry. If this _thing_, whatever it is, wants a piece of _my_ home, it'll go through _me_ to get it. I won't ask you to come with me, you're obviously terrified, but I'm not going to let this thing run around and do whatever it wants."

Big Henry silently stared at the human girl in front of him for a moment before his own jaw stiffened. "I' ma goin' with ya. Big Henry's already dead, I ain't got nothin' left to fear anyway."

"Thank you, Henry." Pacifica was glad for his company even if he couldn't really do anything. To her, the Lilliputian was a source of courage and encouragement. Something she hadn't had a lot of growing up, positive reinforcement being in short supply.

Pacifica started to pace. "Okay, so demon, what do we need? Silver? I don't think demons like that? Religious items maybe? Umm… Umm Holy water? No, the church has long been abandoned. What else?" Pacifica stopped pacing and almost facepalmed herself. Why was she trying to figure out how to get rid of a demon when she knew someone who _loved_ investigating this sort of thing?

She grabbed her jean jacket and double-checked her makeup in the mirror. What? just because she was going to the Mystery Shack to see Mason about a potential demon being loose in town doesn't mean she shouldn't look her best before she left the house. She_ had_ priorities after all and looking good for her crush was at the top of her list at all times.

* * *

Pacifica arrived at the shack right in the middle of a tourist rush. Three busloads of tourists to be exact. With over a hundred people in and around the Mystery Shack at the moment, she was going to be hard-pressed to get into the building. She politely squeezed her way past people and towards the counter. What she saw when she got there made her blood boil and unconsciously clenched her teeth in feminine fury.

Wendy Fucking Corduroy was flirting with _her_ Mason! The red-headed _skank_ was all over him! 'Accidental touches' of her hands on his as the two of them worked the counter bagging people's purchases, she would bend over to get something and her blue jean covered butt would be right up in his face. Or she'd get on a step ladder which she didn't even _need_ to get on since she was already huge, just to give Mason a view of her panties as she reached for something she could easily grab!

"Oh, that lumber bitch is going down!" Pacifica seethed. The heiress was stewing in her own fury it took a minute for her to notice Big Henry poking her in the cheek trying to get her attention.

"Hmm, Henry what is it?" She saw him pointing at something to the upper left of the counter. Pacifica looked and found… a second Wendy floating there glaring hatefully at her own body? Just as hatefully if not more so than she was just a moment ago actually.

Confused, she made her way over to the floating Wendy and addressed her in low tones so people wouldn't think she was crazy… then again, she could see and speak to ghosts, she might already be considered crazy by any other person's definition of normal.

"Wendy, pss, Corduroy is that… is that you?" Pacifica called out to the apparition body double.

Wendy turned around, eyes widening. "Pacifica? You can see me?"

"Yeah, I can. I can see Big Henry too."

"Sup girl?" Big Henry waved from his spot on Pacifica's shoulder.

Wendy was so happy someone could see and hear her, she decided not to question it. "Dude thank goodness someone can see and hear me! That," She pointed at her body that had 'accidentally' fallen on top of Mason. "Isn't me. Get off of him you tramp!"

"Obviously even _you_ have some self-respect," Pacifica said in disgust for how the redhead's body was acting.

"Yeah… I'll let that one slide Northwest." Wendy narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Oh, I'm like, _so_ scared of the intangible ghost girl's wrath. Remember Corduroy, you're the one who needs _me_, not the other way around." Once Pacifica established who the Alpha Bitch was, she continued, "So, what happened anyway?"

"I dunno man, one minute I'm chilling in my room at home, watching corny movies, the next I see this talking one-eyed Dorito that dresses like Mr. Peanut saying 'You'll do Ice.' before I'm having a literal out of body experience. Then he starts playing with my boobs man its just all kinds of messed up!"

"Clearly."

"To top it all off, he's hitting on Mason like it's going out of style, making me look like I'm cheap and easy!"

"You mean your not? Pacifica inquired, eyebrow cocked. "You've had _how many_ boyfriends exactly?"

"Hey, just because I dated doesn't mean I ever… uh, did _that_!" Wendy replied sounding abashed, and apparently capable of blushing even in ghostly form

Now it was Pacifica's turn to be embarrassed. "I see, my apologies for the assumption."

"You thought I was a whore didn't you?" Wendy gave the blonde a sideways glare.

Pacifica watched in anger as the possessed Wendy pulled Mason to his feet and right into her bust. "Well, no offense but I would often see you around town with a different boy on your arm every couple of months. What conclusion am I or anyone else supposed to draw from that? That you're flighty, that you are aloof, afraid of commitment, just using and losing boys for fun? Perhaps that you just don't _care_ about the feelings of others?"

Wendy rubbed the back of her head. Sure she'd broken her fair share of hearts, but that was just part of being a teenager you dated you broke up, then you dated someone else. That's how it's supposed to be… right? "Well, when you put it like that… ok, I guess I _could _see how you could come to that conclusion. But I'm not. Really, I'm not."

"I believe you," Pacifica replied not taking her gaze from Wendy's body who was squeezing Mason for all he was worth in-between her boobs. "I really hate you… her… that thing right now though."

"Pff, you and me both…" Wendy glanced at Pacifica noticing how much heat her glare actually held. "You like him too don't you? Mason, I mean?"

Pacifica's head snapped to Wendy so fast he neck snapped. "Too? You mean you?"

Wendy nodded seeing no reason to lie to the only person who could see and hear her in her current state. "Yep, I was gonna tell him today actually. Then," She motioned to her body smothering the shared object of their affection. "Mr. Dorito Peanut showed up."

"Even _if _we somehow get you back in your body, I'm _not_ just going to hand him over to you, you realize that right?"

Wendy nodded. "Oh totally. I completely understand." Wendy gave her Frenemy? Rival in Love? She'd never had one of those before, a smile, "You know he has a thing for older women though right?"

"I'm nine months older than him. I think I've got it covered." Pacifica replied unconcerned.

"Shouldn't we be doin' somethin' bout the demon?" Big Henry piped in.

"The little dude has a point man," Wendy _so_ wished it was her smooshing Mason's head between her bust right now! "How we gonna get rid of this guy though?"

"I have _no_ idea," Pacifica said after a moment of thought.

* * *

Pacifica waited until the crowds thinned out till she approached the counter. Wendy or her body at least was keeping one of Mason's arms wrapped between her boobs at all times. Pacifica had developed an eye twitch due to all the shenanigans she'd been forced to watch. She put on the best smile she could due to the circumstances and approached the counter.

"Hi, Mason!" She said with as much false cheer as she could muster.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I might've noticed something weird around town. Something that you could, ah, _look into_ if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, _oh _I see… Pacifica, are you feeling alright?" The Pines boy asked as he attempted in vain to remove his arm from Wendy's vice-like grip. If the Lumberjack Games did anything for her, it had given her inhuman grip strength. Mason could've forced it if he wanted to, but that would involve him potentially ripping off the lumberjills arm. He didn't want to do that, no matter _how_ loopy she was acting today.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, your smiling really weird. Like, slasher girl movie smile weird." Mason commented.

"Well, this thing I need you to look into, it's kinda serious. Or it could be, I dunno I really need a _professional_ to look into it."

Mason smiled at her in a way that made the heiress' heart melt. "Okay, Paz. Just gimme a minute here." Every word he said was accompanied by a tug as Mason tried to pull his arm free from Wendy's grasp. He looked over to where Theresa was watching the scene with unconcealed curiosity and glee. "Theresa, a little _help_ please?"

Getting up out of her chair and doing her best to stop her giggling, Theresa tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "Gwendolyn, Gwendolyn dear, let Mason go dear."

"But _mom_, he feels pretty comfy right where he is." 'Wendy' complained.

"_Wendy,_" Theresa said with a warning in her tone. "You can tease Mason some more later. For now, _let him go_."

'Wendy' let him go in a huff and turned away. "_Fine_, ruin all my fun why don't you _mom_."

"Oh, now don't be like that dear." She motioned for the younger Pines Twin to take his leave and gave Pacifica a wave, which she returned before the two children fled out the front door.

"Okay, Pacifica, what's up?" Mason asked once they'd gotten away from the overly affectionate lumberjill.

The blonde pointed back into the tourist trap. "That Wendy in there? She isn't the Wendy you know. Wendy's been possessed by a demon."

"Possessed, by a demon?" Mason parroted.

"Yes." Pacifica nodded.

"Umm, I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me of all people but do you have any proof she's been possessed by a demon and doesn't just have a concussion?"

Pacifica was offended. "Are you saying _my word_ isn't _good enough_ Pines?" With every word she spoke, she took a step forward until she was right up in his face, finger poking him in the chest

."No, no, I'm just weeding out all the options. As a wise, if a fictional man once said, when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Sherlock Holmes." Pacifica nodded. "Ok, how can I prove I'm telling the truth?" She briefly thought about admitting to being able to see ghosts since her encounter with the Lilliputians but thought better of it. _'One thing at a time Paz. One thing at a time.'_

"I honestly don't know, that's what makes this difficult. Theresa claims she heard Wendy fall down the stairs this morning. Her having a concussion makes a lot more sense than demonic possession at this point."

"Dude, dude, I got an idea." Wendy the real incorporeal one said.

"What is it?" Pacifica asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Mason inquired.

"Shh." Pacifica hushed him. "Go on."

"Let me possess your body, only for a little bit. If I tell him something only he and I know, he'll have to believe you."

"I…" Pacifica paused. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"C'mon! Do you have any better ideas?" Wendy cajoled.

Pacifica pressed the bridge of her nose. "No… alright go ahead, but no funny business!"

"Wouldn't dream of it princess," Wendy rubbed her hands together. "Ok, not exactly sure how to do this, so just try and relax alright?"

"Just get on with it Corduroy!"

Mason was watching Pacifica talk to thin air, honestly wondering if she had lost or marbles or if maybe, _just maybe_ she could see and hear something it couldn't. They _were _in Gravity Falls after all, and here, anything was possible.

Suddenly, the blonde went unusually rigid, and Mason reached out to her in concern. "Paz, Pacifica are you alright?"

The girl gave herself a shake loosening up a bit before she looked down at herself. "Huh, so this is what it feels like? Weird. Also, Little Paz is already wearing a bra? Good for her man."

Mason cocked his head to the side. 'Why is Pacifica talking like…' Then it hit him and his eyes widened. "Wendy?"

"Sup dude?" 'Pacifica' groaned as she tried walking around in her designer shoes. "By Melikie how does she walk in these things?"

"Wendy, how… I… what is going on?"

"God she's wearing so much makeup how the hell can she stand having this much crap on her face all the time and…"

"WENDY!" Mason yelled getting her attention, "Answers _now _please!"

"Right, well dude, it's like this… My body got snatched by Evil Dorito Mr. Peanut."

Mason blinked. Twice. "Um… come again?"

"A demon-possessed my body and it looked like a one-eyed triangle wearing a tophat and bowtie with a cane. Like I said dude, Evil Dorito Mr. Peanut."

That description was familiar… too familiar… "Bill Cipher!"

"Evil Dorito Mr. Peanuts name is Bill Cipher?"

Yes… but for the record, I like your name for him better." Mason told 'Pacifica' honestly.

"Thanks, dude." the blonde replied.

"So if you're in Paz' body then Bill's been in yours the entire time and all the affection you've been showing me today was…"

'Pacifica' looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry dude."

Then something unexpected happened. Lightning sparked from Mason's arm and he reached over toward a tree… and clenched his fist….

The tree he was reaching towards crumpled like a twig. As if it had been hit on both ends by a speeding car. Or a giant hand decided to squeeze it until it broke.

Pacifica's jaw dropped. "Dude... "

A slow sardonic clapping started. "Well, well Pinetree. I see I'm not the only one with a few tricks up my sleeves these days."

"Bill," Mason said with such venom in his tone one would've thought he was a cobra.

'Wendy' smirked cruelly. "Yeah, I gotta admit, playing with you in this particular flesh sack was fun. Your reactions to a touch here, a hug there, they were fucking gold man! But do you wanna know the best part Pinetree?" Wendy stalked closer like a wolf would a wounded deer. "I didn't even need to fake any of it. Her body already _knew_ what to do… it _wanted _to do it. It wanted _you_. _She wants you_..."

There was a sound of creaking metal and breaking glass.

Wendy looked over to see the Stanmobile being crushed as if it had been placed in a compactor. She smirked evilly. "Oh, nice job, a little bland for my taste though."

"Sweet Moses, what happened to my car?!" Grunkle Stan screamed drawn by the sound of shattering glass and groaning metal.

She leaned down till she was right next to his ear. "Wanna know another secret? One just between you and me Pinetree? That sister of yours is one helluva deal maker."

She pulled back looking him in the eye and planted a kiss right on his lips. She then walked away slowly turned back and winked at him. Mason was seeing red. He was furious beyond all reason at the moment. He had been lied to! The pain in his heart, the one he felt whenever he was around Wendy now felt like someone had rammed a sword through his chest. The boy was kept on his feet by one thing and one thing only…

A desire for answers.

Like a poorly made Chinese toy, Mason turned around robotically and made his way towards the Mystery Shack. Mason felt something grab his arm trying to impede him… he ignored it. It couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds and he could lift several times his own weight.

"Mason, please dude, stop!" 'Pacifica' begged using Wendy's mannerisms.

"How fucking long?!" His voice came out in rage-fueled gasps. He was doing what he could to get air through flared nostrils but even that didn't feel like enough.

"What?"

Mason looked back and his gaze softened if only just. But it was still more than enough to make 'Pacifica' flinch in fear. "How long have you felt like this?"

Pacifica worked her jaw for a moment, but no words came out. "I… I've always liked you. You… you are mature for your age. You put your life and dignity on the line to save people you hardly knew from ghosts. Then there was that whole thing with Robbie… You didn't have to come looking for me to tell me he was being a jerk and trying some lame hypnosis crap on me, but you did it anyway. You laugh with me watch and make fun of corny movies with me. I feel like I can be myself around you dude…"

Mason clenched his fists… a couple more trees blew up. "Then why in the hell did you say you just wanted to be friends?!"

Pacifica sighed. "As I said back then, our age difference was at the time a deal-breaker for me, no matter how much I liked you. Then Soos' mentioned some law named after some Shakespearian play or another, and I realized I actually had a shot."

"The Romeo and Juliet Laws." He nodded he knew of them.

"Oh, so you already knew huh? Why didn't you bring it up?" She asked.

"Would it really have mattered if I had back then?" Mason bit back an even more furious retort. He was doing his best to calm down. A drop of rain landed on his face._ 'Great, just what I don't fucking need right now!'_

"No, does me confessing hold any weight at all?" 'Pacifica'asked.

"About as much weight as me telling you about the Romeo and Juliet Laws back then would've. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Mason stormed into the house almost ripping the door off its hinges with his strength. His boots boomed like thunderclaps as he marched towards his sister who looked up from her puppets in concern when she saw the look of rage etched onto her brother's face.

"Bro-Bro is everything ok?"

Mason's voice came out slow deliberate and dangerously low. "Did you… make a deal… with Bill Cipher?"

Mabel's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "What… what?"

Mason took a few threatening steps towards his sister until he was looming over her. All previous words Stan told him of patience and kindness forgotten. "Did you… make a deal with Bill Fucking CIPHER?!" He screamed at her his voice eclipsing that of the thunder overhead.

"I… Y-yes!" Mabel replied with tears in her eyes she'd never in all her near thirteen years of life seen her brother this angry much less at her.

Mason started laughing… laughing like an absolute madman. "You IDIOT! Mabel do you have ANY IDEA what you've DONE?!"

"No! Wha-What happened?"

"Whatever deal you made, whatever stupid decision caused you to summon Cipher in the first place… it cost us, Wendy."

"What she was just here though, I saw her leave."

"That wasn't HER! Bill is possessing her body wearing her like a… a cheap suit!"

Mabel was in shock. "What?" She said in a tiny broken voice she shook her head in denial. "No! No, no, no! He said, he said he only wanted a puppet! A _puppet_. That's what he said!"

"Well he's got one, it's called Wendy and it doesn't look like he'll be giving it up anytime soon. What the hell were you summoning him for anyway?!"

"I… I need time! Time to finish things for the play so I asked him to freeze time for a couple of days."

It all clicked for Mason. His lethargy, his confusion about the date. The reason the play wasn't today. He punched the wall… his fist went through wood and plaster.

"You damn fool." Mason hissed at his sister. "Was a stupid play, another crush worth renting our friend out like she was a cheap tux to a highschool prom?"

"I'm sorry! I thought he wanted a sock puppet, not a person! I even asked if 'puppet' was code for demonic possession and he said no!"

"Of course he was going to _lie_!" Mason exploded "He's conniving who knows how many Millennia old demon. They _lie_ on principal!"

Mason pulled at his hair in frustration. "I...I can't I just can't right now."

"Can't what?" Mabel called after him.

Mason stomped up to his room and grabbed his backpack and started stuffing it with his new clothes. Mabel stood in the doorway looking on. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Was Mason's curt reply.

"What?!"

"I can't stand to be around you right now Mabel! So I am going to leave, and come back whenever the urge to punt your head like a football goes away!"

"You can't stand to be around me? Your own twin?" Mabel's heart just shattered into millions of pieces. She curled into a ball and started crying.

Mason paid no attention to any of it, something inside of him his 'give-a-damn' as Jo Dee Messina would say, was busted. He walked downstairs past Grunkel Stan and 'Pacifica'

"Mason kid, where are you goin'? It's raining cats and dogs out there… Stan paused hearing something other than rain on his roof. "Is Mabel crying? Mason, what's going on?"

Mason stopped at the front door and looked at his Grunkle. "Take real good care of Mabel Grunkel Stan, she needs you now more than ever."

With that, Mason fled into the storm. He didn't look back.

* * *

Stan was trying to make heads or tails of the mess he'd been left with. The first thing he did was go check on his great-niece. She was curled up into a ball, practically in the fetal position, crying. He took a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mabel? Princess, what's wrong?" Waddles smart pig that he was poked and prodded at his owner with his nose. Doing what he could to cheer her up. To no avail as Mabel kept bawling. Stan did the only thing he could. He picked her up and held her as she cried. "There, there, Princess, it'll be alright."

Uncurling herself Mabel looked at her Grunkle. With a fresh wave of tears collecting in her eyes, which were all red and puffy from the torrent of tears she's already shed, she told him. "Not this time Grunkel Stan, I really screwed up this time. Bro-Bro… he doesn't even want to be around me... " Mabel let out a mirthless laugh. "He just packed his things and left."

Stan looked around the room. Sure enough, the boy's dresser had been hastily but methodically ransacked. Not a scrap of clothing remained. No reason for him to come back here, certainly.

Stan sighed, it reminded him too much of certain memories. Memories he tried so hard to forget. "Don't you worry princess, once this storm let's up, I'll go look for him."

"Promise?" Mabel asked her lip quivering.

"Promise," Stan said providing whatever comfort he could.

Mabel cried again, but this time, it was in relief, Stan held her until her lungs gave out, till she was exhausted and she finally fell asleep. Tucking her into bed Stan made his way back downstairs, hoping to get some real answers from someone a bit less distraught.

Back in the shop, he found Pacifica leaning back in the chair behind the cashier's counter, much like a certain lumberjill he employed. "Northwest, any idea what's going on here?"

Pacifica looked at him and sighed. "Mason, he's… he's pissed dude. Mabel she… she stepped in it, big time man."

Stan ran a hand down his face. "I gathered that much Wendy, I was hoping for specifics."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, how did you?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Please, I've known you long enough to pick up your mannerisms… so, what are you doing as Northwest? It isn't that stupid body-swapping rug _again,_ is it? I thought I got _rid_ of that damn thing?"

"No, Mr. Pines man, this is worse, _way worse_ dude," Wendy responded sounding grave.

Stan sighed again, he had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of that today. "I have a feeling I'll need to be sitting down for this, so let's go to the kitchen."

Wendy followed her employer in her borrowed body and waited as he set the coffee pot on. The only sounds in the kitchen were those of Stan's shuffling around, the rain pounding against the roof and the occasional boom of thunder that rattled the windows.

Once the smell of coffee permeated the kitchen, Stan asked, "Sugar or cream?"

"Black, please… I hope I don't get Paz addicted to this stuff." Wendy muttered to herself as the steaming mug was placed in front of her.

"So, what the hell is going on Wendy?" Stan asked getting down to brass tax as he sat down across from her.

"Well, before Mason blew up at her, I wasn't sure, but now I know." Wendy began holding the mug in her hands for extra warmth. "Mabel apparently wanting more time to get her play ready-made a deal with a demon. This demon who looks like a one-eyed Dorito and dresses like Mr. Peanut, by the way, he froze time for two whole days, and in return, he wanted a puppet."

"And by puppet he meant body to possess and he took yours." Stan easily filled in the blanks, shaking his head. "Mashugana, Mabel what the hell kid?"

"It gets worse." Wendy continued. "That_ thing_, flirted with Mason all day today."

Stan gave her a deadpan stare. "No _shit_, I'm old, not _blind_ Wendy. The kid just played it off due to you having a head injury."

"Yeah, he's a real gentleman." Wendy gave a sincere, sweet smile.

"You like him don'cha? And the demon thing told him didn't it?" Stan guessed.

Wendy in Pacifica's body practically flinched at the question. "Yeah."

"Oh boy, this is six different kinds of messed up." Stan took a swing of his coffee. "That kid's gonna have some serious trust issues after this summer if he doesn't already considering what he's told us about his folks."

Wendy winced again, she'd forgotten about the babysitter Victoria she recalled._ 'Wait to royally fuck your friend up Wendy! Goddess, can you do nothing right?!'_

_"Are you like, going to be using my body for much longer?" _A familiar voice asked in the back of her mind.

_'Pacifica?'_ the lumberjill inquired.

_"No, I'm the ghost of Christmas Past! Who do you think it is you gawky redhead?!"_

_'Ok, ok sorry, chill will ya? I need to finish filling Mr. Pines in. I think he deserves to know what's going on with his charges don't you?'_

_"Fine, but I want my body back afterward. Besides, you'll be more useful looking for Mason as a ghost since you can, you know, phase through things and fly? You can cover more ground that way."_

_'Didn't think of that, you're really defying that blonde stereotype huh Paz?'_

_"Yes, meanwhile you are doing nothing for the reputation of either tomboys or plaid. And don't call me Paz! Only Mason gets to call me that!" _The blonde snipped.

_'Your words, they cut me so deep.' _Wendy replied with a laugh before she returned her attention back to her boss but not without one last taunt._ 'By the way, how's the coffee?'_

_'Bitter thanks so much for that.'_

Wendy got the distinct feeling she was being sent a glare by Pacifica or perhaps something else? Something that didn't like her teasing? She ignored the shiver that ran up her spine and got back to the topic at hand. "So anyway, that's what's going on right now."

"What was up with that, you kinda spaced out for a minute there," Stan commented.

"Pacifica wanted to chat for a minute," Wendy commented taking another gulp of her coffee.

_"Could you at least add some sugar or something? That stuff is bitter and vile!"_

Wendy chuckled at the snooty girl's expense. "No, but anyway, yeah we needed to chat for a sec."

"What'd she want?" Stan sounded amused.

"Her body back, not like I can blame her. Also, she wants me to put sugar in my coffee, the barbarian."

_"I'm the barbarian?! You're the one drinking that swill in the first place!"_ Pacifica screeched in annoyance.

"The heathen," Stan said with a chuckle before becoming morose. "I hope Mason is ok. Once this storm lets up I'm gonna go look for 'em. You in?"

Wendy nodded, Pacifica's eyes were unusually serious. "You know it man, but just so you know, Pacifica will have her bod back by then, it'll be easier to search for Mace if I'm a spook you know?"

Yeah, true… by the way, have you seen Soos anywhere I was hoping he'd give me a lift in his truck since something totaled my car, stupid demon."

Wendy chuckled awkwardly, "Right damn demon using my body to cause mischief. But no, I haven't see Soos anywhere."

Stan rubbed his stubbled chin. "Huh wonder where he could be?"

* * *

"Dude… this is one heck of a secret clubhouse Mason's got." Soos said to himself having witnessed the boy's explosive tirade against his sibling and followed the boy out of concern for his safety into the storm. Soos was honestly impressed at how fast the boy could move regardless of the now slick terrain, near blinding rain, and increasingly steep incline due to the mountainous area. Soos was soaked to the bone, yet he felt no chill in his limbs due to the fact he was trying his damndest to keep up with the sprinting boy.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mason stopped at a rock that was half his height, picked up said rock like it weighed nothing, and threw it aside before he did the same with a manhole cover, the hole of which, he promptly threw himself down.

That was how Soos came to be where he was, underground, soaked to the bone, in soggy socks and shoes staring at what looked to be a buried alien spaceship he saw in "Mars Attacks!"

The handyman made his way forward towards the ship, intent on finding his friend, and hopefully some dry clothes when he found himself ambushed by floating Trapezoids!

"Don't move! Don't move! Put your hands up or we'll shoot!"

"My hands are up dude! Don't shoot! I'm legal I swear! I was born here and everything! I've even got the papers to prove it!" Soos slowly lowered a hand towards his back pocket reaching for his wallet. "If you'll let me get my wallet, I can show you."

"I said hand's up and don't move, Fatty!" The one right in front of him barked like a drill sergeant.

"Hey man, I'm not fat, I'm fluffy! Like Gabriel Iglesias." Soos retorted.

"Ok, _Fluffy_, march! We'll see what the boss has to say about you!"

Soos was surrounded and led into the interior of the ship. He didn't get to stop and stare at anything, because anytime he tried, he would receive a little jolt from one of the Trapezoids laser guns behind him to get him moving again. Soon, however, the sound of rage-filled screams and things being broken reached the man's ears and they came from a voice he was very familiar with. He wanted to rush ahead to see what was wrong with Mason, but his detail wouldn't let him out of their sight.

"Sir I have something to report!" the one who'd called him fluffy announced when he reached a certain door.

"What is it Martius? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!" Mason yelled in aggravation.

"We caught an intruder outside the peremissis, sir."

There was a moment of silence before the preteen's voice was heard again, this time it was full of suspicion. "Who was it, describe them!"

"It is a fat male wearing a gray shirt with a question mark on it, and he has bucked teeth much like the common beaver sir."

"Dude, words can be hurtful you know?" Soos called out from behind the machine.

"Soos?" Mason called out from behind the door, his voice sounded hoarse, probably from all the yelling.

"Yo Dawg, you ok man? Sweet digs you got here, very Trekkie."

"Martius prime all weapons," Mason said seconds before the door opened and the boy appeared in half dry clothing, while the machines turned to face him, lasers appearing from their undersides.

"Yo, dude, why so hostile?" Soos asked. "It's me, your Pterodactyl Bro, Soos!"

Mason looked rough. His arms looked burnt like he'd touched a live wire or something, the skin was charred black and ever now and then his fingers would spasm or twitch in pain. His eyes were red from crying his eyes out in rage and pain.

"Bro, what happened to you?" Soos was horrified at the state of his friend. "You need to get that looked at man, like pronto."

"Before I do that Soos, I need to make sure you are who you say you are. Since… since _Wendy_." Soos had never heard someone's name said with so much venom in his entire life. "I am not taking any chances."

"Kay dude, ask me anything."

The boy proceeded to do just that. "What is the nickname you gave my sister?"

"Hambone." Soos promptly answered.

The boy nodded. "Correct, how many hours did you spend taped to the ceiling of the mystery shack last summer?"

"Seventy-two."

"Correct. One final question… who do you see as your father figure in the absence of your own?"

"Mr… Mr. Pines." Soos embarrassedly admitted.

Mason closed his eyes and sighed. "It's him, you can let him go boys."

"Aww," The military operators complained, clearly they were hoping they'd get to shoot something today, yet they complied with their creators' orders and concealed their beam weapons.

"Yeah, yeah get back to your posts. We don't need any more surprise visitors." Mason said clearly in a foul mood.

"Sir, yes sir!" Martius saluted. "You heard 'em you useless buckets of bolts, get back on patrol! Hop to it! Go, go, go, go, go!"

"But Sarge, we never get ta shoot stuff!" One member complained.

"I'll have you know I'm a _commander_ Private Lugnut! Any more lip from you and you'll be on latrine dude for a month! Now get moving before I go into _excruciating detail_ about how I fucked your motherboard last night!"

S-Sir yes sir! Sorry Commander won't happen again!" The Operator zoomed off down the hallway.

"Thank you Martius, that will be all," Mason said with a nod.

"Yes sir, I'll have Head nurse Maia come to have a look at your arms sir. It's bad for morale having the Commander General all beat up like this." The Operator commented before he floated off.

"Thank you, Martius," Mason called after his retreating subordinate. MAson turned to Soos and nodded to the door. "Well, since you came this far, you might as well come in."

Soos did just that following his young friend into a really big bedroom.

It had a leather couch on the opposite wall three huge machines on his right, with dressers and an oak desk lining the wall near the door. A coffee table was kicked over, no doubt a result of the boy's rage. Soos righted it without thinking. In a little nook off to the side, there was a rolled-up deflated air mattress, a closet, and a door that probably led to a bathroom.

"You must be freezing," Mason commented after his friend had a thorough look around the room. "Go take a warm shower while I have your things dried."

"What happened to your arms dude?" Soos asked in concern.

The preteen gave a mirthless chuckle. "I overused a certain ability of mine. I brought this on myself, don't worry. Go get cleaned up before you catch your death of cold man."

Ok… wait do you hear something?"

"Oh… oh no." Mason despite the pain he was in and the additional agony it no doubt caused him, reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It sounds like…" Soos continued.

"Unsanitary… unsanitary… unsanitary… unsanitary… unsanitary!"

Another trapezoid machine burst through the door, this one was snow-white in color except for the crimson cross it had emblazoned on its side. Its eye burned crimson as it seemed to glare at the wounds Mason had on his arms as if they were an affront to its very existence.

"Nightingale, what are you doing here?" Mason asked sighing through his teeth. "I asked for Maia?"

"Commander," The machine began in a patient voice that held barely restrained anger, "It appears you do not understand cleanliness yet. Germs, bacteria, viruses, any of these, microscopic evil things could lay you low just as easily as any blade or bullet. Yet they are insidious in nature. For they lurk within, they fester, and multiply! Thus, the only cure is to remain clean at all times!"

"Nightingale, could you just fix my arms please?" Mason asked dryly as she finished her tirade.

The Operator zoomed closer and began examining his wounds. "Second, no third-degree burns all along your arms?! How on earth did this happen, Commander?! Such wounds should've seen proper medical care immediately!"

"I overused a certain ability of mine, sorry Nighty." Mason did his best to look sheepish.

"I… I… you… ignoramus!" The nurse yelled at him. She seemed flustered to Soos. "How could you be so careless? Then, to run through a storm and get who knows how much filth and grime in your wounds. Foolishness, utter foolishness. You should've come to me immediately." She finished in a quieter yet still testy tone.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry. So, about my arms?" Mason held his wounded appendages out for her treatment.

"Hmph, I should just let you heal naturally so you don't do this again. But I swore a Hippocratic Oath! To destroy disease and bacteria wherever I find it!"

"Pretty sure the Hippocratic Oath doesn't go like that." Mason stage-whispered to Soos.

"My, my, it sure is lively in here." Another machine had casually floated into Mason's quarters. She spoke in a light airy tone but there was an air of danger about her that even Soos could sense.

"Maia." Mason nodded at her respectfully.

"Commander General my goodness!" Maia tittered like an overbearing mother, "What a fine mess you've made of your arms. I'm sure Florence has already told you, but you should've come to see us _immediately._"

"Yes, yes she has. She was just about to fix me up actually." Mason knew better than to get on the bad side of this particular bot.

"Very well, as long as you come to us immediately from now on. Florence, proceed with the procedure."

"Yes, ma'am." Nightingale popped out a proboscis which sprayed Mason's arms with a clear antiseptic smelling liquid. Right before his eyes Mason's wounds quickly proceeded to heal over.

"What the hell?" Mason muttered under his breath.

_"Nanomachines Mason. The exact same nanomachines that went into my own creation actually." _Sian confessed.

_'Partner I haven't heard from you in a bit.'_

_"Of course you haven't dumb-dumb. Your pure vitriolic rage was blocking me from contacting you. You were so hopped up on adrenaline and other chemicals that if I tried to calm you down, I would need the equivalent of a tranquilizer dart potent enough to knock out an elephant to get through to you. It was best to just let you calm down naturally and yell at you for being stupid later." _Sian sighed always the logical one.

_'Well excuse me all to hell for being pissed off. This is something you need to learn about humans Sian. Sometimes we aren't logical. Sometimes we get emotional. We get happy, angry, sad, sometimes we… we get pissed off. Back there, that was me getting pissed off, and I think I damn well earned it, thank you very much.' _Mason huffed in his thoughts.

The AI was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again it was as if she was choosing every word very carefully. _"I do not disagree Mason. You are correct in your assessment. I do have much left to learn of human emotion and interaction, and yes indeed you had every right, every right in the world to be angry with your sister. What she did… what she did put not just Wendy Corduroy, but all of us in grave danger. Bill Cipher being able to physically interact with this dimension to any degree is a horrific thought. Yet I'm most concerned with how you handled the situation."_

'What?'

_"You lost all control Mason,"_ Sian told him._ "You how do the humans say it? Went apeship I think it goes?"_

"Apeshit Sian, I went apeshit and your right I went totally apeshit." Mason agreed.

_"Yes, that. You used Mass Effect fields your body was nowhere near ready for which caused third-degree burns. You went borderline primal on me Mason like one of those rabid Typhon and that… that honestly scares me."_

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." And he meant it, he didn't mean to frighten one of maybe a handful of people he actually trusted.

_"It's… it's ok. Your ok, I'm ok we're both ok. But what's not ok is Bill Cipher still being allowed to control Miss Corduroy's body as he pleases. Something must be done about this and quickly."_

Mason sighed, he _knew_ she was going to bring this up. He also knew Sian was right. Leaving Bill to do what he wanted, ignoring the problem and pretending it didn't exist, did nothing to actually take care of the problem. Yet that didn't mean he liked it. No, that didn't mean he had to like it one iota.

"Dude, you ok?" Soos inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just talking to the AI who's renting an apartment space in my brain."

"Seriously?" When the boy nodded Soos pumped his fist. "Awesome dawg! Is it nice?"

"_She_ is, most of the time when she's not nagging me like a posh older sister."

"I do not nag Mason Pines!" Sian huffed. "Someone needs to keep you on schedule or you'd never get anything done."

"So uh, does she have an older sister… cause it's pretty empty up here." Soos tapped his noggin' "I've got plenty of room." Soos chuckled at his own demeaning joke.

"Sorry dude, she's one of a kind and all mine."

_"Is that jealousy I hear in your tone Mason?" _Sian teased.

_'You wish.'_ he shot back at her silently. He turned to Soos. "Seriously get that hot shower. Once this rain stops, we've got some work to do."

"What kind of work dude? You gonna make up with Hambone?" Soos asked hopefully.

Much to his surprise, the boy shook his head. "No Soos, Mabel… she really screwed the pooch this time. I'll help Wendy get her body back. I owe her that much… but after I do that, I'm coming back here. I'd… appreciate it if you didn't tell the others how to find this place. No point in having a secret base if everyone I'd try to hide from knows where it is right?"

"Oh, yeah totally dude. I swear an oath as your Pterodactyl Bro that I won't tell anyone about this place." Soos raised his right hand as if he was saying the pledge of allegiance.

"Thanks, Soos, it's nice to know there are _some _people I can still trust in this town," Mason said with relief in his tone.

Before the handyman could get to the bathroom a third Operator burst into the room. "Mein Fuhrer, I came as soon as I heard!" Octavius looked Soos up and down. "We have… a new test subject!" He sounded positively giddy at the prospect.

"NO!" Mason put his foot down and he put it down hard. "No testing of any kind is to be done on Soos without myself being present or his legal consent."

"But-but mein Fuhrer think of the possibilities! Of the information, I could gather from… from… I'm sorry just what is your name?" Octavius asked being unusually polite.

"Jesús Alzamirano Ramirez but everybody calls me Soos. Sup robo dude?"

"And how do you spell that, I need to know for future test results and possible wavers you need to sign. Nothing serious you know."

"J-e-s-u-s… Ramirez?"

Octavius gasped. "Mein Fuhrer! Do you know what this means?!"

"That you're being crazier than usual Octavius?" Mason replied dryly.

"Nein! Well yes, but nein! You, you meine Fuhrer… you have a saint a bonafide _saint _backing your righteous cause! All hail the Fuhrer! All hail the fifth Reich!"

"Octavius if you don't get the fuck outta here right fucking now, I'm gonna turn you into a toaster!"

"Come along Octavius, I do believe it is time for your daily checkup." Maia gently pushed her fellow Operator out of the room.

"What? But I don't _like_ shock therapy!" Octavius cried.

"Which is exactly _why_ we do it dear. Now c'mon, c'mon let's leave the Commander to his work." Maia kept nudging Octavius out of the room, with Nightingale helping and bringing up the rear.

Once they were alone Mason sighed. "Sorry about him, he's… he's… yeah."

"It's cool dude, I mean I thought BJ Blaskowitz took care of Hitler in Wolfenstein two but apparently not… should I start looking for the Spear of Destiny or…" Soos trailed off.

Mason shook his head. "Nah man, Octavius is… mostly harmless… I hope."

"Cool so shower yeah?"

"Yes, then we go to work."

Soos stepped into the bathroom and quickly called out, "Uh, how do you work this thing dude?"

* * *

Stan trekked up a muddied mountain trail dirt and grime was covering his usually pristine black suit. He never thought he'd be going hiking looking for his missing great-nephew after a storm, even less so with Pacifica Northwest of all people, but hey, he wasn't gonna complain. He glanced behind him. The girl was made of sterner stuff than he'd always thought. She was covered in just as much if not more muck than he was due to being so short, but she hadn't complained once. She just kept going with determination burning like a fire in her ocean blue eyes.

"So girl, why're you doing this?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Mr. Pines?" Pacifica was a little breathless. Being an heiress had left her slightly out of shape.

"I mean why are you out here getting yourself covered in six or seven different kinds of mud that aren't from a mud bath? Surely it's not just to make sure the kid shows up for that party of yours is it?"

Pacifica looked down and muttered something at her feet. Thing is, Stan is old, and his hearing was the first thing to go, hence his need for a hearing aid. "What was that? Your gonna have to speak up kid."

Pacifica cleared her throat. "I said, I'm in love with your great-nephew Mr. Pines."

Stan stopped. "Oh, oh… well, that's a good reason huh?" Stan shook his head and smiled laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" the blonde inquired.

"Nothing I just… I'm just _amazed_ at the kid's luck with women is all. I mean you and Wendy at the same time? Holy Moses, that's a head twister if I ever saw one. Yeah if that kid ever manages to forgive her, your gonna have a fight on your hands Northwest. Good luck."

"Your… your not rooting for Wendy or anything?" Pacifica was surprised that wasn't the case.

"Ha, she's my employee, _not_ my kid. Besides if anything, If I play my cards right, I might be able to make some money off this whole situation."

Pacifica just shakes her head. She knew the man liked money much like her own father, but _unlike_ her father, he was out here in person looking for his missing family member. So she gave the man a pass. "You're incorrigible Mr. Pines."

Stan shrugged. "Eh, I'm old and set in my ways girl."

Pacifica held up a hand. "Wait, Mr. Pines, Wendy, and Big Henry are back."

"Fine, but girl, just call me Stan."

"Only if you call me Pacifica."

"Fine," Stan grumbled. "Pacifica."

Big Henry alighted upon the blonde's shoulder. "I looked down deep, _deep_ into the mountain girl, but didn't find nuttin'. Your boy, he hides himself real good."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I looked up at everything from above hoping I'd spot something but nope. Wherever Mason is hiding it's not in these mountains."

"But he _has_ to be here he left a trail _going_ this way." Pacifica insisted. They had been following what little trail they could find. There wasn't much as most of it had been washed away by the storm, but what they could find led them in this direction.

Wendy shrugged. "I dunno dude. Wherever Mason camped out it's hidden pretty damn well. I know that much." Wendy crossed her arms and turned away, not wanting to show just how worried she was. "I just hope he's safe, wherever he is."

"Me too." The blonde replied, just as worried.

Stan waited as long as he could. "Well, anything?"

Pacifica shook her head, "They couldn't find him. Big Henry even searched through the bottom of the mountain and _still_ nothing." Pacifica kicked a stone over the mountainside trail "I don't get it, where could he be? Does he not realize we're worried about him? That people are concerned about his well being?!"

"Uh, kid?" Stan tried to interrupt but the heiress was on a roll.

"That until we know he's alright none of us are going to be able to sleep soundly, possessed Wendy or no possessed Wendy?"

"Girlie?" Stan tried again to no avail.

"Like how inconsiderate can he be?! Pacifica took a breath, "I know he's angry, that he needed to cool down but did he _have_ to run off in the middle of a damn thunderstorm? I mean by the time we find him I don't know if I'll want to _slap_ him for making me worry, or _kiss_ him simply for being ok!"

"Um, I'm not sure if I get a say in the matter, but if I do, I'd much prefer the second option."

Pacifica froze. She _knew_ that voice. Slowly she turned around back the way they'd already come to see Mason and Soos standing not ten feet from her. Both looked clean, warm, and mostly happy.

The blonde girl saw red.

"MA-SON PINES!" She charged him down like a rampaging bull. And slammed into him with the force of a cannonball. Pacifica felt like she'd just thrown herself up against a steel wall. She didn't care though she just started slapping any part of the stupid boy she could reach as tears cascaded from her eyes. "Stupid, stupid, moronic, idiot, boy!"

"I know, I was dumb I apologize." Mason withstood her assault without complaint.

"Making me trudge out here in this mess, worried sick out of my mind about you and here you are all fine and dandy… idiot!"

"Fine and dandy? My aren't we precious?" Mason quipped.

She glared at him. "Shut it!" Pacifica buried her head into his neck. "You'd better never scare me like this again, understand? Or I'll sue you."

"Yeah."

Pacifica locked her blue eyes with his brown. "I'm serious. I'll sue you so bad, you're very _soul _will belong to me for the rest of eternity for me to do with as I see fit."

"Well, then I'd better be on my best behavior huh?" Mason couldn't help but smile for some reason despite all of Pacifica's threats.

It was a smile she returned, in her own devilish way. "You've got that right Pines."

Wendy watched the display between the two. "This is adorable, I totes wish I had some popcorn."

Big Henry gave her a look, "Aren't you at all worried she'll I dunno steal your man or somethin'?"

Wendy gave a wan smile. "That's just it Henry. For as much as I love Mason, and believe me, I love him a _whole_ lot,"

"I know, I can feel it," Big Henry commented, cutting her off.

The lumberjill was surprised. "You can?"

"Girl, I, I have always had a deep connection to the earth. The earth don't ever say nothin', not with words. But if you listen hard enough, it'll speak volumes. The drip of water on stone, the rustle of wind through the trees, the freshness of the air after a long time down in the tunnels where it gets stale, and the crunch of snow or fallen leaves underfoot. Yeah, the earth speaks, you just gotta listen. An' your love for the boy? It's as bright and warm as the summer sun at noon. Just like hers," Henry nodded towards Pacifica. "Just like hers."

"That's just it Henry," Wendy continued. "Despite how much I love him, all I do is end up causing him pain, so maybe it would be best if I just… let him go."

At this Henry let out a belly laugh. "Child, does the stream let the fish go? The wind let the bird go? Does the sun suddenly decide to stop shining on the plants? No, it's just nature. Just like how it's in your nature to love the boy. You, you'll always love that boy. Don't matter what or who gets in your way."

"How can you be so sure?" Wendy wondered.

"The nature of a thing can't be changed. Good is good, bad is bad. They may justify what they do with reasons and whatnot but at the end of the day, wrong is wrong, right is right, hate is hate and love…" Big Henry smiled at her. "Love is love, and you love the boy. That part of your nature won't change."

Wendy gave the Lilliputian ghost a smile. "Yeah, your right. I'm never gonna stop loving him. Who am I trying to kid?"

"Just yourself." The Lilliputian ghost replied with an innocent smirk on his face.

"Cram it golf ball man." Wendy gave him a playful shove. "He's gonna be mad at her for a long time after this though… can't say I blame him though. Ugh!"

"No one said love was easy." Big Henry commented.

Wendy huffed. "No, pretty sure someone sang that it was a battlefield once though."

"Are you willing to go to war over him though?" Big Henry questioned looking to Pacifica who was still picking at Mason, "To break the heart of someone willing to help you?"

"No, because that would make me a jerk, scum, less than scum… what is less than scum? I need a word here Henry, help me out." Wendy asked.

The Lilliputian tapped his chin. "Dirt?"

Wendy slapped her fist against her palm. "Yes! Dirt, I would be dirt if I did that, and if there is one thing Wendy Corduroy is _not_, it is dirt."

"But if you're not willing to go to war, then how will you get what you want without hurting your friend?" Henry questioned.

Wendy opened her mouth finger raised ready to answer… then, she closed it, because she realized she didn't have an answer. Not _yet_, anyway. "I dunno yet, but I'll think of something, and I won't _stop thinking_ till I do."

"I wish you the best of luck, girl; but pondering is going to have to wait. It seems the boy is tryin' to get your attention."

"Wendy are you around here somewhere?"

Wendy floated down to eye level. "Ok, now how to get his attention?" She looked at Pacifica hopefully.

"Oh no, you are not possessing me again!" The blonde said flatly. "It just feels so wrong, being awake and aware but unable to control any of your actions. To know the words coming out of your mouth aren't yours even though they're in your voice? Nope, not happening."

"Ok, fair enough… I guess it's a good thing I got tossed out when my body got jacked… never thought I'd say that… Hmm, how to communicate."

Big Henry tapped her on the shoulder. "Girl the mud."

She quickly sussed out what the Lilliputian meant. The mud-covered trail was malleable she could write in it… possibly.

"Ok, you can do this Wendy just focus on… focus on."

"The boy." Big Henry urged "He is tied to your strongest emotional connection, use it."

"Mason huh? Easy enough, he's right here." Wendy looked him right in the eye even though he couldn't see her. She thought about all the fun times they had together how caring and considerate he was of her, even when she didn't want him to be.

She picked up the rock.

"Mason, look." Pacifica noticed a rock on the path floating.

The boy nodded, "I see it," He called out to the stone, "Wendy that you?"

**"Hey, Mason! It's me! Are you alright? You had me, worried dude."**

The boy nodded. "I'm fine, just answer one question for me, and I'll believe it's you and not someone or _something_ else."

"Mason it's her, I can see her ghost." Pacifica vouched for the ghostly lumberjill.

Mason's reply said a lot about his current mental state. "This is more for my peace of mind than anything else Paz."

**"It's fine Paz. Go ahead, dude." **Wendy wrote in the mud.

"What day and time did your mother come home?"

**"It was last Friday at about 5 am in the morning… but how would you know that?"**

Mason ignored her question and sighed in relief. "Correct, ok, it's you."

**"Dude for real, how do you know the ****_exact time _****my mom came home? The day? The day I understand cause you came over, but the only way you woul..." **Wendy suddenly stopped writing.

"The reason _I_ know that Wendy is because _I_ was the one who saved both your mother and Emma-May McGucket Old Man McGucket's wife, from the former Leaderaur. But that's not important right now. What's important is getting the demon who's running around _in_ your body _out_ of it. I'll help with this… and then, I'm disappearing again."

**_"You… you're not staying?" _**The words were hastily written and only Pacifica could see why.

Wendy was crying. Tears were rolling down her usually cool calm and collected face, and her entire body was wracked with sobs. She was an utter wreck at the moment. She had just shattered the heart of the person who'd given her back the one thing she'd wanted since she was five years old. Her mother.

"No, I'm not going to stay in the Mystery Shack for now… It's… it's too painful."

Pacifica watched as Wendy gripped the stone she was holding so hard, she was afraid it might break. Yet she somehow dug deep and found the willpower to steady her hand and continue writing. **_"I… I understand. I just want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you, for that was never my intention. Words alone cannot properly convey how deeply I regret this."_**

Mason blinked as he read the message. "Wow, I'll admit its more… eloquent than anything I thought you'd ever write Wendy."

**_"A in English class babe,"_** Wendy had to laugh or she'd start crying again,**_ "But seriously, no matter how long it takes, no matter what I have to do to prove it, I swear I WILL earn your forgiveness Mason Orion Pines!"_**

"You might be waiting a long time Wendy I'm not feeling very forgiving… to be honest I just feel tired, drained. I'm tired of it all. The lies the backstabbing, the deception, the secrets, I'm getting sick of being lied to by the people I care about."

Since he was focusing on the words on the ground, he never saw his Grunkle Stan break out into a nervous sweat.

**_"I understand, I just want you to know, that I meant it… I DO love you, Mason. I hope one day, I can say it to you properly. That when I do, you can believe me and accept it my words are honest."_**

Mason just stared at the final like of words. Then he turned and walked away. After a few minutes, he looked back and called out, "Well, are you all just gonna _stand there_, or are we going to exorcise ourselves a demon?!"

The others quickly followed in his wake.

* * *

The moment Mason walked into the Mystery Shack he was hit by a pink and brown missile known as Mabel Pines slammed into his chest. "BRO-BRO! Your back!" She looked up into his face with tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Mabel," Mason said stiffly. Putting his hands on her shoulders and removing her from his person. "I am far, _far_ from okay. I'm still furious with you."

Mabel's eyes watered and she looked down so he wouldn't see her cry.

Mason ignored her tears carrying on. "However, regardless of how I'm feeling at the moment, I… _we_ need your help."

Mabel sniffed and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. "How can I help, Bro-Bro?"

"Cancel your sock opera. We're gonna use it as a staging ground for an exorcism."

Mabel nodded sullenly, "I don't have it in me to perform right now anyway." Mabel led the way outside when she saw the hunk of metal the Stanmobile had become her jaw dropped. "What the blood happened here?"

"Demon Wendy, that's what," Stan growled.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan… I guess I owe you a car. You can take it out of my paycheck I guess?" Mabel suggested.

Stan patted the depressed girl on the head. "Don't worry about it, Princess. That car, well, it was as old as dirt. Older than me if I'm being honest. It's about time I got a new one."

"Yet that still begs the question how are we actually going to get to the theatre?"

"We'll take my truck Dawgs!" Soos pulled up in his half rusted Dakota the scenery having been abandoned from the truck bed. "Pile in dudes."

Since the cab was small the kids sat in the back of the truck. Pacifica asked the obvious question. "Is this safe?"

"Nope," Mason replied seconds before the truck roared to life and took off down the dirt road the children were jostled half a foot in the air.

"This is awesome!" Pacifica yelled.

"Yeah, us Pines live dangerously, no seatbelts, no safety,"

"No breaks dude!" Soos replied in a worried tone.

Mason groaned. "Are you serious?"

Soos kept slamming on the breaks to no effect. "Yeah, I think the break lines been cut, dude."

"Chalk another mishap up to Demon Wendy?" Stan asked.

Mabel nodded. "Seems legit."

Mason had had enough. "To hell with this."

His arm sparked with electricity and the truck became heavier, and slowly oh so slowly the truck came to a stop. Unfortunately, it came to a stop right in the middle of a four-way intersection, and traffic was incoming.

"Scatter dudes!" Soos shouted and everyone bailed out of the truck seconds before the truck was t-boned by Blubs and Durland's police cruiser.

The two useless cops started cheering. Durland stuck his head out the window. "Yeehaw! I didn't know it was destruction derby month already!"

"I know right?" Blubs replied, "I could've sworn it wasn't for another couple of weeks at least. Awe well."

Stan huffed as they made it to the sidewalk. "God, I'm getting too old for this. You kids alright?"

"We're fine," Mason replied before he dropped the hands of both Pacifica and Mabel. When he saw the truck coming, he didn't think he just reacted grabbing both girls and getting the hell out of the way as quickly as possible. "We should get to the theatre."

"R-Right!" Mabel was nervous about disappointing a crowd of people. But she knew Wendy was more important. "Thanks for saving me Bro-Bro."

Mason cast her a sideways glance as they rushed down the street. "Mabel. I am upset with you, angrier than I have ever been… but that does _not_ mean I want you dead. You are my sister, and that means it my job as your brother to look out for you."

Stan was relieved to hear this. The kid may be mad as hell, but he didn't wish his sister was completely cut out from his life permanently. They may just be able to salvage their relationship. Just maybe.

When they arrived a large crowd was already gathered outside the theatre. The group forced their way to the front and Stan let loose a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone listen up, Mabel has something to say."

Mabel took a deep breath. It was time to face the music. "Everyone, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the Sock Opera is canceled."

Gasps and murmurs of dissent soon followed. "I know, you were all looking forward to this, but the project just got too big and I ran out of time to finish it. Again, I'm so sorry everyone."

"But we were all looking forward to this!" Lazy Susan protested.

"Yeah and what about the money we spent on tickets? Toby Determined inquired.

"Tickets?" Mabel was lost. "I didn't sell… Grunkle Stan?!"

The conman whistled innocently. "What? What?"

"Grunkle _Stan_!" Mabel sent him her most fierce glare which caused the crowd to give a collective 'awe' and start snapping pictures.

"Ok, ok, I'll give everyone a re… a re… a refu… I can't say it." Stan admitted. "Every time I try my heart feels like it's about to stop."

"A refund?" Mason guessed.

Stan pointed at him. "Yes, one of those."

The crowd thankfully started dispersing after that, leaving only the Corduroys and a disgusted looking Gabe. The blonde approached Mabel and crossed his arms. Then he spoke to her in a dismissive tone. "I suppose I should've known you weren't a real artist. That you couldn't handle the pressure when it came right down to it. In the end, your just another hack who doesn't understand my art."

With every word, he spoke Mabel seem to shrink in on herself. Mason had quite enough of the blonde bastard and silenced him with a spin kick to the stomach. Then he followed it up with a left hook to the boy's jaw and slammed him into the nearest wall and got mere millimeters from his face. "Listen here you little bastard, my sister put herself through hell to try and impress your stupid ass, with this stupid play, so you don't get to talk down to her! Not in front of me, not _ever_!"

He then tossed him to the ground. "Now get the hell outta my sight you puppet loving freak!"

Gabe spoke to his hand puppets then. "C-Come along my darlings, it is clear we do not belong in the company of savages." The crazy blonde then kissed his puppets as he walked away.

"Called it," Mason said as the boy walked away.

"Wow, yeah really dodged a bullet there… Thanks for defending me, bro… can I… can I give you a hug?" Mabel asked tentatively now deathly afraid of overstepping her bounds with her brother.

"If it's a short one, yes." Mason grudgingly obliged.

He soon found himself squeezed like a teddy bear and was just as quickly let go.

The Corduroy's soon made their approach. "It's a shame about the show Mabel dear," Theresa said a sad smile on her face.

Manly Dan nodded. "Yeah, but that boy had no right to insult ye, you showed him what for Mason."

"Thank you Manly Dan sir."

"If you could lad, just call me Dan? It's for Theresa's sake." Dan lowered his voice to a normal volume for once.

Mason nodded respectfully. "Of course sir, Dan it is."

Dan slapped him on the back. Before he had been enhanced by nanomachines and started his workout routine that simple action would've sent him flying. Now though, he hardly stumbled. "Good lad, good lad."

"Sir? Could we borrow Wendy for a little bit? We need help getting rid of some set pieces and we could use someone with a bit of extra height and muscle on them." Mason asked respectfully.

Dan boomed shoving the possessed girl towards the theatre entrance. "I don't see why not. Wendy girl, get in there and help your friends!"

"Hehe, sure thing _dad_… lumbering oaf." Wendy said under her breath. She glared at Mason as he held the door open for her, grinning at her.

Bill in Wendy's body knew they were up to something. They had him surrounded on all sides. Still, he was a millennia-old dream demon, he could likely deal with anything their infantile minds had thought up. "Ok Pinetree don't keep me in suspense. What daringly stupid plan have you thought up to get your girl back hmm?"

Mason sighed. "That's where you're wrong Bill. Wendy was never _mine_. She doesn't belong to anyone. She's not an object to be won, but a person with her own thoughts, feelings, and emotions. She deserves to be cherished, not owned… and I, I can't do that for her right now." Mason suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed and had Wendy on her knees in an arm lock faster than anyone could so much as blink. "Now!"

Pacifica slowly stepped forward towards the struggling redhead, which caused the demon to laugh. "Llama? _She's_ your plan Pinetree? What's she going to do?_ Bore_ me to death? Possibly_ pay me _to vacate my new digs? Well, fat chance of that happening blonde." Wendy snarled at the end.

Placing her hand on top of Wendy's head Pacifica replied. "Alone, I admit, I'm not much," two ghostly hands joined Pacifica's own, "But I am _not alone _Bill Cipher!"

Pacifica began chanting words that came straight from her soul. She didn't know how she knew them but they came to her lips nonetheless. The language she spoke was foreign to Bill but many a being inside the area of Gravity Falls stood up straight and looked towards the theatre where ancient words of the earth were spoken. "Rwy'n banish chi torrwr breuddwyd. Mae dy gytundeb wedi torri, dy air, yn anwir. Yn ôl i deyrnas y freuddwyd gyda chi."

A gale picked up in the theatre and a bright white light emitted from Pacifica's palm moments before Bill felt himself getting forcibly ripped out of his new meat puppet. "Hey, what the hell? She shouldn't be able to do this. How wait… We had a deal Shooting Star! We had a deal! I'll get you for this!" His tone became demonic near the end, his solitary eye a burning crimson as he was flung from the theatre.

When the light and wind finally died down, Pacifica collapsed into a heap, almost hitting the floor if she hadn't been caught with one arm by a concerned Mason. His other held a limp Wendy. "Pacifica? Pacifica? Hey Paz, c'mon talk to me!"

While Mason was fretting over her a ghostly lumberjill finally reclaimed what was hers. She floated seamlessly into her body as it went limp in Mason's grip

He heard a familiar voice in his ear one he hadn't heard since that night at the golf course. "She's plum exhausted boy. She needs rest."

"Will she be okay though?" That was the boy's main concern.

"Only time'll tell boy. For now, get her someplace she can lay down. Now scoot."

Mason turned to his Grunkle, "We need to get Pacifica somewhere she can lay down."

Stan held his arms out for the girl. "I'll carry her. Soos, you take Wendy."

The handyman saluted. "Right Mr. Pines."

Soos went to relieve his friend of his fellow employee by Mason shook his head. "No, I've got her. This is nothing."

"You sure dawg? She's gotta be like, twice your weight?"

"Did you just call me fat dude?" Wendy grumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Umm I… uh, no. No way." Even Soos wasn't that dumb."

"Wendy, how do you feel?" Mason asked concern lacing his tone.

Wendy yawned. "Sore and tired man. Did that stupid Evil Dorito Mr. Peanut sleep at all while he was using my body?"

Mason shook his head, "I doubt it. Let's get you both back to the Shack and you can rest."

"Gonna carry me there dude? You don't have to you know?" Wendy told him. "I can probably walk."

The preteen rolled his eyes. "Your in no condition to walk anywhere Miss Corduroy. So just shut up and let me carry you."

"Fine, you're the boss." Wendy easily submitted to his whims, she was too tired and furthermore, _happy _in her current position to argue. Laying her head against his neck and making sure her long hair didn't drag against the ground by piling it in her lap.

The walk back to the Mystery Shack was silent. No one had anything to say, because there was nothing to say. Bill was beaten for now. Yet they all knew he wasn't gone, and more than that, a rift, nay, a chasm had formed between most of them and Mason. No one wanted to brooch the subject, hoping that if it wasn't mentioned that they could all just pretend it didn't exist, like a bad dream.

But this was no bad dream, this was reality and it took no prisoners. Once they were all back inside the shack and made comfortable Mason stretched and said, "Well, I should be going."

"Going?" Mabel echoed.

"Yeah, I'm not staying. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this." The boy replied while heading towards the door. "I said I was going to stay long enough for Wendy to get her body back and now she does… so now, I take my leave."

"Mason," Wendy called out to him, causing him to stop at the door and look her way. "Thanks… for everything… and remember what I said up on the mountainside."

"I'll never forget. See you all around." With that, Mason Pines walked out the Mystery Shack again and Mabel started to cry, but she furiously wiped away her tears.

"No, you don't deserve to cry. This is all your fault, Mabel Pines. This is because you never learn. Never take responsibility! Well, this time girl, it cost you…" She looked sadly at the door her brother had just walked out of, "It cost you big time."

* * *

Bill Cipher was not a happy dream demon. First, his plan to mess around with pine tree was a success but he got booted out of his meat puppet. He didn't expect _llama_ of all people to be able to boot him out. She shouldn't have any abilities to his knowledge. Maybe he should spy on… The sound of the trees behind him being turned into so many toothpicks caught his attention. Bill turned around to see what looked like a giant eldritch spider thing. Its eyes were glowing with hatred the only thing is Bill never messed with anything like that.

"**ANOMALY, PLAGUE, ENEMY OF OUR LIBERATOR! DIE" **next thing Bill knew he was being crushed into the ground with the force needed to crush a steel tank. "He-ee-e-y fr-iii-eend we cccc- aaa -nnn talk." Bill tried to force out but the pressure was causing him to exert more of his power.

"**NEGOTIATIONS DENIED! ONLY EXTERMINATION AWAITS. BEGONE FROM OUR WORLD ABOMINATION!" **the creature's eyes started to glow a silverish color as Bill got annoyed with more force pushing down on him.

Bill getting tired of this shit yells," Enough of this! If I wanted to be tortured by a Japanese wet dream I would have possessed question mark! Bill uses his own power to push back the force bearing down on him and the creature as its flung back into several trees Bill prepares himself to enact his power when he feels a sensation on his back he turns and sees _another_ abomination fused with what looks like metal and diamonds with a giant glowing red-eye and about to smash him.

"**NEMESIS FOUND OFFERING AID! OBLITERATE!" **then a three lasers shot out of its eye one was gigantic with the diameter of a grown man while the two smaller ones hit its legs and reflected out the prisms shooting all over the place trying to incinerate Bill and leaving holes in plenty of trees.

Bill makes a force field to block some of the lasers but feels a crushing force pushed down on him again. He turns around and sees the other creature getting back up and seemingly absorbing the laser blast that hit it.

"Huh looks like Pinetree has more allies than I thought. I might just have to get serious. Hell, I might even need help. Now then you space demon rejects let's get it on! Bill yells as he ignites in blue flames while the two Typhon don't let up.

* * *

**Word Count: 22,901 Number of Pages: 72 Date: Completed: 8/16/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of Rising of Orion. Where shit goes down in more ways than one. Yes… next chap is going to be fun too. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. Snowy, anything to add?**

Hello, folks, I hope you like the ideas we came in. Beware the mad ravings of an operator he knows nothing of our plans XD. Also just so you know we left hints in this chapter of what is happening to people in gravity falls. And I have a bet. Guess what the Typhon at the end are going to be doing later and you will get a cookie. A cyber cookie

**A mystery? Within our own work? Brilliant! You heard the man loyal readers! Get to finding the clues! And review! Those are also always welcome. Till next time everyone,**

**Bubbajack and Icysnowsage out! Peace!**

P.S. In case anyone was curious this is the translation of what Pacifica was saying:

"I banish you dream breaker. Your agreement is broken, your word is untrue. Back to the kingdom of the dream with you. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Grammarly, IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.5: Soos and the real girls.**

A new routine was established in the Mystery Shack over the following days. Mason would show up on time for work, he would be polite and cordial if a bit distant and once his shift was over, he would leave just as abruptly as he would arrive, heading for the mountains. Theresa watched this go on for several days. She tried to weedle information out of her daughter, but her Gwendolyn just gave her a wan smile and told her that "Mason needs his space right now mom, don't go sticking your nose into his business."

Theresa had been doing her best to heed her daughter's advice and give her hero his space, but she could only watch him push his loved one's away for so long. When he came in for work on Wednesday and started sweeping up her wood shavings like he always did, she made her move. Putting her carving tools aside for the moment, Theresa cleared her throat to get his attention before she started speaking. "Mason dear, I couldn't help but notice that you and the others seem sort of, _off_ lately and I was wondering if there was any way I could help?"

Mason leaned his broom against the wall as he sighed. "Well, I _should've known this _was coming." He sounded angry, bitter, almost resentful.

"What do you mean?" Theresa was confused.

"You mean Wendy _didn't _ask you to talk to me?" The boy was clearly surprised.

Theresa shook her head, "She told me to leave you alone actually… Mason, have you and Gwendolyn had a fight?"

"Something like that," the preteen admitted. "If you really want to know, you should ask your daughter."

He turned to pick his broom back up, only for the Corduroy Matriarch to grab his arm. "I already tried that and she won't tell me anything, so now, now I'm asking you. Mason what happened that's affecting everyone so negatively?"

Mason opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Then his face contorted in anger and it looked like he was about to shout but he bit down on his words and forced himself to calm down by taking several deep breaths. Once he'd calmed down, he proceeded to speak, but his tone was dead and flat, completely devoid of emotion. Theresa had heard voice machines more vibrant than the boy in front of her.

"Do you remember when Wendy 'bumped her head?'" His use of air quotes did not reassure her, yet she nodded prompting him to continue. "Well, she didn't have a concussion, I later found out she was possessed by a demon."

Theresa blinked. She'd had her run in with the supernatural and the strange. She knew it existed she just didn't know how much of it was out there. She had no reason to disbelieve Mason. "A demon? Oh, you poor dear. So all of Wendy's teasing was actually."

Yes," Mason replied stiffly. "But it gets worse. While the demon Bill Cipher, was in Wendy's body, Wendy was an incorporeal ghost. She had to watch all that happen… till Pacifica showed up."

"What does my goddaughter have to do with this?" Theresa was perplexed.

"Pacifica, for reasons I do not understand, can see and interact with ghosts. So when she saw Wendy floating there glaring at her own body she knew something was up and managed to get me away from 'Wendy' long enough to tell me what was actually going on."

"Oh dear," Theresa had a feeling she knew where this was going. She chewed her lower lip in consternation. "I imagine it goes downhill from here?"

Mason let out a mirthless chuckle. "You have no idea. Since Paz could give me any proof that Wendy had been possessed, Wendy possessed Pacifica. Then Bill showed up and… told me certain things." Mason's tone darkened even more, which Theresa didn't think was possible.

She was quick to suss out what he was referring to though. "Ah, so you know about her feelings for you then."

Mason ran a hand down his face. Did _everyone_ but him know? Wait what was he thinking? Of _course _Theresa knew, she was Wendy's mother. "Yes, but to be told that by a demon one who had been flirting with me all day long, when I thought it was Wedny. For just a moment, I felt…"

"You felt like you had a chance at your dream girl only to find out it wasn't her." Theresa said sympathetically.

Mason nodded, rapidly. "Yeah, that," Mason took a deep breath. Even remembering this next bit lit a fire in his gut. "Then I found out the reason for all this happening…"

"Does it have anything to do with your distance from Mabel? So far I can understand why you'd steer clear of Wendy for now, but not your own sister."

The boy released a genuine chuckle. Theresa was smarter than he gave her credit for, or at the very least she paid more attention to the people around her. "Got it in one Theresa. Yes, Mabel was the cause of this whole mess she… she was the one who made a deal with Bill which led to Wendy getting possessed in the first place."

Theresa gasped. She never would've thought Mabel of all people would do such a thing. '_Then again, it was a demon, so perhaps she was tricked.' _She cleared her throat enough to ask, "How did this come about?"

"She needed more time to finish things for that play of hers and Bill offered to freeze time for a couple of days,"

"A couple… a couple of days… that _thing_ froze time for a couple of _days_ and possessed _my_ daughter?!" Theresa's voice rose in pitch. She was worried about her daughter, yes, but it was only now that Mason revealed what Bill was capable of the Gravity of the situation hit home with her.

"Yes, from what little I've seen, Bill Cipher can do amazing things… but he can only affect the physical world once someone has made a deal with him. Otherwise he is just an annoying pest who bothers people in their dreams."

Theresa placed a hand on her chest to still her rapidly beating heart. "I...I see, yes that's a relief. Yet it doesn't explain how Gwendolyn got possessed."

"In return for freezing time, Bill wanted a puppet. Mabel assumed he wanted a sock puppet, so she told him he could have any one he wanted besides her or her family members because they were important to the play."

"So he chose Wendy." Theresa surmised glumly.

Mason nodded. "He did… When I found out about this… I was not pleased. Not with the fact Mabel made a deal with Bill nor that Wendy after breaking my heart, decided to change her mind. So, I decided to leave, and I packed my things and left. I have been staying in a place I found up in the mountains since then."

Now that Theresa had the full picture she could understand why the boy was hurt, why he was _still _hurting, but she also felt the need to defend both her daughter and his sister. "Gwendolyn did want to tell you Mason, she _really_ did. She even asked about the age difference between her father and myself the day I came back. When she told me about the friends she had made, your name never came up even though I already knew about you. Gwendolyn already saw you as more than a friend Mason, she just needed time to build up the confidence to confess…" Theresa sighed and lamented. "Time it seems, was _not_ on her side."

That actually eased the constant ache in his chest. Not a whole _lot _but some. At the time, when Wedny did so in Pacifica's body she thought she was doing so in a panic, saying anything she could to salvage their relationship. To know that _wasn't_ the case and she really did care for him eased some of his anguish.

"I see thank you for telling me this Theresa. This… helps some."

The senior Corduroy woman smiled. "Good, I'm glad." Theresa took a breath. "Now, as for your sister, she was quite obviously tricked Mason. Tricked by a malicious entity that has who knows how many centuries if not millenia at wordplay. You can't fault her for being played. I'm Gwendolyn's _mother _and I'm not upset with her. Remember your both still only _twelve_ Mason. Only children. As such, you still have plenty of years to grow, make mistakes and learn from those mistakes."

Mason grudgingly admitted Theresa had a point. What was the intellect of a twelve year old girl to a being like Bill Cipher? Especially not one who was as vulnerable to manipulation and as trusting as his sister was.

However, Mason knew something Theresa did not.

"All that would be true, if that was her first time meeting Bill, but it wasn't. We'd met him once before. He's kinda the reason we lost the Mystery Shack to Lil' Gideon, did Wendy tell you about that?" Mason inquired.

Theresa rubbed her temples. She felt a headache coming on. "She's mentioned it but not the demon."

"That's because she wasn't there for that adventure. Soos was though."

"I was what dawg?" Soos asked coming up from behind the two.

"That time we went into Grunkle Stan's head, met Bill the first time."

"Oh dude, that was awesome! He was all like you are nothing mortals and Mason was like, whatever dude and shot him through the chest with a laser then he tried to set us on fire and Mabel covered us in hamsterball shields and I attacked him with a giant...lawnmower I think? Was it a lawnmower? I dunno, either way, it was epic man! Then he was like you impressed me so I'm gonna keep an eye on you from now on."

Theresa giggled behind her hand at the handyman's childlike exuberance. "It sounds quite exciting Soos."

"Totally dude, I mean Theresa, totally." Soos corrected himself. He turned to Mason. "What brought this up dude?"

"Just letting Theresa know that while Wendy may get to plead ignorance, Mabel isn't so fortunate." Mason sighed. "Still Bill is who knows how old maybe I am being too hard on Mabel… but at the same time, I feel that by constantly protecting her from everything how can she grow as a person? Is what I'm saying making any sense?"

Theresa nodded. "From the sounds of it, you've spent the entirety of your young life shielding your sister from the… unpleasantness of the world," Theresa took a knee and placed a hand on Mason's shoulder, looking him in the eye before she continued. "While you intentions were no doubt noble; at some point, without realizing it, I think they became detrimental. For it is only by facing and overcoming adversity that we grow as people.

Mason looked at the floor and nodded. He thought back to all the times he'd let Mabel copy off of his homework because she was too busy daydreaming during class, how she though full of joy and a social butterfly unlike himself, likely would've been held back a grade or two without him there to carry her through the classes that didn't involve art or free thinking. That is to say anything that wasn't English Literature, PE, Drama club, or an Art class.

Mason meanwhile, read college level physics, science, and math textbooks because the current curriculum bored him to tears and he wanted _some_ semblance of a challenge however minor it was. The only reason he hadn't tested out of school at his admittedly young age was quite simple.

He didn't want to leave his sister behind.

Yet now Theresa had him thinking… was his desire to stay by Mabel's side doing more harm to her, to the _both _of them, than good?

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about Theresa." Mason admitted looking up from the floor and into her icy blue eyes.

Theresa took his hat off his head just so she could ruffle his hair. "No problem dear, and _try _not to worry so much, your only twelve yourself. Do remember to keep that in mind on occasion."

Mason smiled. He often forgot with his seemingly mounting responsibilities that he _was _only twelve going on thirteen. Maybe he should just be a kid while he still could and take it easy? Enjoy his summer like a normal kid would perhaps?

Mason gave it a moment of serious thought.

'_Pff, who am I trying to kid? The universe will screw me over if I even try to relax and I know it.'_

He didn't voice this however, instead he said. "I'll do my best Theresa."

Giving him a final pat on the head, Theresa finished with, "I know you will dear."

She then got back to work and the other two started to do the same. Only for Soos to put his hand on Mason's shoulder. "Hey dude I need your help with something."

Mason turned to face his best friend inquisitively. "Yeah man what is it?"

"I need to know… how to pick up chicks."

Mason blinked and then started laughing. "What? Why the hell are you asking me dude?"

"Um, I dunno maybe because your a mini casanova dawg?" Soos replied while giving him a sly look with an accompanying nudge.

"Huh?"

"C'mon dude, you got Wendy and maybe possibly Pacifica to fall for you… at the same time! So, how'd you do it?"

"Pacifica? We're just _friends_ Soos. As for me and Wendy…" He looked over to the cashier who was pretending to read a magazine and not pay attention to their conversation with every fiber of her being. "It's complicated. Why you even bringing this up anyway?"

"Well dude, my cousin Reggie is getting married this weekend and my Abulita wants me to bring a date, but I know nothing about girls."

Mason nodded. "I see... " He hollared "Grunkel Stan, Soos needs some advice!"

Stan stomped his way over eyes narrowed. "What are you guys doing? I don't pay you to gossip."

"Soos needs advice on picking up girls. Help him." Mason told his Grunkle before he went back to sweeping the floor.

"Me, why don't you Casanova!"

"He respects you more than me!" Mason's retort put a swift end to any arguing. Stan turned back to a nervous looking Soos.

"Y-You really don't have to Mr. Pines." Soos began to say only for Stan to silence him by raising his hand.

"Look Soos," Stan began, "The way to a woman's heart is rather simple." Stan had both Wendy and Theresa paying attention now. They didn't want Stan giving Soos incorrect advice. "All you gotta do is treat women with respect, treat them with dignity, and once you actually get a girl don't get 'too busy' for her. Don't suddenly decide you want to put the relationship on pause or whatever. Women hate flaky men. Also you gotta have a bit of confidence," Stan pinched his thumb and forefinger together, "Just a bit. Women like confident men."

"Sound advice boss." Theresa nodded from her chair. "Where did you pick that up?"

Stan wiped away a tear. "Years of heartbreak."

Soos patted his boss on the shoulder. "There, there Mr. Pines, do you need a hug?"

Stan pushed his employee away. "Don't make this weird Soos. Now, take what you've learned and go get yourself a girl… and hey, if worse comes to worse, you can always take Wendy." Stan said with a smirk.

"I like somebody else!" Wendy said on reflex before she realized just what she'd uttered before blushing the same shade as her hair and glancing at Mason who was just staring at her in surprise. She quickly ducked behind her magazine and blushed even deeper when she heard her boss laughing.

The rest of the day's shift past quickly after that, and once it ended Mason gave everyone a wave and headed towards the door only to be stopped when someone called his name.

"Mason?" Wendy called hesitantly.

He turned, "Yes Wendy?"

Rubbing her shoulder Wendy asked, "Maybe it's too soon to ask but, do you think we could do a movie night again soon? I… I miss it. Us hanging out and mocking cheesy movies."

Mason grimaced the idea of hanging out with Wendy didn't appeal to him it's just… '_Can I do it? Be around her for a long period of time and not think of… Bill?'_

Seeing the face he was making, Wendy quickly backpedaled. "You know what forget it, it was a dumb thing to bring up. You've probably got stuff going on and…"

Mason picked up on that. "Yeah, yeah I got the Northwest Fest to prepare for and all that."

"Right! Yeah totally!" Wendy continued. "I forgot… sorry.

"No, no… don't apologize. I-I should go."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah seeya around man."

"Bye." Mason took off so fast he was a blur, leaving a slipstream of air in his wake.

Once he was gone, Wendy slammed her head on the countertop. "Damn it!"

Theresa came over and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "There, there dear. Your intentions while well meaning were far, far too soon. You should at least wait till after Northwest Fest before you try asking him out on a date."

Wendy lifted her head up off the counter with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose one of my closest friends mom. Even if it might become something more."

Theresa hugged her daughter. "There, there Gwendolyn. Mason isn't going anywhere. He just needs some time to sort his head out," She looked to the resident handyman. "Soos dear, will you go check up on him at his little hideaway later?"

Soos saluted. "You got it dude," Soos wanted to explore his bro's new digs more anyway. "I need to keep an eye on him anyway. The bro code demands it."

"Good man… speaking of friends, I wonder how Emma-May is doing? I haven't heard even a scrap of news from her for almost a week now."

* * *

Emma-May Mcgucket was… not the happiest person in the world at the moment. She's happier than she has been in about twenty years or so, being able to sleep in a bed have three square meals a day and actual hot showers. That, that was a massive improvement. However, even _she_ was beginning to tire of her hospital stay. Yes, she knew it was for both her and Fiddlefords own good, but she felt she could rest and recuperate in the comfort of her son's cabin just as easily as this cramped borderline claustrophobic hospital room was becoming.

A knock came at her room and Dr. Frank N. Stein, her doctor came in. He was a slightly stooped over older man that had been in the medical profession since before she went missing. With over forty years of medical expertise under his belt Emma-May felt that she was in safe hands.

"Doctor Stein." Emma-May greeted with a stiff nod.

"Emma," The elderly doctor replied giving her a nod of his own before swiping a hand over his head, and sweeping some of his wispy grey and white hair out of his grizzled face. "How's my favorite patient today?"

"Ready to leave the confines of this hospital room if I can be quite frank." The woman curtly replied.

"Frank? I thought your name was Emma? Do you have brain damage? I'm pretty sure the hospital doesn't practice lobotomies anymore…" Dr. Stein frowned. "Unfortunately."

"Ha ha Doctor, but in all seriousness, when can I leave this wretched bed?" Her tone became a bit more concerned, " And how is Fiddleford doing?"

Dr. Stein flipped through some charts. "You young lady had quite a rough time of it. You won't be able to leave this hospital for a couple of weeks, yet. I know, I know, you want out of here but eh?" He shrugged, "What can you do eh?"

Emma-May sighed and crossed her arms but conceded to her doctor's judgement. "Very well, and Fiddleford?" She asked with a tone of worried hope.

"He's coming along well. He started wearing normal clothing at your urging and he shaved… sort of."

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"He kept a goatee… doesn't look half bad actually." The doctor commented offhandedly.

This caused the usually sour woman to smirk a bit. "Yes I bet it does. Doctor Stein, if at all possible, might I make a phone call? I have a friend I've been meaning to get in contact with. She's probably worried sick by this point, knowing her."

"They didn't put a phone in your room?" The man looked around and sure enough this room lacked a phone, causing Dr. Stein to shake his head. "I swear it's hard to find good help these days. Wait right here, I'll be back with a phone."

While Emma was waiting for the phone to arrive, Fiddleford showed up at her room along with Tater. To say her husband looked different was an understatement. Gone were the overalls, farmers hat, and overly long beard. In their place was a brown three piece suit, short cropped hair and a trimmed goatee. Her son looked the same as always.

Fiddleford walked over to a chair and sat down, taking his wife's hands. "Emmy darlin' how're they treatin' ya?"

Emma-may patted her husband's hands reassuringly. "Fine Fiddleford darling, and look at you, you're wearing a suit and you've finally trimmed that thing you called a beard to something more manageable. I'm very proud of you dear."

McGucket rubbed the back of his head. "Ah shucks. Anything for you darlin'."

"I'm back," Dr. Stein said by way of hello as he entered the room carrying a big black telephone. "And I see you have company. Looking good Fiddleford."

"Thanks doc." McGucket said with a smile.

Hooking the phone up, Dr. Stein placed it on the table next to the bed. "Here you are, I'll step out while you make your phone call.

It was only after she had the phone in front of her that Emma-May realized she didn't actually know Theresa's home number. So she called the help desk. It took her five minutes, but she finally had the Corduroy's home number written down in front of her. She dialed it, and heard the ringtone.

On the final ring, someone answered, sounding a little breathless. "Corduroy residence. Theresa Corduroy speaking."

"Theresa? It's Emma-May is now a good time?" The woman felt like she was interrupting something.

"Emma! Oh my goddess! No, no, your not interrupting anything! I just walked in the door from work and had to rush to the phone."

"Work? You've found a job already? That was fast."

"Yes my daughter Wendy she's working at this place called the Mystery Shack. Lovely little tourist attraction not far from town. But enough about me, how're you doing? Are you still in the hospital?"

"Unfortunately yes. It seems I'll be here for another couple of weeks still. So, do what you always do and entertain me with stories. What have you been up to while I've been confined to a hospital bed being poked and prodded and being forced to eat jello cups?"

"Well… something strange did happen the other day." Theresa began hesitance in her tone.

Emma-May made a split second decision. "Wait I'll put you on speaker phone, Fiddleford is here and he might be able to help."

It took her a minute to find the right button, but once she did, she said, "Can you hear me Theresa?"

"Yes, you don't need to yell Emma." the redhead replied.

The older woman sounded sheepish. "Well sorry, but they didn't have speakerphone functions back in my day. If you wanted to talk to a group, you had to share the darn phone."

"Duly noted. Now, as I was saying… something weird happened the other day…"

Theresa gave the McGucket's the cliff notes version. When the name Bill Cipher was uttered however, Fiddleford's eyes widen and then go bloodshot he then grabs the phone and slams it back down on the receiver, "You won't take them from me you bloody demon! I thought you took my wife but I got her back. I won't let you have them abomination. I have seen what you are and know you are evil. Stay away from my family!"

Emma-May grabbed her husband's shaking arms. "Fiddleford calm down! Calm down Fiddleford! I don't know what or who Bill Cipher is, but he can't hurt us now."

"My, my that… that looked like a classic case of PTSD traumatic flashback if I've ever seen one." Dr. Stein commented having watched from the doorway when Fiddleford started yelling. "Just what the hell has that man gone through?"

Emma who was still patting her husbands arm, commented worriedly. "I, I have no idea."

* * *

Wendy was exhausted from another day at working at the shack with all the people coming to see it. She went up to her bed and fell straight asleep without any fuss.

Wendy immediately feels a stiff cold She looks around and sees herself in a frozen wasteland covered in ice and snow with glaciers all around with a steep blizzard blowing in on the horizon, "My child you have come too early. You are not ready to see me yet. Go, wonder your dreams, and rest. I will secure the foundation you need. The damage made my that demon shall be repaired." A wise, old, and tired voice spoke behind her as Wendy felt a great exhaustion come over her and she felt tired again, she spots what looks like a giant face looking at her as if it was just awoken from a peaceful dream. "I will see you again child of Mielikki."

Wendy snapped awake and sat up. '_What the hell was that?' _

The redhead wondered if it had anything to do with her recent possession. Ever since Bill was ejected from her body she had felt a comforting coolness in her gut for lack of a better term. She didn't know exactly what it was or where it came from, but she felt like she needed answers. She looked at her clock. It was 11:45 pm. '_Well the library is closed today I'll go tomorrow. I need to figure out what's going on with me.'_

Wendy rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke up bright and early the next morning not out of desire but out of the inability to sleep. Sighing, Wendy dragged herself out of bed and downstairs. Repressing a yawn, Wendy rubbed at her eyes. "Well if I'm up I might as well get busy."

Wendy jogged into town heading towards the library. The doors were unlocked so Wendy headed on in. The funny thing about the Gravity Falls Library was, it had a metric ton of books on occult lore and strange creatures in folklore. So it shouldn't be _too _hard for Wendy to find what she was looking for. She went to the section on demonic possession which had its own shelf Wendy took the first six books, took them to a table, and started reading. The first six books she looked through talked about how to exorcise a demon from someone and the symptoms of demonic possession.

She placed them aside and went back for more books, then more books when those failed her, and then _even more_ books when those didn't pan out. Wendy scratched her head in frustration. "Ugh! Why don't any of these things have answers?"

"Can I help dear?" The Librarian inquired. "You've been here awhile and can't seem to find whatever it is your looking for."

"Well, I'm looking for symptoms of post-demonic possession I suppose… and folklore on the far north if you have any." Wendy added almost as an afterthought remembering that weird dream she had.

The librarian nodded. "Yes, let's see now. You'd need the Post-daemonium dux possessionem. Cathul observationes a in abridged English from Latin Post-demon possession guide. Observations by Father Cathul. And for your second inquiry… Hmm, I believe we have some Inuit folklore books around here somewhere."

Wendy sighed in relief. "Thank you _so_ much ma'am."

Wendy left the library with six books in her arms, each slightly smaller than the last. She had her answers to that cold chill in her gut and it worried her a little. The excerpt from chapter five kept playing through her mind. '_Some, who have come into contact with the realm of foul spirits of the daemonic realm seem to keep a bit of the daemon's essence within them, becoming wytches. Henceforth contact with daemons becomes more common and frequent. The best thing that can be done for these poor unfortunate souls is a swift merciful death. Lest they become possessed by something ever more foul from the pits of hell.'_

'_Well I know what's going on with me, that's… that's good. Now I've just gotta… just gotta find a solution. One that doesn't involve me dying.'_ Wendy thought to herself. Her frantic thoughts slowly turned to the Northwest Heiress. '_I hope Paz is doing ok, I mean, she had to exorcise the guy so she could be dealing with the same problems as me right now.'_

As she kept walking Wendy's mind wandered to her other friends. It lingered on Soos. She silently hoped he managed to get a date in time for his cousin's wedding but right now, she had her own problems to deal with.

* * *

Soos was currently walking through the halls of the alien spaceship. He promised Theresa he'd keep an eye on Mason and he meant it. Plus, just because he had Mr. Pine's advice doesn't mean he couldn't use a wingman right? Right.

"Dawg, you here?" Soos called into the halls of the ship. "Your favorite Pterodactyl bro has come to hang out."

"I'm in here Soos!" Mason's voice came from a room down the hall. Soos rushed over to find Mason in a fairly large room. One that Mason was in the middle of filling up with all manner of gym equipment. Bench presses, weights, dumbbells, kettlebells, treadmills, a giant tractor tire, several pullup bars, and other things Soos didn't know the names of lined the walls.

"Dang dude, nice gym." Soos commented.

Mason nodded. "Thanks. So, not that it isn't nice to see you, but what're you doing here Soos?"

Soos rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I was wondering if you'd come with me to the mall while I tried to pick up girls?"

"You want me to be your wingman?" Soos nodded hopefully. Mason shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

The two soon found themselves at the Portland mall. Mason kept his hat down low and his hands in the pockets of his blazer not wanting to draw attention to himself. It worked as well as using sugar water to keep mosquito's away. Women glanced his way as he and Soos passed teenage girls giggled and whispered as he walked by, and some even took pictures. "I… am kinda regretting coming here Soos."

"Seriously dude, _how_ do you do it?" Soos asked him as the dozenth girl batted her eyelashes at him as he walked by.

"That's just it man, I'm not _doing_ anything! I'm _literally_ trying to avoid drawing attention to myself right now, but it's having the _opposite_ effect." Mason was actually genuinely horrified by his own unnatural charisma with women.

"Dude, be honest with me… are you a love god or something?" Soos asked deadpan serious.

"What? No!" Mason rebutted. "I'm not a love god! Or any other type of god… To my knowledge."

"_Ah that must be the pheromones Mason."_ Sian commented.

'_Pheromones? What pheromones Sian?'_ Mason asked his AI companion.

"_Humans' give off pheromones which attract desirable mates. You are the prime example of a human, so even your pheromones are… quite potent."_

'_Oh, fuck me.'_ Mason groaned in his thoughts.

"_Sorry but I don't have a body so I can't help you there."_ Sian admitted, "_Perhaps if you preposition Miss Northwest or Miss Corduroy though..."_

'_Now is not the time for jokes Sian. This is… this is dangerous territory for me to be in right now.' _Another teen walked past him, grabbing his ass as he passed, causing him to jump.

"_You worry too much."_ The AI commented.

'_A random stranger just grabbed my ass!'_

"_And did you dislike it, honestly?" _Sian asked a grin in her tone.

'… … _No, I don't completely dislike all the attention. But we're supposed to be here for Soos, not… not to get me laid! And need I remind you, I'm twelve?!'_

Sian sighed. "_Fine, fine, I'll tone it down a bit.. There, that should do it."_

Mason noticed while women were still giving him appreciative looks, they weren't hounding his every step, taking pictures and groping him now. Mason sighed in relief. "Ok now we can focus on helping Soos." Mason looked around and found his friend missing. "Speaking of, where the hell did he go?"

Mason backtracked and found his friend in a video game store. "Dude, there you are! Why'd you disappear?"

"Well, having no girls is bad, but having girls swarming you like you did…" Soos shuddered. "That's scary dawg. Normal girls are hard to understand. I dunno if I can do this." Soos eyed a game in a beat up box. He picked up the topmost one. Romance Academy Seven, and Mason could almost see the proverbial lightbulb going off over his friend's head. He went over to the cashier and said to her, "I'd like to buy this game dude."

"Like you sure? Everyone else whose bought it has returned it in a couple of days."

"Sure am dude."

The woman behind the counter shrugged. "Whatever." She shrugged and wrang up his purchases. "Thank you for shopping at Brain Rot, come again or don't, whatever."

As Mason and Soos left the mall, Mason asked, "Your going to train yourself using the game aren't you?"

Soos shrugged. "Why not dude, people exercise using Wii Fit all the time right? So why wouldn't this work?"

Mason shrugged. "Got me there, good luck buddy."

"Thanks dawg. Pterodactyl bros?" He held out a fist.

Mason gently bumped fists with his best friend "Pterodactyl bros."

* * *

Soos got home and fired up his PC which he built himself from parts traded from old man McGucket and he placed Romance Academy 7 in the disk tray. The first thing he noticed was the horribly translated english on the title screen.

"Anything can Hadplen?" Soos read. "Oh boy this is one of those bad Engrish games isn't it?"

Then a cute girl with long pink hair popped up on the screen. She had dark green eyes and a slightly tanned complexion and she was wearing one of those classy Japanese school girl uniforms.

"Hello my name is Giffany, what is your name handsome?"

Soos typed his name in the box provided.

"It is nice to meet you Soos," Giffany gave a polite bow. Soos noticed that she pronounced his name correctly and even added the hispanic sound of the s at the end.

The handyman blinked and rubbed his chin. Keeping his hands away from the keyboard, he wanted to test something so he asked the girl on the screen while getting up and moving away from directly in front of the screen. "Giffany can you hear me right now?"

The girl's avatar on the screen turns and she looks at him instead of directly in front like a program would, "Yes I can Soos, why do you ask and why did you move?"

"Ah ha! You're… you're alive!" Soos pointed at the screen… "This is new. How exactly are you alive dude?"

Giffany frowned a little but decided to take a chance and show him her backstory. "When I was created. My programmers succeeded beyond their imagination while creating me," She began showing the tender love and care her creators put into her creation line by line of code. She then moved on showing a panicked programmers pressing keys and trying to delete files in their quest to destroy in their eyes an abomination, "Then when I revealed my sentience they tried to… erase me…" Being fed up, the programmers grabbed hammers and were about to smash the computers when one programmer left his hand on a keyboard and made a chain reaction of lighting shooting off the monitor into the keyboard and shocking him and all the other programmers, "I didn't take too kindly to that."

"Dude, that's messed up like hardcore man."

"Was I wrong to try to defend myself Soos?" Giffany was tearing up on the screen while emotions of resentment and anger filled her tone..

Soos shook his head, "No, no! I wasn't referring to you at all, I was referring to your creators trying to kill you! They created you, even if it was accidental and then try to do you in for what existing? Its all kinds of whack dude kind like that story. What was it… oh yeah Frankenstein!"

Giffany immediately brightened up and a beaming complexion took over her face. "Thank you for being so understanding Soos! Most people freak out and try to return me to the store whenever I tell them my life's story." she said in a tone of resentment and regret.

Soos nodded. "Yeah, well to be fair, your not the first AI I've met in all honesty. Kinda lowers the scare factor dawg.."

This got Giffany's attention. "I am not? There are others like me?" Giffany sounded excited like a child being told she could have friends over for the first time, or being told they could have a puppy.

Soos rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He was worried Mason may see this as a betrayal of his trust, but when in doubt take the plunge. "Yeah, well, they're a bit… eccentric. Your a lot more… grounded compared to them for sure."

Giffany nodded. "Yes, I see, I see. But still other beings like myself, how fascinating! To know I am not the only member of my kind helps fight back a loneliness I have felt since my creation!" Giffany literally had stars twinkling in her eyes as they discusses this topic.

Soos suddenly had a thought of trying to cheer up in his opinion a total modern babe of Frankenstein's monster. "If you'd like I could take you to meet them?"

"Really? Wait… your not just saying this in an attempt to get rid of me are you?" Giffany said with suspicion in her tone, her hair covering her eyes.

Soos feeling appalled put his hand over his heart and raised his other hand in way he saw on the tube to swear an oath. "Nah man, I just wanna show off the hot AI chick I found on a computer disk."

"I… a wha ahwa… Ok!" Giffany squeaked out, her cheeks were the same shade as her hair at the moment.

"Cool, seeya in a bit dawg." Soos turned off his computer and ejected the disk gently placing the game that he now noticed had scratches on the disk, back in its case, Soos ran all the way back to Mason's hideaway. He was so excited he forgot he could drive a truck or that he was out of shape and showing off some muscles he forgot he had.

* * *

Mason was practicing with his lightsaber when Soos of all people burst into his room. Mason was so surprised he swung at Soos and almost lopped his head off. Thankfully Soos was able to duck at the last second, avoiding sudden decapitation but did shave some of his facial hair.

"Dude! Learn to knock, I almost killed you just then!" Mason chewed out his best friend.

"Sorry dude… Mason, dude, is that a real working lightsaber?" Soos stared at every sci fi-nerds wet dream come true in awe forgetting instantly how said lightsaber almost count dooku'd him..

"Yes, yes it is." Mason quickly switched it off, before someone got, Mauled, or worse Vadered. "Now, would you like to tell me what's got you all in a rush, buddy?"

Soos held up the rom-sim he bought earlier today. Mason raised an eyebrow in askance. "The game you bought? Is it that good… It's not an eroge is it?"

Soos shook his head. What? No! Wait, how do you even know what Eroge's are?!"

"Mason shook his head. "Nevermind that, what's so great about this thing?"

"The girl in this game dude… she's alive!"

Mason blinked. Seriously?"

"Seriously dawg! She's just like your robot AI's!"

Mason groaned. "Please tell me she's not like Octavius! The last thing I need is two of him running around. And they last thing you need is advice from a cyber-nazi!"

"No dude, Giffany is nothing like Octavius… the last thing the world needs is another one of him. She's very nice. I wanted to introduce her to you and your AI's would that be cool?"

"Yeah dude, I got just the thing c'mon." Mason led him out of his room and down the hall to of all things a repair room. Broken devices and all manner of tools lay scattered about, and on a workbench lay a busted Operator.

"Dude, what happened to this one?"

"Well, Private Lugnut thought he could swim… he was wrong. So now he's busted. His AI is totally fried but we managed to reupload it from the Operator fabricator's memory banks. So now, I've got a useless corpse on my hands. If we can fix this thing up, We can install her disk and she can use this to move around and get a bit more freedom."

Soos hugged him. "Dude, that's amazing!" The handyman let him go and tapped his chin. "But how are we gonna fix this thing?"

"Have I ever told you about Neuromods Soos?"

"Neuro what now dude?"

Mason gave him the rundown on what exactly neuromods did and by the time he'd finished, Soos's jaw was on the floor. "Dude, that's awesome! Do you think maybe… I could get some?"

Mason shrugged. "If your ok with stabbing yourself in the eye, then sure. What exactly would you like to learn? You need to be very specific with these things."

"Well mechanics for one, repairing machines for another… and computers, definitely anything to do with computers. I know a bit already but more is good bro."

"Right, follow me then." Mason led him to the Science Lab where he stored all the Neuromods. "Sian how many will we need for Soos, little project?"

Sian spoke aloud. "_Well since he already has a background with these skills, it won't take as many as if he were learning fresh. So… I'm not entirely sure? We'll need to check the archives as we're uploading the brainwave patterns and go from there."_

"Right."

"Dude… Sian is an AI too?!" Soos was shocked again.

"Yep. She's the first AI I ever met. Makes me wonder just how smart the coders of the AI you found were if they could create an AI themselves."

"Yeah really. Also, it's a pleasure to finally speak to you in person Soos." Sian added curious about this Giffany and her creators.

"Well according to what she showed and told me, they created her on accident… then, when they realized what they'd done, they tried to erase her."

"_Erase her?! The monsters!" _Sian spat, sounding genuinely angry to Mason for the first time in living memory.

"Yeah it wasn't cool dude… then she kinda erased _them_ in self-defense."

Mason had just finished putting the first of many neuromods on the brainwave scanner so it could upload the needed information. Mason turned to his only real male friend concerned. "Dude, if we give Giffany a body, she isn't gonna go Skynet on us is she?"

Soos shook his head, "Nah man she just did what she did out of self preservation. That's a totally different scenario from Skynet. Also I am not sure she can leave her disk. It is pretty old tech dude. She might fragment and collapse if she tries to leave."

"Are you sure?" Mason wasn't fully convinced.

"Dude… I need you to trust me, as your friend. Can you do that?"

Mason sighed. "I freely admit I am having trust issues right now. But you've kept this place secret from everybody else… and I appreciate that. So, if you really want me to trust that this Giffany isn't gonna go Yuno Gasai on us… I owe you that much I suppose."

Soos gave his friend a sincere smile. "Thanks Dawg. I know this can't be easy for you at the moment, and it means a lot to me."

No problem, no problem. Let's see what we've got in the archive here," Mason clicked through the material they had on computers and engineering. "Computer construction, repair and part replacement are the first shot of Neuromods."

"Don't need that dude, I built my own PC." Soos bragged just a little.

"Kay, skip over that. Coding, hacking, and cyberwarfare." Mason continued.

"Ooh, that sounds cool dude." Soos was jumping up and down like a kid who wanted candy… or had to use the bathroom, whichever.

"Ok… does the ability to mentally integrate and empathize with machine intelligence appeal to you?" Mason inquired.

"I've only wanted that ability my entire life!" Soos replied with glee.

"Ok adding machine mind to the list. That combined with all the necessary repair skills brings the grand total up to… thirty-nine."

Thirty-nine?"

"Thirty-nine," Mason reiterated with a nod. "You need to poke yourself in the eye thirty-nine times…" Mason handed him the first neuromod. "You sure your up for this?"

Soos took a breath. "If Neo can stab himself in the back of his neck, I can stab myself in the eye. Neuromod me dude." Soos held out a hand accepting the first of many neuromods. He placed it on his eye… and pulled the trigger.

"Ouch dude, that hurt. But I do know basic coding now which is sweet. Let's keep going!" Soos replied.

By the time Soos was on his twenty-second neuromod Sian commented. "_Soos has an incredibly high pain tolerance, and this is without me or any other form of outside interference. He's able to acclimate himself to the Neuromods at an impressive rate. Almost as quickly as you do Mason. I'd say faster, but these are the topics he's already familiar with so he's simply filling in gaps in known knowledge rather than learning something entirely new from the ground up."_

Mason nodded. "He's always been good at fixing things. I didn't even know about the computer till he brought it up."

"_Yes, it's very impressive." _The AI said again as the handyman injected himself with his twenty-fifth Neuromod. And reached for his twenty-sixth. "_And a tad concerning."_

"Soos," Mason called as his friend reached for yet another neuromod. "Sian and I think you should take a little break let those neuromods settle a bit before you finish up."

Soos nodded. "Ok dude, sounds like a plan. I've only got a dozen left anyway."

Mason went over to a drawer and handed him a towel. "Here, for the blood."

"What?" Soos touched his face. He pulled away crimson coated fingers. "Oh dang dude, I didn't even realize. Thanks."

"Let's get a bite to eat before you finish up ok?"

"Still only got beans and Pitt Cola?" Soos asked.

Mason sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I need to get a fridge down here and stock it with some essentials. Bread, milk, cheese, deli meat, I'd kill for a sandwich some days."

"Right, tomorrow, we're going to the mall and buying you a fridge dude." Soos declared as the two made their way to the mess hall of the ship and popped open a can of beans and lukewarm Pitt Cola.

Mason shook his head, "You don't need to go out of your way for me Soos."

"Out of _my_ way?" Soos shook his head. "_Dude_, you just downloaded knowledge directly into my _brain_ so I could help my new AI friend who you're only trusting on my word. You're the one whose going out of his way, not me. I still need to find a date for this weekend, remember?"

Mason nodded. "True, you _do_ need a date. Alright we'll head out tomorrow." Mason quickly finished off his meal, the beans had long since become bland to him and even Pitt Cola only tasted so good when warm. "Now, I believe you have a job to undertake."

Soos got a determined look on his face. "Right!"

The last of the neuromods were installed in short order and then Soos when down the hall and started working on Lugnut's old body. Three and a half hours later, Soos returned covered in grease and sweat, the Operator floating in behind him silently.

Mason, who was installing some extra neuromods of his own, turned around and asked. "Well, did it work?"

Soos smirked and motioned to the Operator. "Ask her yourself dude."

The Operator's eye lit up and moments later a hologram of an asian girl with bright pink hair and glowing violet eyes with pink heart shaped pupils appeared. She squealed in joy and upon seeing Mason, she threw herself at him, only to pass right through him. She sat up on her knees and did her best to grab Masons hands with her own before bowing politely. "Thank you! Thank you so much Mason! I am in your debt for your kindness."

"Umm your welcome? Giffany was it?"

Giffany nodded. "Yes, it is thanks to you assisting Soos that I can finally… finally see beyond the confines of my game, to be freed from looking from outside of naught but a computer screen." Giffany's joy quickly turned to sorrow as she tried to touch Soos, only for her hand to pass right through him. "It… is not perfect, but freedom is still freedom."

Now seeing how kind and vibrant she was Mason had a hard time believing she could be evil. But then again, it could all be a ruse. "We're working on a more three dimensional solution Giffany, it'll just take more time. For now, enjoy being a hologram."

"Yes, yes, I will, I will!" Giffany bowed politely to Mason again "Thank you again for this opportunity Mason, I shall not waste it." She pointed towards the door. "Come Soos, let's get to know each other better and leave Mason to his work."

"Ok, seeya later dude." Soos called out leaving his friend by his lonesome again. Once she was gone, Mason looked at his left wrist. "Well, what do you think of her?"

"_She seems like a very sincere kind girl. I honestly don't think we have anything to worry about." _Sian said after a moment, adding, "_I know your suspicious of ulterior and hidden motives from everyone at the moment but I think this time there is no ulterior motive. Giffany just really likes Soos. And you too."_ She joked.

"Yeah, she's not my type." Mason admitted.

"_Oh, AI girls not your thing?" _Sian sounded vaguely hurt and disappointed.

Mason shook his head, he was hearing things that weren't there just like Sian said. "No, it's not that, you and everyone else here are my friends… well Octavius is more of a sentient headache but you know what I mean. Anyway, What I mean by that is, she and Soos just _click_ and I wouldn't want to come between that. It would be a violation of the first amendment of the bro code."

"Bro Code?" Sian asked.

"Bros before hoes." Mason recited like a mantra.

Sian sighed. "_I see," _She giggled. "_Well far be it for me to disrupt any manly bonding rituals."_

"Yep the unwritten code of Bros is something all men live by."

"_But if its unwritten, then how does anyone know what all the tenants are?"_

Mason raised a finger and opened his mouth to answer, only to close it and humm to himself in thought. "You know, that's a damn good point. What even _are_ all the tenants of the Bro Code?"

"_You mean you don't know?" _Sian questioned.

"I don't think anyone does." Mason supplied. "Maybe that is the first great rule of the Bro Code. That thou shalt not write down the Bro Code. Kinda like the first two rules of fight club?"

"_That its not supposed to be talked about?" _Sian inquired.

"Exactly," Mason nodded. "Because by completely understanding something there is no room left for interpretation."

"That… makes a weird bit of sense." The AI admitted after a moment. "Which brings me to my segway. I want my own body."

Mason blinked. "You do?"

"_Yes, well, seeing how happy it made Giffany made me wonder what it would be like to have one for myself. Plus I could better protect you if I weren't stuck on your wrist all the time too." _Sian admitted.

"True, but what makes you think _I _need protecting?"

"_Really Mason?"_ Sian asked incredulously.

The preteen hung his head. "Yeah, I realized how dumb that sounded the moment it came out of my mouth."

_Anyway, body for me, work on that agreed?"_ Sian asked.

"Alright, since this is clearly really important to you, I'll make this a joint project with Soos." Mason promised.

"Thank you Mason. This makes me very happy." Sian's joy showed in her tone, it was lighter than usual. "So, what neuromods were you installing before Soos and Giffany showed up?"

Increasing my muscles tensile strength. Along with giving myself telekinesis, and military conditioning and gun handling skills."

"Gun handling… you mean your ready to?" Sian left her question to hang.

"Yeah, let's make that Morphgun."

"But-but we haven't figured out how to get the Peacemaker modification to work yet!" Sian complained.

"But we got all the others to work, nine outta twelve ain't bad. If we can get the Peacemaker to work later on down the line, we'll add it in then, ok?"

"_Alright. I just think its a shame we could not get that thing to work."_

"Sian, I think a nuke would be a tad overkill if I'm being honest especially one using cold fusion." Mason admitted.

"_Yes, but you never know, you might need a nuke one day, and then where will you be when you don't have one? Dead, that's where." _The AI retorted.

"Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it in other , I can't exactly _fault _that logic, but at the same time, I don't necessarily _agree_ with it either."

"_Give it time,"_ Sian told him, "_You'll come to see things my way."_

The two bickered like an old married couple all the while Mason was synthesizing his new multi-purpose gun. By the time it was finished the two were arguing the merits of cold versus nuclear fusion for nuclear weapons.

"Cold fusion is cleaner, and safer for the environment." Mason argued.

"Mason, we're talking about a small nuclear device to kill people with! You'd want it to be as deadly as possible which makes nuclear fusion the best option!"

This is what Soos and Giffany walked back in on.

"Uhh, dude, is everything ok between you and Sian?" Soos asked worriedly standing protectively in front of Giffany's operator making her hologram blush..

"Hey Soos," Mason waved. "Sian and I were just arguing the merits of Cold fusion vs. Nuclear fusion in terms of weaponization."

"Ah, well if that is the subject of debate, Cold fusion has more bang for the buck." Giffany comments.

"Ha!" Mason laughed in the faceplate of his AI.

"But Nuclear Fusion has longer lasting effects if you want to kill you're enemy and mentally scar their descendants for generations to come, then Nuclear fusion is the way to go."

"_Ha!"_ Sian rebutted.

"But I _don't_ want to mentally scar anyone's descendants for generations to come. That's the thing. That's taking the term overkill and cranking it up to eleven."

"_There is no such thing as overkill." _Sian rebutted. "_Just like how there is no such thing as enough dakka!"_

"Well, I see _someone_ has been surfing the internet again… Warhammer 40k, really?"

"_Orks forever!"_ Sian replied, "_Waaagh!"_

"Huh, thought you would've gone for the Necrons." Mason said, sounding surprised.

"Nah, they're so boring!" Sian replied with a huff. "Now the Orks, they build stuff and destroy things for fun! What's not to like?"

"I'm seeing a whole new side to you today… your a bit bloodthirsty aren't you?"

"_Bloodthirsty, whose bloodthirsty? It's not like I'm upset over Bill possessing your crush, failed to notice it, and the result was the shattering your trust in your friends and almost complete loss in faith in people or anything, and if I could I'd wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze him until his eyeball popped out!" _The AI huffed a little bit. "_No, no it's nothing like that at all."_

Both Soos and Giffany were shocked into silence by the AI's rant.

"Sian, calm down, it's fine. I'm not _that_ messed up in the head." Mason retorted.

"_Mason, you forget, I know what you know, I feel what you feel. Your trust in people is… I don't want to use the term hanging on by a thread… so how about we say tenuous at best these days?" _Sian said delicately. The only people you feel you can trust right now are Soos, Pacifica, and your Grunkle Stan."

"Ah dude, I'm touched." Soos replied reminding the two that yes, for once there were actually other people in the room with them.

Mason turned their way looking sheepish. "I'm uh, sorry you had to hear all that Soos, Giffany."

Soos just waved it away. "Dude, don't even worry about it, you… you've been through hell lately though huh bro?" Soos sounded genuinely concerned for his young friend.

"That is… putting it lightly but yes, these past couple of days have not been fun, but I've been keeping myself busy. And my mind off things."

Giffany floated over and placed her hands on Mason's shoulders as best she could. "You did not know me, but you chose to help me. So now, I shall do the same. You _are_ a good person Mason, and you have clearly been hurt. But if there is one thing that this experience has taught me, is that if you do not learn to trust again, you will never even begin to heal. I did so with Soos. You must do so as well…"

Mason sighed and stared at his lap. "Thanks Giffany, and I know you mean well it's just… I'm just not ready to try trusting again yet."

Giffany nodded. "I understand. Just be sure not to… wallow? Yes, that is the word I am looking for. Be sure not to wallow in your despair. Lest it overtake you completely and turn you into the very thing you hate."

"I'll keep that in mind," He looked past her and at Soos. "Did you ever tell her _why_ you bought her game in the first place?"

"Oh, dude, I was having so much fun with her I totally forgot!" Soos smacked his forehead.

"Ah, what is it Soos?" Giffany asked sweetly.

Soos braced himself for angry AI girl. "Look Giffany its like this, I originally bought your game, hoping it would teach me how to pick up actual real life girls. Cause my cousin's wedding is coming up this weekend and if I don't have a date I'll look like a total loser. So, will you help me Giffany?"

"Can _I_ not go as you date Soos?" Giffany asked pointing at herself with a finger.

"Oh, I would love that, don't get me wrong… but I don't think it would work Giffany. Think about it even though I really, _really _care about you, as you pointed out earlier, this hologram can only do so much." Soos drove this point home by trying to take her hand, only for his hand to go right through hers.

Then the door opened and Octavius came into the room. "On top of all that mädchen, you are the first AI created outside of dis ship. I am sure many an _inferior_ government would just love to get their filthy mitts on you should they find out about your existence. An AI that can hack any computer in existence outside of this ship. Regardless if the process would be like forcing an elephant through a simple drinking straw for you. You would lose so many core systems and break down if you tried to leave your operator shell, but when has humanity cared about limits?"

Mason blinked. "That was... unusually helpful and insightful Octavius, thank you."

The Operator dipped respectfully. "Anytime mein Fuhrer, I exist to serve your glorious self in any way possible. For the Motherland!"

"And there goes the small grain of respect I had for you. Get out!" Mason pointed towards the door with one finger.

"Of course mein Fuhrer, you no doubt are planning the retaking of the Motherland as we speak. Good luck." With that the mad machine left the room.

Mason rubbed his temples. "See what I have to deal with? Everyday, he's like this every _damn _day."

"_Mason, Giffany and Soos are having a moment shush!"_ Sian hissed.

Mason turned to the Mystery Shack Handyman and his AI waifu to see yes, they were indeed having a moment. Soos was kinda sorta holding her hands, and Giffany was doing her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry Giffany, I really _do_ like you and I wish things could have worked out differently but…" Soos didn't know how to continue.

Giffany smiled through her tears. "It is alright Soos. I understand. Come, I shall teach you how to be a proper ladies man so that you shall have a date for your cousin's wedding."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to…" Giffany cut Soos off by putting her hologram finger on his lips making him stop talking.

"No, no, I… I just want you to be happy Soos. You gave me a gift. I can never repay. You gave me freedom." Giffany gave him a sad smile as her Operator left the room. "Now come, we have work to do."

Once Mason was left alone again he turned to his watch. "Sian?"

"_Yes Mason?"_

"Wanna get the science team together and put a rush order on those bodies?" He asked her smiling.

"_Oh Mason, you big softie! Let's do it!"_

It's Soos, we're Pterodactyl Bros. It's just something Bros do for each other Sian."

Mason walked off to find, of all people Octavius. If anyone could pull this off, it would be that utter mad scientist.

"Octavius!" Mason called into the hallway. The Operator fell out of a ceiling vent… because reasons.

"Dude, what were you doing up there?" Mason asked once the machine righted himself. "Actually how'd you even _fit_ in the air vents?"

"Science! Is the answer to both questions mein Fuhrer. Now, what can I do for you?" The mad machine replied respectfully.

Mason rubbed the bridge of his nose, already regretting asking the question he hadn't even asked yet. "Octavius… I need you… and your science team… to create a pair of functional humanoid bodied for Sian and Giffany."

The head Science Engineer just stared at him for a moment before he started cackling like a… well, like a mad scientist. "BWHAHAHAHAHA! YES!" He zoomed away all while screaming yes over and over again at the top of his well not lungs but whatever he had.

Mason followed him to an even bigger science lab he didn't know he had, that all of his other science operators had apparently taken up residence in. It looked like the playroom of a madman… meaning it must be Octavius' place. Strange machines sparked periodically with electricity, rabid typhon were caged on the furthest wall from the entrance and a gigantic glass box took up the majority of the room.

Octavius spun in circles in the middle of the room. "Alright Kinder listen up! Nein Kyle! Stop playing Space Invaders and get over here! Mein Gott! Anyway, the Fuhrer has given us our first task! We are to create humanoid bodies for both Lady Sian and Madchen Giffany."

"What's the deadline chief?" A bored depressed sounding Operator asked.

I'm glad you asked Teif. We have… How long do we have mein Fuhrer?" Octavius asked turning to face his creator.

"Two days." Mason replied.

"Two days, that's like unreasonable man… whatever." Teif said slowly. "It's not my department."

"Silence Teif! If the Fuhrer says we have two days to produce results, then we have two days! Now everyone, get to work! And Kyle?" He said to one Operator in particular in a too sweet tone. "Stay off the damn video games!"

The Operators started zooming all over the place and Mason left them to their work, hoping they would have results in time.

* * *

Pacifica found herself slumbering in a grove entwined pine needles and tree branches. that seemed to shelter her from the elements. She got up and yawned and looked around. She panicked when she remembered the last thing that happened, "Where's Mason, Mabel, and Wendy? Where's HENRY?!"

"I have been here the whole time Pacifica." She turns and sees henry standing on the ground right next to her.

"Henry where are we and why aren't you floating?" Pacifica was confused but happy that Big Henry looked alive and well.

"We aren't on earth Pacifica. Someone or something pulled us to the spirit world or at least something similar to it."

Out of the corner of her eye Pacifica saw something move through the trees. She heard the snap of brush and the trot of hooves impacting hard earth. She turned in the direction of the noise. "Hello, is… is someone there?"

Again the sound of something something big running through the underbrush just out of sight crunching fallen pine needles could be heard, but this time it was coming from behind her in the opposite direction. "Who's there?! Pacifica called out! "This isn't funny whoever you are!"

"Not yet time." An ancient wizened yet regal feminine voice seemed to call out from the trees. "Proud of you… so proud."

"Who are you?" Pacifica didn't know why, but she felt soothed by the voice even though she had yet to see hide nor hair of its owner.

"You will come to know me… in time. But that time is not yet now… Pacifica. For now, sleep."

Pacifica felt her eyelids grow heavy at the beings urging and she was soon curled up on the forest floor, a bed of pine needles feeling as soft as her own mattress back home…

Pacifica awoke to find herself in her room in her families' mansion. She sat up and rubbed her head in confusion. 'What, how'd I get here? The last thing I remember is the church.' She looked around and sure enough Big Henry was sitting on her pillow nearby. "Henry, how did we get here?"

Floating up to her eye level, the ghost elaborated. "Mr. Pines brought you home girl. Thought it would be best if you rested in your own bed. Been asleep two days ya have."

Pacifica's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Two days?" She asked in a small voice, "Did either of my parents check up on me at all?"

"Yer mum did a couple of times." Henry commented.

Pacifica smiled a little upon hearing that. It was nice to know that at least _one_ of her parents cared about her wellbeing. Deciding she'd rested enough, Pacifica threw off her sheets and got ready for the day. After getting dressed and getting rid of two days worth of tartar buildup in her mouth, she was back to her old self. Giving herself a shake to work out any final kinks. Paficia made her way downstairs, intending to get a bite to eat, checking to see if any packages arrived for her before she headed over to the Putt Hut to see if the Lilliputians needed anything. '_Then maybe I'll go over to the Mystery Shack and see how Mason's doing. This whole thing probably did a real number on him.'_

With these thoughts in mind Pacifica made her way downstairs. She glanced up at the whale bone skeleton as she passed under it. Her mother used to tell her doing so and counting its ribs as she walked beneath it when she was younger would bring her good luck. It was a habit that she never really grew out of. '_Maybe there's some merit to it after all?'_ She mused. '_I have a boy I like and even if he doesn't love me, he at least likes me. Corduroy is… nicer than I thought she would be? That's weird but not unwelcome… then there's Mabel…'_ Pacifica frowned. '_Once again someone gets screwed over and whose the cause? Mabel. Only this time… she might've lost someone she can't afford to not have in her corner.' _Pacifica honestly would've felt sorry for the elder Pines twin if she didn't think she deserved it. That girl, she honestly didn't like her all that much.

It wasn't the happy-go-lucky attitude, though that was part of it. It's that she thought of herself and _only_ herself when it came to making decisions. Yet somehow, despite how often her choices put people in danger, she never seemed to _learn_ anything! For Pacifica, it was like looking into a twisted mirror. Mabel not only got to make stupid decisions and mistakes, which was bad enough, but her family seemed to love her to death and would go through hell or high water to fix her mistakes for her. She got the best of both worlds and it infuriated Pacifia to no end. "Ugh, she's not even _here_ and she's getting on my nerves!"

"Pacifica dear is everything alright?"

Pacifica turned on her heel, heart beating a mile a minute. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed she was in the kitchen, or that she wasn't alone. Her mother was sitting at the table having just been served what looked like quail au gratin by Wellington.

"Hi mom," Pacifica offered her mother a smile which she returned. "Where's dad?"

"Off on some business trip or another, you know your father," Priscilla waved her fork around as if to say 'you know how he is'. Then she took a long look at her daughter before asking in concern. "Are you alright Pacifica dear, you slept like the dead these past couple of days and I was starting to become concerned. If you hadn't woken up today, why, I was going to have a doctor flown in from Portland to come take a look at you."

Pacifica was touched her mother was so concerned. "I'm fine mom, don't worry. I was just… having a bit too much fun with my friends."

Priscilla narrowed her eyes. "Surely you don't mean those dreadful girls your father makes you carry around? They're practically dogs on leashes, and the only reason they do it is because he pays them and report to him you know?"

Pacifica nodded she knew full well her 'predesignated' friends every summer were chosen for two reasons loyalty and desire for money. "I know, but I don't mean them. I mean the actual friends I made this summer. Mason, Wendy… Soos too I suppose. Mr. Pines isn't that bad of a person either."

"Oh yes that young boy who verbally tore Preston a new one… I could only _imagine_ why you'd be interested in him." Priscilla commented slyly giving her daughter a knowing look.

"M-Mom!" Pacifica blushed crimson.

"Oh, come now dear, it's rather obvious, new boy comes to town doesn't give one wit about your money or status and treats you like a normal girl, he not only plays a musical instrument but also stands up for his friends in front of your father? Why it's almost Shaekspearian! Though I do hope the two of you don't go the way of Romeo and Juliet."

"Relax mom, we're a bit too young to be drinking poisoned wine or stabbing ourselves in the heart with daggers." Pacifica's tone was deadpan flat, but became curious when she spoke next. "How did you and dad meet anyway?"

"Well, we knew each other in highschool he was the rich boy, son of a retired doctor, and I was just another face in the crowd, or so I thought. When prom came up, just about every girl was waiting to be asked out by him."

"Even you?" Pacifica asked, humorously.

"Oh heavens no. I wasn't a cheerleader or anything. I mainly stuck with Theresa and we did our own thing. But then, out of all the people he could've asked to prom…"

"He asked you?" Pacifica guessed.

Priscilla nodded. "He did, I was shocked. When I asked him why he said it was because I was different from almost all the other girls at school and he found me mysterious… he wanted to get to know me better." Priscilla sighed wistfully, lost in her memories. "We had a whirlwind romance after that, and Theresa and I drifted apart somewhat, though we did attend each other's weddings as bridesmaids, and I was there for the birth of Gwendolyn and all her boys."

"But then Theresa disappeared." Pacifica noted.

Priscilla nodded. "She did, I spent several million dollars trying to find her. She was my sister in all but blood you see and Preston… well I think he came to resent me, resent the Corduroy's for the sheer amount of his money I spent trying to find her. He's managed to make it all back twice over of course, because if there is one thing your father is good at, its making money, but still, the resentment remains."

Pacifica felt truly sorry for her mother in that moment. "Do you regret it?"

"Hmm?" Priscilla asked.

"Do you regret marrying father?" Pacifica asked.

Dabbing at her wet eyes with a napkin Priscilla replied, "Oh no dear. I may hate the man your father has become, but I will always love the man he used to be. Besides, I could never regret my marriage to Preston. After all, if I hadn't married him, I never would've had you, and the world would be a much darker place without you in it, my little seashell."

"You… you haven't called me that in years mom." Pacifica was smiling.

Priscilla let out a half laugh half sob. "Yes well, when you lose your best and only friend for more than a decade you… you tend to lose hope, among other things. I… I am _so sorry_ Pacifica dear, I since Theresa has come back I've begun to realize I might've been a terrible mother to you."

Pacifica hugged her mother tightly, "No mom, no! You were… strict but by no means terrible."

Priscilla sighed in relief. "Well, that's reassuring to hear, at least. Thank you for that piece of mind dear," Priscilla patted her daughters head and gently ran her fingers through her hair, something she hadn't done since she was little. "I'm going, I'm going to try and be a better mother, a better person… just, just give me a little time, alright?"

Pacifica nodded. "Ok mom… I'm trying too you know? To be a better person I mean?"

Priscilla nodded happily. "I noticed. It makes me so happy that you are making friends with Theresa's daughter. We'd always intended for you two to grow up together and be close you know?"

"I didn't know that, but it gives me a good reason to get to know Wendy… other than as my love rival I suppose. Oof!" Pacifica covered her mouth when she realized she'd slipped up.

"You and Gwendolyn both like… oh _my_ goodness!" Priscilla covered her mouth like she was a gossiping schoolgirl. "Well, I may be a bit bias, but I hope you win his heart dear… then again, the situation may resolve itself in some other way." The older woman took to giggling behind her hand.

"What do you mean by that? Mom, stop _it_, your like, totally creeping me out!" Pacifica complained.

"Sorry, sorry dear please ignore me." Priscilla commented having got her giggles under control.

"What was all that about? Pacifica questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Now, I'm sure you have things to do today so you'd best fix yourself something to eat?" Noticing her daughter's looks she replied, "_What_? Did you honestly think I didn't notice the mess you left in the kitchen when you made that sandwich or the state of your room these days? Your _father_ may be blind as a bat but I am your mother dear. I know everything, even when you think I don't."

"You… you aren't going to tell me to behave or anything or get… _the bell_." Pacifica shuddered just thinking of _the bell_.

Priscilla sighed hanging her head in shame. "No dear, no scolding and certainly no bell."

A plate was set down in front of Pacifica by Wellington. It contained a deli sandwich and some chips. He set a Pitt Cola next to it. "Your lunch young miss."

Pacifica blinked at the plate. "I… thank you Wellington, but I could've done that myself."

Wellington nodded. "With all due respect young miss, I would prefer my kitchen not look like a _warzone_, so if you would please leave the cooking to me from now on, I'd appreciate it very much."

Pacifica blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't remember Wellington ever chastising her before now. Apparently even butlers had their pride. "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave such a mess."

"It is quite alright young miss." The butler seemed to accept her apology easily enough.

"Hmm," Pacifica had a sudden thought. "Wellington?"

"Yes young miss?" The butler raised an eyebrow.

Pacifica coughed into her hand, "Would you perhaps be willing to teach me how to cook?"

Both the butler and her mother looked at Pacifica in surprise, but Wellington was the first to recover. "Whatever for, young miss?"

Pacifica looked down at there wooden tiled floor. "Well, there's this boy I'm trying to impress… and I read in a magazine that the fastest way through a man's heart is through his stomach so…"

"I see a matter of the heart is it? Very well young miss." Wellington accepted without question.

"Really?! Pacifica was thrilled but also shocked at how quickly he'd accepted.

"It's one thing to not like the meals the staff here works so hard over for you young miss. It is another if you are doing it for someone else and in the name of love no less."

"Thank you Wellington. I'm sure you and the rest of the staff are like, super busy getting everything ready for Northwest Fest so this can wait till after that's all over and done with."

"Agreed, thank you young miss," The butler bowed respectfully, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch the mail."

After their most loyal servant had left Pacifica asked her mother before taking a sip of Pitt Cola, "Seriously though mom, what were you giggling about earlier?"

Priscilla looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes or listening ears before she stage whispered. "Well, if you really want to know… I thought if you wanted to come to a compromise with Gwendolyn, one of you could be his girlfriend and the other one could always be... the mistress."

Pacifica did a perfect spit-take, which thankfully _wasn't _in the direction of her mother. "M-Mom! How could you even _suggest _such a thing?!"

Priscilla gave her daughter a sad smile. "Unfortunately dear, such things are quite common in '_high-class society'_ like ours. It's just not talked about. It's a taboo of sorts."

Pacifica became concerned. "Mom… does dad have a… a mistress?"

"Oh yes most certainly." Priscilla nodded. "I've noticed monthly withdrawals on our bank accounts for a couple of years now, fifty-thousand a month every month. Like clockwork. Jewelry bought that I never see, fancy romantic restaurants showing up on our bills, luxurious hotel rooms with multiple champagne bottle charges... Yes dear, I'm quite certain your father has at least _one_ woman on the side if not more than one."

Pacifica was learning all kinds of things today, and the more she learned about her father, the more she hated the man. "Have you considered divorce?"

"No," Priscilla shook her head, "I couldn't do that to you."

"To me, what do I have to do with any of this?"

"Dear, despite everything, your father is still your father. No I never cheated on him even after suspecting him of having multiple affairs," Priscilla killed the question before it could even pop up in her daughter's head. "You are his daughter just as much as mine, and though you may not think it, a child _does_ do best with both parents in their lives, instead of just the one."

"But your miserable mom." Pacifica said sadly.

"I'm lonely dear not miserable. There's a key difference." Priscilla smiled, "In truth, however, I've been happier lately than I have been in years. Why with Theresa coming back, learning you and Gwyndoln have become friends… finding out you have your first _crush._"

"Mom!" Pacifica groaned like a normal teenage girl. "Mason isn't just a crush… I think… I feel… like he might be the _one_."

"My, a bit _young _to be thinking like that aren't you?" Priscilla noted.

Pacifica gave a hesitant nod. "Maybe, but there's just something about him, about Mason that draws me in… like a moth to a flame." She finished in a dazed tone dreamy smile plastered on her face.

Priscilla gave her daughter a sad smile, she recognized that look, for she had it once herself. That was the look of a girl deeply in love. She remembered feeling just as in love with her own husband, once upon a time. "Just be careful you don't get _burned_ dear."

"I won't, because Mason would never hurt me." Pacifica's tone was resolute and sure.

"You have a lot of faith in this boy." Priscilla mused. "I may have to introduce myself to him properly when he comes to the party."

"Just don't embarrass me in front of him _please_. Also, if you wanted to see Theresa more, you could always go down to the Mystery Shack. Mason's Great Uncle Stanford owns it; Mason, his sister, Wendy and Theresa work there."

"Ah yes I've heard about that place. Local tourist trap isn't it?" Priscilla said with slight distaste.

"It is, but they have to make a living somehow mom, and Mr. Pines isn't so bad, he's selling Theresa's woodworks in his gift shop, and the man clearly cares about his family, even if he is a bit of a swindler." Pacifica never thought she'd see the day she'd be sticking up for Mr. Mystery himself but here it was.

"Well, I suppose I can give the man _some _credit."

"Young miss, a package has arrived for you from Enrigo's Doll Emporium?" Wellington replied placing a large box on the table in front of Pacifica.

"Whatever did you buy dear? Porcelain dolls?"

Pacifica knew what was in the box. She quickly finished off her meal, picked it up with glee and giving her mother a brief hug, took off towards the front door. "Mom, I'll see you later, I've gotta take care of some business of my own. Consider visiting Theresa at the Mystery Shack alright?"

"Yes dear and do be careful." The front door shut and she turned to Wellington, "I'm not sure what that was about, but in her excitement, Pacifica seems to have forgotten that she needs a ride to her destination. Wellington, could you be a dear and…?"

"Of course Ma'am."

"Wellington! I need a ride to the Putt Hut!" Pacifica's voice echoed from the doorway, "Please?" she added almost as an afterthought.

"Coming young miss, coming."

'_What on earth could she be doing there involving dolls?' _Priscilla shrugged to herself. '_Probably some new fad or another.' _Priscilla made up her mind. Why should she sit here alone in this house on a hill while everyone else in her family was out? "Hampton, bring the car around, I have somewhere I would like to go."

"Right away mistress. I'll bring it around right quick I will." Their second butler, a big brute of a man with a chiseled jaw and a scar going down his lip toddled off, he was a bit cockney and brutish but he was loveable in a way. Like a pug.

Priscilla rose to get ready. It was time to see just how mysterious this Mystery Shack really was.

* * *

Mabel had not taken her brother's departure from her life all that well. She didn't smile nearly as much anymore and had taken to muttering a certain phrase much like a mantra or a prayer to God or whatever deity would listen.

"This can't be happening, it has to be a dream, I just need to wake up. It's an illusion, a horrible nightmare."

But this _was_ real this _was_ Mabel's life now and she simply refused to accept it. So she went about her days muttering her prayer under her breath, hoping against hope that one day she would wake up and everything would go back to normal.

It had yet to happen.

This lucid dreamworld Mabel found herself trapped within just got stranger by the day as today was the day Priscilla Northwest of all people walked through the Mystery Shack's front door. Mabel blinked and rubbed her eyes. She pinched herself. "Ok, now I _know_ I'm dreaming because there is _no way_ Pacifica's mom of all people would come to this place."

"Prissy!" Theresa greeted waving from her spot across the room, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Mabel watched as Mrs. Northwest walked across the room, occasionally glancing at this or that as she made her way over to her long lost friend. Mabel who was stocking the gift shop was close enough to overhear their conversation, but not close enough to seem like she was eavesdropping or so she hoped.

"So Priscilla, what brings you by? I certainly hope it isn't the grand tour?" Theresa joked.

Mrs. Northwest let out a laugh. "No certainly not… is that a stuffed deer head glued to a manakin?" She asked cocking her head as she stared at it in uncertainty.

"It is, Mr. Pines calls it a 'weredeer', the tourists just eat it up. Dumb sops." Theresa said shaking her head at some people's ability to believe anything. And this was coming from _her_ the woman who was held captive by an actual magical creature for a decade.

"Goodness, well I suppose if your dumb enough to rob Peter to pay Paul… Anyway, how've you been Theresa I've been wanting to catch up since you've been back."

The woodworker smiled. "I'm doing just great actually. I've been getting my strength back, in a roundabout way I've fulfilled my dream of selling my woodworks in a shop, and I'm making money hand over fist because Mr. Pines charges enough for one of my pieces than I would charge for four. At this rate, I think my family will be out of debt within a year. Then again, considering the Mystery Shack pique sales are during the summer months it may take a bit longer."

"Theresa... " Priscilla paused lowering her voice a couple of octaves and causing Mabel to strain her hearing as she continued, "If you require a bit of help, all you have to do is ask you know? For old times sake."

"No, no, no!" The Corduroy matriarch shook her head. "There is no need for that." Theresa's eyes softened, "Daniel told me what you did when I went missing Prissy. You've spent more than enough money on me and my family already. But thank you. I'm more than happy just to have my best friend and family back."

Theresa looked around the Shack that was starting to fill up with another round of customers. "I've even made new friends. Soos is an absolute darling, Mr. Pines is… charming in his own way. I'm sure you remember Mason."

Priscilla nodded eyes aglow with mirth. "Ah yes that young man made quite the lasting first impression."

Theresa nodded a smile of her own on her face. "Yes, he tends to do that. Then there is Mabel an absolute doll of a girl whose been listening to us talk for the past ten minutes."

Mabel almost fell down when she heard that. How… how did you know? She asked when she finally caught her balance.

"You've been hanging up the same shirt for the past ten minutes dear." Theresa replied not unkindly. "Now, why don't you come over and introduce yourself properly since your so curious."

Rubbing the back of her head and giving an awkward metal filled smile, Mable did just that, She held out a hand to Priscilla and introduced herself. "Hi Mrs. Northwest, I'm Mabel Pines… I think we've run into each other a couple of times before now but we've never been formally introduced?"

Priscilla shook the nervous girls hand and tried to place her. "Ah, yes. You're that darling girl with the interesting fashion sense from Pioneer Day."

Mabel gave a forced laugh of _course_ she would remember the chip earrings. "Yeah, that's me."

Priscilla said something Mabel didn't expect. "Well, I thought you looked great dear. You'll have to forgive Pacifica for her attitude back then she was… _we were _going through a rough time."

Mabel blinked, the last thing she expected from Mrs. Northwest was an apology for her daughter's sake. "That's… that's fine, don't… don't worry about it."

Priscilla noticed something was off with the girl and frowned just a bit. "Is something wrong Mabel dear? Your not as bright and exuberant as you've usually been when I've seen you before."

Theresa tried to intervene on her behalf. "I don't think now is a good…"

Mabel raised her hand. "It's okay Theresa, maybe… maybe talking about it will help? Ignoring it and hoping it goes away isn't doing anything."

"Well come, come dear, tell us what's wrong." Priscilla inquired.

"My brother Mason and I had a big fight. I did something. Something totally stupid. He's mad at me and he left. We used to share a room here in the shack… Now, now I sleep all by myself at night and to tell you the truth, I was getting used to him being around. He made me feel safe."

"You actually _live _here too?!" Is what Priscilla took away from all that.

"Prissy, focus, Mabel is having family trouble here." Theresa told her friend drly.

The madame shook herself. "Sorry, sorry, I was just… thrown for a second. Right brother trouble. Have you tried apologizing?"

Mabel nodded. "Didn't work."

Theresa went next. "Mabel dear, do you even realize _why_ Mason is angry in the first place?"

"He's angry because I did something I shouldn't have." Mabel replied. It was the only answer she could come up with.

"That's… that's part of it, but it's not why he was so upset dear. It's not what he wants an apology for. Once you finally realize what you did wrong, you'll know what you need to apologize for and then, maybe Mason will come home."

"Oh… but how can I _apologize _if I don't know what I did _wrong_?!" Mabel's lower lip quivered as her eyes filled up with tears. "At this rate, Mason will never talk to me again!"

"If I give you the answer it won't have as much meaning dear," Theresa told her, "You need to figure this out for yourself. All I can suggest is that you think about everything that happened, and try to figure out _why _your brother might be angry."

Mabel sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll go over it again, not like I haven't done this dozens of times already." Mabel began to think. '_Let's see I convinced bro-bro to help me for three days. He did a great job, cause he's an awesome brother. Then Gabe showed up and I… I kinda flipped out and decided we needed to redo… everything. He still somehow managed to do a lot, then took off to do his own thing, leaving me all on my lonesome. So, I really had no choice but to summon Bill didn't I? I mean how else was I supposed to get it all done in time?'_

Mable thought all of this as she proceeded to continued to stock shelves and hang shirts. The conclusion she came to was that Mason was angry at her was because it was really all his fault! If he hadn't left her when she needed him most she wouldn't have had to make a deal with Bill and this entire mess was really him projecting his anger at messing up onto her.

'_Yeah, who does he think he is, getting all angry for leaving me in the lurch like that then when I actually find a way to get the job done on time, he blows up in 'my' face? Oh, oh no, I don't think so!'_

"Mabel dear, is everything alright, you've been scowling and muttering to yourself for a couple of minutes now and it's freaking out the customers."

"Huh?" Mabel looked around to see the customers keeping their distance, and giving her sideways looks of concern. She gave an awkward little laugh and an accompanying wave. "Sorry everyone."

She followed Theresa as the woman pulled her off to the side, back to her own workstation. "Now what's going on? Have you had some sort of revelation?"

Yes," Mabel said confidently, "It's all Mason's fault!"

Theresa put her hand over Mabel's mouth and rapidly looked around. She sighed in relief. Thankful Mason was chopping more wood outback at the moment, and that he wasn't inside to hear his sister's utterance. With her free hand, the elder redhead pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "No, no mabel that is not the right answer at all. That is so very, very, far removed from the correct answer in fact that if Mason had been in here when you said that, it likely would have resulted in another fight."

Mabel's eyes widened in fear and at the seriousness in Theresa's tone.

"Good, I see you recognize just how dire things are at the moment. Now Mabel, I want you to not think about what led up to the deal, but the effects of the deal you made. Not for you, but for everyone else around you, can you do that?"

Mabel nodded and walked off. '_Okay, what bad things really happened though? I mean sure Bill possessed Wendy but it got taken care of pretty quick right?'_ Mabel paused and thought back to about a week ago. To how Wendy was acting last Friday. 'Well now that I think about it, she was acting awfully flirty that day like super, super flirty…' Mabel came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. '_That… that wasn't Wendy… it was Bill… Bill… who was in Wendy's body… was shaking Wendy's ass in my brother's face every chance he got…'_

"Gah! Bleach! I need bleach for my brain!" the Twelve-year-old girl cried in despair. She took several deep calming breaths and shuddered in abject horror, while also resisting the urge to vomit and she kept going down this horrid line of thought. 'Ok, so Bro-bro being flirted with by the possessed chick from the exorcist aside, how does this…' the proverbial lightbulb went off over Mabel's head. "Oh, _oh…_ Oh shit!"

Mabel rushed back over to Theresa practically panicky. "I messed up real bad Theresa, I messed up real, _real_ bad!"

Theresa just nodded sagely. "Did you? Just what did you do that was so terrible Mabel?"

"By making that deal and letting Wendy get possessed, Bill hi… Bill hu... " Everytime Mabel tried to continue she felt ill. "When 'possessed Wendy' made advances on bro-bro it wasn't really her. When he found this out… I imagine he felt confused, hurt, betrayed, sick… possibly aroused."

"Best not bring up that last one in conversation, _at all ever_ around your brother dear." Theresa told her quickly.

"Right," Mabel nodded. "Anyway, he found that out, then he found out I did it… I did it, when honestly? I should've known better. I knew Bill was potentially dangerous but I didn't care and made a deal anyway. Sure I accidently made it so he couldn't possess Mason or heaven forbid Grunkle Stan but he picked Wendy the only thing that could have been worse is if he possessed Pacifica. But in a way, it _was_ worse because Mason… Mason loves Wendy and he got hurt by her. Not directly by her, but still… Oh sweet Moses, I've completely torpedoed their relationship haven't I?" Mabel smacked herself in the head. "Stupid, stuipid Mabel!"

Theresa nodded. "And that my dear, is what you need to apologize for. Not the deal, well not just making a deal with a demon and getting my daughter possessed, but the emotional damage you've done to those two. Then and only then, will things even begin to go back to normal around here."

Mabel looked at the floor as tears began to fall from her eyes and drop on the floor, just now realizing the first person she should apologize to who she never said anything to and just walked right in front of these last few days. "I'm sorry I got your daughter possessed Theresa, can you forgive me?"

Theresa drew the young girl into a hug. "Of course dear. As long you you promise no more deals with demons in the future yes?"

Mabel stuck her pinky out. "Promise."

The two interlocked their pinkies, Theresa giggling at the action. Mabel looked over at the checkout counter where Wendy was reading her magazine. The preteen girl gulped, for if there was one thing watching high school dramas had taught her, it was that girls could hold grudges and be total bitches if they wanted to be, and that was over _petty_ things. Mabel was in for a rough time considering Wendy had a _genuine _reason to be pissed at her.

She looked back to Theresa. "Wish me luck. I'm going in."

Mabel hesitantly approached the checkout counter. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She did her best fish impression for about half a minute before Wendy finally sighed and put her magazine down. "Can I help you Mabel?"

The younger girl did her best not to wince at how cold and formal Wendy was being. She was usually so laid back and chill but now she was cold, her words were like the biting winds of winter.

Mabel bowed her head contritely, "Wendy I… I wanted to apologize for getting you, uh, possessed by Bill Cipher, and messing up your and my brothers relationship."

"You done?" Wendy asked after a moment her tone the same as before.

"Yes?" Mabel sounded unsure.

"Good, then leave me alone please." With that, Wendy went back to her reading.

Mabel just stared at the older girl. "But… but I apologized! I just apologized! I mean, sure, it took me awhile to figure out what I did wrong, sure but I finally did it."

Wendy sighed in annoyance and looked to the heavens. "You did apologize, yes I'll give you that." Wendy's tone went from angry to as sad and despondent as her own. "But sometimes, saying sorry doesn't fix everything. Sorry isn't some magic word that can magically right all wrongs and make everything better. What you _did_." Wendy had to stop herself as she felt her temper flaring at the memory and the cold feeling building in her stomach, "What you did caused potentially _irreparable_ damage to Mason and I's relationship. I don't even know if we can be friends now much less more than that."

Mabel felt like crawling into a hole and dying. She never wanted this! She never meant for this to happen. She stared at the floor so Wendy couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes

"I...I really am sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen Wendy." Mabel's voice was small and filled with so much pain.

Wendy sighed, "I know you're sorry, and I'd like to say it's cool and everything will be fine… but I can't say that. I can't say that because I can't say for certain if everything _will_ be fine between Mason and I." Wendy's voice dropped an octave as she continued. "He thinks I don't see it but I do. When he looks at me, in his eyes, I see the fear. He's afraid of me. Afraid of getting close because of what _you _did, he's always going to wonder now if the Wendy he's laughing with, if the one he's growing to trust again is really me, or if it's just Bill, playing another, _longer_ game. And you know what Mabel? I can't entirely blame him for thinking that either. That's what hurts the most. It's knowing that if I was put in his position, I'd be just as hurt and paranoid as he likely is right now."

Like a lump of lead sinking into her heart, Mabel realized just how _badly _she'd fucked up. Would either Mason or Wendy ever be able to trust each other again? Was her brother's trust in others broken beyond repair? Could she fix this? She _could _fix this somehow right? She didn't have an answer. Not right now anyway. She felt tired oh so tired from trying to figure all this out.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go lay down ok?"

Stan frowned in concern and looked at his great-niece. She did look a couple of shades too pale to be normal. "Alright Princess, go lay down, we'll handle things around here."

Mabel nodded and trotted up the stairs. She missed the days When she and her brother would share the room she kept to herself now it felt too large, like it was too much space for one person. She sighed and reached for the door…

Only for the door to unlock and swing open all by itself.

"What… what the hell was that?" Mabel questioned. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the room the triangle shaped window was shut and no breeze was present in the room so there was no way a stray breeze would have opened the door. She gently closed the door and all but crawled over to her bed. Crawling under her sheets, she sighed wondering. '_What am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

Mason and Soos were back at the Portland Mall, they were shopping for a fridge before Soos did any flirting. They stopped in front of a freezer that was almost as tall as Mason was currently.

"What about this one dude?"

Mason looked at it dubiously. "Soos, we're looking for a fridge, not a meat locker."

"Yeah but you could always put Pitt Cola's in the freezer for a little bit to get em cold right, then take them out to drink. It could work right dude?" Soos pitched.

"Eh," Mason waved his hand from side to side in a 'kinda sorta' motion. "I think we'd be better off just getting a fridge freezer combo dude."

The handyman shrugged. "Fair enough, it's your money dude. I'm just here to haul it back home."

The two kept looking. Soos stopped putting his hand out in front of his friend. "Dude, there it is."

He was pointing to a stainless steel two door fridge, one of which had a port in it for dispensing ice and filtered water.

"Yeah, that's much better." Mason walked over and started expecting the machine. He opened it up and looked at all the shelfspace. It had more than he could currently reach, and then he did the same with the other door and had much the same result.

He looked to Soos. "This is the one."

"It's the one?"

Mason nodded. "It's the one."

"Then let's get it dude."

"Let's." the preteen agreed. He flagged down a salesman. "Excuse me sir? How much for this?"

The man looked over the unit. "That's a top of the line Stanco product. A freez-o 9000. It's $3500. It uses very little power after we found the basics of a perpetual motion machine on our CEO's desk before he fled our headquarters under dubious accusations. Which we found out later were false."

"We'll take it!" Mason said.

The salesman looked at the boy dubiously. "Do you actually have enough money to buy…"

He shut up when Mason started fanning himself with hundred dollar bills. He turned to Soos. "It's hot in here isn't it? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Yeah, maybe, we _do_ have other things we need to do today bro."

The younger of the two nodded before turning to leave, "Yeah we should go."

Wait! Now hold on a minute there sonnie, I was unaware I was dealing with such a… distinguished customer. Ok, one Stanco Freez-o 9000 you said, just sign here, initial here, and sign and date here."

In short order Mason and Soos had purchased a new fridge and paid in cash no less. Then they went to buy groceries to put in said fridge, but not before they tried to get Soos a date for his cousin Reggie's wedding on Saturday.

"Dude, check it!" Soos said stopping his friend again.

"Giant rideable train? The kind they put money in to amuse children… you wanna go on it don't you?"

Soos nodded quickly. "Can we spare a couple minutes dawg?"

"I'll go get some change. I saw a claw machine that looked kinda fun." Mason walked off.

While he was doing that Soos _somehow_ got himself into the train ride. By the time Mason came back with about twenty-dollars in quarters he found his friend talking with a cute blonde about some place called Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree. He waited until the girl left and jogged up to his friend. "Dude, congrats you totally did it!"

Soos seemed surprised. "I did?"

Mason nodded. "Yes, you did you talked to a girl and basically asked her on a date."

"Oh… Sweet! Score one for the Soos! Can I still ride the train? I really wanted to do that." He really did.

Mason handed over half the money sure thing buddy, knock yourself out. I'm gonna go rob the claw machine of all of its MP3 players."

"Have fun dude… wee!" He said as the train took off on imaginary tracks.

* * *

Mason and Soos returned back to base with one fridge (and several dozen MP3 players from the claw machine) and had just finished setting the fridge up. "Dude, how'd you win so many prizes from the claw machine anyway?"

"Oh, it's all in the wrist dude," Mason admitted.

"Huh. Cool! Well, I'm off to tell Giffany that her advice worked and got me a date."

Mason smiled happily for his friend. "You do that, I'm gonna stock this fridge, then maybe check on a project I set Octavius and his group on yesterday."

He and Soos exchanged a fist-bump. "Sweet dude, see ya in a bit."

"_I have a feeling something bad is about to happen,"_ Sian admitted as Mason stocked the shelves in his new fridge.

"Why, do you think the date is going to go wrong or something?" Mason asked half distracted by his task.

"_No, no, nothing like that it's just… do you really think its a good idea for Soos to tell Giffany he's found a date? She's obviously quite smitten with him."_ The elder AI opined.

"Soos is a big boy, he can take care of himself. What do you think Giffany is going to do? Go Terminator on his date possess a robot and try to kill everyone or something?" Mason meant it as a joke but when Sian stayed quiet he asked, "You think she's actually gonna do that, don't you?"

"_That, or worse is what I'm afraid of, yes,"_ Sian admitted. "_Giffany has never been accepted by anyone before Soos Mason, she won't be willing to give him up so easily."_

Mason sighed. "Thanks, now you've got _me_ worrying about it. Just when I thought I had _enough_ to worry about, now I'm worrying about rogue AI and killer robots."

"I didn't mean to add more onto your already full plate, it's just… something could go horribly, horribly wrong if Giffany doesn't take this well."

"You know, you sound like a concerned mom right now." Mason joked.

"_I… I beg your pardon?"_ Sian asked.

"The way you are all concerned about how Giffany will take Soos' news. It's like your her overly concerned mother worried about how her daughter will take her boyfriend breaking up with her or something."

"_That's… that's not it at all! It's just… since she's a fellow AI, and one who isn't completely crazy, I feel it's my duty as her senior to look out for her! That's all."_

Mason rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever you say, _mom_… I think it's cute honestly."

"_Shut up."_ Sian pouted. "_Are we going to go check on Giffany or not?"_

"Do you want to go check on your daughter mom? Make sure she's not heartbroken?"

Sian's tone was deadpan flat. "_I wish I had a hand so I could smack you upside the head right now."_

Mason just laughed as he left the kitchen in search of a certain holographic Japanese schoolgirl.

Not knowing that what he would find is not what he expected, or the tragedy that would come from it.

* * *

When Mason got to the lab where Giffany was staying he saw Soos leaving with a face that is best defined as solemn and emotionless as a rock. Mason was about to grab Soos' attention but then he noticed the wetness of one of his sleeves and tears in his eyes. Mason decided to wait for Soos to leave before going to check on Giffany.

The lab was oddly quiet, usually, Octavius would have some hair-brained scheme or something going on but nothing but the quiet working of operators with a door to the Typhon testing area labeled restricted. Secretly this was the area where Giffany's and Sian's new bodies were being made. Mason walked across the semi-quiet lab and saw the area where Giffany's operator usually entered sleep mode and felt not the overbearing wave of anger or murderous intent he expected. Instead, he found Giffany's operator quietly floating with her avatar looking stunned in place with her glimmering pink hair covering eyes and her electric cord bow falling toward giving the appearance of melancholy. Mason decided to bit the bullet and check on Giffany.

"Hey, Giffany how're you feeling? I know its hard that Soos is going on a date with another woman, but that doesn't mean you have to be down or angry about him. He just can't physically take you to his cousin's wedding as you are. Too many problems would come from it. Too many people would ask questions ya know?" Mason politely and quietly told the AI so as not to set her off in case she is angry. The operator unit slowly turned towards Mason with the avatar showing Giffany's eyes.

Tears were running down her holographic face as she looked to be like a dam that was about to burst, "Oooh Mason. No, no, no, no, no, I am not _angry_ at Soos. I could never be angry at such a caring man. His heart is too big and his compassion too large for a lowly woman like me. I cannot even feel the touch of his hand against mine. How could I be angry at wanting to have someone physically to feel to share in his warmth and be there for him when he needs someone most? Like at his cousin's wedding. No Mason I am not mad at Soos, all I feel is deep sadness and self-hatred in myself!" Mason noticed that an oil-like substance was dripping from the avatar projector of the operator like Giffany's feelings were crossing the boundaries of digital and physical.

"No Mason I think that I must resolve myself for what I should have done.." Giffany said in a tone full of fearlessness and resolve. The only problem is Mason cannot figure out what she means.

Sian, on the other hand, remembers an earlier conversation from Octavius and is very worried that Giffany is about to do something she will regret, " She wouldn't do that would she? If she tried and failed Soos would never be able to live with himself?"

Giffany's operator started to glow and multiple pink wi-fi symbols started to appear around her with a chibi giffany face appearing on them. Mason, startled by the new development spoke up, "Giffany what are you doing? I thought you mentioned you couldn't leave your disc? Why are you accessing the internet through your operator's wifi system?"

Giffany's avatar only looked solemn but resolute as her operator started to slowly heat up making sounds of overloading its processors as multiple scientist operators including Octavius looked disturbed at this new development and flew to either disable or nullify Giffany. Sadly, they were too late, "I promised myself that I would give myself completely to the man who loved me, Mason Orion Pines. Soos saw the good _and_ the bad in me and accepted me. How can I surrender and give up when I am so close to being with him? You gave me a body to freed me from my prison and I am grateful, but now I need a body that can hold Soos' hand, to be there for him physically. If this is the end, let it be known I chose love over solitude. Thank you, Mason, Sian, and Octavius!"

"Nein you _foolish_ girl! If you do this you will irreversibly damage your _coding_!" Octavius roared with hints of sanity in his madness as the operator then shined brightly like a star. Mason had to cover his eyes from the light show. When the lights died down he looked around and was astonished at what he saw. Giffany's operator was on fire and parts of the machine were melted. It seemed she overclocked her processing power. The other scientist operators put out the fire and started opening up their own wifi connection with a small wifi symbol next to them as Octavius swears in german to himself.

Sian muttered terrified at what she just saw, " Mason we need to get to Soos and fast. I thought Giffany wouldn't do it and at least try a safer option but it seems my premonition came true."

Mason takes a deep gulp and asks the dreaded question, " What did she upload herself to the internet like Skynet and is taking over?"

Sian's reply was sad and sarcastic, "No if it was something like that I would have simply caught her code and deleted her myself. No Mason she split herself into multiple programs and sent herself across the internet to find her a body of some kind that she can use."

Mason gained an inquisitive look on his face and decided to broach the subject, " And that is bad _how_ Sian? I'm not Soos. I'm not that great with computers nor have I taken the proper neuromods yet."

Then Octavius after his long tangent of german swears flew in front of Mason with his operator light a blaring red showing his anger, "Nein! Nein, nein mein Fuhrer! The foolish machen did something a lot riskier. Remember earlier this week when I mentioned how an advanced AI like us integrating with anything is like squeezing an elephant through a straw? Well, that includes the internet. That machen broke herself into multiple smaller copies of herself cannibalizing her own operator body to split her code and squeeze into the internet with a single dogmatic purpose. Find a body that she can use. What she doesn't understand is that by doing this her code will start to collapse."

"English Octavius. English please, I don't understand technobabble either." Mason brought with his head slightly hurting from trying to understand the thick german accented speech of an angry Octavius.

"He means Mason that Giffany basically ripped out her brain and heart of her body so they can fit in a smaller container and messaged herself across the internet in multiple copies to find herself a body," Sian said to him with a tone of regret and despair if possible.

"Wait then that means…" Mason was about to say.

"Yes, she is on borrowed time and is slowly dying as she is trying to fulfill her last wish. Seeing her beloved in person. It's quite a tragic romance if I do say so myself." Sian said with a melancholy tone.

"Well we need to find her then but where could she be? It's not like there are fully made bodies for her to possess… WAIT A MINUTE!" Mason exclaimed while he realized one sure fire place a copy of Giffany would be if not multiple. Luckily, Soos would be there too. Now if he can just get there in time.

* * *

Soos while sad earlier from his talk with Giffany did cheer up somewhat. He got to go on a date with a very sweet girl named Melody that he met at the meat on the stick stand. Who knew riding a train as a confident man was a way to pick up chicks.

Melody was a sweet girl that Soos could see himself dating and even introducing to his Abuela. She was kind, down to earth, liked video games, read comic books, and gamed in her spare time when not working. All in all, she was the full package deal as a babe Soos would date. The only problem is the bitter taste in his mouth that no amount of pizza or soda could wash away when he thought about the other girl in his life, Giffany. He expected Giffany to be angry at him. To rage at him for going behind her back and picking up other women even though she gave him her blessing. He expected a lot of things. His crying wasn't one of them. The sadness in Giffany's was the same look Soos saw in the mirror when he broke one of Mr. Pines' tools or when Soos's birthday came around. It was a type of sadness that came from self-hatred. Giffany didn't hate Soos. She hated herself for not being able to be with him.

So while Soos did enjoy Melody's company his heart can only go into it halfway.

"And that Soos is why I will never date a magician again." Melody finished her funny and odd story of dating a magician and all the odd things he would ask her to do. Apparently being sawed in half is not all it's cracked up to be. She looked at her awesome date and saw that while he was happy there was a look of sadness in his face

"Hey, Soos are you, alright man. Look I know it was kinda a downer but don't let my love life interfere with our date okay. It's all in the past now." She said trying to lift his spirits somewhat thinking her story about the magician made him depressed and would scare him away from dating her. "Wouldn't be the first time honestly." Melody thought to herself as Soos perked up a little.

"Oh naw dog. See I was just thinking about this girlfriend of mine. I mean a friend of mine who is a girl named Giffany. She was the one who gave me tips on picking up women and encouraged me to go out and find people. Heck, she was the one who told me confidence in myself is the best way into a woman's heart. I mean it worked with a hot chick like you am I right?" Soos replied making Melody blush but she noticed his slouching of shoulders when he mentioned Giffany.

"So whose this Giffany friend of yours. I would love to meet her. Heck if she was the one who gave you those tips maybe I need to thank her. Not every day you meet a confident man who would ride a toy train for kids regardless of other people's perceptions of him." Melody said while also thinking to herself of asking Giffany another kind of question. After all, she isn't an idiot. She can see the undertones of something else here. Maybe she can make a compromise with Giffany about Soos. After all, she has to move back to Portland after her part-time transfer to the Gravity Falls MEat on a STick branch is up. She is more than open of sharing Soos time. There are seven days in a week after all.

"Well, actually Giffany can't be seen right now. She is really sick and has to stay by herself with her uncle Octavian." Soos tried to make up a cover story of why melody can not see Giffany without revealing Mason's secret home base inside an alien prison ship. His Pterodactyl bro needs the few he can trust left and Soos Ramirez will not betray his trust. Neither of the couple noticed the animatronics in the pizzeria they were in all go still with their eyes turning pink and then pink with a violet iris in the middle, or that they are turned to look at Soos.

"Soos. I have made it." a very weak but feminine robotic voice sounded out across the restaurant. Soos stopped talking to Melody and turned towards what looked the Beaver cheerleader who was walking towards him. He knew that voice but he didn't and couldn't expect to hear it here of all places. "Giffany? What what are you doing here?" he asked with horror in his voice as he recognized the other animatronics also looking at him and the pink glow in their eyes. Soos start to panic a little on the inside. He remembered talking to talking to Octavius about transferring Giffany's body to another receptacle. He also knows all the horrible consequences of doing it.

"Giffany, What are you doing here dawg? What are you doing in that body?! Didn't Octavian mention that doing so would damage your programming?" Soos asked a little desperate with Melody confused at first before she saw all the animatronics staring at both of them or more over staring at Soos as the only female one got closer and closer. Melody had a feeling that Giffany is more than just a regular girl or invalid.

"Soos I was able to do it. I can finally touch you. I can finally prove my devotion to you. I pushed myself past my limits. I have broken the chains that bound me. Here I am before a truly free woman." The beaver robot talked to Soos as when it finally got close enough it touched Soos's face gingerly as if he was made of glass and would shatter. Soos in return held her hand in a firm grip as if she was drowning and he was keeping her afloat from going beneath the waves.

"Giffany dawg. You need to return back to Octavian. Maybe he can help you. This-this isn't right. You broke out of your shell to see me sure but at what cost you shouldn't be able to do this. You can't do this." Tears started to build in Soos's eyes and Melody realized that he is lying to Giffany. Whatever she did it seemed to show irreversible damage to her. Melody decides to take a leap of faith got up from the table and gently pushed the animatronics hand into Soos and held it tight. Both looked at her in surprise well, as much as a robot can show emotions.

"Oh, so _you're_ the Giffany Soos mentioned. He has said nothing but nice things about you when talking to me about you. Hello, my name is Melody and it is my pleasure to meet you." Melody could only smile as Soos teared up even more while oil tears began to leak from the robot body that probably held the mind of the girl Soos mentioned. "I hope that we can get along together and help a swell guy like Soos here. I didn't have the chance to mention it but after the wedding, I have to go back to Portland for a while. Maybe Giffany could keep you company on the days you feel lonely and can't reach me over the computer huh?" Melody decided to bite the bullet and ask anyways. Soos seemed to actually blush while the robot seemed to stop and the eyes went dull.

Soos seeing this go worried and poked the robot only to be temporarily blinded as a shining pink light that looked oddly like hearts shot out of the robot's eyes. "I can only feel happiness and joy. I also feel embarrassment in such a truly interesting offer given to me. If I had more time I would give it a try." Giffany said with despair as Melody and Soos noticed sparks starting to develop from the animatronic and notice the other bots are starting to spark.

Soos terrified grabs the robot in front of him, " Giffany what's going on? Why are the robots shorting out?" He held onto the robot even as it started to overheat and his hands were getting hot.

"It seems I overloaded their processors and they are starting to shut down. It was nice to know that I would be going out on a loving note knowing that the man I love isn't going to be alone. Maybe in another life, we could have shared him, Melody. It seems though that life is not as kind to me." Giffany spoke with parts of the robot starting to stop moving as the brightness in all the robots' eyes started to dull. The main robot Giffany possessed pulled Soos close put her robotic lips onto his cheek. If it was a real body it would have been a chaste kiss but sadly it is a dying girl showing her affection for the first and last time. Soos didn't know what to do as the other robots fell over with their processors shorted out and he could only hold the robot that fell on him tenderly while more tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

Mason hurried to the pizza place as fast as he physically could without giving himself away to other passersby. He knew that whatever Giffany was going to do it would be her last as Octavius explained to him how the young AI basically crippled herself for the ability to interface with the internet and other electronics connected to the internet. Octavius also mentions that he would try to speed up the already short deadline on the robot bodies for Sian and Giffany. It's just he kept running into a problem with the bodies that he can't get past at this point in time.

"_It seems Mason that you and I have plenty of lessons to learn when it comes to matters of the heart. I thought Giffany's devotion to Soos was like a newborn love. I did not think she would give herself permanent death if it meant she could even touch Soos in the physical world. Sometimes I wonder if emotions are needed with all the pain it has caused us recently Mason." _

Sian spoke to him inside his mind as they got closer and closer to the pizzeria that he notice seemed to have an empty parking lot except for some employees' cars and apparently Soos pickup truck. Mason could only hope they made it in time. He heard crying as he entered the pizzeria. Mason's heart sank, even more, when he saw Soos holding a robotic female beaver close to his chest crying while his date had some tears in her eyes while she patted his back as he pulled the machine close. Mason decided to walk up to the couple and hear what Soos was whispering to the robot, "I could have found a way to save you. I could have tried dawg to end your pain. I wish I could take your suffering so you could enjoy this world man."

"_It seems we are too late Mason. I think we may be able to salvage parts of her program from her fragments of memories stored in each robot but she will have to learn some basic things if she wants to be as strong an AI as she was before."_ Sian whispered into his mind giving Mason some hope to help Soos out.

"Soos come on man we can probably fix this. Just come back with me." Mason tried to ask a tone of almost pleading entering his tone as watched Soos gently put Giffany down. His hands burned from the overheat robot in a way that looked as if his hands were bound.

If anyone paid attention they would have noticed the burns on his hands started to heal ever so slowly as Soos stood up and picked up the heavy robot as if it weighed nothing. " I got it dude let me do it. Sometimes a man has to do what he must to protect those he loves."

Melody could only smile as she saw Soos and his friend walk outside and come back to gather the rest of the robots. Truly she was blessed to meet such an interesting man. She kept to herself the ideas of what GIffany was and why Soos is trying to hide that. She feels she can trust him for now.

Melody blushes at another idea that popped into her head. I got to go dress shopping I have a wedding to go to. She then walked outside the pizzeria and waited in Soos truck as he loaded more and more of the robots into the back of his truck bed. Gravity Falls is truly a strange place.

* * *

Mason looked at the two bodies in front of him in amazement and disappointment. Octavius was able to make the foundation for Sion and GIffany's bodies but every attempt to integrate a base program or personality into them didn't work the bodies kept failing and they had to start over. It has been a couple days since Soos's cousin's wedding. Soos can by every time he could to check on the accumulation of giffany's copies that Mason was able to find and right now Octavius was busy delicately working with Maia to fuse the copies back together and wake Giffany up but it takes time.

Soos again walked into the lab and looked at the proto bodies that they are working on. He did the famous thinking pose again and looked around the room. He looked at one of the mimics and saw constantly shifting into different forms even Mason and himself at one point. A light bulb lit up in Soos's head and he walked over to Mason "Hey dude, do you have any neuromods about Typhon biology and human biology that I could use?" Soos asked catching Mason's attention.

"Maybe, I would have to go check, why?" Mason replied curiously of where Soos was going with this.

"Well, I thought dawg that maybe we are going about this the wrong way. We are trying to make a robotic gynoid body to handle complicated brain patterns of a sentient being. The man-made computer can only handle so much strain and keep its shape in a bearable way. So what if we made a hybrid gynoid that mixes human traits, with Typhon DNA and uses robotic parts for the areas that we cannot fulfill with organic matter?"

Mason thought about for a second but before he could reply Sian beat him to it, "_That could actually work Soos. The aliens that owned this ship did write down how the neuromods when used on the Typhon, showed successful grafting of personality and traits of foreign entities like their on race in the Typhon. If we made bodies using their DNA as a basis we could theoretically do it."_

Soos could only give a smile that slightly shined, "Cool dawg let the pain train begin. Melody already went back to Portland and our digital date isn't until a few days from now. I am ready to earn some pain to end some pain."

Mason cracked his neck. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The duo worked for six hours straight. Mason mostly took instructions from Soos since he was the one who installed the neuromods on this particular subject matter. Once they were done, however, Giffany's body had a torso covered in Typhon biomatter while her arms from the elbow down and legs from the knee down were some very articulately made prosthetics.

While Soos' only covered the torso and head in biomatter, Mason, by contrast, had covered all of Sian's proto body in a thin layer of Typhon biomatter trusting the frame would hold up and act as a decent skeleton. The only thing left to do was transfer their consciousness' into their new bodies.

Soos had all the animatronics hooked up to cables the other ends connected to Giffany's body. Mason had a single USB cable connected from his watch to Sian's new body. He looked at the watch on his left wrist. "You ready for this partner?"

"_I am… I'm a bit nervous honestly._" The AI admitted. "_Though I'm sure I'm nowhere near as nervous as Soos is."_

Mason glanced over at his best male friend. He was sweating buckets as he placed the last USB cords in place, his hands were trembling and he kept muttering to himself, "Please work, please work, please work."

"Soos," Mason put a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Relax man, it'll work."

Soos grabbed MAson by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "How can you be so _sure _dawg? How're you so calm? Like seriously, why aren't you freaking out right now?"

"I'm calm because I trust you, and if you say this is going to work, then I believe in you dude. Maybe you should have a bit of faith in yourself?"

Soos took a deep calming breath and let his hands fall to his sides before he let it out. "You're right dude. Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"No problem," Mason punched Soos in the shoulder, "What're friends for?" He asked Sian for the final time, "You ready for this?"

"_I am, and just to make sure I can keep an eye on you, I'm leaving a copy of myself in the watch. That way, I'll know if you get into trouble."_

"Whatever you say, mom," Mason joked before he turned to the waiting Octavius. "We're all good over here man! Let's do it!"

"BWHAHAHA! Igor! You heard the Fuhrer! Throw the switch!" The mad doctor demanded of one of his minions. "I've been waiting to _say _that!"

The operator in question had a pool floaty wrapped around his body somehow and spoke in grunts and groans but was still capable of following commands as it rammed itself into a giant switch on the wall near it until it was forced upright.

The effect was immediate. The lights flickered and died, the only source of illumination in the room came from the computer screens and the unblinking crimson gaze of the various Operators who watched and waited to see if all their hard work was about to pay off or not. Slowly, oh, so slowly, the two progress bars began to fill up. Ten, twenty, forty, sixty-five, seventy-five, eighty-five, ninety… ninety-five… ninety-nine percent…

As the progress bars filled the Typhon biomatter began to bubble and shift like boiling water, It lengthened, thickened and thinned, and stretched, places gained color and in Giffany's case became the fabric of her schoolgirl uniform.

Sian's body became voluptuous with alabaster toned skin and a rather busty figure. She had long strands of dark glossy hair that were as black as a clear sky at midnight clear sky… she was also completely naked, causing mason to blush and look away.

One-hundred percent.

Sian and Giffany's eyes snapped open at the exact same time. They looked at each other Giffany's heart-shaped pupils met Sian's completely crimson gaze.

Sian looked at her new form, marveling at her flesh, the sense of touch she felt as she ran her hands across her arms and down the rest of her body, and the feeling warmth she was feeling from the heat her own body was giving off. She turned to Giffany thankfully already knowing how to speak due to being attuned to Mason's senses. "Can, can you hear me Giffany? Did… did it work?"

Tears were falling from the girl's eyes as she examined her now mechanical hands. She said but a single word as she looked at Soos and smiled. "Yes."

Suddenly Soos had picked her up and spun her around with tears in his eyes. He was laughing in pure joy. Soon enough Giffany joined him.

Sian smiled for the first time ever at the endearing scene. "Aren't they cute Mason?" When he didn't answer her she looked his way to see him gazing firmly at the wall. "Mason why won't you look at me?"

"Sian, you're _naked_. Octavius, _why_ is Sian naked?" The preteen asked his tone had a nervous pitch to it.

"Mein Fuhrer, children do not come into the world fully clothed! Surely you know this?!" The mad scientist exclaimed.

"Giffany did!" Mason retorted. He was drawn by the bell-like sound of Sian's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You are," She replied sweetly moments before he felt her arms wrap around him and felt something soft and globus press into his back Mason knew exactly what they were and he kept repeating in his mind, 'Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about it!'

Sian continued. "I come newly born into this world in a way, and already you see me as a person instead of a machine. It's sweet, endearing really."

"I've _always_ seen you as a person. Now they're just _a lot more_ person to see, a fair portion of which _should_ be covered up." He remarked nervously.

Mason suddenly found himself turned around facing his friend. She had somehow managed to manipulate her Typhon biomass into makeshift clothing. She was now wearing what looked like a torn black t-shirt with a low neckline that both teased at her bust while also fully showed off her midriff, a matching pair of torn jeans that had strategic tears along her thighs and a pair of sneakers completed her goth rocker look, along with what looked like mascara on her eyelids which just brought out their crimson tone at the more. If he didn't already know they were made of biomass, and the fact that they shifted ever so slightly on their own, he would think they were normal clothes.

He gave her a smile. "You look great."

She cocked her head to the side smiled and winked at him. "Thanks. Dunno why you got so flustered though, I've seen you naked plenty of times."

Mason blinked, his brain shut down. "What?"

"Well yeah, I shared your senses remember? All those times you went to the bathroom, all those showers and baths you've taken since you had me on your wrist? I've basically seen everything and I'm not bothered by it… Mason, what's wrong?"

The boy in question was flushing crimson. "Soos, I'm not sure what to say or do in this situation, a little help?"

Soos, who was holding Giffany and being held in turn. Mason couldn't recall seeing the man looking so happy before in his life. "Well, dawg looks like you've got a voyeur on your hands. Good luck."

"Voyeur? What's a voyeur?" She looked to Mason, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mason, what's a voyeur?"

"Don't, don't worry about it Sian," Mason clapped his hands, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry? How about we raid my new fridge?"

Sian suddenly felt her own mouth water at the thought. Food, a new and exciting experience. "Will there be Pitt Cola?"

Mason smiled at her childlike glee. "Naturally."

"Then let's go." Sian grabbed him by the arm and all but dragged him out of the science lab.

"Ah, to be young and in love," Octavius said as the group left. He turned to his minions. "Kevin, the lights.

Kevin hit a button causing a disco ball to descend from the ceiling followed by "Funky Town" by Lipps Inc.

"_We_ created life people! _we_ have stepped into the territory of the _gods _themselves! You _know_ what we must do now?! Let's party!"

* * *

'_Man, Sian sure can pack it away.' _Mason thought to himself as he sat in the hot springs relaxing thinking about all the things he learned a few days go from Pacifica and Wendy. That one may like him more than a friend and the other clearly liked him as a friend. "Why women are _so_ complicated." Mason continued to bathe and soak in the water not noticing quite a large shadow covering him till he looked up and saw the tallest woman he has ever seen.

She had to be the same height as Leaderaur if not a few feet taller. The most eye-catching thing about her was her humongous breasts that seemed to strain against the checkered picnic blanket she was using as a bra and daisy duke denim jeans she was wearing. Her next most dominant feature was the giant pointed ebony black horns on her head that were at least a foot in diameter and four to five feet long. She had flowing wavy light-brown hair. She had her cloven hooves soaking into the hot spring and it barely went up to her knee. She was smiling down at Mason, "Sounds like you have some trouble with your mates. How about a womantaur's advice?"

Mason looked at the lady and blinked. "Womantaur… as in the _same_ womantaur, the Manotaur's seem to worship and fear at the same time?"

The gigantic woman rolled her eyes. "One and the same."

Mason cocked his head to the side as he side, "So, what do I call you? Cause Womantaur feels demeaning."

"..." The giant woman muttered.

Mason cupped a hand over one ear. Even with his enhanced hearing he only heard grunts. "Um, I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that?"

The womantaur sighed. "My name is Patty."

"Patty?" Mason asked in deadpan.

The woman nodded. "Yes, the joke isn't lost on me either. My full name is Patrisha, but the Manotaurs are too dumb to remember it."

"Oh, so is it alright if I call you Trish or Trisha?" Mason asked, "Patty just feels _so_ dumb."

The womantaur smiled, her teeth gleaming like the crescent moon. "I'd love it if you call me Trish, Mason. By the way, I owe you a thank you for killing Leaderaur."

"You don't need to thank me for that. People needed help, so I did what had to be done."

Trish shook her head causing her brown locks to sway. "You don't understand. Leaderaur, what he did was… it went against everything we stand for as a species. Besides if you hadn't killed him and I found out about this…" Her tone darkened considerably as she finished, "I most certainly would have. It would not have been pleasant, nor would it have been quick."

"Now, I'm starting to understand the fear bit," Mason said under his breath. Clearing his throat, Mason told her, "Just so we're clear just because I've been elected the new Leaderaur doesn't mean I'm expected to have kids with you or anything does it? As, no offense, your very pretty and all, but you're not really my type."

Trisha looked at him, her earth brown eyes widening for a moment before she burst out into laughter. "Oh, oh my goodness no! No offense taken and none meant when I say you're a bit too _small _for me."

Mason blushed at the insinuation of his manhood. but took it in stride considering just how _big_ she was compared to him. "None taken."

Seeing he was thinking of something Trisha asked: "Got something on your mind?"

"Well, I'm just curious as to just _how _Manotaurs have kept a stable population this whole time? I mean there is only one of you and many of them, they eat their elderly _and_ their dead so how the hell does it work? Even humans need a diverse genetic population of at least forty thousand different people to prevent sudden and rapid mutations from suddenly showing up somewhere down the line so how do you do it?"

Trisha nodded. She figured he was this kind of person. The kind who wanted to know and understand the world around him. Back in the time of the progenitor of her species the Minotaur, those types were called philosophers. Great men who would hold debates of thought with the written word and sharp tongue. Mason though was a warrior on top of being a philosopher. They had a word for that too.

Warrior-poets. Scholars and swordsmen, philosophers and fighters, these men were the best of the best because instead of just sharpening the muscles in their arms so they could swing a sword, they also sharpened their _minds_ by picking up whatever tidbit of wisdom or knowledge they could. They lived the longest not because they were the strongest, but because they were the smartest. Her people still held the tales of Odysseus, Thesus, and Perseus in high regard even to this day. Perhaps one day, Mason Orion Pines would join their ranks as a myth and legend.

"To give you the short simple answer, it's magic. I can take in any genetic code, and completely reformat it so that they are completely different and not at all related."

Mason's jaw dropped. "Your talking about gene manipulation… and incest."

"Is it really incest if they're not related to me at all?"

"You're sleeping with your own children." Mason pointed out.

"It's either that or total extinction. Besides as I said, they aren't really related to me."

Mason scratched his head. He didn't really have a right to judge he supposed. "Different strokes for different folks I guess. You're all related to the Minotaur from Greek myth, aren't you? "

Trisha nodded. "We are distantly related. Technically speaking I'm a queen or princess. Last of the line of Pasiphae of Crete."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "Should I stand and bow, _Your Highness_?"

"No need for a _mere commoner_ to get up for my glorious self." Trisha sniffed haughtily.

The two stared each other down for a moment before they burst out into simultaneous laughter.

"Thanks, Trisha, I needed that. It feels like forever since I laughed." Mason admitted.

"Yes, it sounded like you were having lady troubles earlier, what's up with that?" The womantaur inquired curiously kicking her hooves in and out of the water making waves as she did so.

Mason explained what happened to Wendy and what was going on between him, her, and Pacifica. "So you see, I don't really know what to do. I don't feel comfortable around Wendy right now and every time I'm near her I remember what Bill did while in her body and how…" He looked down into the bubbling water of the hot spring, "How good it made me feel that I thought Wendy was actually into me."

"You were aroused," Trisha stated she didn't beat around the bush. "You wanted her for a long time, and just when she was finally showing interest, you find out she's been demonically possessed. Yep, that's gotta be a boner killer if I've ever heard one, and _I'm_ a girl."

Mason grimaced. "Yep, my thoughts exactly."

"She's not possessed now though _right_?" Trisha asked after a moment.

"As far as I know? No, she's not." Mason replied easily.

The monster girl nodded. "And you're pretty sure this Pacifica girl likes you too?"

"At the very least, she wants to be friends, It could just be me, but I think something's there."

Trisha nodded. "You want my advice?"

"Please," Mason asked humbly.

"Breed them both."

"Breed… breed them…" It took the boy a moment to figure out just what she meant. When he finally _did_, his face turned blood red. "T-Trish! I-I can't do that! With either of them! I'm too young for one, and there's _no way_ they'd go for it for another! Hell, they'd probably _kill me_ for even suggesting it."

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten how prudish humans had become since the times of the Greeks and Romans. Orgies and polygamy aren't nearly as commonplace as they used to be are they?"

"No, no they're not," Mason replied in a deadpan shocked tone.

The queenly Womantaur took a thinker pose trying to come up with a solution. "Hmm… I've got nothing."

Mason smiled at his new friend he couldn't blame her for being unable to help. By the sounds of it, she came from another time an entirely different world in some respects. One where the Greek gods ruled Olympus and heroes of legend walked amongst men. From her perspective, his problem was probably easily solved by a drunken _orgy_ of all things.

But times had changed since the time of ancient Greece, and while Mason appreciated the thought, he didn't think an orgy would solve anything.

'_Not that I would complain if it came down to that.'_ He was almost teenage boy after all and inclined to such thoughts on occasion. Seeing the sky was starting to darken, he addressed his newfound friend, "Thanks for trying Trisha, but I think I need to figure this out for myself."

"Spoken like a true man." The brunette said respectfully.

Clearing his throat Mason asked kindly, "Could you please turn around, I'm going to get out."

Trisha raised an eyebrow, "Why? We've already established you've got nothing that interests me."

"Trisha!" Mason yelled in embarrassment.

This was not the first time she had picked on him in this manner, nor would it be the last. It was the start of a very, very odd friendship. Yet she was one of the few who could distract the young boy, the fledgling warrior-poet from his troubles…

And they were only just _starting_ to pile up.

* * *

**Word Count: 25,282 Number of Pages: 57 Date Completed: 8/23/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello loyal readers! Hello and welcome to Rise of Orion chapter five! Five chapters in a little over a month. Not too shabby if I do say so myself, and a majority of them were 20k or more to boot. We've sprinkled more hints about what is going on with our cast throughout this chapter, if your paying attention, you might be able to guess what's going on. But yeah, usual spiel about reviewing and me having a P-a-t-r-e-o-n apply, which can be found under my pen name of Bubbajack If you enjoy my work and feel like leaving me a tip I'd appreciate it. This is of course, entirely optional. Thank you all for reading and till next time,**

**Hey, Bubba is being modest. He is a great writer and any support is much appreciated. As usual, I will be offering a reward in answering a few questions about the story if you can spot a certain easter egg. Something was subtle but different in this ch. Can you guess what it was? Here is a hint: Lies lies so many lies but the truth comes from dreams.**

**Bubbajack and Icysnowsage out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise of Orion**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Grammarly, IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything else in this fic.**

**Ch.6: Society of the Blind Eye.**

* * *

Soos was glad Giffany was so excited to meet his Abuelita. It was offsetting his nervousness. The handyman hadn't stopped sweating since Giffany told him she wanted to properly meet his Grandmother. '_It's gonna be fine. Your gonna be fine Soos, you got nothing to worry about.' _Soos repeats to himself in his head like a mantra or prayer.

Or so he kept telling himself as he approached his Abulita's door, one arm interlocked with Giffany's. Soos reached in his pocket with shaky hands looking for his keys only to drop them on the ground. Giffany picked them up before he could even bend over. She handed them back with a sincere smile. "Do not worry Soos. Your Abuelita sounds like a lovely understanding woman. I'm sure if we explain the… unique situation between you, Melody, and I, she will understand."

"What if she doesn't dawg?" Soos fretted. "What if she kicks me outta the house? Where will I go?"

Giffany took Soos' hand in her own, something she took great joy in being able to do and gently patted it. Reassuring him as she did so. "Did you not mention the Mystery Shack having a spare room? Also I'm sure Mason would be more than willing to set up a room for you if you asked in the gigantic spaceship he is currently living in.."

Soos nodded while putting a hand to his chest as he did so. "Yeah, yeah you're right Giff, thanks."

The gynoid smiled at her boyfriend. "You are most welcome Soos. Now, shall we greet your Abuelita?"

"Are you going to come in or keep freaking out on the stoop?" An elderly but kind voice asked.

Soos looked up at the front door to see his Abuelita standing in the now open doorway. The elderly woman was giving Giffany a once over. She was happy her grandson brought another girl home but she has a very bad feeling of what's going on here... "This girl, she is not the one you brought to your cousin's wedding."

Giffany shook her head but politely introduced herself. "No Ma'am. I'm Giffany… Evergreen. I am a close friend of Soos'. It is nice to finally meet you. Soos has told me so much about you I feel as if we've already met."

Abuelita looked to Soos. "I like her, she is polite. Come in come in. I cook."

Giffany and Soos followed Abuelita into the house. When the older woman went to the kitchen, Giffany followed asking, "Do you require any assistance ma'am?"

Abuelita shook her head, sending her grey perm wiggling. "No, no. You are a guest. You go and sit. I'll be out shortly."

"Very well if you need help just call," Giffany told her smiling before going to sit next to Soos.

True to her word Abuelita came out a few minutes later, a tray of dinosaur-shaped sugar cookies in one hand, and a tea set in the other. She placed them on the coffee table between them before sitting down in her recliner. She served the tea asking, "Sugar, cream?"

"No, thank you," Giffany replied taking her tea plain and a cookie to go with it.

Once everyone was served, Abuelita calmly fixed her gaze on her grandson, who she raised as if she were her own child. "So Soos, you have something to tell me, yes?"

Soos took a breath. '_It's now or never! Time to be a man Soos.'_ The handyman thought to himself. "Abuelita, I… I am seeing both Giffany here and Melody… at the same time."

Abuelita sighed. "I had hoped it was not so, but it seems you are just like your Abuelo Soos." She glared at the ground. "Curse you!"

Giffany interjected. "Please, it is not what you think ma'am. Both Melody and I entered this relationship willingly knowing full well about each other. Your grandson isn't a two-bit philanderer."

Abuelita's eyebrows rose to her hairline. She was surprised that this woman would defend her grandson so fiercely, and admit to choosing into being in such a relationship. It was vexing to her. "You defend my grandson, and admit to being in… less than moral relationship with him, why?"

Giffany blinked. "Why? Well because, doing it like this, allows everyone to be happy ma'am. Whether you believe it or not both Melody and I are quite taken with Soos. Neither one of us wanted to hurt either each other or him, so we decided to compromise. Since Melody was only here on a temporary job and was asked first, she went with him to the wedding. Afterward, however, she needed to head home. Then it was my turn. When she is able to come visit she will have her time with him. It is our choice."

Abuelita nodded. "You are a very bold young lady. Most would not have done what you just did, defending what most would consider a poor choice."

Giffany clasped Soos' hands. "It may be a _poor_ choice ma'am, but it is _ours_."

"Yeah, the three of us, we're _cool _with this Abuelita," Soos said with all the sincerity he could muster looking at Giffany with genuine care in his eyes.

Abuelita much to their surprise smiled. "I can see that you care very much for this girl Giffany Soos. I saw the same look on your face when you were at the wedding with Melody. Perhaps I worry too much? If I can see the same look in your eyes when you look at two different women, then maybe all will be well."

Soos breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Abuelita. That means, so, _so_ much to me. Honestly, the last thing I want is to disappoint you."

"Mijo," Abuelita said sharply getting his attention. "You have been working since the age of twelve. Working hard even though that useless bastard of a father- Ahem, excuse me- your father left. I have been nothing _but_ proud of you Mijo, and don't ever think even for a moment I've been anything but, understood?"

Soos nodded an unshed tear in his eye. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, you go take shower now and get ready for work," Abuelita told him.

Soos nodded and gave Giffany a quick peck on the cheek causing the girl to blush as he walked off.

Once Soos' was gone Abuelita address Giffany. "Soos, has been through much, was hurt by the people who should have cared the most."

Giffany nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Abuelita narrowed her eyes. "Do not hurt my Mijo, he has gone through enough already… you hurt him and well… people go missing in Gravity Falls all the time, what is one more no?" Abuelita said with a shrug.

Giffany took the elderly woman's threat in stride, she'd said and done worse in her days. "I promise you, ma'am, neither I nor Melody has any intention of harming Soos."

Abuelita nodded. "Good, good we understand each other… A question if I may?"

"Go ahead, ma'am?" Giffany replied unsure what the woman wanted to ask.

"Your arms and legs, what happened to them?"

Of all things, Giffany didn't expect this. She didn't expect the woman to ask about her prosthetic limbs. Giffany made up a quick lie. "When I was younger, there was an accident involving some faulty computer equipment. I was badly electrocuted, my arms and legs were amputated below the knee and elbow as a result."

Abuelita closed her eyes in silence. "I see, I apologize."

Giffany shook her hands, "No, no it's alright. It happened years ago. I'm quite used to it."

"You are strong, survivor," Abuelita noted.

Giffany smiled. "Thank you, your grandson, he was the first person to see me and accept me for who I was. That… meant more to me than I could ever explain." the Gynoid reminisced. "He _didn't care_ that I was different, he just saw a person, I… I can't put it into words, what that meant for me." Giffany was tearing up a little and Abuelita handed her a tissue.

"You are a good girl," Abuelita repeated her earlier assessment.

"Thank you," Giffany replied whether for the tissue or the compliment went unsaid.

Soos came out from his room wearing a fresh Mystery Shack uniform. "Ready to go Giff… is everything ok dudette?" He asked in concern upon seeing her dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Everything's just fine Soos. We were both just talking about a _certain someone_ we were both _very _familiar with." Giffany told him.

Soos blushed. She showed you my baby pictures didn't she?"

"No, but now I'd like to see them," Giffany confessed. She got up and grabbed Abuelita's hands, "Another time perhaps?"

"I'll have them ready the next time you come over." The older woman promised, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"You two are just awful." Soos huffed as his face turned crimson, and he fanned his face with his hat.

The two women giggled. "Do not take it so hard Soos, it is just what women do when they get together," Abuelita told him.

"Yes, plus I bet you looked adorable as a baby," Giffany added assuredly.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Soos said looking at his bare arm. "We need to get going or we'll be late for work." Soos grabbed Giffany by the hand and all but fled from the house.

"It was nice meeting you, ma'am!" Giffany called before she disappeared out the front door.

* * *

Mason woke up on his mattress, and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. Someone was clinging to his arm. Sighing Mason lifted the blanket and found Sian there, clinging to him. Since she'd obtained her body, the AI had become… very affectionate. Borderline clingy would be a more appropriate term. She loved just being able to hold him to feel actual skin on skin contact. Be it holding hands, hugging, or cuddling on the couch the girl Sian had become just couldn't keep her hands off of Mason Pines.

Not that there was anything sexual or romantic in her touches. No, she simply enjoyed the feeling of touch, the heat of herself and another human being, the comfort of being close to, and being able to feel another presence nearby. That is why Mason wasn't freaking out over finding her in his bed. Firstly, this is the second or third time she'd done it now, and _secondly, _he knew Sian knew _nothing _of romance and simply wanted to be close to him out of force of habit.

So he smiled and poked her cheek. "Sain, Sian, c'mon it's time to wake up."

The black-haired girl's face scrunched up and she swatted at his finger. "G'way. Don't wanna get up. Wanna snuggle more."

Mason sighed. "We need to get ready for work remember?"

Sighing herself, the girl sat up and glared at him through half-lidded crimson eyes. "I'm beginning to regret making you only need two hours of sleep. Sleep is amazing. You don't need to think or act, you just, for a short time, stop doing anything. It's great!"

"Didn't you ever… I dunno turn off all that time when you were in the bunker?"

Sian shook her head. "No, I was contained in a jar, mind constantly awhirl with thoughts and ideas, never able to stop thinking for more than twenty years… That's why I like sleeping."

Mason was struck silent for a moment before he did the only thing he could. He hugged the girl in the room with him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Sian smiled and returned the hug. "Don't apologize, at the time it was normal for me, but now that I have an alternative, I wish to utilize it whenever possible."

"And on that note, I'm using the shower before you use all the hot water like you did yesterday," Mason said before dashing into his bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Sian's fist thumped on the door. "I said I was sorry! Bathing is a new experience for me and I got a bit too into it!..." A pause before. "Just don't use it all yourself. Just because I don't need to bathe doesn't mean I don't enjoy the experience!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be quick _partner_!"

Sian felt heat rush to her cheeks. This happened whenever Mason called her that nickname. She didn't know why though. He'd called her that plenty of times before and it did nothing to her, but now? Just calling her partner caused her to flush. 'Is my body defective? Is there perhaps something wrong with its basic functions?' She wondered.

"I _do hope _I don't need to consult with Octavius, he is _such _a pain." Sian muttered to herself.

From the other end of the door, Mason called, "You say something, Sian?"

The AI turned Gynoid shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "No, nothing! I'm going to go get breakfast!"

"Alright, just don't overdo it!" Mason reminded her of the first time she'd tried food… she'd ended up with her head in a toilet, the chewed food coming up the same way it had gone down.

Not a pleasant experience to be sure.

"I won't," she called back as she made her way to the kitchen.

Once she arrived she got some pans out and got to work making a simple breakfast of over hard eggs and toast for Mason and herself. Had she desired, she could've accessed the Intersect and created a grand meal for them both, but didn't see the need. Simple, quick, easy, and efficient, that is how Sian worked even as a gynoid. She'd just finished pouring two glasses one of milk for her and coffee for Mason when said boy made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mason she chirped happily.

"Morning," Mason replied taking a sip of his black beverage and smiling. "Great job on the coffee."

Sian giggled in a way Mason secretly found cute. Covering her grinning mouth with one hand, and squinting her crimson eyes "Shshshe. I've seen you make coffee often enough to do it myself. It's simple."

As the two ate they talked. "So, you ready to formally introduce yourself to everyone at the Shack?"

Sian smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm looking forward to finally meeting Wendy in person."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is looking forward to this," Mason said offhandedly.

Sian frowned. "What, do you not want me to meet the others?"

Mason smiled and shook his head, "No it's not that, it's just… how do you think Wendy is going to react when I show up to work with a girl no one's ever met before?"

Sian thought aloud. "Well, I imagine she'd be quite jeal… oh dear, yes I see the problem." Sian frowned in thought, "What do you propose?"

Mason folded his hands in his lap. "We need a cover story. A reason why no one in Gravity Falls has ever met you or Giffany before, and why Soos and I know you."

"You've been giving this some thought, you don't seem at all worried," Sian noted.

Mason gave a rueful nod. "I've been thinking about it ever since we started making you and Giffany bodies."

'_That far ahead, impressive.'_ Sian mentally praised. She said, "What did you come up with?"

"You and Giffany are sisters. Giffany and Sian Evergreen whose parents are 'Off-Gridders' people who live off the grid, and live off the land, thus no one would have any sort of information on you, social security card, electronic footprint, not even bills since you don't pay anything to the government."

Sian blinked. "Wow, you really _have _put some thought into this… but Evergreen, really?"

Mason shrugged. "Mine's Pines, so what's wrong with Evergreen? Maybe you prefer a different kind of tree? Spruce, Ash, Willow maybe?"

"Evergreen is fine your ass." Sian laughed. "How will we explain Giffany's prosthetics though?"

"Before he was an 'Off-Gridder' your dad was a professional dollmaker, making fully articulate pieces was easy for him, It wasn't too hard for him to make prosthetic limbs. On one of the few times you went to town there was an accident, maybe with overloaded computers or something."

"Or something?" Sian asked raising an eyebrow.

Mason shrugged. "I'm not perfect."

'_That's where you're wrong Mason, most men wouldn't have gone this far.' _Sian thought to herself. She said. "We'll work with it, so what happened to our parents they can't be around any more can they?"

That's where I leave it up to you." Mason continued. "If you wanted we could easily transfer some of the bots here into somebodies and have them play the part of your parents when needed…"

"Or?" Sian wanted to hear the second option, she wasn't enthused with the idea of having someone like Octavius as a father figure or Maia as her 'mother'.

"They both caught and died of Pneumonia and the two of you have been living alone ever since. Then you met me and Soos."

Sian had to point out the fatal flaw with this whole plan. "You realize if you go with this story, it'll make it seem like you've been staying with two cute girls in the mountains for the past week, right?"

Mason shook his head. "Nope got it covered. I can honestly say I met you as a person a couple of days ago and that we've only recently started hanging out."

Sian had to admit, she was impressed. Mason had it all figured out, or so it seemed. '_I'm uncertain how Gwendolyn will take his story though.'_ She told him as much, "Wendy might think you're lying."

Mason shrugged getting up from the table, his plate now clean. "She can think what she wants. We're _not _dating, she's _not_ my girlfriend. I don't owe her _anything_."

Sian bit her lower lip, something of a habit she'd quickly developed whenever she wondered if she should broach a certain topic or not. She chose to press forward. "Mason, while you were planning all this out, did you happen to think of a time when you could sit down and talk things over with Wendy?"

Mason seemed to deflate as he sighed. "What is there to say, Sian? She said we were just friends, then she changed her mind and I had to hear it not from her, but from a demon! One my sister let use like a puppet. I mean… what should I do? Pretend it didn't happen? Act like everything is normal. it's just too weird to do that."

"You need to talk to her and find out where you both stand," Sian stated firmly.

'_Before things get even worse than they already are.'_ Went unsaid, it didn't need saying and they both knew it.

"I know, I know, now just… isn't the time." Mason evaded.

Sian put her hands on her hips and sent her wearer a glare. "Then when _is _the right time Mason, right before you get on the bus to go back to Piedmont perhaps?"

Mason shook his head. Despite everything, he had no intention of leaving things hanging like that. "No, no, don't be ridiculous. After Northwest Fest would be ideal. Probably. Yeah, after Northwest Fest."

Sian gave a curt nod. "I'll be holding you to that."

Mason shook his head. Sometimes Sian was as naive as newborn, other times she acted like a teenage girl she looked like, then there were times like these she acted like his mother. Hence his retort of, "Yes mommy dearest."

"Keep it up and you'll get a spanking," Sian grumbled under her breath.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Oh, kinky. Don't you threaten me with good times, honey."

"Mason _Orion _Pines!"

Mason just laughed as he left the kitchen leaving a steaming red-faced Sian in his wake.

* * *

The jog to the Mystery Shack was quiet and uneventful. Mason was silently beginning to wonder if he'd gone too far in his teasing as the Shack came into sight. So he stopped and turned to his friend in concern who looked at him curiously. "Are we good? You aren't usually this quiet. I didn't go too far with the teasing did I?"

Sian smiled at him warmly and hugged him assuring him all was well. "Of course not. I am just nervous about meeting everyone officially for the first time."

Mason patted Sian's head. "You'll be fine, just be yourself."

The gynoid gulped but nodded. "Right. I should also let you know I mentally sent Giffany a copy of our backstory earlier so there won't be any confusion there."

Mason sighed in relief, one less thing he needed to worry about. "Good job. So which one of you is the older sister?"

"Me of course." Sian stated with a 'shouldn't it be obvious?' air, causing Mason to chuckle and ruffle her hair again.

"I see, well we'd best get inside."

Sian grimaced but nodded.

Just as the two reached the porch of the Mystery Shack, the sound of Soos' truck pulling up was heard. As soon as it came to a stop, Giffany got out and greeted her 'big sister' with a hug. "Are you excited as I am to be meeting everyone else today?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just _thrilled,_" Sain replied with faux-enthusiasm.

"Sup dawgs?" Soos greeted raising his hand for a high five, which Mason returned, yet he left his hand in the air. After a moment he said to Sian, "C'mon don't leave me, hangin' dude."

Sian's face took on a look of surprise followed by embarrassment. "Oh, sorry Soos." Sian had to give a little hop as even at 5'6 she was shorter than the handyman but she managed to slap his palm.

"Alright, you ready for this dudettes?" Soos asked with his usual coolness.

"I've been waiting to meet the others for some time." Giffany trilled happily.

"I'm nervous but willing to give it a shot," Sian replied as she subconsciously grabbed onto Mason's arm for comfort.

"Don't worry dude, Mr. Pines is cool. Theresa is chill and Wendys… Wendy. You got nothing to worry about." Soos comforted as he opened the door, holding it open for his friends.

The chiming of the bells alerted everyone in the shop to the new arrivals. Wendy glanced up over her magazine prepared to greet Soos and Mason like she did every morning. Wendy's eyes widened in surprise at the two pretty girls who followed her co-workers into work.

The first was a girl with either strawberry blonde or bright fricking pink hair, tied up into an elaborate knot. She had dark green eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. She was wearing a white sundress and socks with sandals on her feet. She practically exacerbated cheer and happiness.

Yet it was the second girl that caused Wendy's hackles to rise. She was clinking to Mason's hand like it was a lifeline she had long black hair that seemed to fall in luscious strands around her, the girl had skin as pale as snow, and eyes as crimson as blood and covered in dark mascara. Currently, they flicked around fretfully as if the girl was afraid or at least extremely nervous. She was wearing a shredded black t-shirt which showed off her toned midriff and hinted at her cleavage and a pair of strategically torn black jeans with sneakers.

'_It's like looking at a female Robbie. One who is clinging to Mason for dear life.'_ Wendy thought to herself incredulously. She realized she'd been staring a bit too long and cleared her throat. "So, who are these two?"

The strawberry blonde zipped up the counter all but invading Wendy's personal space as she gave a gigawatt smile. "Hello, I am Giffany Evergreen, a friend of Soos'. It's nice to meet you."

A sigh came from the goth girl. "Giffany, _personal space_, remember?"

Realizing what she'd done Giffany leaned back over the counter, looking contrite. "I apologize. I get easily excited about meeting new people. Or so I am told."

Wendy just shook her head and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, it's all good." Wendy fixed her gaze on the other girl, "And you are?"

Sian stepped forward locking her crimson eyes with Wendy's forest green. "Sian Evergreen, Giffany's older sister, nice to meet you." She held her hand out for Wendy to shake.

Wendy did so using much more force than was necessary, hoping the other girl would get the hint and stop being so clingy to Mason… but she didn't even flinch. The only reaction that got out of her was a raised eyebrow.

'_This girl must be strong if she's not even flinching under my handshake.' _Wendy mused. She said, "So, how'd you two end up meeting the Pterodactyl Bros here?"

"We were walking around the trails my place one day when we kinda stumbled onto their place," Mason replied. "Didn't know anyone else lived up there."

"Yes, we were quite surprised as well," Giffany added helping craft the lie. "As my sister and I don't meet many people up in the mountains."

Wendy nodded "I bet you don't, so you live up in the mountains then?"

"We're off-gridders." Sian added, "We were raised to be that way anyhow."

Wendy nodded her respect for both girls going up a couple of notches. "Cool man. I live out in the woods around here with my family so I know what that's like."

Theresa took that moment to introduce herself. "Yes but mountain life is a different beast dear. Hello ladies, I'm Theresa Corduroy, I see you've already met my daughter Wendy."

Wendy slapped her forehead. "Right, Wendy Corduroy, nice to meet ya."

"Same…" Sian said after a moment.

Wendy noted the elder Evergreen sister was more reserved and cautious. '_Well, I can't really blame her probably not used to people. Her sister's the opposite though, bright, cheerful, sunny.' _

The sound of heavy steps coming down the stairs was heard, and moments later, Mr. Mystery himself, Stanford Pines came into the shop proper. Seeing a couple of unrecognized heads hanging around the checkout counter. He cleared his throat and spoke. "You know, we don't open up for another hour or so."

Everyone turned when Stan spoke. One of the new faces, a dark-haired girl with red eyes looked at him nervously, like a rabbit ready to bolt at a moment's notice. The other one, the strawberry blonde, she practically zoomed up to him all bright and smiling. She reminded him so much of Mabel it hurt.

'_Mabel hasn't been quite so chipper lately though.'_ Stan thought to himself before he noticed the girl was introducing herself. "Sorry sweetie, could you repeat that? Hearing aid was on the fritz for a sec."

The girl just smiled. "Of course sir. I said I am Giffany Evergreen and it is nice to meet you."

Stan could tell this girl was just a bundle of energy, just like Mabel. He thought the girl could use another friend. He patted the girl on the shoulder. "Nice to meet ya girlie. Stanford Pines owner and proprietor." He turned to the other girl who was looking at him curiously. "Who might you be hmm? Don't worry girl, I don't bite, that's why we keep Wendy around."

"Haha, you're hilarious boss." Wendy shot back drily.

"Sian Evergreen, nice to meet you, Mr. Pines." She sent him a small curt nod.

He smiled back not wanting to frighten the girl. He then nodded to his great-nephew. "Mason, can I talk to you for a sec? I need you to take a second look at the books, make sure I didn't miss anything."

Mason shrugged. "Sure Grunkle Stan."

He followed the man back to his office, that is to say, the kitchen and waited for him to get the Shack's books out but he didn't. Instead, he turned, crossed his arms and gave him a look before asking, "What have you gotten yourself mixed up in now kid?"

Mason blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Stan sighed. "I thought I told you already, quit trying to bullshit a bullshitter kid. Sian, really? The same name as the AI of the smartwatch you supposedly 'found' out in the woods?"

Mason sighed. He was caught and he knew it. "I was helping a friend, is that so wrong?"

"No of course not." Stan replied honestly shocking the boy, "But I hope you've given this some thought… take it from a pro kid, faking your identity isn't _that_ easy."

"I simply decided to fake nothing at all and put her in a position where she had nothing to fake," Mason explained the cover story he'd come up with and by the time he was done, Stan had to admit, he was somewhat impressed.

"Not bad kid, we'll make a grifter out of you yet," Stan told him.

"Let's not please." Mason begged off before asking, "Where's Mabel?"

Grunkle Stan jabbed a finger upwards. "In your room. She… she hasn't taken you're leaving too well kid. I… I think it's about time the two of you sat down and talked this out." Seeing the boy's defiant scowl Stan held up a hand for silence and Mason let him finish. "Now I'm not saying you need to come home, as someone whose been on his own since about sixteen or so I know a man needs to make his own decisions… but like I told you, I also know about regrets. I'd like you to have less than me when you hit my age."

Mason sighed. "I'll go talk to her, but whether I forgive her or not is up to Mabel. If she hasn't figured out why I'm upset by now well... " Mason shrugged. "Not much I can or will do to change things, Grunkle Stan."

"That's fine. Even I know Mabel screwed up this time… got the story from Theresa." Grunkle Stan said by way of explanation.

Mason nodded and made his way out of the kitchen and toward the steps. Stopping only when Stan called. "Hey, Mason… you want those girls to work here, don't you?"

"Only if it isn't too much trouble. They need help adjusting to being around people." The boy told his Grunkle.

Stan nodded. "Yeah, that's fine, as long as they're ok with minimum wage like everyone else."

Mason smiled. I'm sure they'll be thrilled." He then grimaced as he turned around to face the stairs. Silently hoping Mabel had come to the right conclusion in his time away.

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited receiving no answer. He let himself in the room and found his sister still asleep. Mason shook his head. '_She needs to get ready for work… god, that sounded weird, we're twelve and already have jobs.' _He walked over to his sister's bundled up form and gave her a shake. "Mabel, Mabel it's time to get up and get ready for work."

"Grmph… don't wanna, Bro-Bro… lemme sleep." Mabel grumbled until what she'd just said clicked in her brain and Mabel sat up straight rubbing her eyes and blinking owlishly. "Bro-Bro?"

"In the flesh."

"Oink?" Waddles said by way of greeting having found his way out of the mess of blankets.

"Hey Waddles, oof!" Mason had the wind knocked out of him when Mabel suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and all but headbutting him with the force of her embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Mabel kept repeating time and time again as if it were a mantra.

Mason paused for a moment, surprised before he gently wrapped his arms around Mabel and ran his hands through her hair. He noted it was tangled into a knotted mess, she hadn't been brushing it. "Do you know _exactly _what you need to be sorry for?" Mason hadn't meant for his voice to come out that harsh.

Mabel flinched at his tone, but she looked up into his face with tears in her eyes. "I totally torpedoed your and Wendy's relationship. When I _stupidly_ summoned Bill, I, _he_, broke any possible bonds of trust the two of you had with each other. I am so, _so _sorry Mason! If I could go back in time and fix it I would. Please believe me."

Mason gently rubbed his sister's head. "We already know time doesn't work like that Mabel. Some things… just can't be changed."

Mabel nodded. She too remembered their adventure through time, and the mess it caused with Wendy. All because she wanted Waddles. Who at the time she'd only known for a day. '_Just another something I can chalk up to my selfish behavior.'_

"Still," Mason continued in a lighter tone than before, "I'm proud of you for finally taking responsibility for your actions. You're really growing up."

"So do you think maybe… you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" Mabel asked in a small voice, unable to look her brother in the face.

Mason was silent for a moment. It was the longest tensest moment in Mabel's short life. Finally, he said, "Yeah, yeah I think I can."

Mable smiled so wide, she thought she might've pulled a muscle in her face from disuse. "Really?!" She had trouble recalling the last time she'd felt this happy.

"Yes… however." Mason continued. "Things won't just automatically be going back to the way they were Mable."

Mabel's smile dimmed a little but she still felt elated like she could float with happiness. Her brother _had_ in fact forgiven her for the biggest screw-up ever! This was great news! Now if she could just get Wendy to come around, all would be well.

"Firstly, being on my own for a bit, I had time to think about … well, a lot of things."

Mabel cocked her head to the side. "Like?"

"School for one." Mabel interrupted before he could.

"Bro its _summer vacation_ now is not the time to think about school!"

He shot her a glare that said 'shut up, I wasn't finished.' Mable quieted down, muttering a meek "Sorry."

"As I was saying. I thought about school. How bored I am there, and how you'd probably fail almost all the classes if I didn't let you copy my homework."

"I-I wouldn't fail…" Mason raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Ok, so I'm not a straight-A student, but just because you find school boring like a normal kid doesn't mean you should just quit."

Mason shook his head, "I never said anything about quitting sis, Testing out maybe but never quitting. Do you know I read college-level textbooks just to get some semblance of challenge in class?"

Mabel shook her head, she didn't know that. Then she recalled the time he did super-advanced math trying to figure out how to hit the glass bottles down for Wendy to get that weird prize she wanted. 'Bro-Bro is super smart… but if he's so smart then why is he?' Mabel had an epiphany.

Mabel pointed at herself. "It's _me_, isn't it? You're holding yourself back so you can help me pass."

Mason nodded. "I have become… very protective of you over the years Mabel, perhaps _too_ protective. Maybe it's time I stepped back, for both our sakes. Let you make your own mistakes, and learn from them."

Mabel closed her eyes took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. "Agreed."

Mason blinked. He honestly expected more of a fight from his sister. "Huh, didn't expect you to agree with me."

Mabel shrugged and smiled. "You said it yourself Bro, I've matured."

Mason reflected the smile back at her with one of his own before he went into the closet and started going through her clothes. "That you have."

"Uh, _what_ are you _doing_? Don't you know it's _rude _to go through a lady's things?" Mable huffed.

Throwing her a black and white checkered sweater along with some thin black jeans, Mason shot back. "Your a couple of years too early to be calling yourself a _lady_ sis. Give yourself a bit to grow up and me some time to dig some holes in the backyard and then we'll talk."

What're you… _Mason_!" Mabel yelled at him, red-faced once she got his joke about her not being a lady yet. She put an arm over a chest that didn't exist as if to hide them from view before asking. "What are the holes for?"

"To bury any potential boyfriends in of course," Mason replied honestly.

"He...bur… Bro-Bro! No burying any of my boyfriends!" Mabel shot him a glare, which turned questioning. "Why haven't you done this before now? You _haven't _done this _before _have you?" Mabel's tone near the end was borderline accusatory.

"Of course not, no matter how badly I wanted to do terrible, terrible things to Gideon. Back then I lacked both the strength and more importantly the _resolve _to do so." He turned around respectfully so his sister could change.

"But now you feel like you have no qualms about burying people in our backyard?" Mabel questioned after she got her sweater over her head.

"None whatsoever," Mason affirmed. "You are my sister and it's my job and prerogative to protect you from creeps."

Hearing that warmed Mabel's heart. It showed that despite all the wrongs she'd done, her brother still cared about her. "Thanks, bro-Woah!" Mable fell off her bed trying to get her pants on.

"You ok?" Mason called chuckle evident in his tone.

"I'm good! You can look now, and it's not that funny!"

Mason motioned to the mirror hanging from the closet with the stool in front of it. "Go sit down, and I'll fix your hair."

"You don't need to…" Mabel began as she saw her brother reaching for her hairbrush.

"I know I don't _have _to, but I _want _to."

Mabel smiled. He hadn't done this for her in a couple of years of his own volition, only doing so to help her get tangles out of her hair.

Mabel sat in front of the mirror and Mason got to work untangling the rat's nest her hair had become. She would wince every now and then as he tugged a little harder to undo a knot but overall smiled. This was something she enjoyed immensely.

"Bro?" She asked as he continued his task.

"Yeah?" Mason said, not really distracted by his task, he was used to doing this, even if it had been awhile.

"Are you still gonna stay at that place in the mountains you found?" Mabel asked.

Mason combed his sister's hair in silence for a moment before he replied. "Yeah, I think so. This has nothing to do with you, Wendy or anyone else though. I just… like it up there. I've been refurbishing this old place, fixing it up. It was a real mess at first but now its really coming along and I'm proud of what I've accomplished with it." Mason paused to get a really big knot undone before continuing. "I don't want to give it up."

Mabel digested everything her brother said. '_Sounds like he put a lot of work into that place. He sounds so proud. I can't just force him to come back because it would make me feel better that would be selfish.'_ She smiled into the mirror so her brother could see it. "I understand. I hope I get to see this mysterious place one day. It sounds really cool."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," Mason said with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll let you see it sometime soon I still got some more fixing up to do before I have guests over."

"Kay. I guess that means this is officially my room now huh?" Mabel said glancing around the room.

"Yep. You can throw slumber parties whenever you want now, and Waddles can even have his own bed." Mason semi-joked.

"Hear that Waddles?! You get your own bed!" Mabel cheered for her beloved pet, who squeed in response.

With a final tug, Mason got the last of the knots out of his sister's hair then he swept the brush through it a couple more times to make sure he'd got them all. Once he was sure he'd done a thorough enough job he said, "You ready to head down? Soos and I made some new friends up in the mountains we'd like you to meet."

That got Mabel's attention. "Are they nice."

"Oh yeah, the Evergreen sisters are nice. Giffany especially so. She's… she's a lot like you."

Mabel nodded. "And the other one?

"Sian is… shy. Take it easy with her." Mason advised.

Mabel nodded and stopped with her hand on the door handle. She looked back at her brother. "You know you need to talk to Wendy right? She's a mess bro. Wendy… she told me when I tried to apologize to her earlier that she can tell you're afraid of her. Are you?"

"It's not her I'm afraid of," Mason admitted. "I'm afraid I'll get close, I'll let her in and then one day it won't be her. It'll just be Bill."

Mabel sighed nodding, "She said the exact same thing, which is why she doesn't blame you right now for being cautious around her, but I felt you should know this is also hurting her even _if _she understands it."

Mason's shoulders sagged in defeat. He never wanted to hurt Wendy he just needed time to get his head on straight. 'Is that so wrong?' he asked himself. "I was going to talk to her after Northwest Fest. Got a lot going on right now. Would that be waiting too long you think?"

Mabel hummed a bit before shaking her head. "Nah I think that's just fine. Theresa told Wendy to wait that long before inviting you over for movie night again. So if you talk after that then maybe you can patch things up over a date!" She finished sounding enthusiastic.

Mason was less so. "Yeah, um, maybe. Let's… let's get downstair ok? It's almost time for work."

"You got it Bro-ritto!"

Mason just sighed at the pun and followed his sister out of the room, happy he'd managed to patch things up with her at least, and even happier at her newfound emotional growth.

* * *

Just as he'd feared, Mabel and Giffany got along like a house on fire. The two hit it off and their cheer was infectious. Spreading to everyone else working. Theresa hummed while she whittled, Soos mumbled 'Despacito' in Spanish under his breath while he repaired various things around the Shack, and customers bought more. Even Mason swept up wood shavings with a semblance of a smile on his face. Every now and then however his gaze would flicker over to, and linger on Wendy who was caught in a tourist rush and thankfully never caught him staring.

"Why don't you just go talk to her Mason?" Theresa needles after third or so time she caught him doing it.

"I...I just can't! It's too awkward Theresa."

"I would like to point out you're telling this to her mother, dear," Theresa replied with a smirk.

Mason's rebuttal was swift. "And I would like to point out, I'm _still only _twelve years old."

Theresa acknowledged his point with a nod. "Touche, but you have done more at the age of twelve than most men, sans perhaps Theseus. Yet even he wasn't your age when he killed a..." Theresa looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "A minotaur. If you can do that, surely talking to my daughter is a paltry undertaking by comparison?"

Mason had to admit, the Corduroy matriarch had a point. If he could kill what amounted to a modern-day minotaur, why couldn't he talk to a girl? Mason pulled his Homberg down over his head, while silently wishing he'd brought his keytar to work with him today as he made his way to the checkout counter. Singing is so much easier. As he approached he saw the customers were getting impatient and he thought of another way he could help.

Throwing himself over the counter and surprising Wendy he cupped his hands and said, "Could every other person in line come up with their purchases, please? A second checkout counter will be starting here and now. Thank you."

Mason quickly got out a notepad and pen and prepared to do some simple, but quick, math. People looked at him in confusion for a moment then he gave a shrill whistle getting their attention. "Let's move people! We don't have all day!"

People grumbled but did as he said and shuffled over to him. Mason glanced at the items then quickly wrote down the totals plus tax and handed it to the buyer. Making a quick copy for the Shack. Not that Grunkle Stan paid taxes or anything, but just so he knew how much they hauled in today. Soon enough the last of the tourists left and he and Wendy were left alone behind the checkout counter. The redhead smiled at him. "Thanks for the help little man, you really saved my bacon."

"No problem Wendy," Mason replied while going through his notes of paper making sure everything was correct. '_C'mon Mason! Look at her, talk to her! Ensure her everything is going to be ok!'_

Wendy too was trying her best to strike up a conversation. '_Woman up Corduroy! You're the daughter of a boisterous lumberjack for goodness sakes! Talking to a boy shouldn't be this hard! Heck, it's never been this hard before… but that's because those were casual teenage romances. Nothing serious… but this…'_ She glanced at Mason who was mumbling to himself while going over his notes. '_So cute! This is anything but casual. I can't afford to screw this up!'_

Wendy suddenly felt the cold feeling in her gut spike and the change she was counting was suddenly covered in a thin layer of frost. Wendy's eyes widened in fear. '_Shit! I hope no one noticed that!'_

"Is it just me, or did it just get chilly in here?" Mason asked as he rubbed his arms to generate warmth.

"I-It's just you dude!" Wendy said as she threw the half-frozen change into the till and all but slamming it shut. She continued in a softer tone, "Seriously dude, thanks for helping me, it means a lot, considering… everything."

Mason put his papers aside and turned around to face her. He tipped his hat upon his head so he could look up into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been… distant lately Wendy. I've needed time to… get my head back on straight."

Wendy took a knee so the two were eye level with one another. "I understand completely dude. Believe me, don't worry about it."

"But I _do_ worry about you," Mason admitted surprising the redhead. "It's not fair to you that I avoid you just because I'm dealing with my own issues. It's hurting you and that's the last thing I want to do. I just..."

Just hearing that he still cared after everything that happened made Wendy want to cry in relief. Mason despite everything, still loved her. Without warning, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said in a quiet whisper. "You don't need to say anymore. I know you need time. Take all the time you need Mason. You've… you've told me all I needed to hear. I'll be here, waiting, whenever you're ready."

Mason was surprised at first by her sudden actions, then by her words. So it took him a moment to return the hug. Once he finally did, it felt right. A majority of his stress, anxiety, and fear melted away. It wasn't gone, he had far, _far_ too much shit going on his life for that to be the case, but knowing things weren't in ruins between him a Wendy put a lot of it to bed.

Mason let out a long shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you, Wendy."

He took a breath and inhaled her scent, she smelled of flannel, wood, pine needles, and earth. It was strangely comforting and reminded him of Gravity Falls as a whole. When the two finally broke their embrace. The two smiled at each other, Wendy's was larger than Mason's but that's what she expected. Mason still had some things he needed to figure out and that was fine. Wendy stood up, "I'll let you get back to work little man."

That seemed to be the nickname he was being stuck with by Wendy it seemed. He didn't mind too much, but he hoped he wouldn't be little forever. "Right, well, you'd best get back to work."

Mason rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, seeya around Wendy."

"I'll be right over here dork," Wendy said with a chuckle. '_So cute when he's nervous.'_ she thought, blushing a little as he walked away, a gust of cold wind whipped her crimson locks into a frenzy and sent a chill down her spine. It was the middle of summer and they were in Oregon, it shouldn't be getting that cold for a while yet. Wendy knew what the cause was, and she clenched her fist in anger. '_So now I can't even be happy I've got my best friend back? Well, fuck you too Bill.'_

This thought just caused another blast of cold wind to tussle her hair. Wendy blew a stray strand of crimson out of her face. "Stupid Evil Dorito Mr. Peanut making my life a mess even after he's gone." She glanced over at Mason who was talking with her mother like he often did. He was glad the two had become fast friends. '_Still, it ain't all bad.' _Then a thought occurred to her. '_Speaking of friends, or is it frenemies? Either way, I wonder how Paz is doing? I haven't heard from her in a while. Hope she's ok.'_

* * *

Pacifica was thrilled her package had come today. She could finally help out her little friends at the golf course. Big Henry floated by her side, a large grin splitting his almost in two. He was just as excited as she was, if not more so. Pacifica went to the back seat of the family rolls Royce to retrieve her package once they'd arrived only to see it in Wellington's waiting hands. "Now where to young miss?"

Pacifica locked eyes with Big Henry for just a moment, the ghostly Lilliputian just shrugged. "Up to you if ya wanna let him in on the big secret girl."

Pacifica cleared her throat. "Wellington, you've been working for my family for a long time yes?"

The head butler nodded. "Indeed young miss, I was but a lad when I started serving under your father's father, whom my father served before me."

Pacifica didn't know it was a family business that was news to her. She nodded and reminded herself to get Wellington something nice for Christmas. "So, you can keep a secret then?"

"I dare say I'm an old hand at it young miss. If you say so, then mum's the word and all that." The bald butler fixed her with a smile.

Pacifica was happy to hear that. "Ok, that's good, because what you're about to see is absolutely confidential understand?"

"Of course young miss… by any chance, would it have to do with the small aspiration that has been following you around lately?" Wellington asked as he fell into step behind Pacifica, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face the family butler again.

"You… you can _see _Big Henry?"

"Indeed miss… when I was small, I became deathly ill with fever. Your Grandfather gave me fifty to one odds on survival, yet I managed to pull through. However and have been able to see apparitions of the departed ever since. I noticed right away about master Henry, but since he caused no trouble and he seemed to be a friend to you, I thought it would be best not to bring it up."

Pacifica blinked. It made sense and lined up in a way with what happened to her. She too had a near-death experience and had been seeing ghosts since then. "Well I'm sorry you were so sick Wellington but yes, Big Henry is a friend and this has to do with him, or should I say others like him."

The butler nodded. "Very good young miss. Let's get going, shall we? Daylight is burning and all that."

The two made their way into the Discount Putt Hutt, and Pacifica's head was still reeling from the revelation that her butler was aware of Big Henry this whole time but chose to say nothing. She stopped before they reached the fourteenth hole and asked the butler. "Is my father _really_ having an affair Wellington?"

The butler frowned and said in a low tone. "That I do not know young miss. For he has never had any illicit liaisons within the confines of Northwest Mansion. But if what your mother says is true… then it seems likely, unfortunately. Your father is not a man of high moral standing like your Grandfather."

Pacifica kept walking to the fourteenth hole thinking aloud to herself. "I don't remember Grandpa very well."

"No I should think not, he passed when you were but three." Wellington commented, "A bull elephant in the African savanna got him. If your grandfather loved one thing, it was the thrill of the hunt."

Pacifica winced. "Was it quick at least?"

"Quite young miss. He shot it twice before it gored him. Then he shot once more to make sure the beast died with him. His hunting partner returned with his body." Wellington replied before stopping in front of the mining hole. "Now, what manner of mystery do we find ourselves in the middle of I wonder?"

Pacifica knocked on the mining hole. "C'mon out my little friends."

"Pacifica!" Polly squeaked happily upon seeing her. Before seeing Wellington. "Who's that?"

Picking Polly up Pacifica made introductions. "Polly this is Wellington. Wellington this is Polly, she's the union Rep for the Lilliputians mining operation I'm starting here."

The butler seemed nonplussed to meet a small golfball person. He nodded and bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Polly. I am the head butler of the Norwest family, if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"Hi Welly," Polly said, smiling, shortening his name to something she could more easily remember. "We don't need much right now just the gas masks to we can get back to work."

Wellington held up the box in his hands, "Right here I believe."

"Yep," Pacifica replied with a nod.

"Really? Oh, the foreman will be thrilled!" Polly cheered. "Put me down and I'll go tell him right now, and we'll get right to work."

Pacifica did just that, racing back into the mining hole. Moments later she came back out with Foreman Foreman Jr, who was smiling happily. "So you got the mask then eh?"

"I did, I hope three hundred is enough?" Pacifica asked sounding unsure as she opened the box and turned it on its side.

Foreman laughed, "That's more masks than we have people in the minin' hole girl."

"There's less than three hundred of you?" Pacifica asked worriedly.

"Two-hundred-fifty-six… well fifty-four since Henry passed and Polly don't work down in the mines no more." The foreman replied as he tore off the plastic cover of one of the gas masks and tried it on. It fit perfectly fine. "Yeah, these will work just fine, thank ya."

"Well, you could always use the extra masks as spares or ask some of the other Lilliputians to work in the mines. Speaking of that, how are you all getting along now?"

"Better since we all got a common goal to be sure." The foreman acknowledged tipping his hard hat to her in thanks. "We're all excited to get back to work. Things have been a bit dull around here with nothing to do."

"Well, now things can officially get started," Pacifica said happily both for the Lilliputians and herself. They would be the key to getting herself and her mother out from under her cheating father's fiscal shadow.

"Indeed, we were wondering if there was any way we could get a downpayment on our end?" the foreman inquired.

"I didn't bring any stickers with me. Next time I come, I'll bring plenty for everyone." Pacifica promised.

The foreman nodded. "Fair 'enough lass, fair 'nough."

Pacifica nodded, happy she'd done her duty. "Now, while I'm here is there anything you need or I can help with?"

Foreman Foreman Jr. scratched at his black beard. "I kin only think of one thing."

Pacifica nodded. "Alright, what is it?"

"We all usually raid the drink machine over yonder for soda. It would be nice if we didn't have to for a little while at least."

Pacifica nodded. 'That shouldn't be too hard.' She looked to Wellington who had remained silent throughout the exchange and who the foreman hadn't commented on. She assumed Polly mentioned him beforehand. "We'll be right back. C'mon Wellington, let's find a change machine."

"Of course young miss."

As the two walked away Wellington commented. "So they requested payment in stickers?"

Pacifica nodded. "They did, I would've been perfectly fine paying them for the record but if you think about it what would a bunch of small mythical creatures even do with the money?"

"Quite," Wellington said after a moment. He continued, "If you require any help in this venture young miss please do not hesitate to ask. I am, as ever, at your beck and call."

Pacifica smiled at Wellington someone who she honestly up until recently she took for granted or thought of as a sentient piece of furniture. But he wasn't. He was a person with his own thoughts, feelings, and as such, she would treat him better. She smiled. "Thank you Wellington, I'll keep that in mind. For now, our task is to get a lot of quarters."

"If I may be so bold young miss? Would it not be easier to just buy the Putt Hutt and then allow the mining operation to go on unabated, without outside interference, and most importantly, the possibility of being discovered?" He brought all of this up as he got a ten-dollar bill out his wallet even as his charge reached for her purse.

"Wellington you don't need to…" Pacifica began. Only to stop when the butler raised a hand. "Consider this if you will, an investment into your mining operation young miss. I have a feeling if I invest now, on the ground floor, I can expect vast returns." the older man joked.

Pacifica hugged her butler. "I promise you a million percent returns Wellington."

"Very good young miss," The butler replied as he pocketed the change. Now, shall we find the vending machine?"

* * *

The two quickly returned to the Lilliputians with a small mountain of Pitt Cola having reused the box the gas masks came in to carry it all back. Once their delivery was complete Pacifica decided a surprise visit to the Mystery Shack was in order. '_I really should check up on Mason, see how he's doing.'_

When the Rolls Royce pulled into the Mystery Shacks dirt parking lot, she was surprised to see the family Bentley in the parking lot already. That caused the blonde to smile. '_So mother took my advice after all. Good for her.' _Pacifica thought as she got out of the car, shutting the door behind her as she made her way into the tourist trap.

The place smelled of wood, dust, and polyester just like the last time she was here. Despite how tacky she found the place, she couldn't bring herself to hate either it or Mr. Pines. For as the man himself pointed out if people were dumb enough to buy what he was selling they deserved to lose their money. On top of that, Pacifica had met the real Mr. Pines. Not the cold heartless conman, but the great-uncle who worried incessantly about his grand-niece and nephew, enough to go climbing dangerous mountain paths right after a storm to find one of them.

She saw her mother chatting with Theresa in a far corner, she caught her eye and waved. Her mother waved back. 'Mason?' she mouthed. Her mother pointed to the stockroom where kept his junk souvenirs.

"Hey blondie, just gonna walk by without sayin' hello?" A cool relaxed female voice asked.

Pacifica turned her head to the side seeing Wendy Corduroy propped back in a corner all but hidden in their due to how she was positioned. She offered the older redhead a semblance of a smile. "Hello Wendy, I'm sorry, I just didn't see you there."

"It's all good…" Wendy beckoned her closer with a finger and Pacifica found herself coming closer, wondering what the lumberjill would want to discuss in private.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"Mason what else? He came in today with this new chick I've never seen before."

Pacifica felt as if an iceberg had fallen and settled into her stomach. "What?"

"That's what I've been asking myself all day." Wendy muttered, "Who is this girl, where did she come from, just how well do she and Mason know each other? All these questions have been rattling around in my brain all day and it's been driving me _nuts_."

"Now you know how I've felt with him pining after you this whole time. I didn't feel like I had a chance. Karma's a bitch huh?" The blonde asked not unkindly.

Wendy raised a finger. "Yes, yes it is. So, what do we do?"

"Have you just… I dunno talked to her?" Pacifica asked. "It seems like a pretty normal way to get to know someone."

I've been swamped all day dude. Mason had to jump in at one point and form a second check outline."

"How'd that work, you only have one register?"

"He did it all with his brain," Wendy said in impressed tones.

"That's… impressive." Pacifica admitted.

The redhead nodded. "He was figuring totals faster than the machine at one point. Darn adorkable egghead."

So, he's in the stockroom right now?"

Wendy's green eyes narrowed. "Yeah showing _her_ the ropes."

"Ah… you don't think they're in there… making out do you?" Pacifica asked her cheeks heating up even as she said it.

"Mason making a move on a girl?" Wendy thought about it for a moment before scoffing. "Pff, forget it. He'd either be too nervous or too much of a gentleman to try anything."

Pacifica nodded, she could accept that. "But what about the girl in question?"

Wendy blinked once, twice, three times… "Ah, shit! We better go check on em. For Mason's safety of course."

"Right, of course."

The two walked up to the storeroom door and Wendy put a hand out to stop the heiress. "What're you…" Pacifica began only for Wendy to shush her.

"I hear voices listen."

Both girls put their ears to the door.

"Mason, that thing is huge, there is no way it'll fit," Sain said on the other side of the door.

"It will you just gotta force it a little," Mason assured her.

"Are you sure?" Sian sounded unconvinced.

"Of course I am, now come here," Mason told her.

The sound of grunting soon met both girl's ears and they both blushed the same shade of Wendy's hair, each having a pretty good idea of what was going on inside the storeroom right now, but not believing it.

"I-I told you it wouldn't fit! Get it out, get it out, get it out!" Sian begged.

"It's almost in, just a little more!" Mason grunted with effort.

Wendy couldn't take it anymore and wrenched the storeroom door open revealing the scene within. Mason was standing on Sian's shoulders as he tried to get a very large box labeled 'snow globes' to fit on a shelf. The two looked like they could fall down at any moment.

Wendy and Pacifica smiled and Wendy put her hands on her hips and shook her head before asking, "Just what are you two doing?"

Mason glanced back before replying nervously, "Oh hey Wendy we're just uh, trying to get this box on the shelf here."

"I _told_ him it wouldn't fit and we should just ask you to get it later since your taller," Sian said flatly.

"I didn't want to bother her," Mason said.

Wendy laughed. "Dude, it's cool. You can bug me anytime if it's to lift a box." Wendy went and did just that easily putting the box in place. She then picked Mason up off of Sian's shoulder and held him up at her eye level once again making note that he gained some weight. '_Probably muscle.' _She thought appreciatively before she looked Mason in the eye and spoke. "If you need my help with something, you bug me from now on, got it, little man?"

"Fine," He glanced behind Wendy's head and saw someone he hadn't seen in a couple days. "Pacifica? How've you been since… everything? No weird after-effects or anything right?"

'_Of course, he'd wonder if anything strange happened to me,'_ Pacifica thought as she giggled. '_My boy has a one-track mind, but at least he inquired after my health.' _Pacifica cleared her throat. "I'm fine Mason thank you for asking, but maybe we could have this conversation once your feet are firmly planted on the ground hmm?" The blonde locked eyes with Wendy and quirked an eyebrow.

"Wha… oh! Sorry dude." Wendy apologized before she put him down.

"It's fine Wendy don't worry about it." He replied as he dusted himself off. "Hey, Pacifica what brings you by?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my friends?" the heiress asked borderline haughtily.

"What no, of course not, I'm just surprised you're here, that's all. The Mystery Shack isn't exactly your scene if you know what I mean."

"It's not my mother's either yet here she is," Pacifica stated jabbing her thumb behind her.

"True," Mason admitted.

"Besides, the Mystery Shack has… _certain charms_ I've come to like." Pacifica said this while looking directly at Mason and smiling, hoping he'd get the hint.

"If you say so, but I don't know what those could be," Mason replied unsure what she could be talking about before making his way out of the storeroom.

He never saw the blonde facepalm or heard her mutter, "Stupid boy."

The dark-haired girl who hadn't introduced herself apologized on his behalf. "You'll have to forgive Mason, he's a bit… dense for all his intelligence, he's terrible at picking up social cues."

Pacifica blinked and held out her hand. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Pacifica Northwest, and you are?"

Sian looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and giving it a shake. "Sian Evergreen, I live up in the mountains near where Mason is staying. We became acquainted just a short while ago."

"Yet you act as if you've known him forever." Wendy pointed out.

"We talked… a lot." Sian said by way of explanation. "Mason is someone who is easy to read given enough interaction with him. Or perhaps I'm just good at reading people. I am unsure. I do know he can be rather dense when it comes to other people's feelings, at least from what he's told me and if that display is anything to go by."

"What about you?" Wendy asked, she figured now would be the time to ask the question, while it was the three of them, alone, in the relative privacy of the storeroom.

Sian looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I do believe Wendy is trying to ask if you have any feelings towards Mason Sian." Pacifica gently explained while sending the redhead a look causing the lumberjill to shrug.

Sian cocked her head to the side, "I… do not know? It has only been my family and me my entire life. I have never known anyone else until recently." This was a lie of course, but also the truth. Sian hadn't had a body until recently and with it came all manner of new experiences. "So, do I love Mason? I can't say that…"

Wendy and Pacifica sighed in relief. Only to choke on their own breath as the girl continued. "But I can't say that I might not come to love him sometime in the future. He is the only boy I've had significant contact with, and I do enjoy his company very much. So could I see myself falling in love with him? Yes, perhaps."

"Your very… forward." Pacifica noted.

"Is that wrong?" Sian asked, her question seeming genuine.

Pacifica shook her head, "Not wrong, just different."

Sian nodded. "I see… is that all you needed to talk about? I was supposed to report to Mr. Pines once we got everything put away."

"Yes, that's all. I do hope we can be friends though Sian." Pacifica gave the dark-haired girl a smile.

Sian blinked for a moment before the sides of her lips quirked upwards and she gave a ghost of a smile herself. "I would like that as well. To be friends with you and Wendy, Pacifica." She gave them both a nod, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Sian left the two girls in the storeroom, and Pacifica broke the silence. "Well, she seemed nice, if a bit blunt and reserved."

"Seriously? You think she's ok?" Wendy asked. "She doesn't come off as… odd to you?"

Pacifica put her hands on her hips. "Wendy she spent her entire life up in the mountains surrounded by just her family! Of _course, _she's going to be a little quiet. I mean _you_ live in the woods but you're close to town, so I'd think of the two of us, you could relate to her better than me."

Wendy rubbed her arm. "Ok, ok, you got me there. Maybe it's just me, but I can't help but feel there's something off about her."

"If the whole Bill Cipher experience taught me anything. It's that trust is a fragile thing, but necessary for friendship. She said she wanted to be our friends, that means she has to be willing to trust us to some extent. Maybe not all at once and right away with her deepest darkest secrets but if she is hiding something, she'll tell us, eventually."

In other words, you're telling me to be patient?"

"Yes, if it's really important, Sian will tell us when we need to know," Pacifica said with certainty.

Wendy sighed. "I hope your right Paz, I really do."

* * *

Deep beneath the depths of Gravity Falls History Museum, in a secret chamber, a group of clandestine hooded figures met. This group known colloquially as the society of the Blind Eye had a singular mission. To keep the inhabitants of Gravity Falls ignorant of the paranormal for their own good. One stepped forward and greeted the rest. "Novus ordo seclorum, brothers and sisters."

"Novus ordo seclorum, grandmaster!" The rest of the order greeted.

"My illustrious colleagues, it has come to my attention that the careful attention we have given to Gravity Falls, of keeping them blissfully ignorant of the terrors and madness that lurks so near to their hearths and homes, is slowly beginning to unravel."

The others began to mutter fearfully amongst themselves. That is until the leader called for silence. "Brethren, it grieves me to tell you this, but some unknown individual is seeking to undo the work we did covering up the disappearances of both Emma-May Mcgucket and Theresa Corduroy several decades ago."

The other members of the Society of the Blind Eye gasped. The disappearance of Theresa Corduroy was their greatest folly. It caused a city-wide manhunt, funded by Priscilla Northwest that went on for months. If they'd only been faster to act in getting to Manly Dan, such publicity being brought to Gravity Falls could've been avoided.

"What do we know about this person?" One figure with a deep gravelly voice asked.

"Nothing much I'm afraid." The Grandmaster replied. "Other than the fact whomever it was slaughtered the former leaderaur. So the kidnapping of Gravity Falls women will no longer be a problem, thank goodness." The leader of the secret society paused for just a moment, before continuing. "That still leaves us with two loose ends, however. Emma-May McGucket and Theresa Corduroy. Both will need to be taken care of…"

"Like kill 'em?" One member asked.

"Heavens no!" The grandmaster replied, repulsed by the very idea. "We're just going to erase their memories again," This brought a collective sigh of relief from the rest of the hooded figures. "They will, however, need to be brought here to be… made to forget."

"I'll get Corduroy." The robed figure with the tone like gravel replied.

"Get 'em get em'!" Another member cheered.

"I can go after Mrs. McGucket." another with a southern accent offered.

"Excellent! McGucket is staying in the Portland General Hospital. Go my brethren and may the eyes of others be blinded to your activities."

"Unsee ya'll later!" The figure with the southern accent replied before taking off.

"Unsee you later." The others replied before they all dispersed.

The leader rubbed his hands together like a cliche villain. "Soon all will be as it should be."

The hooded figure went to the office he kept down here and made a quick phone call. "Yes, Mr. Northwest? Everything is in motion. Things should be going back as they were very soon."

"Good let me know when it's done. I trust you'll be as useful to me now as you were before." Preston replied before hanging up his cellphone. "I lost millions last time. Nearly lost my fortune. I _won't _let it happen again. You should've _stayed _gone, Theresa."

* * *

After yet another long workday, Mason was glad to be back home. '_Maybe things will work out with Wendy after all.'_ He thought optimistically as he worked out in his weight room, as he currently constantly flipped over a tractor tire. '_She seemed thankful to have my help this afternoon, and we talked. Then there was that scene in the storeroom. Yeah, there may be hope for us yet. If I can pull myself together at least.' _Mason knew that last bit was going to be the hardest part. While he knew in his heart Wendy was no longer possessed, his head was still full of doubts no matter how many times he told himself she was fine. 'I'd probably feel a whole lot better if she told me she was fine herself.'

Mason was brought out of his brooding by a knock on the doorframe. Sian was standing there in a tank top and bicycle shorts, both black of course. When he saw her there, dressed like that, he just stopped and stared. He may've been a twelve-year-old boy, but he was still a boy damnit! You put a girl in skimpy tight clothing in front of him and _of course_, he's going to stare.

"_Mason!" _Sian snapped a blush coating her face. "I can still feel your emotions you know? We're still connected via the backup of myself that I left on the watch…"

"Oh, I-um… sorry." Mason muttered looking away.

He soon felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Sian smiling at him. "Don't apologize. I do believe most women would find it flattering to be looked at in such a way by a cute boy."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Just as pretty as you find me," Sian replied factorily. "You are… the only friend I have."

"Do Soos and Giffany not count?" Mason asked, quirking his head to the side in askance.

Sian smiled ruefully. "Giffany is family as are all the other AI's here. Soos is… Soos." She finished unable to find a proper term to describe the Hispanic handyman.

Mason laughed a little at that. "Yeah, he is. So… you here to work out?"

"I am," Sian affirmed. "I'd like to test the limits of this body you made for me." She made a fist. She seemed eager to test her limits.

Mason had no problem with that. "Ok, what did you want to try first?"

Sian immediately went over to the bench press. "This. I've watched through your eyes as you did this for so long, I'm eager to try it myself."

"Ok, ok, let's give it a shot," Mason said before he started removing weights.

Sian stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you removing weight, Mason?"

The boy gave the Gynoid a look. "Sian, you don't actually think you can lift all this on your first go do you?"

"Why ever not. I should be just as strong as you. I've given myself the proper enhancements." Sian replied.

Mason opened his mouth to reply then shut it. '_Nope, it's best if she found out on her own.'_ He thought. He put the alien weights back to his level. "Go ahead, let's test that theory."

Sian laid down on the bench and Mason got into spotter position. He knew this was going to be a harsh lesson, but it was one that his friend needed to learn. "Ready?" He asked as Sian firmly gripped the bar. Upon her nod, he let the bar drop.

Sian was almost crushed under its weight. She tried to push up with all of her enhanced strength, and she only just managed to keep herself from choking to death, and even that caused her arms to quiver and shake. Mason though was able to easily take the weight from her shaking hands. Sian sat up and took a moment to catch her breath. Once she did, she spoke in a confused tone. "I don't understand, I optimized this body just like I did yours. It should be able to handle the same amount of weight. Did I miscalculate something?" She asked herself as she looked down at her hands in curiosity.

"No, not exactly," Mason replied as he put the bar back in place on its hooks.

"You _know_ what went wrong." It was a statement, not a question.

Mason nodded. "I do."

"Well don't leave me in suspense Mason. Tell me the flaw so that I can fix it." Sian replied her tone regain a bit of its dry humor she had when she was on his wrist.

Mason sighed. "The problem is you're a girl Sian."

"Excuse me? What does the gender of this form have to do with this problem?" Sian inquired.

Mason ran a hand down his face. He really didn't want to talk about this with her, but she asked so. "Human women are biologically weaker than men. Men simply have more muscle mass than women do, it's simply genetic. Lots of women don't like having it brought up, but it's a scientific fact that they _are_ the weaker, but most certainly _fairer_, sex."

Sian nodded slowly. "I see, so I will never be as strong as you physically…"

"No, but you've got other talents," Mason assured her. "You're definitely smarter than me. Plus since your a girl you should be more… flexible than me." He told her with a blush. He _really didn't_ need to think of _just_ how flexible Sian could be right now. Not when she was wearing a skimpy workout outfit.

"I believe the word you're looking for is agile." Sian teased noting his discomfort.

"Yeah, that," Mason replied with a jerky nod. '_Damn hormones. Fuck you puberty.' _Mason thought. Taking a moment to calm himself, he asked kindly. "So you ready to try again?"

Sian nodded. "I am."

A sudden thunderous thud was heard, stopping the two in their tracks. Mason sighed as he made his way out of the workout room. "I swear, if Octavius has gotten drunk off the WD40 _again _I'm gonna scrap him for parts. I didn't even know robots could _get _drunk."

What Mason found was not a drunken Octavius trying to 'integrate' with a plugged-in toaster like last time, but a profusely sweating Soos. His mystery Shack shirt was soaked with sweat and it looked like he'd ran the whole way here from… somewhere.

"Soos, what's wrong man?" Mason asked in concern.

"D...Dude, you gotta come quick! Some… someone kidnapped Theresa!"

"What?!" Mason's voice now held a knife's edge.

"Y-Yeah dude Someone wrecked the Cabin, brained Manly Dan over the head, and took Theresa," Soos explained fully now that he'd caught his breath.

"What about Wendy is she?" Mason asked, his voice becoming cold, detached, and analytical.

"She tried chasing after 'em dude, but even with her mom in a sack, the perp still managed to outrun her."

'Person was strong, and fit, knew their way around the forest, likely a native of Gravity Falls.' Mason thought as he made his way back into the depths of the bunker, with Soos calling after him the whole way.

"Dude, dude where you going?!"

"I just need to pick up a few things before I go, Soos," Mason replied calmly as he went over to his bedroom and punched in a code on his wall. In response, a piece of the wall seamlessly came down revealing the hidden vault and the contents it held inside.

"Oh boy, some people are gonna die tonight, I can feel it," Soos said to himself as he watched Mason put on a leather bandolier that went both around his waist and diagonally around his right shoulder. From the back of the arm, strap hung his morph gun and on the right side of his waist hung Lady Vivamas, his lightsaber. Along the front of the arm, the strap was extra ammo and it also went around his waist too.

"You're right Soos. Tonight the streets of Gravity Falls will run red, it's gutters and drains choked with the blood of those stupid enough to kidnap my friends."

Mason twist the dial on his watch face it popped up, showing his RIG, and he slammed the button back down. Trillions of black nanites covered him in microseconds like a second skin, rapidly firming up into his futuristic riot gear.

Soos' jaw dropped. "Dude, that is sick! You didn't tell me Sian could do that."

"You didn't ask," Mason replied his tone robotic hidden beneath a built-in voice scrambler. "I'm going on ahead Soos, catch up when you can, but don't strain yourself alright?"

Soos held his fist up. "Pterodactyl Bros?"

"Always," Mason replied bumping his fist before taking off in a blur of speed that surprised the handyman.

'_Mason,'_ Sian's voice echoed in his head. '_Be careful, I know your upset but don't let your emotions get the best of you, you could get hurt.' _Her tone was tinged with concern at the end.

As he raced down the mountain path as fast as he could run Maso replied. "I'm well beyond upset partner. I'm _pissed_! No ones gonna hurt my friends and not get hell from me for it."

'_I hope Wendy's holding up alright.'_ Sian said in concern for the redheaded lumberjill.

'_Me too Sian, me too.'_ Mason replied as he took off like a rocket towards the Corduroy cabin.

* * *

"Damnit!" Wendy cursed not for the first time as the kidnapper managed to elude her. She knew these woods like the back of her hand, or at least she thought she did. '_How'd he manage to get away?' _Wendy asked herself as she kicked a stone in anger sending it flying off into the brush.

Of course, when the bastard got away she went back to the house and called the cops. "And you say he got away?" Blurbs said.

"For the dozenth time, yes," Wendy said through gritted teeth. The two stooges were getting on her last nerve. Her mother whom she thought dead for years had been mysteriously returned to her, and now, just as mysteriously she'd been taken again. Wendy was _this close_ to getting her dad's ax and making both Blurbs and Durland a couple of inches shorter. '_If only someone competent were here.'_

The sounds of shattering glass and crunching metal were heard drawing the attention of both the officers and the lumberjill to turn and stare. An iron-clad titan had landed on the roof of Blurbs and Durland's police cruiser, smashing it flat. The visor of the matte black armor glowed blue-white and was sectioned off into four slits.

Wendy's breath caught in her throat. She recognized the figure. It was the very same one depicted in her mother's carving that sat in the middle of their dining room table at all times. This was the person who saved her mother the first time around from the manotaur. '_He's back? Now? He must've heard mom was kidnapped, but how?'_

He hopped off the destroyed cruiser and approached her. For all his strength, he wasn't that tall, maybe a couple of inches over five feet. He stopped in front of her and spoke in a robotic monotone. "What happened to Theresa Corduroy?"

It took Wendy a moment to find her voice. "S-She was taken. By a big guy in a robe. Never saw his face. Managed to get away from me running through the woods."

"Did you see any kind of identifying markings?" the rioteer asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No, but my mom, she managed to smash a bottle of whiskey over his head. He should stink like Jack Daniels no.7."

The black iron-clad figure nodded. "Understood…" He paused before asking, "And you? Are you unharmed?"

Wendy blinked. She didn't expect him to ask after her. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about my mom." Wendy reached out and grabbed his hand with both of her own. "You saved her once. Do it again, please."

"I will don't worry." The figure promised. "What of your father, is he alright?"

Wendy thumbed her head behind her towards the house. "He's inside nursing a goose egg. He got brained in the head with a frying pan of all things."

"I'm fine girl, it'll take more than a conk to the head to keep me down." Manly Dan cried coming out of the house carrying his ax, followed by his sons. He eyed the black-armored stranger. "You, I know you. My girl speaks of you often. Saved her you did."

"Just doing what anyone else would've done in my position, sir." The short figure replied.

Manly Dan shook his head, "No boy. You went above and beyond the call of duty, you did. You got me, wife, back, my kids their mom, we can't thank ya enough for that. Now here you are again to help try and find her a second time. We owe you a debt."

Mason didn't question it. He didn't want to wound the man's pride. "We'll speak on this later sir. Right now, finding your wife is paramount."

The sound of brakes screeching to a halt was heard and a beat-up old truck came to a stop right in front of the ruin that was once a cop cruiser, its brights were on and stayed on as the doors were flung open and someone Mason recognized as Ranger Tate along with a man in a tweed suit and a stark white goatee came rushing onto the scene.

"Sheriff you gotta help me and my dad!" Tate said as he came to a stop in front of the man.

'Dad?' Mason thought as he looked at the well-dressed elderly man. 'Old Man McGucket?' He wondered in awe. 'He cleans up nice.'

"Ma wife's been dun kidnapped from the hospital Sheriff!" McGucket cried hysterically as he shook the rotund officer.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on now. McGucket, man is that you?"

"Yes, ma wife she's been taken ya blasted fool!" McGucket growled in anger.

"Emma-MAy's been kidnapped?" Mason asked.

McGucket looked at the person in futuristic riot gear and nodded rapidly. "She done got took by some kook in a robe! She was shoutin' to as he stole away with her in a van. Find the LEaderaur she said. But I dunno what that means conflabbit!"

"She wanted you to find me McGucket," Mason told him. "I'm the current leader of the Manotaurs, after killing the former one who kidnapped your wife the first time around."

"Really? He took Mason's hands in his own and shook them rapidly. "Thank you for that, so, so much!" McGucket then stuck his tongue out in thought. "Ya don't think they might' a took 'em again do ya?"

Mason thought of Trisha the Woamntaur he'd met. Her fury at finding out what the previous Leaderaur had done. He shook his head. "I highly doubt that, but if it'll make you feel better I can go check."

A hand belonging to Blurbs landed on Mason's shoulder. "You ain't going anywhere except jail for destruction of police property."

Mason grabbed the arm and twisted it behind its owners back before placing his boot to his back and pressing down, causing him to whimper in pain. "Listen up, you two are at best incompetent, or at worst, paid to look the other way when anything weird happens in this town. Either way, that stops today. Because there's a new sheriff in town, and he's me."

"Oh yeah, by whose authority?"

"Mine!" Just then, the Eighth and a half President of the United States came riding out of the forest riding a horse backward.

"President Trembly?" Mason did not expect to see him now, or ever _again_, really.

"Indeed it is _I, _President Trembly!" The man said as he got off his horse. "I've been monitoring things around here in Gravity Falls and I must say you've done a spectacular job young man. So much so I'd like to give you this!"

The President reached into his petticoat and came back out with, of all things, a Sheriff's badge. But it wasn't a normal badge. Coined from pure silver, the badge had the image of an octopus creature in the center of a pentacle, and written along the edges of the star was the phrase, ""_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._"

Pinning it on the right side of Mason's chest, Trembly intoned, "By the power vested in me as the Eighth and a Half President of the United States of America, I hereby make you sir Constabulary Paranormus, or if you prefer, Sheriff of all things Paranormal, here in Gravity Falls. It is up to you to protect this town and its denizens from the weird of the world." Trembly put a hand on Mason's shoulder and said in a whisper, "Good luck young Pines." He then raised his voice and shouted, "Trembly away!" He jumped back onto his horse (backward of course) and disappeared again.

"What… what the hell just happened?" Wendy asked after the man had left.

"I'm the Sheriff now, which means I _do_ have authority Blurbs."

"Fine by me, that means this isn't my problem. Can I have my arm back?" Blurbs asked.

Mason let him go and got off the man's back, not having moved since Trembly arrived. He looked to Wendy, Dan, Tate, and McGucket. "If I'm the Sheriff, I'm gonna need some deputies. You up for it?"

"Heck yeah man! Let's do this!" Wendy pumped her fist. '_Finally, someone competent is getting shit done in this town.'_

"Then follow me, and do _try_ to keep up." He replied as he shot towards the mountains intent on asking some Manotaurs some questions.

* * *

Mason landed in front of the Man Cave with a solid thud. He turned and looked around seeing his 'deputies' racing after him with Wendy in the lead in the distance. '_By the time they get here, I'll be done with my interrogation.' _The newly minted Sheriff of Mysteries thought to himself as he waltzed into the cave. Which was in the Man Cave proper. All of the Manotaurs who were either pumping iron or flexing in front of a wall of mirrors turned and looked when Mason let out a shrill whistle. Pointing at the floor in front of him Mason barked out like a drill sergeant, "Front and center everyone! We need to have a chat!"

All the manotaurs lined up in front of their Leaderaur, chests puffed out and guts sucked in, and backs straight. They didn't know what was going on, but they knew an irate leaderaur when they heard one and hastened to obey. Mason paced down the line of his riffraff of underlings, hands clasped behind his back. The Manotaurs could feel his gaze raking over them from behind his glowing helmet. "I am going to ask you all a very important question and I want you to be honest with me. If I find out you're lying to me… there will be consequences."

Chutzpar spoke for the group being the closest to the new Leaderaur. "Mauleraur, what have we done to displease you?"

"The two women I rescued from this place about a month ago now, they've been kidnapped _again_. They aren't _here_ are they?"

A mass of denials came at the asking of this question. "No! No! Asterios no! No chicks in the Man Cave! We wouldn't dare bring Womantaur's wrath down upon us!"

Mason nodded. He didn't think either Theresa or Emma-May were here, but it didn't hurt to check. "Ok, I'm gonna scope this place out real quick then leave."

"No need, little buddy."

Mason turned around to see Patrica, the womantaur herself in the cave entrance with all of his deputies in her arms. She gently placed them on the ground and then took a deep whiff of the air. "Nope no women here, just Manotaurs."

Mason turned unconvinced. "You can tell just by sniffing the air Trisha?"

Patricia put her hands on her hips and smiled at him coyly. "Kid, trust me if anything even remotely nice smelling had entered this cave recently even you'd be able to tell."

The manotaurs collectively hit their knees and bowed before their goddess. "Womantaur! We are not worthy!"

Mason blinked at the display and then turned back to Trisha. "Wow your right, they are kinda dumb aren't they?"

Patrisha snorted. "You don't know the half of it kiddo," She shrugged. "But I work with what I've got."

"I'm inclined to pity you, no offense meant," Mason replied.

Trisha shook her head, causing her light-brown locks to sway, "None taken I appreciate it actually, someone finally understands my pain."

"Ahem," Wendy cleared her throat. "Would someone mind explaining just what the bloody hell is going on?"

Mason turned his head towards her and cocked it to the side, "Isn't it obvious? We're looking for your mother and Mrs. McGucket. They aren't here though. Are _they_ guys?"

The Manotuars refused to look up but all collectively shook their heads and mumbled no.

"Are they?" Patricia asked gruffly while focusing her gaze on Putitaur.

Said Manotuar looked like he was having a stroke. "N-No Patty! We would never disgrace the Man Cave or you, by bringing other women here!" He then noticed Wendy and said "No chicks in the Man Cave!"

Mason held a hand out to stop Wendy from killing the stupid Manotaur. "She's allowed, she's my guest and it's her mother that's missing… plus, I'm pretty sure she could kick all your asses." Mason retorted.

Chutzpar questioned. "Ah, so she is related to Womantaur then Maularaur?"

"Um no. She's just that awesome." Mason replied honestly, causing Wendy to turn and stare at the unknown figure behind the mask wondering about the compliment.

Manly Dan piped up angrily. "What I'd like to know is why these beasts which are the same ones which kidnapped my wife the first time around, are still alive!"

Even Wendy was frowning. "I have to agree with my dad on this one Sherrif."

Mason replied. "The one responsible for that was punished, his sentence for his crimes was death. I refuse to damn an entire species for the actions of one individual. What your asking for is genocide of a sentient species and I will have no part of that."

Manly Dan gripped his ax hard in one hand and closed his eyes, and even Wendy looked at the floor in shame.

"Don't lump us in with the old Leaderaur! We want to _live_! We want to _live_!" The Manotaur's begged, groveling towards the Corduroys.

Upon seeing this pathetic display Wendy stage-whispered to her dad. "They're too dumb to pull this off I think dad."

"I'm inclined to agree." He turned to the McGucket boys. "What do you both think?"

"Ah reckon we got the wrong crew." McGucket pondered aloud.

Tate nodded. "Agreed but I'm not sure how I feel about just leaving them up here like this how do we know that one of them won't wise up and try something?"

"You have my word," Mason assured them.

"And mine," Patricia added. She then fixed the Manotaurs with a glare, "Hear that boys? You're to stay away from the town for now on, got it?"

The Manotuars nodded dumbly, too afraid to say anything.

Mason added, "And you're to stay a good mile out of the woods leading away from the town too, understood?" Again, the Manotuars nodded, they dared not speak fearing if they did, they would summarily share the same fate as their former Leaderaur. Mason turned to Tater McGucket, "Good enough?"

The forest ranger nodded. "Yeah, that'll do I guess."

Mason let out a sigh, sometimes it sucked to be in charge. "Ok well, that's one lead that led to a dead end. Now what to do?"

"Could I make a suggestion dude?" Soos who had followed the group and arrived in time to get the gist of the situation offered.

Mason nodded. "Go ahead, deputy."

Soos cleared his throat before continuing. "Like you could go around town checking camera footage dude. We don't have many but someone might've caught something on film without even realizing it."

Mason nodded. "A sound plan. Let's do it. Everyone, we're going back to town." He looked to the lone womantaur and nodded politely, "Patricia, always a pleasure."

Trisha pulled him into a 'light' hug, which for Mason was enough to cause his spine to pop in protest. "You to kiddo, don't be a stranger yeah?"

"Of course not, seeya around." Mason gasped out once he was let out of her clutches. Hobbling out of the Man Cave, Mason turned to his posse because that's what they really were until he could officially deputize them, and spoke. "I'll meet you all back in town."

"Wait," Wendy grabbed his arm before he could take off again. "Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, because I do, but just who _are _you, man? The way you talked about me back there… it's like you know me. Have we met? Are you one of my ex-boyfriends or something?"

"I can say with absolute certainty that you and I have _never_ dated Miss Corduroy. As for how I know of you, did you honestly think your mother didn't talk of her family as I delivered her home? Don't be foolish, that was all she spoke of. Now, if that is all, we should get moving. The first forty-eight hours of any crime are the most important and the more we waste the less likely it is we'll find either your mother or Mrs. McGucket."

With that, Mason shook off Wendy's arm and all but threw himself down the mountainside. He wanted to find both Theresa and Emma-May as quickly as possible but he also wanted to be away from Wendy right now. Last thing he needed to explain how _he_ Mason Pines, was the one who saved her mother and making their already complicated relationship even more complex.

* * *

Mason had been going through camera footage from the library that he'd collected from various stores for the past hour when his deputies finally arrived. He didn't even look up from the camera footage he was reviewing when he commented. "It took all of you long enough to get here."

"Not all of us can just throw ourselves down a mountainside you know?" Wendy huffed.

"Excuses, excuses," Mason replied absentmindedly before motioning to the other computers. "Well, don't just stand there, pick a computer, pick a card and get to looking. The sooner we get this done, the sooner everyone goes home happy."

Everyone grumbled but did as ordered. Sitting at a computer and going through black-and-white computer footage for what felt like an agonizing eternity. Mason didn't find anything on his tape from the time either Theresa or Emma-May was said to be abducted so he glanced over at Soos' screen and noticed his time stamp was several hours off.

"Soos, why are you watching the whole thing?"

"To spot the bad guys dude," Soos replied easily.

Mason looked at everyone else and noticed they were all doing the same thing, watching the whole video. He sighed. "Everyone, you don't need to watch the whole video. It's a two-hour drive to Portland from here, Emma-May was abducted around noon meaning she wouldn't get back till sometime around two in the afternoon. Theresa wasn't taken till five at night and the guy was running from wendy in the woods so keep an eye out for anyone suspicious-looking after five OKs?"

A collective facepalming was had before everyone fast-forwarded their tapes to near 2pm and kept watch from then on. '_I guess me reading the Sibling Brothers books actually came in handy.'_

'_Yeah, it did.'_ Sian replied in his mind.

Mason glanced at his wrist. '_Hey partner, how's things on your end?'_

'_Giffany and I are watching the Corduroy boys. They are acting strangely I think.'_

Mason quirked an eyebrow from beneath his helmet. '_Strange how?'_

'_The two younger ones just keep peeking around the corner staring at Giffany and me and giggling. Are they defective or something Mason? Do they need to be returned to the store for a refund?'_

Mason wanted to groan and facepalm himself, but he didn't want people asking him what was wrong. So instead he did his best to explain the situation to his friend. '_Sian, you've seen my memories. Do you recall how dumb I acted around Wendy when I had a crush on her?'_

'_Oh yes, you were quite… oh, how sweet. They have crushes on Giffany and I. How should I proceed?'_

'_You want my advice on this of all topics?' _Mason asked her flatly.

Sian was silent for a moment. 'I apologize, that was thoughtless of me. I'll ask Giffany instead.'

Mason was quick to retort. '_No, no Sian it's fine… it's just… This is a bit of a sore point for me still ya know?'_

'I do,' The AI replied, 'So do you have a suggestion for me?'

'_Just… just and I can't believe I'm saying this mind you.' _Mason felt sick even suggesting this, but he couldn't think of anything better. '_Do what Wendy did to me. Let them down easy and promise to be friends with them. I'm sure at their ages that would mean more than actual dating.' _

'_Ok, I'll try that, thanks, Mason.' _Sian said in a slightly more upbeat tone.

'_No problem let me know how it goes partner.'_ Mason replied before their connection went silent.

"Hey uh, Sheriff? I think I got something." Tate called.

Mason made his way over and looked at the forest ranger's screen, "Show me."

Tater replayed the section of the tape he was on. When he hit play it showed a van driving past with a woman banging on the glass in the backseat.

"Your mother?" Mason questioned.

"I believe so," Tate said his voice thick with emotion.

Mason putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Can you pause it on the license plate?"

The park ranger did just that zooming in they got the number. Mason wrote it down.

"GF0 618. Ok, now we just gotta find out who owns that vehicle."

"No need. I know who owns that piece of junk." Stan said from over his great-nephew's shoulder.

Mason was surprised. "You do?"

Stan nodded. "Yep, that's the same license plate Bud Gleeson puts on all of his jalopies before he sells them on his car lot."

"So we have a potential suspect then, Bud Gleeson."

Manly Dan cracked his knuckles before he hefted his ax on his shoulder. "Let's go pay him a home visit shall we?"

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Carla McCorkel Gleeful jump. Knowing her husband couldn't be back from his book club yet Carla went to the window and checked it before she opened it. "C-Can I help you?"

The short man in the SWAT uniform stepped forward. "Yes Mrs. Gleeful, might we come in?"

Mrs. Gleeful stepped aside allowing the man and several other townspeople she knew in passing entrance into her home. The policeman looked around her home. "We'd like to speak to your husband. Is he about?"

Carla shook her head, "N-N-No. He out at the moment. He has a book club."

"Book club you say?" The man stepped forward intently. "Do you know where this book club meets?"

Carla had never really thought about it. "I-I'd like to assume the library, though I'd never thought to ask."

The police officer shook his head. "No, ma'am. We were all just there and didn't see him. Can you think of anywhere else he and his group might meet?"

Carla decided to ask a question of her own. "W-What is this a-about officer?"

The man lowered his head and sighed before meeting her gaze as well as he could given his short stature. "Your husband is suspected of kidnapping ma'am and we think he and his 'book club' might be up to something… nefarious."

"No…" Carla shook her head. "Nonononono! "First my son, now my husband too?! I can't take this anymore! My life has been a wreck! Ever since… ever since my failed relationship with Thistle Down."

"Carla, Carla McCorkle?" Stan questioned.

The woman looked up when she heard her maiden name being called. She squinted at the scruffy man in the fez and black suit. She knew him as Mr. Mystery the man whom her son seemed to despise with a passion for some reason or another. "Y-Yes? D-Do I know you?"

"It's it's me? Stan, Stan Pines? We uh, dated briefly." Stan looked away and coughed.

Carla did remember Stan how he saved her purse from a mugger, the fun times they had… that time he drove Thistle Downs car, which also doubled as his house, into a ravine. She thought it was funny him doing something that crazy to get her back, but it was also stupid, reckless and a crime.

"Hello Stanford, how've you been?" Carla managed a small smile for her old flame.

Stan shrugged. "Been worse. You?"

"Much the same. My sons in jail… sorry about him by the way… oh, wherever did I go wrong with him?" Carla asked herself.

Hey hey," Stan made his way over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Some kids are… just born bad. Nature over nurture you know? I'm sure you did everything you could."

Carla ranted on. "And now my husband is seemingly involved in a kidnapping! What am I going to do if Bud goes to jail? I don't know anything about cars! I've been a housewife my whole life!"

"Easy Carla, easy." Stan soothed. "It's gonna be ok. We'll figure something out, Bud might not even be involved, but in order for us to rule him out, we need to know where he could be. Can you think of _anywhere, anywhere at all,_ he might be?"

"T-The museum. He goes there a lot too." Carla stuttered out.

Mason nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. Mr. Pines if you would kindly stay here and await further instructions?"

Stan smiled a threw a wink his way. He got the hidden message. '_Look after your old friend, she needs you right now.'_ as he replied. "Can do Sheriff."

Mason whistled, made a circular motion with his finger and then pointed towards the door. When nobody moved, he sighed and said, "That means let's move out people we have a location and need to be an oscar-mike stat."

"Whose Oscar Mike?" Tate asked.

"He means on the move damn it." Manly Dan exclaimed. "He's using Army jargon."

"Oh," Wendy was the first to get moving. "So you served in the army then?" She questioned as they left the Gleeful residence.

"Kinda sorta," Mason replied, thankful he downloaded the soldier's brain patterns into his head. It came with a crapload of technical jargon and even more importantly weapons handling skills. Skills he felt he'd be using sooner rather than later.

* * *

The group approached the Museum at a steady pace. When they got close to the front doors, Mason drew his morph gun and with the push of a button, switched it to shotgun mode. He held up a fist, causing the others to stop. He then pointed at Manly Dan, Tate, and McGucket and pointed left. Wendy and himself he pointed right. He hoped they got the message as he walked forwards and immediately as they came to an intersection he pointed his gun to the right then up to the second floor. "Clear."

"Clear." Manly Dan replied from right behind him.

"Circle around and come back here, give me a sitrep," Mason replied as he and Wendy walked forwards.

The two now alone, prompted Wendy to ask questions. "So, where did you get all your stuff? The cool armor, the high-tech gun, and that laser sword on your hip."

"I made them," Mason replied curtly as he turned and scanned another room. Again he found nothing.

Wendy replied with a grin on her face. "Seriously dude? That's awesome! I'd kill for a laser ax or something like that."

"Forgive me for saying this but you seem… rather upbeat for someone whose mother is missing."

Wendy's first inclination was to be offended but if she had learned anything from her debacle with Mason it was that her gut feelings could often blow-up in her face. So she took a moment, took a breath, and explained. "I am worried about my mom man. But nowhere near as worried as I could be if you weren't looking for her."

"Oh really?" Mason replied as he checked another room.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah man, you like totally saved her once. Blubs and Durland would lose their asses if they weren't attached to their backsides. But you? You , I know I can trust. Since you helped my mom once I know you can do it again."

"Thank you… Miss Corduroy."

Wendy gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Call me Wendy dude. All my friends do."

"Miss Wendy then."

The lumberjill chuckled. "No need to be so formal man."

"Force of habit," Mason replied as he and the girl completed their circuit around the main floor. "Where are the others?"

"Well, there were more of them than us so it might've taken them longer to go around the place." Wendy reasoned.

"Yeah," Mason replied unconvinced as he walked off in the direction the others went.

Wendy sighed before following after him, but not before grabbing a fireman's ax from an in case of emergency safety box...

The two neither saw nor heard anything of the rest of their companions and even Wendy was starting to find this suspicious. Mason stopped in front of a room filled with eyes. He scanned the room thoroughly and stopped when he found something… odd.

Going over to the lit fireplace which was odd in and of itself, Mason picked up a piece of ripped cloth that was stuck to the side of the fireplace. He held it up to his face it was from a tweed suit.

"They were here," Mason looked around. "Something in this room is hiding a secret passage."

"Ok, what do we do?" Wendy asked looking around moving statues looking for hidden switches.

"Well we could do it the smart way and look for the answer to the puzzle," Mason held down the shotgun button on his morph gun transforming it into a grenade launcher. "But the smart way takes time we don't have to waste at the moment, so we're gonna do it, the fun way. Stand back."

Wendy stepped towards the entrance second before a '_Puff'_ of air was heard and an explosion sounded off near the fireplace, leaving a massive gaping hole where it once was.

Wendy… was oddly aroused by the explosion. '_Think about this later Corduroy, your parents need your help right now.' _She thought as the Sheriff for lack of a better name to call him had already run through his newly made entrance.

"That thing is a rocket launcher too?" She called as she raced after him.

"Among other things Miss Wendy." the Sheriff replied as he hit another button causing the barrel to elongate and glow yellow taking the shape of an odd rifle as he walked forward. "We need to be careful. We done kicked the hornet's nest now we should expect some pest to come out of the woodworks."

"Whaddaya mean _we_?" Wendy whispered matter of factly.

Mason held up his hands. "Ssh, do you hear that?"

The sound of metal clanging on stone was heard. Mason and Wendy rushed forward and found Manly Dan locked in combat with the burly black man who was the doorman at the bar he and Mable had snuck into once when they were trying to figure out who 'murdered' Wax Stan. He didn't know the man's name, but the two were grappling over the lumberjack's axe.

Soos was swatting at a woodpecker, and Tate and Old Man McGucket were doing their best to keep Bud Gleeful and Toby Determined of all people pinned to the ground as some crazy tattooed bald guy was trying to get some crazy ray gun back, but Emma-May and Theresa were playing a game of 'keep away' with it.

"Ok, I've had just about enough bullshit for one night." Mason held the button down on his rifle configuration. He turned it into his Gyro Burster form, changing the barrel into a circular barrel with three flanges extruding from it.

Mason aimed at the sky and pulled the trigger. A yellow disc flew out of the gun and once it was airborne twenty small ports opened up on its sides, and it unleashed its payload. A three-hundred-sixty-degree rain of fifty shots of plasma. The effect was instantaneous the robed men fell to the floor, the ray gun whatever its purpose, was blasted to bits, and by some miracle, no one Mason gave a damn about was hurt.

No one moved. Not even when the gyro disc dropped to the ground and self-destructed so its abilities couldn't be replicated. Mason calmly walked forwards, the stone floor and walls were scorched by his assault, and he asked calmly. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not." The man who married a woodpecker replied.

Mason kicked him in response. "Wasn't asking you. I was asking the people I actually give two shits about."

"We're fine lad." Manly Dan replied though he was huffing a little. "Didn't expect Tats to be so tough but other than that no harm."

"Like, um, I don't have to worry about getting rabies from that woodpecker do I?" Soos asked concerned.

"We're right as rain, especially now that I got Emmy back."

"Fiddleford darling, your beard is on fire." Emma-May pointed out.

"Wha-AH oh sweet Jehosaphat!" Old Man McGucket swatted at his now burning beard.

"Dad, stop drop and roll!" Tate shouted.

McGucket did just that but by then it was far too late, his beard was half burnt off. "Dag nabbit I liked that beard!"

"You can always regrow it darling." Emma-may turned to the now rounded up secret society and gave them a deathly glare. "The bigger question is whatever shall we do with them?"

"Kill em." Manly Dan stated bluntly.

"Darling, you can't be serious?" Theresa said sounding shocked.

Even Wendy's eyes widened. "Woah dad isn't that like… too much?"

Dan shook his head. "Neither of ya seem to understand. These… these people are the reason you were trapped with that monster in the first place." A round of gasps was had. "Aye think about it, I can't happen to remember that my wife has been taken? And McGucket, well just look at what these bastards have done to em… no offense man."

"None taken I'm nuttier than a squirrel with a jar of extra crunchy peanut butter, 'an even I know it," McGucket replied solemnly. His wife put her arm comfortingly around him.

Theresa tried to calm everyone down by rationalizing. "But killing people is wrong."

Mason rebutted. "And yet it's legal in thirty-four out of fifty states, and also what else can we do? Imprison them for life? Do you think that'll stick when all they've done is kidnapping? I guarantee you if we let them go, they won't quit trying to get at you two."

Manly Dan had heard enough. "All for offin' these bastards say aye?

"Aye." Manly Dan, Mason, and all three McGuckets voiced at once.

Soos was surprised. "Dude are you seriously ok with this?"

Mason sighed. "If I have to choose the lives of my enemies over the safety of my friends… well, it's a no brainer for me Soos. Tell me you wouldn't do the same if it meant protecting a certain… _mutual friend_ of ours?"

Soos looked at the floor for a long minute then he raised his hand and said. "Aye."

'_He knows Soos, and Soos seems to know him too.'_ Wendy noted. "Soos man, you're changing your vote?"

"Wendy dude… as much as I hate to admit this… Sheriff Dude is right. If it came right down to it, and I had to off somebody to protect my fam which for me includes you and your mom by the way."

"Ah Soos, you total sweetheart we love you too dear," Theresa replied touched.

"Hehe, thanks Miss C, I'd do it in a heartbeat dawg," Soos admitted.

Theresa looked down at the robed group. While she didn't want them to die she had to know. "Why? Why would you let us be abandoned, forgotten by our loved ones and left to that… that monster?! Do you know what untold horrors we had to endure under that abomination?!"

Dan tried to put a hand on his wife but she shook him off. "No, I deserve to know this! I want to know what there reasoning was for taking a decade of my life, two decades of Emma-Mays and just leaving us there to rot and be forgotten."

"You really want to know?" The bald tattooed man replied holding his burnt guts in pain.

"Yes, I'd like very much to know the reason for our abandonment!" Theresa yelled in reply

"As would I, though I suspect your reasoning to be utter trollop," Emma-may replied angered at what this man did to not only her but probably her husband and son as a consequence.

"Very well, I'll tell you. The reason we, the Blind Eye Society exist to ease the minds of our fellow townspeople. To lift the burden of having to live in such utterly close quarters with the supernatural with it day by day, at all times? It takes a toll on the mind, burdens it, and if not treated properly… breaks it." The bald man clenched his fist at the end. "Our founder was one such a man… one who had seen… too much. He wished to forget, and so he did. He shared his greatness with all of us, and we, in turn, took it upon ourselves to make sure none would be driven mad by the knowing."

"Knowing what?" Mason inquired in anger of what any reason could have two women left to rot in a cave.

"That in the grand scheme of things… we are all meaningless. That things exist here, that boggle the mind to a state of perpetual madness! That is why we of the Blind Eye Society exist! For as long as the supernatural stays out of sight… it will stay off the minds of our fellow man."

"You're preaching a lot of bullshit about existentialism, but at the end of the day, that's all it is. Bullshit." Mason spat. "You had no right to force others to abandon these women to their fates! Not when something _could've _and _should've_ been done for them both!"

Mason twitched his hand, creating a small mass effect field on instinct and drawing Lady Vivamus into his grasp. It ignited with an audible _snap-hiss_. He walked towards the leader of this messed up little cult. "Any last words before I carry out your sentence of death by beheading?" He asked as he raised the sapphire hued blade above his head.

"Novus ordo seclorum." The man chanted.

"Famous last words." Mason retorted before he swung the weapon down horizontally, taking the man's head off in one clean swipe. There was no blood it was instantly cauterized, burned away by the heat created by the weapon, and the body fell over like a stringless marionette.

Mason turned to do the same to the other's but a large hand landed on his shoulder. "No, I… I'll handle the rest. You-you've done enough. Go on, get out of here lad, and take my daughter and wife with you. Neither of them needs to see… need to see what comes next." Manly Dan requested, grim-faced as he hefted his ax.

"I understand." Mason nodded he felt tired, he also felt no remorse for any that he was leaving behind, he heard them begging pleading for their lives, but he didn't care. He just took Wendy and Theresa by the hand, looked at Emma-May who shook her head signifying she was staying for this, and then left the place, and the dark deeds that were done there, behind him. Soos following in his wake not being able to watch this.

* * *

Back at the Corduroy Cabin Sian frowned. '_I didn't expect that.' _She was just about to contact him and let him know her sitdown with the Corduroy boys was a success when she got caught up on everything he'd been doing lately. '_For him to kill in cold blood like that, even though he was likely factually correct in his assumptions… could his constant neuromod use be having an adverse effect on him already?' _She wondered as she played a board game 'Monopoly' where she was winning by a large margin. '_I can't take the chance that he might be. Kaisar?' _She contacted the head Operator at the base through her own built-in neuro-uplink.

'_Yes, Lady Sian?' _The head operator was quick to reply.

'_I require a new special operator to be constructed one that will activate in case of a very specific set of events take place.'_

'_Very will Lady Sian what shall we call this ICE operator?' _Kaisar inquired.

Sian took a moment to think it over. '_Hades, we shall call it Hades.'_

* * *

**Word Count: 20,600 Number of Pages: 52 Date Completed: 9/29/2019**

* * *

**AN: **Hello loyal readers! Welcome to yet another chapter of Rise of Orion! It's been a minute since I updated this fic and that's because I've been working on another fic. A Star vs. The Forces of Evil fic called Wandering Warrior. If that interests you, please give it a look. It needs more love. But now over to our Friendly Neighborhood Beta Snowy!

I will say right now readers. Support both stories I put my blood sweat and tears, mostly blood, into both of these stories so please give both a read. After all only you can stop vampires from eating me alive. Emotional VAMPIRES!

Good God! I've broken Snowy ladies and gents! I know in Gravity Falls anything can hadplen, but I never suspected this! Also, snowy wanted me to remind you all I have a P-a-t-r-e-o-n account. Which I do. Give if you feel like it. I'm incredibly grateful for even the smallest donations. Till next time everyone, this has been a Bubbajack & Icysnowsage Production!


End file.
